Witches of Twilight
by raca
Summary: Bella discovers a truth about the 'mythical' world long before leaving Phoenix. Seeking out her friends, she finds herself in Forks and surrounded by creatures that shouldn't exist. A retelling of Twilight filled with Magic and staring a powerful Bella.
1. Becoming a Witch

Chapter One Becoming a Witch

Bella Swan

I never fit in well at school. To be honest, I didn't fit in with anyone my age. Blame it on genetics, blame it on being raised by a single mom; whatever the reason, I struggled to bond with my classmates. Sure I had friends, I guess, but they all found me so plain and shy, no one pushed to really get to know me.

And then the twins arrived. It was May of my 8th grade year at Explorer Middle School in Phoenix, AZ. It was just before the first bell that I spotted them across the quad. Two thin, graceful red heads immerged from the front office and strolled idly to the lockers near the gym. The girl was average height, made mostly of legs, legs that were tightly wrapped in a knee length, black pencil skirt and black leather boots. Although only an inch of skin showed between the boots and skirt, the outfit left little to the imagination. Her top was a deep, midnight blue bodice with lace trailing down past her elbows. White satin gloves picked up where the lace ended, but stopped at the palm to reveal long delicate fingers and ten outrageous rings. The tall, lanky boy was equally unique. He wore navy converse hoes with dark blue jeans hugging at his narrow hips. His long sleeved white button down shirt was untucked and missing the top two buttons. A wine red vest and over the shoulder book bag completed the outfit. I had never seen anything like them.

Sure, we had rebellious groups, however _rebellious_ you could get with a mostly white, upper middle class school. But these two dripped trouble and saturated the air with mischief. By second period I had heard all the rumors and few facts. They were twins, foster kids just shipped in from New York to live with the Jones'.

"I heard she has a tongue ring!" Samantha whispered to me in math "I bet she's a whore, have you ever seen a girl wear 4 inch stilettos to school?"

No, not till today, but she seemed too arrogant to notice boys. At least, these guys must seem rather plain to her.

I was already getting annoyed with the gossip. Just because they were new everyone was whispering anything they heard. I was thankful Mom hadn't moved _me_ to any new schools. Even though we moved several times around the Phoenix area between different jobs and boyfriends, she always managed to keep me in the same schools. I was trying to keep an open mind and fall into the judgmental trap of my peers.

Third period I slumped into my chair, awaiting another boring lecture. We were reading "To Kill a Mocking Bird", a classic that Mr. Gavin was slowly killing with his over analysis.

The bell rang and just as Mr. Gavin stood up to call the class to order, the new girl strolled into the room. Entering from the back door, she slowly waltzed up to the front desk and handed Mr. Gavin an office note. Mr. Gavin glared at her with fiery eyes; no one arrived late to his class without being completely humiliated. Glancing down at the paper she handed him, he cleared his throat and addressed the class.

"Class, order. ORDER. Class, this is…sit there next to Miss Swan."

What? Wasn't he just about to introduce her? He stopped in mid sentence and then continued with a completely new idea without hesitation. That was weird Mr. Gavin never lets someone off that easy. But as I glanced around the room no one else seemed to have noticed his fragmented sentences. Maybe I imagined it.

"Miss Swan, Abigail doesn't have her books yet. Please be so kind as to share with her."

I nodded and started to move my chair over, practically knocking it over in the process. Abigail smiled as I flushed a deep red. _At least she knows who's the klutz on campus._ I cursed inwardly at my body, why was I doomed physically?

In my embarrassment I glanced up at Abigail. She was _beautiful_. Her fire red hair flowed perfectly around her heart shaped face. A few freckles dotted her rosy cheeks and delicate nose and light green-yellow eyes flashed behind long lashes. Catching me in my stare, I quickly looked down to our shared book, hoping I didn't look too much like a fool.

Mr. Gavin's lecture did nothing to hold my attention and I soon found myself gazing at the rings decorating her thin fingers. Only a few held stones, the others were amazingly intricate patterns in metal. One I recognized as a Celtic cross. The silver threads wove in a dizzying pattern, growing in complexity from the solid center cross.

"Miss Swan." Mr. Gavin barked, breaking my stare. I had missed the question.

"Soap figures." Abigail whispered softly too me.

"Umm, soap figures?" I said answering his question. Mr. Gavin cocked his head raised one eyebrow and continued in his lecture.

_Thanks_. I wrote at the top of my lecture notes, sliding it towards Abigail to read.

_Anytime. Do you like my rings?_ She wrote in an elegant script on her notes, smirking as I blushed at her question.

_Yes, your cross. It is Celtic, right?_ She nodded slowly. _I haven't seen its equal. It is beautiful._

_It was my mother's, the only thing I have of hers._

My heart sank; this poor girl had one thing that connected her to her real family. I might not have a big family; just me, Mom and Dad up in Washington, but she had even less.

Perhaps she dressed different, but this girl seemed nice. I told myself I'd break away part of my shy shell and befriend this lost girl. If nothing else, I could repay the kindness she showed in preventing Mr. Gavin's wrath.

It was the beginning of my closest friendship. Abigail and her brother, William immediately became my favorite people. We were inseparable, in school and off campus.

The Jones' didn't seem to bond too well with the twins and Mom's attention was being thrown at a new boyfriend, Phil, so we spent most afternoons together at my house. We'd quickly finish our homework, the twins usually beating me by at least a half hour and then flip through channels or sit in comfortable silence reading. For the first time in my life I didn't feel the need to pollute the silence with small talk. Abby and Will seemed to tune into my feelings and flow effortlessly with my ideas and actions. Our relationship required no maintenance, a pure and true friendship.

The "odd" things continued to follow the twins. Not only did Mr. Gavin suddenly change his sentences, but also other teachers, students and even my mom would skip words and continue thoughts that didn't flow together at all. Several times I was sure I had split my food on one of their amazing outfits, only for them to point out that it just missed or miraculously hit their napkin. And then I knew I was going mad for noticing other things. Abby picked up pencils without ever touching them and twice I thought I saw Will disappear and then reappear twenty feet away.

It was the last day of school when I finally cracked and demanded some explanations. We had just arrived at my house and I went through the entry to hang up my keys. I missed the hook entirely and the keys dropped towards the tile. But as they fell Abby caught them. No, she didn't actually catch the keys; they more like stopped in mid air and then flew into her hand.

"How did you do that?" I gasped, grabbing her hand to feel if she was real.

"Bella, I just caught them, it is no big deal." Abby said, shrugging me off.

"No. You didn't catch them, they flew to you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "are you feeling alright, I think you've had too much sun today."

"Abby, Bella should know." William sighed. "It's not a big deal. You've felt the connection, I bet she could help."

"Help? Help with what? You know I don't push for answers, but you guys have been doing more and more weird things around me, I think I deserve an explanation."

In my mini tantrum I managed to knock a picture lose from the wall. Abby and Will's hands went up in a reflex and the picture floated in mid air. Glancing between the two, I silently watched as the picture slowly rose and settled back on its hook.

"Answers. NOW!" I growled.

"Bella," Abby sighed, "we are witches."

"Actually, I'm a wizard. Men aren't called witches." Will said sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"WHAT?!"

"Bella, what have you notice that is so weird?" Abby said placing air quotes over weird.

"Well, besides flying objects: People seem to suddenly change their sentences around you and I'm sure Will has disappeared in front of me." Will's jaw clenched and Abby's back stiffened as I spoke.

"You have noticed a lot." Will said as he walked over to the coach. "Why don't we sit and talk about it?"

I sat numbly as Abby and Will quickly ran through their short history and memory of their mother. They explained that at a young age she started to reveal the magic that they could connect to. Being twins, they had a special bond with the invisible threads of magic that are woven around and through time, space and matter. They explained that once these threads were revealed to you, you could manipulated them and therefore manipulate objects, time, even people.

I stared in wonder, my eyes bulging from the information. Was this possible? Abby said that the sentence jumping was actually time jumping. She had learned to "fast forward" through awkward conversations, "rewind" them and then "play" back only the parts she liked. Will's disappearing was changing his matter threads to instantaneously move him to a new location. And the moving objects were using the threads directly to pull and object in a direction. They said that with enough practice and concentration, anything could be changed and almost anything could be done.

"But how come I'm the only one who seems to notice the sentence jumping and the objects moving and the disappearing?" I asked, wondering aloud.

"You are in step with the blanket." Will said.

"The blanket? Oh, you mean the threads of magic?"

"Yes. You notice because you are unconsciously aware of the threads and their power."

"Bella, this awareness means you could easily learn what we know." Abby said. "And with a third member, we could all grow more powerful together."

"Third member? What does numbers have to do with anything?"

"Individually we can only adjust so many threads at once. But with more of us coordinating together, we could change so much more!" Will beamed with excitement.

"Bella, do you want to learn?" Abby questioned. "Do you want to become a witch?"

My mind spun. Changing mind, body, time and space…how could I tell them no?


	2. Blanket of Dreams

**AN: I don't own Twilight. God bless Stephenie Meyer for her creativity, I hope I do some of her characters justice.**

**Vocabulary: **

**Warp-the longitudinal threads of a woven piece (the skeleton of the piece)**

**Weft-the finer pieces transverse threads that are woven through the warp (the decorative threads of the piece).**

**Hope that makes sense, you need some basic weaving knowledge to appreciate the Blanket.**

Chapter Two: The Blanket of Dreams

The summer was spent diving into the world of unseen magic. Once I successfully grasped and moved my first thread, I quickly grew aware of the thick blanket that wrapped the world. Every person, thing, and idea had roots in this ocean of magic. Invisible threads wove around and through things, connecting time and space together. I couldn't believe the complexity and simplicity of the magic. Consciously touching a thread filled you with power and surged your body with electricity.

As Will had promised, with three of us we grew exponentially in the power. Together we developed a clear feeling for the threads and soon discovered the subtle differences in their fibers. Space threads were the most generic and seem to be the "warp" of the blanket. These threads flowed through everything physical and not. The "weft" threads were those of time and matter. Time threads were actually delicate ropes, made up of thousands of individual fibers. I found that pulling just a few of the fibers from the time threads made more subtle adjustments, leaving no gaps to the untrained eye and no evidence of our changes. Matter threads were opposite of time. These thick ropes were simply two strands twisted together. Their bulky substance and pure strength made them difficult to manipulate. Our uncoordinated changes to matter wefts produced drastic physical changes that were obvious and slightly unpredictable.

Before, Abby and Will were mainly manipulating space, but now we were doing much more. Two years of high school pasted and together we were unraveling the mysteries of the blanket.

Today was the third day of our junior year in high school. Although the twins and I shared many classes, our reputation preceded us and we were never seated next to one another. This did little to stop us. Abby and I were in a heated debate over who was the greatest superhero as the bell rang and I retreated across the room to my seat. Mrs. Kenny started her discussion on Shakespeare's Hamlet as I whispered.

"Batman is the best because he is just a man. No freaky powers or mutations, nothing but Pure Man." And gently I pushed my sound waves of words across a thread to Abby's ear.

"NO!" she hissed back "Superman is the best."

"Girls, please stop arguing, I am actually _trying_ to listen to Mr. MacDuff's lecture." Will's voice came to us from nowhere. Wasn't he across campus in the Science Building?

"Will? How did you hear us?" I questioned, glaring down my thread, which I thought only went by Abby. "Why aren't you clear, your voice is muffled."

"Watch the threads, see the vibrations? Even though you are sending your words down one, the others pick up the vibrations and carry them too."

"Ohhh!" Abby squeaked, "We have something to test now! After school we'll test to see how far we can communicate! If we can go over a mile, we could talk from home without ever touching the phone!"

Any new development in our power pushed Abby into experimental mode. Sometimes it was dangerous. Like when we first discovered the two strands making up the matter ropes. Abby gave one running through my hair a firm pull, shaving the hair off the side of my head and turning the rest hot pink. After five hours of manipulating the same strand my hair had grown to my shoulder, but I now had a hint of red flowing through my deep chocolate hair. This distant communication idea seemed innocent but I still nervously twirled my hair between my fingers.

"Please Bella!" Abby glared at me "I told you I was sorry about your hair! And now we know that messing with matter leaves permanent…. um."

"Scars?" I seethed across the room.

"No, I was going to say changes. Permanent changes. Besides, your hair is much prettier now." Abby said shrugging her shoulders. "You should be thanking me."

"Miss Swan will you please read the part of Gertrude. And Mr. Adams, the king." Mrs. Kenny pulled me from our conversation and back to the classroom.

"William, see if you can still hear Bella even if she not projecting down a thread." Abby said, already experimenting. I rolled my eyes and started following the lines of Gertrude, crossing my fingers that this time the bad side affects would lash out at Abby.

Finally the last bell rang and Abby, Will and I lugged our books off to my mom's car. I desperately needed a vehicle, but with all the time I spent with the twins, I had no time for a job.

"Where to?" I asked as we settled in and turned on the AC.

"Take the 101 loop to Shea Blvd. and then up to McDowell."

"Good idea Will, no one should be at the regional park in this heat." Abby was giddy with challenge ahead. "McDowell has miles of flat land that we could wander and the hills would be good to test around. This morning our words were getting through walls and people to Will, I wonder if the hills will distort the sound."

"What about echoes?" I said, "Could the reverberated sounds from the cliffs travel the blanket?"

"Bella, we'll never find out if you keep up this pace! Come on, you could go a few over the limit!" Abby had no patience; I smile to myself but picked up the speed. Any ticket was better than an Abby fit.

"Bbbbeeeeeeellllllllllllaaaaaaaa! Bbbbeeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaaaa!" Abby's yells came across the threads at fierce volume and bounced off the cliff walls.

"I'm over here." I said feeling for the closest thread. I grasped it firmly and shoot a wave of power through it, sending up a makeshift flare.

Within seconds I felt the threads around me twist and bend as Abby appeared followed shortly by Will.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Abby said gently grabbing my elbow, "You're cold and as white as a sheet."

"T-that shack over there," I said pointing off in the distance, "and that rock face. I feel like I've been here before." The more I gazed at my surrounding the stronger the sense of déjà vu hit me.

"Oh come on, Bella," Will said shaking me slightly, "we are in the desert, _everything_ looks the same."

"No, I'm sure I've been here before." But something was missing, "It was raining last time I was here."

"Whatever Bella, it is getting late." Abby sighed pulling me behind her, "Let's make the jump to the car, I'm tired of walking."

Abby was not thrilled with the results from today. On the flat desert valley our shouts across the threads traveled for miles. But the hills and even some of the saguaro cacti distorted sound waves, making them impossible to understand. And then the sound waves bouncing of the cliffs made things even worse. It was quickly looking like our thread phone service had a very limited call area.

"Okay guys, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." I sighed as the twins opened the car doors. "Don't forget, tomorrow my mom is pulling me out for lunch so I won't see you till after school."

"What did she say she wanted to talk to you about?" Abby asked.

"She didn't say." I frowned, "You know how I hate surprises, I been trying all week not to think about it."

"It will be okay, Bella." Will said as he closed the door.

"I hope so." I muttered to myself as I pulled away from the curb. The ride home I lost myself in my thoughts. _Where had I seen that shack before?_ And not just the shack, the whole area, I had definitely walked that trail before. But how and when? I had never been to McDowell Mountain Regional Park before today. And where we were was too far to see from any roads. My memory of the area was shadowed in dusk and rain, but I was sure, I knew I had been there before. My mind continued rerun the flashbacks of the rainy desert as I placed the chicken casserole in the oven and started on a green salad.

"Bella, honey, I'm home! Did you miss me?" My mom called out from the entry. "How was school?" She asked, following her nose to the kitchen. "Hmmm, what smells so good? I'm starving, I'll wash up and be back in a jiff."

I smile to myself; only my frazzled mom could ask questions and leave without ever expecting an answer. Something must be on her mind. I hoped whatever was on her mind was not related to our lunch date tomorrow.

The evening passed quickly and soon I was in the shower. The smell of strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils, as I scrubbed hard, trying in vain to wash the rainy desert images from my mind. Mentally exhausted from our afternoon, I collapsed in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

(Dream)

_I was running, fast, jumping through threads, again and again like never before. The faster I ran the closer I was pursued. A cold breath crept down my neck, a silent scream escaped my mouth as I grabbed a handful of threads and twisted wildly._

_Suddenly, I was in the desert. The rain beat on my back as I ran towards a shack, the shack. I kicked open the door, seeking refuge from the downpour. The blackness engulfed me, swallowing me in a rich fog. Fog? In the desert? Searching for the door I grasped a knob and pushed, emerging into a foggy forest. Ferns and moss covered every surface and then I felt it. A cold soft breath rolling down my back as ice cold hands grasped my shoulders._

**What do you think? Please Review! I need to know what you're thinking so I can continue. I won't go on till I get reviews.....so take 2 minutes and speak your mind (please). Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying it!**

**-raca  
**


	3. Getting Married

**Thank you to the few of you who are reviewing, I am posting because of you. As for my other readers, I still love you, but please take a few moments to let me know what you are thinking. I have two more chapters already done, I would just like some feed back. Also, if you are missing Edward, don't worry, he is coming soon! I have tons to get through before Bella is truly ready to meet him. To help comfort you, I will let you know that he is only a few chapters away. I know, I miss him too. ;) I hope you are enjoying this, I am.**

**~raca  
**

Chapter Three: Getting Married

I jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. This afternoon wasn't the first time I had seen the shack, it had been in my dreams. Now a rush of past, forgotten dreams overtook me.

_I was searching, running, crying. My tears mixed with the rain from the sky. I was calling out a name, again and again, but no one answered. And then a wave of peace overtook me as I entered the shack._

_A moonless night, a million stars twinkling in the velvety sky as I aimlessly wandered. Off in the distance, a thunderstorm raged, streaks of lightning lit my path. My feet carried me on; I had no emotion or willpower to do anything else. They carried my mindless body to the shack._

Immediately, before my weak mind could forget again, I rushed to my desk and ripped out some paper. I scratched out anything and everything pertaining to these dreams, anything that might reveal why my mind kept returning to the weatherworn shack. I played and replayed the three dreams in my mind, bleeding out every last detail.

Then mindlessly I started doodling. Before I knew what I was doing, I had three pictures of the shack, all from different angles. I was never a good artist, but these doodles were amazing. Shaded and drawn perfectly, I had somehow composed the shacks from my dreams. Each one seemed to carry the emotions of that dream: panic and fear from my most recent dream, and then searching and emotionless shacks from my other dreams. How did I do that?

Tired and worn, I laid my head down. Questions swirled through my brain as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I jumped up from my desk chair. Why was I at my desk? Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and mind I turned of my alarm and returned to the desk. I gasped as I looked down. All my dream notes and the three sketches of the shack were there, but the rest of the page and part of my desk surface were riddled with drawings. I stared at the new drawings and my dreams from last night resurfaced. These pictures were from my dreams. _I had unconsciously drawn my dreams!_

Quickly I reached for the phone, Abby and Will had to hear this! Dialing their number, I glanced at the clock, 6:30 was a little early for a phone call; I should wait. To pass some time I dressed and flew down the hall into the kitchen. My nerves wouldn't settle so I grabbed the first thing I touched and ate with haste.

Finally the clock clicked past 7 am and I grabbed the phone, dialing the Jones' number.

"Hello?" A sleep voice came across the line.

"William, it's Bella. Get dressed and get Abby up, I am coming to pick you up now!"

"Bella, we don't have to be at school till 8:45, there is a reason why we opted out of a first period." His words slurred as he yawned, "you pick us up at 8:20 like normal, I'm going back to bed."

"No!" I yelled at the phone, "I am picking you up in 5 minutes, I had a revelation last night and I must talk to you!"

"Oh, okay. We'll be ready." And with that the line disconnected.

I ran to pick up my dream drawings and then bolted out to the car. Seven minutes later a sleepy Abby and haggard looking Will climbed into the car.

"This better be _good_!" Abby whined, "You're buying us Starbucks, I feel like hell!"

The words gushed out. I showed them my papers and then explained my dreams. Connecting the dots we were able to place the images from the paper with every thought or emotion I had during my sleep.

"Bella! Do you know what this means?" Abby asked now completely awake and slightly buzzed from her double shot espresso. "You have found a way to directly connect to your subconscious! Mom had always said that the subconscious was the most powerful part of our brain."

"Yes," Will continued, "the most primitive, uncontrolled parts of our brain connect best to the power of the blanket. It is our instincts that allow us to link to the threads."

"Yeah, okay. But what do the dreams mean? Why does my mind keep taking me there?" I questioned aloud. I've always had vivid dreams, but the emotions that encircled the shack were foreign to me, I had never felt so strongly about a dream.

"I don't know, but we need to research." By "research" Abby meant experiment. I sighed; well at least my dreams won't change me physically. "Do you think you could arrange to have us sleep over? I don't think the Jones' will let you stay overnight with us, they are still kind of mad at what happened to Fluffy."

Fluffy, the Jones' family cat had pounced on me last time I was there. Screaming and scared half to death, I accidentally twisted a matter thread that broke both of Fluffy's back legs. It took a week of apologizing and then a very big veterinarian bill for me to smooth over some of the harsh feelings. "Stupid cat" I muttered under my breath.

"I'll ask my mom at lunch. I'm sure she'll let you come over, but I'm not asking for Will, I do _not_ want to have that conversation with my mother ever again."

"What do you mean, Bella my love?" Will teased, "How could you spend so much time with such a dashing young man, like myself, and not have feelings for me?"

"_Please_!" Abby rolled her eyes, "Bella is the sister we never had."

Abby was right, we all shared a close intimate bond, but it was a sibling love. Abby and Will were my best friends and my closest family. They were the only two people on earth that I really felt connected to. Nothing could break us apart.

The first bell rang as I pulled into a parking space. I felt much more at ease with the shack now that I wasn't carrying its mystery alone. I knew that we'd figure it out, we had solved more complex puzzles of the blanket, it was only a matter of time and the shack would be part of our past.

I met mom at the front office desk to sign me out for our lunch date.

"Mom, I think I'll take my own car so I can come straight back." I said. "Where are we going?"

"La Vite." Mom said "I'll see you in a few."

_Great_, Mom did have something important to tell me. La Vite, Italian for The Grapevine, was the most expensive Italian restaurant in Phoenix. I said a few silent prayers. I had over heard Mom and her boyfriend Phil talking about California, I prayed they weren't planning on moving me. I couldn't leave the twins now; we had only begun to explore our powers. The shack loomed in the back of my mind.

Lunch was rather quiet; I couldn't remember the last time Mom had nothing to say. Normally and especially when she's nervous, the air is filled with mindless chatter. Now, we sat in an uncomfortable silence, picking at our plates of uneaten food.

"Okay Mom, enough." I broke the silence. "I know you have something important to tell me, just spit it out."

"I'm getting married."

"To Phil?" I asked, completely thrown off balance. My mother, Ms. Let's Not Commit, was constantly preaching to me that marriage was nothing to rush into. She felt that the steady lectures would prevent me from making the mistake she did. Mom and Charlie, my dad, were just out of high school when they got pregnant and then married. Mom escaped the small town of Forks with I when I was just a few months old. She had out grown her ill feelings towards dad, but she never out grew her fear of being trapped in another marriage.

"Wow, congratulations." I stammered, still not knowing what to think.

"I know Bella, I know I've been telling you marriage is a trap, but Phil is amazing. He makes me feel so young and so precious." Her eyes welled up with tears. "If you ever find someone who treasures you like Phil does me, I will unquestionably walk you down the aisle."

"Mom, I'm so happy for you." I tried to make my voice steady and reassuring. "Phil is great, he's really good for you."

"Oh, Bella, I knew you'd understand!" Standing up in excitement mom hugged me across the table. "I don't want to do the whole wedding mess again, I was thinking we'd just go to Vegas. I could pull you out of school for week, we could make it a little vacation…"

I let my mind wander as mom rattled on about the wedding plans she'd already made. Phil was to start training camp for the Sacramento River Cats in a few months. Sacramento. Mom was bubbling over with praises of the Valley's perfect location between snow at the mountains and waves at the beach. We'd just be a few hours from San Francisco and California had many more colleges I could choose from.

"Mom, wait, you want to leave Phoenix? What about all our friends, your job, our house?" I wished I could pull the words back in, she hadn't thought I'd mind leaving Arizona and now I was breaking her heart.

"Honey, no, well…. we don't _have_ to move, not right now. Besides, I'm sure Oakland will pick up Phil soon, it would be silly to move twice. We'll talk about this later." Seeing the hurt in my eyes she changed the subject. "Now, at school you said you had something to ask me."

"Yeah, is it okay if Abby spends the night tonight?"

"Isabella, it is a school night."

"I know. Um, we have a project that we'd really like to get a head start on. We aren't even going to watch a movie or paint our nails, it is about working; we'll be in bed by 9. I promise."

"I guess that's okay. Will isn't coming over is he?" She said raising an eyebrow, I'm sure she thought a boy was the only reason I wanted to stay in Phoenix.

"Mom, they _both_ come over every day. They are my best friends and _no_ William will not be staying, not even for dinner." I huffed, just because I was about to turn 17 mom thought I should all hormonal and boy crazy. I had more important things on my mind, plus no one in Phoenix really seemed worth all the drama. May be someday, but not now.

"Okay, well sweetheart, I have to get back to work." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, mom flagged down the waiter and asked for the check. "I will be home for dinner, do you want me to call Mrs. Jones to ask permission for Abby to stay?"

"That would be great, I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"I'll ask how Fluffy is," she said giving me a wink, "hurry back to school, I only signed you out for one period."

"Yes Mom. See you."

I spent the last class of the day whispering my lunch conversation across the threads to Abby and Will. They thought Phil was nice enough, but neither wanted to even talk about me moving away. I didn't even want to think about it. Will teased me about mom's comments till Abby sent a surge of power that hit him square in the face.

"Nice one Abby, I didn't know surges like that could travel through walls." Will was in my class. I had felt the surge and now I smiled as he sat, rubbing his face. Abby was two rooms down in Spanish.

"Did I hit him?" Abby asked, "I was trying for him, but it is hard to aim without seeing your target."

"How did you hit me?" Will questioned, perhaps planning his counter attack.

"Ha! I just focused on…your power, I guess." Abby seemed to sense his motives, "Don't you even dare!"

I saw Will's face scrunch in concentration and then I felt him collecting power from all available strands. In a moment he had a huge surge ripping down a thread towards Abby. I pulled at a strand, shifting the surge's course to myself. Concentrating and taking a deep breath I accepted the power and defused it to my surroundings.

"What happened?" Abby asked, "I felt a surge coming. Did you hit someone else you nit whit?

"No. Bella shifted it and absorbed it." Will said with awe, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," I confessed, "I just sort of did it."

"Cool!" Abby screamed across the threads, "Try again!" And soon I felt a new surge coming from Abby.

Again I concentrated and breathed, taking in the power and gently releasing it. Before I had time to think Abby and Will shoot rapid fire at me, the blanket swayed with the rush of oncoming power. I closed my eyes taking in the first two hits and rerouting them. The next three I shifted to other threads, dodging them completely, but the last one I wasn't prepared for. It hit me like a ton of bricks; I swayed in my chair and blacked out.


	4. The Shack

Chapter 4: The Shack

I slowly woke up, my head throbbing in pain. _What happened?_ My entire body ached, every muscle twitched in anger as I forced myself to open my eyes.

"Bella!" I winced at Abby's screech; my brain beat against my skull.

"What happened?" I managed to whisper as the school nurse hovered over me.

"You fainted in class dear. Are you on any medications?"

I slowly shook my head, now remembering the power war Abby and Will had raged against me.

"Did you eat lunch today? You are horribly weak." The nurse continued to probe for explanations for my fainting. I could she see was concerned, so I took her excuse to put her mind at peace and stop the questioning.

"Well, my mom took me out to lunch, but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I guess really didn't eat anything."

"Yes, I'm sure your blood sugar is just too low. Here," she said sitting me up and handing me a glass of orange juice and a granola bar, "drink this and eat this slowly and I'll check back in ten minutes."

The nurse waited till I started drinking my juice, hovering like she was afraid I might collapse again. Finally convinced that I would be all right she left the room to return to her desk. Abby quickly moved to my side, squeezing me in a frantic hug.

"I am _so sorry!_" She cried, on the verge of tears "I should not of pushed you like that and I shouldn't have used so much power. I wasn't thinking. You are constantly amazing me with your growth, I just went too far."

"It's okay." I told her reassuringly, "Really, I'm fine. I just have a _really _bad headache."

We sat in silence as I picked at my food. "Well, I bet mom will cancel our plans tonight now."

"Um, no, actually. The nurse called her and told her that you should probably be closely monitored for the next 24 hours. I bet you're mom will let me stay to watch you sleep."

"Oh." I didn't have anything to say and I was trying really hard no to slump back down on the cot to sleep.

Shortly, the nurse returned and took my vitals. Pleased that I had color returning to my cheeks and a steady pulse she rattled instructions off to Abby. Finally she signed me out and held the door as Abby and I emerged into the sunny quad. Will was pacing under the shade of a tree. I laughed at his actions; he was just like an overprotective brother. Seeing us, Will ran over and scooped me up in a hug.

"Bella, you're okay." He held me at arms length to examine my condition, finding nothing to comment on he released me. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

The afternoon and evening passed quickly. Abby, still feeling guilty, made dinner and even washed the dishes. Finally it was late enough for me to retreat to my room for bed.

"Are you sure you still want to try tonight?" Abby asked, taking out a notebook and pencil.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll have any dreams tonight, I think I just may pass out. I am exhausted."

I laid down on my side; opening the notebook I wrote the date in the top corner. I gladly closed my eyes, relaxed my tired body and sank into a deep sleep.

A week later I was still having the same dreams. Every night I fell asleep holding a pencil and my dream journal and every morning I woke up to same drawings of the shack. Tonight I was determined to dream something else, anything else, I was sick of the haunting shack. And so, as I felt myself falling into the darkness of sleep I filled my mind with new thoughts, anything but the shack.

My notebook fell from my hands, hitting the floor with a loud thud. I startled awake and glanced at the clock, 2 am. Curious if my experiment had worked, I reached for my dream journal and flipped on the desk light. Slamming the book shut I nearly screamed, _was I ever going to get the shack out of my head?_ This had to stop, now!

Grabbing my flip-flops, a flashlight and keys I crept down the hall and out the door. I hurriedly started the car and took the road to McDowell Park. The front gate was locked so I grabbed my flashlight and took off on foot.

The air was curiously humid. I glanced at the moonless sky and then over to the horizon, a storm was rolling in quickly. Lightning lit up the sky, if I was going to make it to the shack before the storm, I'd have to jump. Concentrating on the area around the shack, I grasped a handful of threads and twisted. My body contorted and then disappeared as the threads absorbed my essence and shot me across the blanket.

My body rematerialized as the first rain drops fell. I stood twenty feet in front of the shack. Taking a deep breath and turning on my flashlight I silently closed the distance. Once through the doorway I scanned the small space. A table leaned against the far side under a broken window; glass bottles and tin cans littered the dirt floor. There was nothing here. I crossed my arms in frustration. I'm so _stupid_ I screamed to myself. What _did_ I expect to find here? And then the blanket answered my question.

Just as I was about turn back into the storm a flash of lightning lit up the room. Sparks flew and traveled in lines, lines that perfectly matched the blanket. Confused, I relaxed my conscious mind, allowing myself to connect with the threads more clearly. I gasped. The blanket and the power of the threads here was like nothing I had ever felt before. The stands pulsed with energy sending electricity through my body as I reached for them.

Excited by the power throbbing at my fingertips I quickly went through a run of trials, testing the strength of the blanket. It was amazing. The threads bent and submitted to my every will. I laughed aloud as glass bottles flew in the air and shattered against the wall. Feeling at ease with my new strength I tried something new. If I could easily move objects around in the weave of the blanket, why not myself? Relaxing and focusing on just the blanket my feet slowly lifted off the ground. I screamed with delight. _This was amazing!_ Throwing away all my restraint I hovered higher and higher, touching the ceiling of the shack with my fingertips. I had achieved vertical height, now focusing on the horizontal threads I slowly moved myself to the left and then to the right. Before long I was flying around the room, creating a whirlwind of dust. I flew out the broken window searching for the limits of this power. Quickly the threads faded into the normal force of the blanket and found it harder and harder to fly. Retreating to the shack I flew upward, testing the height of the powerful threads. There too, the threads quickly faded in intensity. The farther from the shack I got, the weaker the power.

I continued to run tests and experiment within small shack. There seemed to be no limits to my powers here, I felt invincible. Slowly the storm moved on and the sun crept above the mountains. I had completely lost track of the time. Fearing my mom might find me missing, I exited the building and turned to the door. "Thank you." I told the shack. Grasping some threads I jumped across the park to my car and then took the road home.

**What do you think? Click on the button below and give me a piece of your mind. The more of you who do, the sooner I'll post the next chapter. I'll give you a tease, something BIG is about to happen, something you won't expect!**


	5. Birthday Curses

**Thank you to the 9 of you who took the time to review, I'm posting early for you. Now I know there are a lot more of you who are reading this and not reviewing....shame on you! You don't have to say much, just tell me SOMETHING about what you think. Please? The more of you that review, the quicker I will post. I have 3 more chapters ready and waiting (and some of them are really juicy!) so review and I will update!**

**Bella is about to have her life changed, I hope you enjoy!  
**

Chapter Five: Birthday Curses

After revealing the power of the shack, the twins and I spent every waking moment there. Every hour spent within its four walls made us grow in knowledge of the blanket. The shack was an oasis of power and the longer we bathed in its waters, the more powerful we became. Once the energy within the shack exposed a secret of the blanket we were able to use that secret, even when we were away from the shack.

Will and I had just mastered flying and we were out at McDowell soaring above the mountains into the pale blue sky.

"Abby, you're thinking too much!" I yelled from fifty feet in the air. "Take a deep breath and relax. Feel the blanket and then feel yourself moving within it. Let the threads do the work, not you!"

"I know, I know! It isn't as easy as you two make it." Abby was frustrated, she had never been a slow learner and she was anxious to claim her piece of sky. Will wasn't helping. He was zooming through the air, performing dangerous dives and graceful loops. _Show off._

"Ugh!" Abby seethed, sick of Will's acrobatics, "I'm going to practice near the shack, I _can_ fly with the help of the power place." And she was off, stomping down the trail to our beloved shack.

"Bella, you wanna race?" Will challenged, "I bet I can make to the bluffs and back to the shack before you."

"You're on. Ready, set, go!" We were off. Will was trying too hard. He kept reaching out with his hands, trying physically to weave himself through the threads. I laughed as I easily took the lead. I relaxed my body and mind, thinking of nothing as the threads pushed me faster and faster to the bluffs. I reached the cliffs and seated myself on a ledge to watch Will come in. Just as he touched the bluffs I threw myself into the air towards the shack. Closing my eyes I pictured the shack and within seconds I was there. A minute later Will arrived, positively fuming at me.

"_Show off_!" He spat out as he enter the shack

"Okay guys, I'm sick of flying, let's practice power surges." Abby said from the doorway.

"Sure, but I think we should do it out here, last time you practically blew a hole in the wall." Making a triangle around the perimeter of the shack we started firing small bursts of power. We were all improving our defensive blocks and reflections and now started working on different strategies. The surges were all playful puffs of energy, nothing like the blow that knocked me unconscious that day at school. The sun started to dip below the mountains and we knew it was time to go.

"I'll project over to the car and see if it is clear to jump straight there." Abby said, walking into the shack. From the power of the shack we were able to "see" down threads for miles as if we were looking through binoculars. But buildings, trees, people or even mountains didn't block the view, it was like x-ray vision. Abby was the best at projecting.

"Yep, all clear. Let's go." And without another thought, we jumped through the blanket to my car.

"So what restaurant are we going to tonight?" Will asked. "Do I need to dress up?"

"No, we are just going to El Pueblo, you can come as you are. But I would recommend a shower!" I said teasing Will as I wrinkled my nose. Will threw a surge at me that I reflected and hit Abby with.

"Hey! No fair, I'm not even in this conversation." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Just for that Bella, I'm _giving _you the present I got _and_ I going to make sure they sing you Happy Birthday. You are going to turn redder than a tomato!"

"Come on Abby, you know I don't want anything. And I just might die from the humiliation." It's not that I don't like my birthday; I just hate presents, surprises and attention. All these things you get way too much of on your birthday. It didn't help that today, my birthday, was also Friday the 13th and for the last three nights I had horrible dreams about a curse.

After the shack dreams, Abby figured my dreams were a prediction of the future. It seemed to fit. One night I even managed to predict a pop quiz, but I think that was a lucky guess. I prayed that perhaps my cursed nightmares were just guesses or a prediction into the far future; I really didn't want anything to ruin my birthday dinner.

We arrived at El Pueblo five minutes late, but still ten minutes ahead of my mother and Phil. Mom was so overwhelmed with wedding preparations she was even more forgetful and scatterbrained. It didn't help that she knew I was opposed to moving to California. I was making her choose between her daughter and soon to be husband. It was not fair, I was being selfish, but I didn't want to move.

The waiter took our drink order, watching me too closely for comfort. I tried to push his ogling, wandering eyes out of my brain, but it was difficult, I couldn't stand to be visually devoured. Abby and Will graciously made small talk with mom and Phil leaving me to wander in my thoughts. My eyes scanned the familiar room as I met the stare of our waiter from behind the cash register. He leaned over to another worker and spoke something.

This was stupid, I shouldn't be paying attention to him, but it bothered me how the two of them stared, mouths hanging open. The other leaned over to tell our waiter something. I pulled on the thread between them, bringing their words to my ears.

"Dude, she's totally checking you out. She looks easy enough, you are _so _in."

Abby took in a quick breath and Will shot darts with his eyes. Mom and Phil were unaware of their words, but Abby and Will had heard it just as clearly as I had.

"He'll pay for that." Will whispered under his breath.

"No, he's not worth it." I whispered back, giving Will's hand a squeeze I continued with pleading eyes, "Please, for my birthday, just behave yourself."

The rest of dinner was an awkward balance of the waiter making a spectacle of himself through his flirting and me and Abby trying to restrain Will from lashing out. Finally the dessert came and all the staff circled around me for my yearly humiliation. I didn't know "Happy Birthday" could be sung in five different keys at once, their song was painful to my ears. My blush didn't disappoint, I managed to turn ten shades of red as the nightmare continued.

"Open ours first!" Abby demanded throwing a small box at me. Sighing I unwrapped the paper to uncover a small jewelry box. Opening the lid I gasped. It was beautiful. A silver ring of a Celtic cross sat nestled in the box.

"I knew how much you like my ring," Abby started, "so I commissioned a local artist to make one similar."

"Abby, Will, it is _amazing_! I _love_ it!" It truly was perfect. I took it out and slid it on to my finger.

"I'll never take it off." I said giving my two best friends hugs, "Thank you."

Next I opened the gift Charlie had sent via mail; it was plane tickets to visit him for Christmas. Mom gave me a few cute shirts and a pair of shoes and Phil gave me a River Cats baseball cap. I wasn't too sure what to think of the hat, but I tried to sound sincere as I said thank you. Finally drawing the night to a close, we all got up leave. We were outside, headed towards the car when our waiter came running out of the restaurant telling me to wait.

"You forgot you're doggy bag!" He said, holding up my container.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it. Oh, I also took the liberty to write my number on the top, you know, we could go out for coffee sometime."

"Dude, are you_ blind?_" Will questioned, stepping in the waiter's face, "she's not interested."

"What's _your_ problem?" The waiter asked, pushing Will back.

Before Abby and I could do anything the two were going at it. The waiter got in a few solid hits before Will lost control and threw a surge of power at him. The waiter flew against the restaurant window, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Crap Will!" I screamed, "What are you doing?"

But it was too late. The owner and head cook were already outside pinning Will to the ground. I saw someone talking on their cell, calling the police. In just a few minutes we heard sirens. A police officer placed Will in handcuffs while another went to stabilize the waiter. The waiter legs still dangled from the windowsill, twitching. I felt myself getting physically sick.

It wasn't the first time Will had lost his temper. It wasn't the first time his actions had resulted in a police report or a hospital trip. The Child's Services agent was constantly threatening Will that if he didn't straighten up, he'd actually have to do jail time. My mind flashed back to last night's dream where a low voice threatened:

_You've gone too far now. You've gone way too far. Now you'll pay. Since you can't behave well together, you'll just have to be separated._

**Now, Click on the little green button. Give me 5 words that describe what you think. I'll love you forever.... If you are disappointed by the length of the last two chapters, cheer up, the next one is over 2000 words.  
**


	6. Escape

**A million thanks to the my wonderful readers who are reviewing, you are the best and I am continuing for your enjoyment. Some of you sounded a bit concerned for the twins after the last chapter, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Don't worry I am trying to make it all work out in the end. Keep reviewing and I will post tomorrow (trust me, you _want_ to get you to chapter 8, it is my favorite thus far!)**

Chapter 6 Escape

The trial was quick. Will's case was assigned to the strictest judge, he had no chance. No chance with his history, no chance since the waiter was still in a coma in the hospital, no chance since he was a "troubled foster teen", no chance when being prosecuted as an adult even though he was only 17. He was sentenced to three years at Arizona State Prison Complex, Phoenix and would have to complete 100 hours of Anger Management classes.

Abby was heartbroken. The day Will left was they day her spirit died. She walked around, a hollow shell of herself, uninterested in everything. Nothing I did seemed to pull her out of her depression. She told me she didn't want to do anything without Will. I didn't fully understand, I didn't have any siblings and I didn't have a twin. They shared such a close bond, separating them was the same as cutting their souls in half.

Will called me once a week, he tried to call Abby, but hearing her voice only made things worse. Prison was hell. He had earned the respect and fear of his inmates after breaking three different guy's legs at once, but the monotony was unbearable. Between not being near his sister and not using his powers, he felt himself slowly dying. I was not really surprised when an officer pulled me out of class two months after Will's sentencing.

"For the record, please state your name." He said, sliding a tape recorder in front of me as I sat in the principal's office.

"Bella, I mean, Isabella Swan."

"Miss Swan, can you identify this person." The officer held up a snap shot of Abby.

"Yes, that is Abby, Abigail Fisher. She goes to school here."

"And she isn't at school today, is she?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I went to pick her up this morning and she wasn't home. Mrs. Jones said she thought she had already left for school so I just came here."

"You are good friends with Abigail, Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't know where your friend is?"

"Ask Mrs. Jones," I was getting frustrated "she is their foster mom, isn't she supposed to know where her kids are?"

"You said kid_s_. You _do _know where they are. Where are Abigail and William Fisher?" The officer screamed at me, inches from my face.

"What do you mean, where is Will? He's in _your_ prison rotting away!"

"Miss Swan, do you realize it is a Federal offense to house or aid a fleeing inmate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"William Fisher escaped prison last night, vanished from his cell."

It took every ounce of restraint I had to not smile. Will had finally got fed up and used his powers. He had jumped out of prison. That's why Abby wasn't here; they must have run off together.

"Miss Swan, this is the last time I'll ask: Do you know the whereabouts of William or Abigail Fisher?"

"No." I said looking deep into the officer's eyes. I wanted him to see I was telling the truth. It was a good thing neither Abby nor Will had told me of the break out; I was a horrible liar.

"You may return to class Miss Swan. If you see or hear anything from either one I expect you to call me." He said handing me his card, "William is dangerous, I would hate to see anyone else get hurt."

I took the card and shoved it in my pocket. "Dangerous." _Ha!_ I laughed to myself, if he only knew what the three of us could do! I started walking back to class, aware of the eyes watching my retreat. I turned the corner and ducked into the girls' bathroom. I have to find them! Where could Abby and Will have gone? They need help, they don't have any money, what about food, clothes, transportation?

Making up my mind I projected down all available threads, looking for a trace of the twins. Ugh! My vision was limited to a mile or so here, I needed more power. _The Shack!_ I could see for _miles_ from the power of the shack. I didn't have much time before the office would call to confirm I'd return to class, my car? No, they'd expect me to take that. If they thought I was on foot then they'd limit their search area. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and focused on the backstop of the baseball diamond on the opposite side of campus. I couldn't make big jumps with the normal power of the blanket, but I was still fast. Five jumps later I was in my room at home.

I grabbed my duffel bag and the small wad of cash I saved for a rainy day. I loaded the bag with canned goods and bottled water. Two jumps later I was in the Jones' backyard. Two people were in the house talking, I projected inside and saw Mrs. Jones talking with an officer. Great. I would have to be extra careful. Focusing on the twin's room I jump through the blanket and landed softly on the floor. I quickly emptied two drawers of Abby and Will's clothes, trying to grab a variety of clothing for any kind of weather. I heard Mrs. Jones say she'd show the officer their room, so I had to leave. I jumped back into the yard and then across town.

Within seconds I was at the gate of McDowell Regional Park. I was exhausted. The continuous jumping was depleting my energy, my head started to hurt. I gathered my strength for one last jump to the shack. At the shack I knew I'd feel better, its power would rejuvenate me.

"What the _Hell_!" I heard as I materialized in the shack.

"Wait Will!" an excited Abby yelled, "it's Bella!"

I stood up only to be side tackled by the twins. They were ecstatic.

"Bella! I knew you'd know where to find us!" Abby said giving me a squeeze.

"Great! You brought clothes," Will said opening the duffel bag, "I was afraid I'd have to stay in this orange outfit for the rest of my life."

"Bella, where are your things?" Abby asked, taking a closer look at the contents of the bag.

"My things?" I questioned, "Guys, I came to help you, I brought you food, water and the all the cash I had at the house."

"You aren't coming with us?" Will asked, heartbroken.

"I, I can't." I said to my feet, unable to look into their sad faces. "My mom, she'd be so hurt and so, so worried. I can't just leave her, leave without saying goodbye or 'I love you'... I want to go with you, but I can't."

Silence filled the space and then Abby grabbed me in a frantic hug. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she pulled away and said.

"Bella, you are like a sister to me. I love you and I will miss you so much."

"Yeah B, it won't be the same without you," Will added now taking me in a hug, "but we understand. Thanks for bringing us the stuff, you are always thinking about what's best for everyone else."

"I wish I could do more." And I did, I wished I _could_ run away with them and help them start a new life. But I couldn't be selfish like that. I knew I had stay here. I had to stay for my mom.

"Great, two cop cars just rolled up to the front gate." Abby said, her eyes focusing down a thread to the park's entrance, "Mrs. Jones must have told them of our favorite hang out."

"You guys better get going." I said handing Will the duffel bag. "After you jump I'll destroy the shack, I bet I can erase any evidence of us being here."

We all exited our little shack and turned to give it one last look.

"I'm going to miss it," Abby said through her tears. "Bella please be careful, do not let them catch you. Go back to school and try to act normal."

"Ha, _normal_." Will smirked but he continued with sad eyes, "We'll call you when we can. Stay out of trouble and the cops should leave you alone soon."

"Trouble is no fun without you two." I joked pulling them in for one last hug. "I miss you guys already. Please be safe."

And with one last goodbye Abby and Will took hands and jumped through the blanket. Sighing I turned my anger on the shack. Its feeble walls melted under my fury and soon their wasn't a splinter to speak of its existence. Crying and weary I took several jumps back to girls' bathroom. Minutes later a campus monitor found me sobbing. I was escorted back to the office for another round of questioning. They got nothing out of me, I told them I had gone to the bathroom and that I was crying because I thought my friends had left me. I told them I knew nothing of where they were going (which was true) and I was heartbroken that they didn't take me with them (which was also true). I had only been off campus for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, the police knew my car hadn't left; they had nothing on me.

I was allowed to return to class, but I don't remember much of the next few hours, days or weeks. I was physically present in my classes and at home, but my mind was miles away. My heart had left with the twins that day leaving my body to continue in its routine. Finally my mother couldn't take it anymore.

"Isabella Marie, what is _wrong_ with you?"

I looked up from my meatloaf to her furrowed brow and worried eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

"Yeah, I didn't believe that the first time you said it, you aren't convincing me now."

"I guess I'm just not hungry today." I told her, cursing myself for not making more of an effort.

"You haven't been hungry for _weeks._ You haven't been yourself for _weeks._" Tears swelled in her eyes as she continued, "Are you that opposed to me marrying Phil?"

"What? No!" I felt horrible; my mother had enough insecurities about their wedding without me moping around the house. I had to make it right. "No, mom. I love Phil. Really, he is good for you."

"Then what is the problem?" She asked.

"I was," I had to think of something fast, "I was just thinking about California. Yeah, I think we should move to Cali."

"Really?" Mom asked in excitement and pure joy. "Oh Phil will be so relieved to hear that! I gotta call him! Thanks sweetie, this has made my day! We'll move during winter break, I'll call the closest high school, we'll get you registered for next semester!"

Mom left the table in a whirlwind. Frantically dialing Phil's number as she turned on the computer to search the Sacramento area for housing and my new school. Winter break was just days away. Making up some lame excuse I left the house needing some peace from my mother's happy storm. I started my car and let my body drive as I shifted my thoughts elsewhere.

I wondered how the twins were doing. They had promised to call, but I hadn't heard anything. I spent my free time surfing the web, looking for any clues to their existence, any weird sightings, anything out of the ordinary. Nothing I found seemed to fit them, but I took relief in also not finding any police reports of their capture.

Before I consciously realized what I was doing, I found my self at the shack. Or at least, where the shack at been. The power still surged forcefully from this spot. I reached out, playing with the threads of the blanket for the first time in weeks. I reclined, floating a foot of the ground so as not to get dirty. It felt good. It was relieving to escape my mind and relax in the folds of the blanket. I drifted off to sleep and dreamed for the first time since my cursed nightmares.

"_Bella!" exclaimed Abby, "Stop chewing on your lip and stand up straight! Everyone is going to love you!"  
_

"_Yeah, the people here are so simple, they will be fascinated by your complexity." Will said taking my hand and guiding me up a path to a door labeled 'Office'. "Plus, you are from Arizona, you're 'exotic'!"_

_I twisted to see my best friends. "I'm so glad to have you two back!" I said while I turned back around and entered the office. A wave of heat hit me as I entered the small room. Crossing its distance quickly I came to a small desk and spoke to the lady behind it._

"_Hi, I'm ah, ah Isabella Swan."_

"_Yes, Isabella, I have your papers right here." She fumbled through a stack and took out several papers. "Here is your schedule, your locker and combination and a map of the campus. I've highlighted the best routes between your classes. Please have all your teachers sign this note and drop it back here after school."_

"_Okay, thanks." I said._

"_Oh and Isabella, welcome to Forks High School."_

**I LOVE ending with a dream, don't you? Now, be fair, write me a review. I enjoyed the 5 words game, so let's expand that idea. Give me 5 things you'd like to see (or not see) happen in the story. Ready, go!**


	7. Forks in the Road

**I am posting, as promised, for you 16 wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you! While I was proof reading this I could help but think of Robert Frost's _The Road not Taken_, his last lines are _And I, I took the one less traveled by And that has made all the difference._ What would Bella's life been if she hadn't taken the less traveled path and took the easy way out instead? Anyway, on with the story. I will not be able to post at all this weekend (way too much stuff planned) but Chapter 8 is almost perfect (and it is over 4000 words)! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Forks in the Road

I woke to rain drops gently falling on my face. My dream still lingered in my mind. _Forks?_ _As in Forks Washington, where Charlie lived?_ I had never considered living with my father. Honestly, I felt responsible for my mother, she needed someone to watch over her and I naturally took the role. But Phil was going to be a permanent fixture in this family; he should take responsibility for mom. Without me, they could have a normal marriage. She could follow him around in his baseball adventure and not have to worry about me. Yes, I made up my mind I would go to Forks. If my dream was correct, and thus far they hadn't been wrong, I would find the twins in Forks. Maybe the small town would not be so boring with the twins. I laughed to myself, what kind of adventures did Forks hold for me?

Now the trick was to find the right way to tell Mom. Friday after school we were all leaving for Vegas. Mom and Phil were to exchange vows at the Little White Chapel and we had planned a reception in the smallest banquet room at the Bellagio. Mom and Phil had reserved the Honeymoon Suite and I, thankfully, got my own room two floors down. Friday afternoon I was still puzzling over what to tell mom when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Bella?" A familiar voice hesitated on the other side, "hey, Bells, it's your Dad."

"Hi Dad, what's up?"

"Um, I was just checking to see if you were going to use your birthday present. I haven't heard from you yet and Christmas is just around the corner. If you were coming I wanted to make plans, you know, get a tree and stuff like that."

My mind started working through a plan. Christmas with Dad might just be long enough. Mom might actually believe that I enjoyed myself and wanted to live with my father, or (more realistically) she might realize how nice it is to be married and not have a 17 year old tagging along. I think I could make this work.

"Yes Dad, I am totally planning on coming up for Christmas. The holiday just isn't the same without snow." I shuddered at the thought, I hated snow and I hated rain. I am going to hate Forks. I pushed aside the cold thoughts and continued, "I've be so busy helping Mom with the wedding stuff, I guess I forgot to call you with my plans. We get back from Las Vegas two days before Christmas, I'll jump on the plane the 24th, if that sounds okay to you."

"Yeah, that would be great. I've missed you Bells, it will be nice to have you around." Then he added with some hesitation, "Tell your mom hi for me and that I'm happy for her, Phil sounds like an alright guy."

"I will. I'll call you when I've got the flight times. Love you Dad."

"Love you too, Bells. Bye."

I quickly called and made plane reservations and then ran through the story I'd pitch to mom. I'd really have to sell it to convince her to let me leave for the holidays. I had never spent the holidays without her. But I thought between the guilt of my father not seeing me since July and the lure of alone time with Phil, I would win without too much resistance.

I decided to start my attack in the car. Mom would be so overwhelmed with wedding thoughts, she probably wouldn't be thinking clearly. I was right. Mom caved after a giving a few excuses, it was really too easy and it felt wrong to take advantage of her in her crazed state. _She'll be happy with Phil. _I kept telling myself. _She needs a clean start; she deserves it._

The wedding was quick but pleasant. Refusing to do anything traditional, Mom walked down the aisle to Billy Idol's "White Wedding" in a blood red, halter-top dress. I blushed as Phil looked at her during their vows. He really did love her. For all her craziness and reckless behavior, he loved her. My heart ached with hope, perhaps, someday, I would find someone able to overlook my faults and I would find true love. Mr. Right would have to angelic to ignore my failings. I smirked. I seriously doubted such a creature existed and if he did, what could he possible find interesting in little plain me? I wasn't beautiful or outgoing or spontaneous like my mother. I wasn't energetic or mysterious like Abby, I was just Bella. Quiet, shy, bland Bella. I was suited for Forks, small and boring, I would fit right in there.

The reception was a rush of movement and chaos. I was in overdrive, running in circles making sure everything was perfect. We ran out of meat in the buffet line too quickly and someone (I'm blaming Uncle Jon) spiked the punch with cheep liquor, but no one seemed to notice or care. I shook my head in disbelief at my mother on the dance floor surrounded by her equally irresponsible and wild friends. _Phil will have his hands full._ I thought to myself. _Keeping tabs on her is a full time job,_ I added with a smile. Several intoxicated men asked me if I wanted to dance and I gently refused them. It wasn't until mom made a special request to the DJ that I finally did get dragged onto the floor. Mom pulled me to her arms and we slowly swayed back and forth to the words of the soft melody, "Every Mother's Dream".

_It's every mother's dream_

_To have a little girl_

_And the moment I first held you_

_All was right with my world_

_From teddy bears to Barbie dolls_

_Skinned knees to sweet sixteen_

_You've always been my girl_

_Through ups and downs and in between_

_Now here you are..._

_A vision of the dream that's coming true_

_Here you are..._

_A woman, still the little girl I knew_

_And as the years all come and go_

_I pray that you'll be blessed to know_

_How much it means_

_To have a daughter just like you..._

_You're every mother's dream_

_It's every mother's dream_

_To know her daughter's found her way_

_I could never count the wishes_

_That I've made for you each day_

_The first time that you smiled for me_

_I saw your special light_

_I always knew you'd make me proud_

_And darling I was right_

_Now here you are..._

_A vision of the dream that's coming true_

_Here you are..._

_A woman, still the little girl I knew_

_And as the years all come and go_

_I pray that you'll be blessed to know_

_How much it means_

_To have a daughter just like you..._

_You're every mother's dream_

Tears freely flowed down our cheeks as the song ended. Mom didn't know my plans and that soon, like the song said, I would be finding my own way. I earnestly hugged my mother, trying to make her realize just how much I loved her.

"Bella?" she asked me, "things may change a little, but you are still the most important person in my life. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Mom" I said through my tears.

The next few days I was free to explore Vegas on my own, Mom and Phil were a bit "preoccupied" and I was more than eager to give them space. Finally we returned to Phoenix in time for me to repack for Forks. I knew I wasn't leaving Phoenix for good, not yet at least, but I had already made up my mind and I slumped to think of how much I'd miss my home.

Christmas was nice but Charlie was trying too hard. He had dug out every decoration from the attic and laced them around the house. The haphazard and disorganized decorations screamed of a man's handiwork, he seriously needed a woman around. I felt bad that I had neglected to call or even email him for the last couple of months. It was obvious he was lonely.

He took me to all _three_ of the local restaurants before I insisted I could cook. He questioned me, but I was firm, _I do all the cooking at home _I had told him. When he agreed I took over the kitchen and then the laundry and then the cleaning. Like I said, he needed a woman around. Tonight was my last night with him and I still hadn't found a way to mention me moving in. _Well, here goes nothing_ I thought I jumped head on into the scary conversation.

"Dad, you know, I've kinda missed Forks." I said, breaking the peaceful silence that floated around the dinner table.

My father looked up from his plate, obviously surprised. "You've _missed_ Forks? I thought you hated this town."

"Well, I've missed you." I said backtracking, I would have to be honest if this was going to work, "and Forks isn't too bad, it is kinda cute."

"Uh huh." Charlie mumbled, returning to his food, "where is this going Bella? I don't think I'm following you."

I took a deep breath and got to the point. "I think I'd like to move home to finish high school."

"You mean move here?" Charlie was thoroughly lost, "You want to move back in with me?"

"Yeah, if that's okay." I was getting worried, Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. Maybe he didn't want me; maybe he thought I'd be too much of a nuisance. Even more unexpected, my dad quickly rose to his feet and took me a big hug.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said, crushing me against his chest. "Are you sure? What about your mom?"

He released me to gage my reaction, ugh, I hated the fact that _anyone_ could tell what I was thinking. I was too easy to read.

"Well," I started, not sure how to continue, "I think mom is going to be a little busy now. She and Phil need some time to settle in together. Yes, I'm sure, I want to live in Forks, for a while."

Dad was smiling ear to ear. He told me that he'd call the school's secretary first thing in the morning, there was still another week of winter break, but he'd get started on my paperwork. I smiled reassuringly; I'd have to seem happy to keep him convinced that I really would like it here.

"One condition," Dad said mid-sentence holding up a finger, "_You_ have to tell your mother."

"Of course," I smiled, "I wouldn't unleash mom on you, not when _I'm_ the one wanting to move. She'll be fine."

Charlie gave me a weary look and then finished his supper to retreat to the living room. I soon heard the TV blasting the highlights from the day's bowl game. I knew Charlie wouldn't bother me anymore tonight. I silently cleaned up dinner and poked my head in the living room as I passed.

"Good night, Dad. See ya in the morning."

"Night, Bells." He spoke again as I turned to go upstairs, "Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Thanks, I'm really going to like having you here."

"Um yeah, I know, it will be nice." And with that I crept up the stairs and shut myself in my room.

I lay down on my bed, my mind running through all the possible ways I could tell mom that I was moving. I thought of every explanation and then narrowed it down into two categories: what mom would believe and what wouldn't hurt mom's feelings. Unfortunately very few things fell into both. Not liking my options I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep.

"_Oh and Isabella, Welcome to Forks High School." The secretary said I exited the office._

_I looked around at the small campus. Its brick buildings reminded me of houses making the school feel even more foreign. I sighed and headed towards my first class, English, this was my favorite subject, and maybe I'd enjoy a new take on familiar stories._

-Dream shift-

_I was walking through the forest. My legs pushed me further as my mind saw no point in the wanderings. The only sound in the dark forest was the soft squish of my feet walking on the padded, mossy ground. Dusk flittered through the trees as I broke out into a clearing._

_I stood in a small, circular meadow. A brook babbled off in the distance and the breeze bent the soft grass in waves. Wildflowers dotted the pale grass like little burst of color. I took a deep breath, a sigh of relief, a sigh of hope._

-Dream shift-

_Running, faster, faster, my lungs ached as I pulled in air. I was searching, searching for safety, for comfort, for the twins. I slipped on the mossy forest floor, stumbling I skinned my knees and hit my head. _

_Pain now mixed with fear as I heard a laugh. Not a laugh, a chuckle, someone was finding my klutzy feet humorous. I stood up and turned, searching the dark forest for the offender. I gathered power from the chords ready to knock whoever it was on their butt._

_And then I saw them. Two piercing eyes shaded in the canopy of the trees. These eyes captured and held my stare. They were a rich topaz, warm and creamy. I was taken back by their relentless stare; they gazed right through me, straight to my soul. A blush flooded my face and again the chuckle filled the air. Brought back to reality I flexed to shoot my collected surge. Just as my mind was about to release the power two cold hands floated down my arms and a pair of hard lips caressed the skin of my neck._

"_Bella." A velvety voice whispered in my ear._

**I'll post the site where I found the Mother/daughter dance song on my profile, I didn't come up with it on my own & you can even hear a part of it.**


	8. Monsters

**Thanks to all my readers who are still reviewing---you are wonderful. A very Special thanks to hopeisabluebird for her patience and beautiful mind! BB this story is only getting better because of you!**

**You all should LOVE this chapter, I am so happy Bella is now in Forks, things are going to be so much more interesting now! Enjoy,**

**Raca  
**

Chapter 8 Monsters

"Bella, honey, you don't have to do this." My mother said for the hundredth time, taking my bag and shoving it in the trunk.

"Mom, I want to live with Dad, I've missed him." I had said this lie so many times I was beginning to believe it. _Plus, I have a chance of finding the twins._ I said to myself. Ever since Forks my dreams had repeated: a meadow, the twins and those eyes. I shuddered at the last thought. Those eyes held so much feeling; I didn't know what to make of them. They were loving, hating, warm, cold and hungry all at the same time. Every time I dreamed of these eyes they grew in intensity. I didn't know what they meant, or who they belonged to, but they were somewhere in my future.

We arrived at the airport and checked my luggage in. Once to the security checkpoint I turned to say goodbye to my mother and my home.

"I love you Mom." I told her in a hug.

"I love you too." She said lingering in my embrace, "Email me as soon as you get in, I miss you already."

I smiled at her and blew a kiss as I proceeded through the metal detectors. Once boarded on the plane I looked intently out the window, memorizing everything of my home. I wrote these things on my heart: the warm dessert sand, the sparse cactus landscape, the jagged purple mountains, the pale blue sky, the white wispy clouds and finally, the warmth of the sun. Saying goodbye to Phoenix was saying goodbye to the sun and sinking to the depression of rain and cold that is Forks. Before I was ready, the plane was taxiing down the runway and leaving me with nothing but memories. A single tear ran down my face as I watch my sunny home fade away under a blanket of clouds.

A few hours later I landed in Seattle. It was raining. Sighing and throwing on the raincoat I already hated I found my luggage and went searching for Charlie. I soon found him leaning against the cruiser parked in a 'no parking' zone; he looked deep in thought.

"Aren't cops supposed to obey the laws?" I asked teasingly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, being the Chief, I get to bend a few." Taking me in his arms he gave me a quick hug and then popped the trunk. "Is this all of it?" He asked looking at my two pieces of luggage.

"Yeah, afraid I'm not a big shopper these days."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." Charlie muttered.

The car ride to Forks was impossibly long. The speed limit seemed to be the only law Charlie didn't want to bend. Finally we pulled in front of the small house that was to be my home. I smiled as I saw my truck parked at the curb. Charlie, in his excitement of me moving in bought the old thing off of a friend. It was beat up, old and five different colors, but it ran and the heater worked well. It was also had a solid steel frame, the perfect vehicle for my not so perfect driving.

Charlie brought my things upstairs to my room. "Well, you know the drill, things worked well over Christmas," Charlie looked at me uneasy, "I guess we could just pick up from there."

"Yeah, sounds good." I gave him my best smile and turned to start unpacking. He quickly left me to my work and my thoughts. It didn't take long to put everything away and soon I found myself flipping through my dream journal. I skipped over the last five entries where I knew the eyes were waiting and jumped to the meadow pictures. I examined the detail of the forest and of the meadow itself. What could this place hold that was so significant? My mind flashed back to the shack of which I had wondered the same thing. Could the meadow be a power place like the shack? I wasn't sure, but I did know that I would have to find it, it was important.

Charlie called me down for dinner. He had ordered pizza. We ate in silence and then I told him tomorrow, after school I'd go to the grocery store. He tried to argue, saying I didn't need to, but I shushed him and told him _we are just falling back into the routine_. He went over the directions to the school again as he settled in front of the TV. I lingered for a while in the doorway and then excused myself for bed. I took a shower till the hot ran cold and then fell in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, Thursday, was quiet. Charlie was leaving for work as I was dragging my feet down the stairs. "Have a great day at school" he said with a smile. I mumbled something as he walked out the door and drove off towards the station. A quick breakfast and I was back upstairs torturing myself with what to wear. Five outfits later I settled on my favorite pair of jeans and a deep burgundy v-neck_. Not that anyone was going to see my top_ I told myself as I put on my rain jacket and boots. "I hate the rain." I confessed to the front door as I closed it and fled, running through the mist to my truck.

The truck started the first time, making me smile, at least something was going right for me today. I took the road to the highway and then down to the high school. Forks High School, Home of the Spartans, the sign said as I pulled up to the office. Déjà vu hit me as I walked up the path and entered a room I already knew would be warm and small. The secretary from my dreams greeted me with a smile as I stammered.

"Hi, I'm ah, ah Isabella Swan." I cursed myself in my head. I had said that line at least twenty times in dreams, why didn't I think of something more intelligent to say?

"Yes, Isabella, I have your papers right here." She fumbled through a stack and took out several papers. "Here is your schedule, your locker and combination and a map of the campus. I've highlighted the best routes between your classes. Please have all your teachers sign this note and drop it back here after school."

"Okay, thanks." I said. _Real original_, I thought to myself, _she's going to think you're real brigtht._ I turned and headed for the door.

"Oh and Isabella, welcome to Forks High School."

"Thanks, I think I'll like it here." I admitted and headed towards my English room. I didn't need the map, just walked right to the door following the path I had taken in my dreams. Reaching for the knob I opened the door and took a step inside. Feeling myself tripping over the threshold I quickly rewound time and re-entered the room with a more careful step. _I am starting fresh; no one is going to call me klutzy in Forks_. And with that thought I felt much better. A fresh start, it felt good.

I quickly, and with much grace, crossed the room to the teacher's desk and handed him my note. He signed it and handed me papers giving me a quick update of their progress. I listened and became more and more aware of the 30 pairs of eyes that were watching me. When the teacher had finished I turned to face the room and glided over to the first available seat.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan," a greasy faced boy said to me turning around in his chair, "I'm Eric."

"Hi Eric, please call me Bella."

"Okay." He said with a flushed grin. To my relief the teacher called the class to order and I took out my notebook to jot down some notes. They were reading _Withering Heights_, a classic and one of my favorites, one I probably had memorized, but I still took notes trying in vain to distract myself from the wandering eyes of my classmates. _Will was right_, I thought to myself, _I must seem exotic to them._

The bell rang and I collected my things as Eric appeared at my side. "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" He asked we eager eyes

"Sure." I said to placate him, but I would have to do something about Eric, he was a little too eager for my taste.

The next three classes followed the same path as the first. I entered the room to curious gazes and walked to the teacher's desk to have her sign my note. A few students introduced themselves, but most just sat and stared. I was beginning to think they hadn't seen someone new before. Finally the lunch bell rang and once I left my Spanish class, a short, curly-haired girl bounced up to me.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?" She said, walking next to me as we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Just Bella," I told her with a smile.

"We have Trig and Spanish together. I'm Jessica," she introduced herself with a grin, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"That would be great," I said. She seemed nice enough and sitting next to anyone was better than an empty table, alone with my thoughts.

We entered the cafeteria and Jessica took me through the lunch line. I collected a few items and made a mental note to ask what foods to steer clear of. We walked to a table full of girls and Jessica rattled off their names. I made a conscious effort to remember the names and faces, but something had changed in the blanket and I was suddenly uncomfortable. I sat and let the girls get absorbed in conversation and I scanned the room and the blanket. I quickly found the source.

Seated in the back corner of the cafeteria were five people – two girls and three boys. I squinted as I focused on the blanket around them. Something was seriously wrong. I traced the lines from the room through the air. Everything was normal until the threads hit these five individuals. The matter threads were the first thing I noticed. Normally bulky, the matter strands that flowed through these people were pulsing with power. Every inch of matter thread within their bodies seem to bloat with energy, but the moment the thread exited them it returned to the normal force. Then I saw the time threads – they were broken. The threads that would have passed through these five ended as their bodies began and then started again on the other side. I had never seen a broken thread before. I couldn't comprehend the mental strength these five must be exerting to accomplish such a feat, but looking at their faces they all seemed, well, bored. And then I gasped when I took in another first; three of them were projecting a forth thread. More like a web, these threads shot out of them in every direction. I marveled at these three. How were they doing that and what did this web do? I quickly saw that one of the web threads connected to me. Fearing its power I tried to block it. My defense seemed to work, and the thread ended just short of my body.

Jessica cleared her throat and brought me out of my stare. "Those are the Cullen's kids," she said following my eyes to their far table.

"What, I mean, _who_ are they?" I asked, hungry for any information.

"They are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The blondes are twins and the other three are supposedly siblings." Jessica added with some disgust, "They're all together, exclusively dating. The big guy is Emmett Cullen, and he's dating the blond girl, Rosalie Hale." I stared across the room and noticed for the first time that these magnificent, powerful people had faces, oddly pale and undoubtedly perfect faces. Their appearance was almost as breathtaking as the power they held over the blanket.

Emmett was huge with muscles that rippled even while immobile. He had dark curly hair and dimples that sank into his fleshly cheeks when he smiled, or like now when he was booming with laughter. The blond at his side, Rosalie, was not amused with Emmett's joking. Even though her face was scrunched in a frown, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her shinning blond hair flowed gently to her waist. Annoyed with the company at her table, she rose in a graceful movement and glided across the room to the door. She walked with amazing fluidity as her curves rocked dangerously to a silent beat.

Jessica continued, "The tall blond boy is Jasper Hale, and he's with Alice Cullen, the small one." My eyes wandered between two. They seemed almost completely opposite in appearance and nature. Jasper was tall and thin, and his face was filled with anguish or maybe pain. Alice was petite and lively, and she radiated with energy. I smiled. She reminded me of Abby.

"And then the perfect brunette with the sexy hair is Edward Cullen." She sighed and as if he heard her, Edward looked up from his tray of food and met my curious stare. I felt the web he threw swell as the thread that was supposed to be connected to me bulged with power. I closed my eyes and blocked the thread. Satisfied that the web did not touch me, I opened my eyes to see question and confusion in the deep, black eyes of Edward. He tossed his already messy hair with a large hand and leaned towards the table to talk to his siblings. I pulled the thread to bring his words to me.

"There is something different about the new girl," he said to the table. None of the others acknowledged his words but continued to stare off in different directions. More power rushed down the web that connected Edward to his siblings. I mentally reached for the closest one, the strand coming from Emmett, and was stunned by what I heard.

…_was talking to her, sounds like Jess is still hot for you. What's different about the new girl, she seems pretty normal to me…_

What was that? Once I had grasped the thread I clearly heard Emmett's voice, or what I thought belonged to him, in my head. I quickly searched for a familiar face in the room, one who's voice I did know. Jessica was sitting right next to me, so out convenience I grabbed the web running to her and heard: _Look at her stare. Yeah, we all know Cullen is beautiful and godlike, but guess what sweetheart, he 'doesn't date.' I'm afraid you're in the same boat as me and _every other _girl on campus. Ahhh, Edward…_And then visions of Edward stroking Jessica's face and caressing her hair popped into my mind. I released the thread, amazed at what I had just heard and the things I had seen. In my mind I had clearly heard Jessica's voice, but her lips had never uttered a word. Instead there were the visions…. I clearly had seen Edward's white strong hands entangling themselves in her hair. I glanced over to Jessica, seeing her deep in a daydream.

I saw Eric out of the corner of my eye; he was fully engulfed in a book. He wasn't speaking either and I was confident I knew his nasally voice. I took hold of the thread Edward projected towards him. _I have wondered why it is that some people are less affected and torn by the….the verities (what does that mean??) of life and death than others. Una's death cut the earth from under Samuel's feet and opened his defended keep and let in old age…what? Why do I have to read this stupid thing, why couldn't he write in coherent sentences? _I glanced closely at the book in Eric's hands _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck.

I ran through several more web threads, listening to words that weren't spoken, hearing and seeing things so private, I was sure they weren't intended for anyone's ears or eyes. _What kind of power was this?_ Was this web coming from Edward really reading the students' minds? I thought I must be going mad, but the more I played with the web, the more convinced I was. _What were these people? _I had never met any witches besides the twins, but these five, the Cullens, didn't seem to be witches. There was something about them, something more powerful than anything I had ever dreamed. I was sure they weren't witches; they were something more. My mind traveled to the next thought haunting me: _How were they changing the blanket with no conscious effort and what were these powerful webs that three of them threw?_

I was pretty confident I knew Edward's web power: he could read minds. A shiver ran down my spine and I made a more conscious effort to block the strand that he threw at me. I examined the feel of the thread and memorized it. I would have to constantly block this dangerous thread. I could not afford to have such a powerful stranger wandering in my mind. It was obvious everyone else was oblivious to their command over the blanket; I did not want them to know that I could see their secret. As for the other two with the web powers, the lunch bell rang and I had to pull myself from my examination. I made a mental promise to spend lunch tomorrow going through the girl's power – _what did Jessica say her name was?_ Oh, Alice. I was very curious to see what kind of magic the small girl had running through her web. And as for Jasper's web … well … I was really unsure about him. Something about his presence made me wary and uncomfortable. I would leave his web for Monday, after a well-rested weekend.

Jessica got up from the table and shot me a questioning look, and unable to resist I grabbed hold of Edward's mind-reading web. _Looks like Cullen has another one under his spell. Be careful girl. It is a dead end road…_ I released Jessica's mind thread, slightly taken aback. _Was my staring that obvious?_ I'm sure she thought I was just ogling over his wild hair, strong jaw, perfect lips and…_Stop it!_ I yelled to myself. Edward _may_ be gorgeous, but I cannot afford to lose my concentration around him. I don't know enough about these Cullen kids to allow Edward to hear my thoughts. I rose from the table to check to see what class Jessica had next. She was off to English.

"Oh, I have Biology with Mr. Banner." I said and then added to be polite, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya in tomorrow in Trig." As Jessica left the quiet girl from our table got up and cleared her throat.

"Umm, I have Bio next with Banner. You could walk with me if you like." She smiled sheepishly at me. I grinned back. I could relate to her shyness and I appreciated her kindness.

"That would be great. You're Angela, right?" I asked her as she got up from the bench.

"Yeah." She didn't say much as we walked to her locker and then towards class, but our silence was contented. I liked her already. It felt like we could naturally fall into a friendship.

We entered the class and I walked over to Mr. Banner for his autograph and greeting. He loaded my arms with several books and then pointed me in the direction of the only open seat. I stopped halfway down the aisle when I realized just who I'd be sitting by – Edward Cullen.

I nervously glanced up at his face. His nostrils flared in disgust as he drew back to the farthest side of the table. I quickly checked my defense. _Had he read my mind?_ No, his web attacked the air around me but never made contact with my skin. Then what was the problem? Why did he look so furious?

I took my seat and carefully placed myself as far away as possible. I was extremely uncomfortable sitting next to this amazing powerful boy that seemed to suddenly _hate_ me. _What did I do?_ I questioned myself. I twisted my head to allow my hair to fall between us. Edward stiffened at the small movement. His white hands balled up in fists, clinching tighter and tighter till I'd thought they'd break. If he hadn't reacted in this way I probably would have loved the close proximity to his energy. But now, with hatred pouring from his black eyes I tried to do everything I could to not notice the pure power that rippled from his body. It was not easy to sit still as I felt the hurricane waves that swelled from the blanket around him. I was awestruck, but more overwhelmingly, I was afraid.

Fifty minutes ticked by slowly. Edward's fists never relaxed, his strong shoulders never slumped. He spent the entire period locked in a stiff position not even appearing to breath. I didn't play with the web he cast around the class, but I knew what the other students must have been thinking. _What did she do to him?_ In truth, I had no idea what sparked his strange actions, but already I imagined the gossip. _Did you see what that new girl did to Edward? He was scared stiff. She must be a monster._ I felt like a monster, I had disgusted the most beautiful creature in the world without speaking a word. He hated me without ever giving me a chance. _What made me deserve a chance?_ I was a monster. I had only come here for selfish reasons, searching for the twins. I was a selfish beast, concerned only for my own happiness. Finally the bell rang and released us from our dungeon. Before I could move, Edward was out of his seat and through the door. I sighed in relief.

"What's _his_ problem?" A sandy haired, blue-eyed boy asked coming over to my table. "I'm Mike, by the way."

"So you noticed it to?" I asked, afraid that I'd scared everyone in the room.

"Yeah, I've never seen Cullen like that before," Mike shrugged his shoulders, "But he's weird. If I had had the pleasure of sitting next to you I would have talked to you."

I smiled, reassured that I hadn't scared off the entire population of Forks. "So what's your next class?" Mike asked offering to carry my books.

"Um, gym," I replied.

"Great, that's my next class!" And we headed towards the gym with Mike rattling on about people I didn't know yet and things I didn't care about. At one point he invited me to a local beach. I mumbled some kind of answer, not really saying yes or no. We finally arrived at the small gym and Mike left me to go to boys' locker room. I found the instructor, got my signature and clothing and then dressed out into uniform. I ignored the whispers of the girls in the locker room but couldn't help but feel the gaze of someone. Eventually I couldn't disregard the stare and looked to see the black eyes of Alice Cullen. Ugh! _Could I not escape these people?_ I refused to let her affect me. I stomped out of the locker room to the gym. _I know one way to distract my mind._ I told myself.

Since the development of my powers, gym had become a favorite subject and a perfect channel for my frustrations. Before, I had dreaded my clumsy tendencies, but with my powers I could shut my mind off and succeed at any physical task. In Phoenix every coach heavily recruited me, but I always refused to join a team so that I could focus on developing my powers. I was eager to leave behind my conscious thoughts of the Cullens and concentrate on the game at hand. We were playing volleyball and my team shot to the lead as I dug out amazing saves and spiked the ball harder than even the boys. The coach praised my abilities and Mike swelled with pride as he claimed my friendship. Ugh! I didn't want a fan club, especially one of boys. I really just wanted to forget Edward.

Lauren took the ball for the opposite team's next serve. A smug smile crossed her face as she stretched up to serve. "Bring it." I muttered under my breath taking an aggressive stance. She threw the ball up to serve. With a loud thud the ball landed in bounds. "Point" Coach said, raising his hand to their team and tossing the ball back to Lauren. The next serve was even faster, I didn't even blink and the ball was bounding across the net. _Okay, well, if you want to play hard._ For the next serve I closed my eyes and focused solely on the blanket. I felt Lauren jump to serve and I fast-forwarded a second to see exactly where her serve would hit. Seeing its path I jumped to the spot and braced myself to bump the ball up in the air. I was successful – a perfect bump straight to Mike. Mike spiked the ball over the net in Jessica's face and my team exploded with cheers. The final bell rang and I ran to undress and collect my things.

I saw Mike lingering near the exit of the gym so I retreated to the bathroom. _This is silly!_ I thought to myself, but I really wasn't in the mood for Mike so I projected down the threads towards the Main Office. A stall in the girls' bathroom next to the front of the school was open so I twisted the closest threads and jumped across campus. Confident I had shaken Mike off my tail, I exited the bathroom and walked into the office only to collide head on with Edward Cullen.

I hit his chest and recoiled to the ground. My hands flew up to my head. _Ouch!_ I thought. It was like I had run full speed into a brick wall. Edward stood over me, a torn look in his eyes. A second later he was walking towards the parking lot, his hand shoved deep into his pockets. I got up and shook myself off, trying to ignore the hate flowing in his wake.

"Hello Isabella," The secretary greeted me from her desk. "How was your first day of school?"

"Great," I lied. "Um, wasn't that just Edward Cullen who left? What did he want?"

"Oh nothing much... He isn't content with his schedule and wanted to see if he could move classes around." My eyes bulged with disbelief.

"His Biology class perhaps?" I asked in my most disinterested voice

"Yes." She replied. I quickly handed her my teachers' signatures and then fled the small room.

_He_ _did hate me! _I repeated to myself over and over. _Why else would he try to change classes? Why else would he knock me down and then not even offer a hand or an apology?_ I ran to my truck before my emotions could overwhelm me. I needed to get out of here. I needed to find some peace.

**Now, I've giving you over 4.5 thousand words to contemplate...give me a dozen that describe your feelings/ideas about the story. Do It! Please!**


	9. Alone

**Thanks again to those who are still reviewing. If you have any questions just hit the green button on the bottom...I'm usually pretty good at responding. Special thanks to hopeisabluebird, she's my hope that this story is only getting better! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Alone

After fleeing the high school at the fastest speed my truck would allow, I wandered the small town till I successfully found the super market. Grabbing my money and lengthy list (Charlie wasn't a chef and had only eggs, bacon and canned beans in his kitchen), I took a cart from the small collection. I paced the aisles, stalling on every shelf and every item trying to prolong the outing. I knew where my mind would travel if I let it, and right now, I was not in the mood for the Cullen clan. They were a clan. What kind of people had no friends outside of their family? What kind of people refused to interact with others? _What kind of people could manipulate the blanket like they did?_ NO! I was not going to go _there_. I didn't want to think about that. Focusing back to my list and shopping cart, I realized I had all the necessities and probably more than we needed. I pushed my cart to the checkout lane only to meet the wishful eyes of Eric.

"Hey Bella!" He waved at me as I unloaded my cart. Giving him a weak grin I cursed Forks for being so small. I could run into anyone from school in this small town. _Was there any place I could run to?_

The round lady behind the cash register scanned and passed on my items as Eric rushed to bag the groceries. He fumbled wildly when trying to watch me instead of his working hands. I blushed at his clumsy, obvious actions. _Looks like I'm going to have to quench Romeo's fire_.

Finishing with my last item, Eric took hold of the cart and asked with a foolish grin, "Can I help you out to your car?"

"No thanks Eric, I think I can manage." I quickly maneuvered the cart around him and pushed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow at school!" Eric shouted at my retreating form.

"Yeah," I said, not glancing back. No part of me wanted to see the grin that was sure to be plastered on his face.

I arrived home and unloaded the groceries. The small kitchen instantly shrank as I struggled to find room for the food. Finally forcing the last cabinet closed I fidgeted with my fingers. _What am I going to do for a couple hours till Charlie gets home?_ I had no homework, nothing to occupy my mind. Refusing to dive into thoughts about the Cullen Clan, I decided to start dinner. I took out a large pot and filled it with beef stock, bringing it to a simmer. Next I cubed some beef and seared the outside in a pan with oil and chopped garlic before dumping that in the stock. My mind went to focus on not getting stitches as I chopped celery, onions and carrots and added them to the boiling pot. I chopped several potatoes but left them out to add later - I hated mushy potatoes. Finally salting and seasoning the stew, I reduced the heat and threw on the lid.

_Dang it!_ I thought after glancing at the clock, _I still have too much time._ Grabbing a cleaner and an old toothbrush I attacked the dirty grout lines on the counter. After a few minutes my hand started to cramp so I focused my mind to make the blanket work for me. Adjusting the space threads at a rapid speed, the brush ripped across the grout. Ten minutes later I was working on the floor and then the baseboards. _When was the last time he scrubbed these things?_ I questioned as the true paint color was being revealed from the layers of dirt and grime. Thirty minutes later the kitchen was spotless. Pleased with my work and tired from the toll it had taken on my mind, I walked up the stairs and sank into my bed.

My dream journal lay on the edge of my desk. Realizing I didn't remember anything from last night, my first night in Forks, I picked up the book and flipped to the last entry. The first two pages confused me. Every inch of the pages was covered in lines. The sheet curled from the amount of ink lying on its surface. Bewildered by these lines I fought to recall last night. It was raining when I fell asleep I remembered. Perhaps my mind was more aware of the rain than I thought. I stared at the pages and recalled the noise of the droplets as they beat upon my roof, harassing me even in my sleep.

I turned the page to find another sheet covered in 'rain'. But these lines were very different, these lines varied in thickness, in intensity and in feeling. The repetitious lines reminded me of the 3-d pictures that were popular a while ago. At first glance, these pictures seemed to simply be replicated nonsense, a bunch of lines, shapes and color. But once the eyes blurred in their stare, a three dimensional picture would pop out of the image. As my eyes stared at the lines in my journal the edges began to quiver. Staring harder the lines moved and vibrated. An image slowly started to emerge, but failed to solidify and take shape. I closed my eyes, cleared my mind and opened again to the page, trying to encourage the image out. There was _something_ there, but it was blurry and unfocused. _I guess this dream wasn't clear enough._ I said to myself, trying to mask my disappointment. The remaining pages in the journal were blank. _Guess I don't dream well with the rain._ It would be a problem if this continued; I relied on my dreams' predictions to help guide me. It was my dreams that had brought me here.

Charlie pulled up in the driveway and I fled down the stairs to add the potatoes to the stew. I heard him enter the room, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the delicious smell of the awaiting meal.

"That smells great!" he said, walking over to the wall to hang up his jacket and gun. "How was your day at school?"

"Fine," I lied, hoping Charlie wouldn't push for any details.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, um Angela Weber seems really nice, and Mike Newton has a couple of classes with me."

"That's nice." Standing in an awkward pause Charlie finally asked, "When's dinner going to be ready? Do I have time to check some scores?"

"About fifteen, twenty minutes…. I'll call you when it's ready." Relieved of his duties, Charlie escaped to the front room and to ESPN. I smiled at his simplicity; it was nice not to have to try around him. Charlie accepted our relationship for what it was and didn't push to make it anything else.

Dinner was quiet and refreshingly peaceful. Charlie read the paper while I read _Wuthering Heights. _Even though I knew the story forwards and backwards, I pulled out my dilapidated copy and started reading it again. Immediately I was submerged in the drama of Catherine and the other characters, I felt great relief focusing on their problems. Charlie finished dinner and left me to my reading. I heard the TV flip on again, this time to the evening news. I heard the weather reporter start his report so I marked my book and stood in the doorway to watch.

"The front our recent weather has come from is disappearing and all precipitation should last only through Friday night." He pointed to the map behind him as large white clouds swirled up the Washington coastline. The screen changed to the five day forecast as the weatherman announced, "Saturday and Sunday should be partially cloudy, perfect days for outside activity. A new front should bring a fresh layer of snow by Monday afternoon…."

I shuddered at the thought. I hate snow. Thankfully it never lasted long in Forks. There was plenty of precipitation, but the temperature hovered around 40 F in January, much too "warm" for the infamous powder.

Charlie turned from the TV to ask me, "So, the weekend is going to have great weather, would you like to go fishing?"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Fifty degrees and partially sunny was not my idea of "great weather." Despite the weather, I really didn't want to go fishing. I had to think of an excuse.

"Hmmm, it is tempting." I paused to try to think of something good, "But I heard some of the kids say they were going to the beach Saturday."

"Oh, you should go." Charlie flashed a sweet smile; he truly just wanted me to be happy. "I think it would be great if you went out with your new friends. Which beach?"

"Um, I don't remember, but I could call and find out."

"Yeah, just let me know when you'll be gone, who's going and what beach and I think that would be great." I smiled at Charlie's fatherly instincts kicking in. Mom never asked me where I was going, or with whom I'd be with or even what time to expect me home. It was always _me_ who was asking _her_ those questions. My smile disappeared, I missed mom.

"Hey, I think I'm going to call Mom and then go to bed. Good night Dad."

"Night Bella." And with that I took the stairs two at a time and rushed to my phone lying on the desk. I dialed mom's new number in Sacramento. It rang four times before the machine picked up: _"Hi you've reached Phil and Renee, we're not home right now so leave a message and we'll call you back!" Beep._

"Hey mom, it's Bella. Umm, I was just calling to say hi and tell you how my first day of school went…. Things are going great, and I hope everything is going good for you. Umm, call me when you can, I'd love to hear your voice. Good night, love you." I eased the receiver down and signed. I felt alone. Without my mother or Abby or Will, there was no one I really could relate to. Charlie was sweet, but he wasn't a talker and I didn't feel like I could sit and have a long, natural conversation with him. I missed the twins. I missed the ease of our conversation, the constant excitement of our powers, and, most of all, I missed the companionship. I missed Abby's energetic squeals and Will's protective stance. I desperately needed to find them. Thinking back to the meadow of my dreams I grabbed my dream journal and ran down stairs.

"Hey, um Dad…. I saw a picture from a post card you sent a while back and I drew the picture here in my journal," the lie sounded good, I hoped Charlie wouldn't question it and just give me what I needed. "Do you know where this place is?"

Charlie took my journal and started at the round meadow. "This is really good Bella, I didn't know you could draw like this."

I flushed at his compliment, "Yeah, it kinda comes naturally. But do you recognize the place?"

"No." he stated. "But these are all local trees." He pointed and named the trees, bushes and ferns bordering the edges of the meadow. "This could definitely be someplace in the peninsula."

My heart sank. "Someplace in the peninsula." Over 2,000 miles of wet, rainy forest laced with over 200 rivers and streams made up the Olympic peninsula. The meadow could be _anywhere_.

Charlie saw my disappointment. "You know, you could take this to the Ranger station at Olympic Park. I bet they could point you in the right direction. If this place is near a trail, they'd know where to find it."

"Thanks, I think I'll do that." I smiled, some hope renewed with Charlie's confidence in the local rangers. "Well, Good night Dad." I took the journal and retreated to my room.

I placed the journal on my desk and wrote the date on a new page. I took out several pens and a few colored pencils, mostly shades of green. I had found that if my dreams were very vivid, my mind would naturally fill in the pen lines with color. I then dressed for bed and ran down the hall to brush my teeth. Back in my room I sprawled out on my bed and tried to focus on the meadow. Perhaps if I concentrated on it I could back track in my dream and find out _how_ I got there. Mentally I walked the meadow, tracing the soft grass, noticing every detail of the wildflowers, all the shadows of the surrounding forest. In my wanderings my eyelids grew heavy and fell.

The next morning I awoke to the rain beating against my window. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. Sticking my tongue out at the window I told the weather "I hate you." The noisy rain had woken me up an hour early-not a good start for my day. I crossed the room to my desk and sat in front of my journal. The first page, the page I had dated was completely blank. I flipped through the next five to find the same thing; they were completely empty. Fearing I might have lost my dream power I frantically flipped through more pages. Finally I found a drawing of a new scene. It was my truck, parked on the side of a gravel road. Shaded and partially blocked by the truck was a sign. B I O G A C were the first letters carved into it.

Flipping on my computer I tapped my fingers in impatience. Finally the dinosaur was booted up. I clicked on my browser and typed in Olympic Peninsula Maps into the search engine. After downloading a clear, detailed map I scanned it for anything that began with B I O G A C. _Biogachiel River._ That's got to be it. I reviewed the map again wanting to make sure nothing else could match the letters. I found a Biogachiel Peak, but that was the only other match.

I returned to my drawing. Squinting through the windshield of my truck I could make out some numbers, a 3 and a 5. Or maybe it was an 8 and a 5. I returned to the map. There was a Biogachiel Peak trail and a Biogachiel River trail. I clicked on the peak trail, 10.25 miles is said. Scrolling back to the river trail I clicked on it. _8.5 miles._ _That's it! That's gotta be it!_ My blood surged with energy. _Now I know where to find the meadow, and maybe now I can find the twins!_

The rest of the morning was a blur. I dressed and ate before driving to school, but I remember nothing of those actions. All I could think about was the Biogachiel River and the trail that awaited me. Hope flowed through me. Hope that I once again would be united with my friends.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the Cullens till I entered the cafeteria and was attacked by two of their webs. I shot a quick glance to the table in the far corner and found only four people sitting there. Edward was missing. Closing my eyes I searched the campus for him, feeling for his web. My search came up with nothing: either I didn't know the feeling of his web like I thought I did, or he was not here. Grabbing some food I sat next to Angela. I knew her shyness would prevent me from having to engage in any conversation and I would be free to explore the threads.

I quietly picked at my food while I examined the web Alice was throwing. Immediately I noticed some differences between Alice's web and Edward's web. Edward's network was connected only to people whereas Alice's seemed to reach everything. People, plants, chairs, buildings … everything was connected to the thin threads of her web. Alice's web was also very inconsistent in its power surges. Edward's web seemed to surge with a never-ending attack. His web was continuously pulling thoughts from people. Alice's web was very different. Either she controlled it more and decided when to use it, or the power of the web was unpredictable and inconsistent. The more runners from her web that I pulled on, the more convinced I was that her power was partially under her control _and _completely unpredictable. The scariest difference I found was that I was unable to block the thread Alice projected towards me. No matter what kind of defense I threw at it I was still connected to her power.

Alice seemed very focused on the threads she attached to her family. She was consciously throwing energy towards those threads, but nothing was happening. This continued for most of lunch. I was becoming discouraged - it looked like I wouldn't figure anything out about Alice today. And just when I was about to let go and give up, a fog overtook my eyes.

_The fog quickly faded and the meadow appeared. I sat, hovering above the damp grass crying into my hands. The sun dipped below the horizon and a figure moved from the shadows. My head shot up as Edward took a cautious step towards me. I floated higher and relaxed my legs, allowing my feet to touch the ground. I stood and stretched my small frame, trying desperately to seem bigger. "Get away from me!" I hissed through broken breaths. He took another step and I vanished. Edward stood alone in the meadow; shock and fear flooded his face._

My head cleared and my eyes again were focused at the tray of half eaten food lying in my hands. _What was that?_ I glanced over to the Cullen table and met Alice's curious stare. I felt the web she threw to me surge with power, like she was trying to see something else. I tried to block her web again, but nothing worked. I watched Alice close her eyes and place her thin white fingers on her temples. The power she threw towards me was intense. I held my breath, afraid of what was coming and of what she'd figure out. Unable to sit still any longer I rose from the table.

"Um, Angela, I'm going to go to Bio early," I had to get out of here. "I've got some questions for Mr. Banner. I'll see you class, alright?"

"Sure. I'll see you there." Angela said quietly.

I dumped my food and rushed from the cafeteria. Even with the walls and distance between us, I could still feel Alice's web. The intensity never faded. Mr. Banner was not in his room and I didn't have any questions for him anyway so I fled to the girl's bathroom and leaned my head against the cold tile wall. I reviewed the vision I had seen through Alice's web. I was sitting in the same meadow that I drew from my dreams. I opened my backpack and removed my journal. Flipping through the pages I quickly found an angle that matched the view from the vision. Everything was the same, only the lighting was different. The meadow in my journal was bright with sunshine. The noontime sun cast shadows that fell straight to the ground. This meadow was warm and inviting. I reflected on the vision's meadow where the setting sun painted the sky red, orange and pink and the shadows were long and deep. This meadow was mysterious.

A girl entered the room and threw me a confused look. _I must look weird standing here like this_. I thought, so I exited the bathroom and crossed the hall to Mr. Banner's room. The door was unlocked and I could see Mr. Banner sitting at his desk reviewing some notes. I knocked on the door, trying to buy some time to think of something to say to him. Mr. Banner looked up from his notes and waved for me to come in.

"May I help you, Bella?" Mr. Banner asked, standing from his desk.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could borrow a copy of that book you quoted yesterday." My mind flew to remember the exact topic he had lectured on, "You know … the one about the cellular biology."

Mr. Banner's face lit up with excitement. Seeing I had struck the right chord I continued. "I really found it interesting, but I know we're moving onto another topic, so I'd thought I'd ask for a little reading on it."

"Of course, Bella!" Mr. Banner walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a book about five inches thick. I swallowed hard and cringed at the details I'd need to endure to keep this act up. I smiled as he handed me the book and I retreated to my desk.

_At least the topic _was_ somewhat interesting. I could have stumbled into something worse._ I sat down and opened the book. Scanning the table of contents I found a term I recognized and I turned to that chapter. I was five pages into a deep discussion on mitochondria when Alice walked into the room. She froze halfway through the door; her eyes met mine in a hard stare. I broke away and returned to my book, propping it up to place a barrier between us. I listened to hear her leave or cross the room, but I heard nothing. Instead I felt her power move through the blanket move as she crossed over to Mr. Banner's desk. She cleared her throat and spoke sweetly to Mr. Banner.

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner," her voice was like twinkling bells, I had never heard such a crisp, beautiful voice, "My brother, Edward, is home sick. I was wondering if there was any class work or homework I could take to him?"

Mr. Banner sat stunned for a moment. _I'm sure he's taken aback by her singing voice too._ He shook his head slightly and finally spoke. "No, Edward is ahead of the class anyway. I'm sure he can make up whatever he misses once he returns. He's not seriously ill is he? I don't think he's missed a day before."

"No… he's… I'm sure he'll be back on Monday. It's just a 24 hour flu bug." Alice turned to leave when Mr. Banner spoke again.

"Oh Alice, Edward _will_ be missing today's lab which the students are supposed to continue over the weekend." He pulled out a paper from a pile on his desk and handed it to her, explaining the paperwork. "We are taking samples and creating cultures to examine bacteria. In class I was going to explain how to take the sample and the lab partners were to collect a variety over the weekend to bring in on Monday. We'll then incubate them and examine the bacteria population."

"I'm sure Edward will find this very interesting, thank you." Once again Alice turned to leave when Mr. Banner interrupted.

"Bella Swan is Edward's new lab partner," he said pointing to me across the room, "You might want to get her number so they can complete the lab together. I am confident either of them could complete the assignment alone, but I would like the entire class to work in their groups. I'll give her the supplies they'll need, I'm sure she'll be able to answer any questions Edward might have."

My heart stopped beating. _I can't work with Edward._ My mind raced to find an excuse. I was still searching for words when a small voice chimed from the other side of my book.

"Bella?" I froze; my breathing hitched and then sped up dangerously. A delicate white hand, perfectly smooth and blemish free appeared at the top of my book. Slowly the hand pulled down my barrier and I sat staring at the angelic face of Alice Cullen.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice Cullen." A warm smile rose on her face. _She is gorgeous!_

"Um, hi." I mumbled, blushing deeply at my dull response.

"Mr. Banner said you and Edward would need to complete a lab over this weekend, so I thought we should exchange numbers." She took out her cell phone and held it waiting for my response.

I stammered through my number and asked when she thought he'd want to work on the assignment. _I need to know when I need to _not _be home, there is no way I'm working with him. I can't see him outside of school, he hates me and I'm totally uncomfortable around him!_

Alice contemplated for a moment and spoke, "Well, I think he'll want Saturday to fully recoup. Are you busy Sunday?"

"Not yet." I said. For the life of me, I couldn't lie to this amazing being standing before me.

"Great. He'll call you Sunday. Bye Bella." Another breath taking smile lit up her face as she turned and danced to the door. Without giving me a second look she exited the room. Shortly, the bell rang and Mr. Banner walked around the tables passing out papers, q-tips, circular trays and other supplies. Soon the classroom was filled and buzzing with anticipation of the upcoming lab. Mr. Banner explained and demonstrated the proper way to take a sample and place it in the sterilized trays. He gave us strict instructions to label each sample with a very specific name and to take notes on everything. The bell rang and I slumped out of my chair as Mike approached.

"Hey Bella, I noticed Cullen wasn't here. You want to work on the lab with me and Ang?" A hopeful smile crossed his face as his eyes lit up with anticipation.

"No, thanks though. Mr. Banner has already made it clear that I still have to work with _him._" A shudder ran down my spin, "I'd rather do it alone."

"Oh, bummer." Mike's shoulders fell in disappointment. But he quickly perked up and asked, "Hey we're starting Badminton today, would you like to be my partner?"

"Sure." I said. It crushed me to see Mike down and I added for his enjoyment, "I hope everyone else doesn't mind losing."

Gym was a mindless escape. Not a single team scored on us and Mike was giddy with excitement. Several times I saw Alice playing against other teams, but I ignored her and her web. I didn't want to play with her web again. I didn't know what the vision I saw meant and I was thoroughly worried about. The thought of spending time with Edward on Sunday lurked above my head. I was desperately afraid. Afraid I might slip up and he'd discover me. No one besides the twins knew of my power. What would happen if he knew what I was? My heart ached for his approval. _Stupid Bella._ I cursed to myself. _You're heart doesn't ache for anyone. Especially not for Edward Cullen. He's too powerful…and mysterious….and perfect._ The last word rang in my head. _Edward would never be interested in simple, boring Bella._

The bell rang and the gym cleared as the students returned to the locker rooms to change. I rush to change before Mike could find me. I didn't want to have to jump to avoid him, but I'd do it in a heartbeat if he looked at me again with those longing puppy dog eyes. I was successful in my escape and was soon in my truck pressing my hands to the vents of the heater. Somewhat warmer I backed out of my space and hoped on the highway to the 110 and to my meadow laying somewhere near the Biogachiel River trail.

**Are you excited for Sunday and the Lab w/Edward? IF you want the next chapter sooner, you'll have to do your part and review! You've given this story enough attention to read it, give me a few seconds more and tell me something!**


	10. The Meadow

**I am posting this now because the weekend ahead looks to be a busy one and I don't want to disappoint those of you who are reviewing--this chapter is for you! Thanks to my reviewers and esp. to hopeisabluebird. Enjoy & hopefully I'll have a wonderfully long chapter for you beginning of next week.**

**Raca**

Chapter Ten: The Meadow

I found the start of the Biogachiel River trail at the end of a gravel road. I wrapped myself tightly in my raincoat and sloshed to the beginning of the muddy trail. I kept my eyes open for anything familiar, anything from my dreams. The road and the sign were exactly as I had drawn them, but there was nothing on the trail that I recognized. About two miles into the hike the trail found the river. The trail weaved itself around the large trees and rocks while staying close to the water's edge. The path continued to wander till it ended at a wide wooden look-out deck. The deck perched over the river as it cascaded down a rock face and then continued through a small valley. Off in the distance I could see the rocky coastline. _This isn't right._ I finally admitted.

I sat down on a mossy log to reconsider my dreams of the meadow. I searched for the sounds I heard while there. There was water, but it was more like a babbling brook rather than the roaring waters of the Biogachiel River. That could mean several things. Either the meadow was far enough away from the river that its torrent was muffled or this was the wrong place completely and the meadow was elsewhere. I sighed deeply. I was _sure_ I'd find the meadow here. But all I managed to do was hike eight and a half miles in the rain and get myself positively soaked. The sun was edging towards the horizon. _I won't make it back before nightfall if I hike_, I realized. So instead I remembered my truck and its location on the gravel road. Focusing on the warm, dry cab I twisted a few threads and jumped through the blanket. I landed softly on the faded seat behind the steering wheel of my truck. Removing my raincoat I stared ahead at the trailhead sign. Admitting it wasn't going to tell me anything I didn't already know, I turned the key in the ignition and my truck roared to life.

Charlie beat me home and was just ordering pizza when I walked in the kitchen. He raised his brow in questioning, but waited for me to explain myself.

"I decided to look into finding the meadow." Shrugging my shoulders I attempted to make this seem like a casual conversation. "I think it is near the Biogachiel River so I went and hiked the trail."

"What's so important about that meadow?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it's… beautiful. Wouldn't you like to experience it first hand? It seems… magical."

"Next time take a hiking buddy." Charlie said with a firm tone. "These woods can look the same after awhile, I don't want you wandering around alone."

"Okay."

The pizza boy soon arrived and we ate while watching some mindless sitcom. Neither of us was particularly enjoying it, but I guess Charlie thought it might be something I'd like. As soon as I finished my dinner I excused myself, and went to my room. I was just to the top of the stairs when I heard Charlie flip over to the basketball game. I smiled at his intentions. My father was a thoughtful guy. The phone rang as I entered my room. "I'll get it!" I called downstairs to Charlie.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella? Hey, it's Mike."

"Hi Mike, what's up?"

"Um, well, since Mr. Banner gave all his classes a lab for the weekend I'm canceling tomorrow's beach trip."

"Oh, that's too bad. Tomorrow is supposed to be a beautiful day. But I understand. Thanks for letting me know." My shoulders sank even further. _Now I have nothing to look forward to… just have more free time to dread Sunday._

"Well, if Edward flakes on you, you know you could work with me and Angela." Mike sounded hopeful.

"Thanks, but something tells me Edward is not that kind of guy." I didn't want to talk to Mike about Edward, so I changed the subject. "Let me know when the beach trip is back on because I haven't been to First Beach in ages."

"Definitely. Um … Good night Bella, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye Mike." I hung up the phone. With nothing else to do I washed up for bed. Curling up in my blankets I thought of the twins. How would they handle the Cullens? I smiled to think of curious little Abby playing with the web powers, experimenting and probably going too far. Will would be much more cautious and more guarded. He'd fold his arms and shake his head at his sister's excitement. Yin and yang – they were complete opposites, but they balanced each other perfectly. _I missed them so much._ I continued to play scenes in my mind of the twins interacting with the people of Forks till I drifted off to sleep.

_I sat in my truck staring at the Biogachiel River Trail sign. I slowly stepped out of my truck into the bright sunshine. I tilted my head to feel its warmth caress my face. A slight breeze blew from the river bringing the smell of moist dirt and sunshine to my nose._

_Next thing I knew I was in the meadow. "Bella, it's about time you got here!" Abby said, pulling me into a tight hug. "We've been waiting for forever!"_

_I smiled at her. "Do I get a hug?" I heard from behind. I spun around and fell into the arms of Will. He laughed, "Still klutzy, huh Bella?" My face blushed a deep red. My friends were here. Automatically we slipped into a conversation. Happiness and comfort swept over me. I was no longer alone._

-Dream Shift-

_I sat in the meadow, waiting. Waiting for the twins … waiting for a calling … waiting. Dusk overtook the sky and darkened the small clearing with deep shadows. I tapped my fingers impatiently, I had been here for hours and nothing had happened._

_Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I jumped, turned, and took a defensive stance all in the same motion. A chill ran down my spine as I turned to see two piercing brown eyes. Fear, wonder and awe danced in the depths of these eyes._

"_Who are you?" I demanded from the eyes. "What do you want?" I said with fear creeping into my voice._

"_You."_

I startled awake. Slowly pulling myself upright, I leaned against my headboard and waited for my breathing to steady. The eyes were back. I shook my head, attempting to shake the images from my mind. I glanced at the clock – 2:30.

And then a real fear overtook me. As my mind cleared I became aware that I wasn't alone. I flipped on the lamp on my nightstand. He wasn't in my room, but I could feel his presence in the blanket. Edward was here. He was close enough that I could feel his web power. I checked my defense, relieved to find that it was still in place. I crept out of bed searching the web for its source, for Edward. He was outside. _What should I do?_ My mind raced through possibilities, but I shot down each idea. _I don't know enough about him to do anything._ Completely uncomfortable, but left with no other choice, I turned off my light and tried to settle back into bed. _He'll go away eventually. He can't stay out there all night_.

I watched as the clock slowly ticked the minutes by. I focused on the fabric of the blanket, searching for the exact location of Edward. Finding him I projected down the threads, anxious to see what he was doing. He sat completely still on a limb of a pine tree no more than 30 feet from my window. The occasional car's headlights from the highway glistened off his eyes as he stared directly in to my room. If I didn't have my powers I was sure I would have never seen him. The darkness was thick and his immobile body blended right in. I shivered under his stare. I curled into a tighter ball as my teeth starting chattering. Glancing over to the window I found it was slightly open. _I've never opened that window and Charlie wouldn't open a window, not when the heater is on._ I didn't want to move from my bed, I didn't want Edward to know I was still awake, but my room was freezing. Finally I got up and crossed over to the window. Quickly closing it, I grabbed a sweatshirt off my floor and put it on before rewrapping myself in my covers. The stalemate continued. Edward peered through my window as I watched him through the threads. Our impasse ended as the sun threatened the horizon. In an instant, Edward's position was abandoned. I felt the blanket buck and sway as he retreated and then I couldn't feel him anymore.

Double-checking that I was truly free of my spy, I projected down several threads in search of Edward. Confident I was alone my mind relaxed and I immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.

I woke again, this time to sunshine pouring in my window. I gasped and ran to it, throwing it open. I leaned out as far as I dared. The sun embraced me while a soft breeze played with my hair. I could not help the smile that stretched across my face, this was the first time I'd felt the sun's warmth since Phoenix. I relaxed in the tenderness of the Forks' sun. It was more delicate than the blasting heat of the desert.

I dressed with speed, eager to get out of the house and into the sunlight. I ran down stairs to the kitchen to find something to go. Taped to the fridge was a note:

_Bella,_

_Didn't want to wake you, but don't know if you're going to the beach or not. Just leave a note to let me know when to expect you home. Love,_

_Dad_

I smiled wide at my father's note. I quickly searched the kitchen for a paper to write my own note on. I finally found a pen and notepad in the 'junk' drawer. As I was about to shut the drawer another pad of paper jumped to my attention. Pulling out the small booklet I re-read the cover "Forks Directory". Curiosity took over as I flipped it open to the C's: Campbell, Christopher, Cooper, Corpuz, Crane, Cullen. Reaching the phone I dialed.

The line rang once, "Hello, Cullen residence." A soft baritone voice spoke with a subtle English accent. The voice was spell-binding. "Hello?" it said again.

"Hi." I shook my head and continued, "Is Dr. Cullen in?"

"Speaking," the gentle voice said.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan, and I go to school with Edward." I paused to collect my thoughts and Dr. Cullen eagerly filled in the silence.

"Ah, yes, Isabella. Please call me Carlisle. What can I do for you, my dear?" The warmth and ease of Dr. Cullen, I mean, Carlisle was amazingly different from any of his children. I was momentarily thrown off balance by his cordiality.

"Um, Edward and I are supposed to complete a Biology lab this weekend and I was checking to make sure he was feeling up to it." I knew Edward was fine. He was well enough to spend half the night sitting in a tree outside my window, but I didn't want Edward to know I was aware of his presence.

"Yes, he is feeling much better, thank you for asking. Would you like to speak with him?"

My heart raced at the possibility but I quickly replied, "No, thank you though. If you would just let him know I'll be free tomorrow after lunch and that he is welcome to come over to my Dad's house to collect the samples. I thought if we raided my father's shop and garage we would find an interesting variety of specimen."

"A wonderful thought," Carlisle sounded excited by our lab. He quickly added in a firm but kind tone, "Let me remind you not to open any of the dishes after the samples start growing. I would hate to meet you for the first time because of an infection."

"Yes sir." I replied with a grin. _If only it was this easy to interact with Edward… _I then added for Carlisle's playful enjoyment, "Although I am amazed I haven't met you already. Surely Forks' clinic still has my four-inch file on hand from my frequent childhood disasters."

We laughed easily together. "Yes, I've heard some stories," Carlisle added chuckling. "So, I shall send Edward over around one, if that sounds all right."

"That will be fine. Have a good day Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you. Enjoy the beautiful weather. Good bye."

_That went _really _well._ I felt better now. I had successfully covered up my perhaps questionable actions from last night _and_ I managed to arrange our lab time without even having _to_ talk to Edward. Feeling giddy at the sunlight waiting for me outside I scribbled out a note to Charlie:

_Dad,_

_The beach trip was canceled. I'm going back to the Biogachiel River trail. Don't worry. I'll stick to the trail. I'll be home in time to cook your catch,_

_Bella_

Throwing the note on the table I ran out the door to my truck. Fifteen minutes later I was parked off the gravel road staring at the sign. _Biogachiel River trail_ it read, mocking me. I grabbed my journal and flipped to last night's entry. The first picture was of me, sitting in my truck, staring at the sign. _Just like what I was doing now._ The next picture jumped to the meadow. There were no pictures or words or thoughts connecting the two. Once second I was here, the next second…._ How can I be so stupid!?!_ I yelled at myself. _It was completely obvious!_ I should just _jump_ there. Clutching my journal to my chest I narrowed my thoughts to the meadow only. I pictured its soft grass and dark trees, the warm sun and the gentle breeze. I sighed and jumped through the blanket.

My feet staggered as I landed on the slightly uneven ground of the meadow. "Wooo-whooo!" I yelled to the sky. I felt the power from the threads of the meadow surge through me as I floated in the air laughing. _This was a _powerful place, _just like the shack!_ Relief flooded my soul: _I had found it! _I immediately starting running a variety of tests to check the extent and limits of this place. The threads here were even more powerful than the ones from the shack. I laughed again as I flew into the air, completed three back flips and dove back to the grass of the meadow.

Sadly, my joy faded as I realized what was still missing from this special place. The twins were missing. A new drive overtook me. _If they hadn't found this place yet, then I'd help them find it._ Searching down the threads, I looked through miles of forest. Several time I stumbled across threads that had a residue from a change. Some witch or _witches_ were changing things around Port Angeles, the town was littered with residue from altered threads. This discovery fed my hope. I repeated a simple message over and over, running it down the blanket to Port Angeles. "Twins: Bella is back." I repeated over and over until my voice was weak. I was confident that if Abby and Will did hear my message they would search me out.

The meadow shifted as the sun started to creep towards the east. A tremble escaped me as the clearing transformed into the dark, mysterious meadow of my nightmares. Unwilling to allow any of those dreams to come true, I hurriedly gathered my items and jumped back to my truck. Without a second look I started the engine and fled home.

Charlie was finishing up cleaning his catch as I pulled up to the curb. I breaded and fried the fish happily. Finding the meadow had renewed my confidence. I was again sure of my reason for coming to Forks: I was going to find the twins. After a silent meal, I retreated to my room and relaxed on my bed. _Anything that happened with Edward would be okay. It would be okay if I had the twins._

**Sooooo....what do you think? TELL ME! Write a review and I'll make chapter 11 the best yet... you know you can't wait for the lab.... ;-) **


	11. The Lab

**Many, many thanks to those of you who are reviewing. Special thanks to my BB who is making this story 100 times better. Hope everyone enjoys the Bio Lab!**

**Raca**

Chapter 11: The Lab

I spent the night tossing and turning. When my body and mind did relax enough for sleep I was haunted by the burning stare of golden eyes. By the time the sun crept through my window I was exhausted. The lack of restful sleep made me dread the coming day more. I lay in bed talking to myself: _You're a big girl Bella. You can handle this._ Still not convinced, I continued: _He's just a boy! Just like any other guy. Why are you getting so worked up over a complete stranger?_ Growling to myself the argument started: _Maybe because I've _never_ seen anything like him! The power that rolls off his body and manipulates the threads… it…how…. I can't do this!_

Jumping out of bed I quietly paced the room. Raking my fingers through my hair and then down my face, I attempted to regain some composure. _He doesn't know you're on to him._ I took a deep breath and continued down this reassuring thought. _He doesn't know, so he's not going to push anything. He'll act just like any other teenage boy. _

"What if he notices he's not in my mind?" I said aloud, continuing the argument.

_You could give him a couple thoughts. A couple, innocent thoughts just to reassure him that you're normal._

"Ha! _Normal_, I've never been normal! I don't even know where to start. Edward's not dumb, he'll suspect something if he doesn't hear everything."

_He'll probably blame himself that he's not getting everything – He isn't perfect._

"Could have fooled me… have you seen him?" My mind wandered across his wild hair, yearning to tangle my fingers in it. I pictured his perfect face, the high cheek bones and strong jaw line, his sharp nose and full lips…

_Stop it! That isn't helping. You are going to have to try to be normal. If he suspects something while you're here alone…._ My mind didn't complete the thought. I shuddered at the possibilities. _We just have to put up a facade until the twins arrive._

"I don't know if they're even coming…" my heart sank at the confession.

_They will, they will._ Somewhat calmer now that my internal battle was over, I was able to shower and start my day in peace. Relief always followed once I made a decision. When my mind was made up I would follow through with obedience and little concern or stress. It was the dread of making a decision or perhaps the fear of making the wrong one that caused my panic. But my mind was set now. I was going to treat Edward like any other boy, which means I'll mostly ignore him. I will carefully feed his web harmless thoughts that will reveal none of my knowledge but pacify his expectations at the same time. I can do this. _I will do this! It could work._

Maybe.

The rest of the morning I set my mind to busywork. Dusting, vacuuming, laundry – my list got shorter and shorter as I hurriedly completed my tasks. The house was spotless and I was filthy when I was done at 11:30. I showered again and then punished myself over what to wear. Finally I gave up and turned to comfortable favorites - jeans and a t-shirt. Most of my laundry was still downstairs in the dryer so I to settle for the new Sacramento River Cats baseball tee that Phil had shipped up to me. Its print and style was retro, purposely faded to look worn. I put it on with a smile: _I didn't realize Phil had any style._ I turned in mirror in approval. _Cute, perhaps not beautiful, but cute._ Still having time on my side and no appetite to eat, I blow dried my hair completely and then threw it up in a messy bun. "Well, this is as good as it gets." I told the mirror before I left the bathroom.

Edward was predictably prompt, arriving exactly at 1 pm. Not wanting to let the boy into my house, at least not for long, I had set up all our supplies on the front porch. Passing right by them, Edward still made the effort to knock on the door and wait for me to answer. _Here we go_. I told myself with fake enthusiasm and opened the door.

"Hi Edward." I said and then added mentally to his web _Right on time._

His head cocked, as if surprised but he quickly spoke, "Good afternoon Bella." And then pointing to my makeshift lab, "I see you've set up out here, are we not taking samples from inside?"

I smirked, "Well, I thought we'd find some more interesting stuff out in the garage and in my dad's shop…. And I don't think I could cook in a kitchen if I knew what was growing in it."

Edward chuckled softly. Enjoying that sound a little too much I added mentally for his enjoyment _I don't need another reason for my OCD cleaning._ I was rewarded with a quiet snicker and an amazing crooked smile. I deliberately blinked twice before I was able to think or move again. _Dang, he's gorgeous._ I thought to myself, double-checking that I was the only one hearing my thoughts now. _There's something different about him today. _Shrugging it off I turned to show Edward the way to the shop.

"My dad's a fisherman, and I bet we could grow some nasty stuff off of his equipment." Grabbing some supplies and motioning for Edward to follow, I walked around the house to the small shop in the far corner of the yard. Edward followed softly but deliberately put ten feet between us, one hand deep in his jean pocket, the other clutching a book bag. I opened the shop door and started to arrange various dishes and supplies on my father's workstation. Edward stood in the doorway, assessing the small room.

Feeling his discomfort I spoke, "Yeah, it's a little cramped, but I was planning on collecting samples from the garage while you processed ones from here. I figured we'd get done quicker that way."

He gave me a quick nod and took out a pen and a notebook. Flipping to a clean page he sat on my father's stool and started preparing his samples. Carefully extracting a hook hanging from the closest fishing pole he moistened a sterile q-tip and swabbed the hook's barb. I stared with fascination at the precision and care he took; it was as medically accurate as if he was performing brain surgery. Once the sample was safely contained in the dish and lidded, he labeled the dish and then took to his notebook, jotting down notes in a beautiful cursive. _Even his writing is perfect._ He smiled at his paper and I cursed myself: _Must have let that one slip._ Re-examining my defense and reassured of my locked down mind, I left to collect my own samples.

Thirty minutes later I was gathering my last sample. Hanging out of Charlie's cruiser, my feet dangled in the air as I reached to swab the latch that held his seatbelt. I heard someone clear their throat. Completely startled, I yelped and hit my head on the car's ceiling.

"Sorry," Edward said as I extracted myself from the car, rubbing my head. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"S' okay." Blinking a few times I thought to Edward's web: _Didn't want those brain cells any way_. Again he stifled a small chuckle, affirming that he had heard my thought.

"This is my last one." I said, holding up my q-tip. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I just finished and put my samples back on the porch." His shoulders gestured to the house as his hands found his keys from his pockets.

"Great." Returning to my decision of 'let's ignore Edward', I walked my sample back to the improvised lab. Curiously, Edward followed. I felt his eyes on me as I opened my last dish. I knew they must be burning slightly. I had seen that look before whenever he encountered my curious silence. At the moment, however, I couldn't think of anything to "feed" him through the web… Absolutely nothing at all.

Gently opening a sterile package, I removed the thin, clear plastic square with my tweezers and set it in the dish. I rubbed my q-tip over the square and then added two drops of a 'food' liquid. Replacing the lid and labeling the dish, I added it to our stack and then ripped off my latex gloves. I scribbled done several lines of notes and put my pen down with a satisfied feeling. _Done._ I thought to both of us, secretly pleased to be able to think something at him at last.

I sat staring at our collection, not wanting to glance over at Edward. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and my eyes traveled the short distance to him. He leaned perfectly still against the porch railing, taking in my every movement. His eyes were burning and his brow furrowed.

Aware of his staring eyes and the uncomfortable silence, he spoke, "Bella, do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I guess." I was utterly at a lost as to why he cared about my happiness. "I don't really like all…. all the rain. But Forks isn't too bad. Why?"

"Just curious." Silence fell again for several long minutes. I returned my eyes to the lab samples.

"If it isn't rude of me to ask: Why did you decide to move here?" I had not expected this question from Edward. No one _here_ had required an explanation of my move. I sat to contemplate the reason for his curiosity, my eyes traveling his face to extract the purpose behind his question. I gasped as my eyes locked on his… his _golden amber eyes_… the eyes from my nightmares.

"I'm sorry," Edward broke my stare, "I didn't mean to pry, that was rude of me."

"Um… No, that's not a prying question. I was just… just thrown off because you're the first to have cared to ask." Taking a deep breath and considering my newest discovery, I gauged more carefully exactly what I should say.

"I… well, my mom got remarried."

Before I could continue, Edward spoke, "So you don't like him?"

"No. Phil is really great for Mom." Searching for a good explanation I settled on the obvious, "He really loves her."

"They didn't want you with them?" Edward's tone was full of remorse. Once again I was stunned: _Why should he sound so… sad. What does it matter to him?_

"No. Mom didn't want me to leave… I just had to go." I sighed, hoping he'd take the hint that I didn't want to talk about it and just drop the subject. I felt his web arch with power, I watch his face contort slightly. _Oops, guess I forgot to 'think' something for him._ I didn't want him to push the conversation or to try too hard with his mind reading power. So I relaxed my defense enough to let out one thought: _ I don't want to talk about it. _

"I'm sorry you're unhappy here." He whispered almost so low I couldn't hear. I stared deeply into his golden eyes. They were filled with more compassion than I'd ever seen; they burned with emotion.

"Um… thanks." Changing the subject I continued, "Did you get contacts?"

Edward snickered, "No, why?"

"Oh, I just thought your eyes were different. I remembered them a lot darker… almost black." Edward jaw clinched and his shoulders stiffened. _What did I do?_ I had obviously hit a nerve for him to lock up like that. My breathing started to increase as his posture and attitude started a repeat from the first day in Bio. Turning away I opened the front door and started collecting our samples, trying to break away.

Edward seemed to snap out of his attitude to speak. "Oh, you side-tracked me. I forgot to tell you that Carlisle asked me to bring the samples home." I turned back around with a confused expression. Edward flashed that crooked grin again and continued with a much softer tone, "When I told him about the lab he got very excited. So excited he brought home an incubation machine."

As soon as Edward turned that grin on me, my body melted. My mouth sagged open a bit, "Can he do that? Just borrow machinery?"

"Um, Carlisle is very well respected and trusted, especially in the medical loop. I don't think anyone questioned him. Anyway, he says if I bring the samples home, we can start the growing process immediately." Edward paused to absorb my expression, "I personally think he wants to examine our specimens too, especially after you told him where we'd be collecting them."

My face flushed as I recalled our conversation. "That explains why he sounded so giddy yesterday."

Edward chuckled again - the sound was quickly becoming one of my favorites. "Carlisle always gets animated when science is involved. He's perpetually curious."

_I like him._ I thought towards Edward. As if answering my thought Edward replied in agreement, "He's a great guy."

Silence engulfed us again. Edward leaned off his post and took some samples in his arms. "Oh, let me help you." I said as I reached for the next stack of dishes. His hand was faster, already resting on the top dish. Not thinking anything of it, I took his arm in my left and place my right hand on top of his, attempting to remove it from the dish. Our flesh touched momentarily, but long enough for me to feel his cold, hard skin and to send electricity through my body. Immediately his arm flew through my grasp and left me standing with my arms outstretched. Edward turned in a fluid moment and walked briskly to his car. _Did he not feel that?_ I thought to myself. My body still buzzed with the energy our contact had made. _Get a hold of yourself Bella._ _He's making nothing of it, so you make nothing of it._

I shook my head and grabbed the stack of samples. Jogging over to Edward I carefully handed him each dish one by one. He took great care to touch only the dish and not my hands. _So he did notice._ Curious to try again I purposely fumbled with the last dish. Edward caught it with ease, but in the process his hand had grazed my forearm. A new current pulsed through me and my arm tingled. I looked down to see if there was any visual sign of the stinging I felt from his touch, only goose bumps revealed the secret. A small shiver shook my body.

Slowly, with careful eyes, I traced my vision up Edward's lean body. A pair of black causal shoes poked out from his wide-legged jeans. The dark blue jeans hugged his hips before his chocolate brown button-up shirt, which was untucked, began. His strong wide hands still clutched the small dish that held our sample. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, exposing two smooth, muscled arms. His forearms twitched as his muscles strained, tensed and torn in the decision of what action to take. I continued my journey and found the two top buttons of the shirt were causally undone, teasing the viewer by only giving a small hint of the body that lay below. Edward's jaw was clinched tight, his lips pursed together in a line. My eyes finally stopped at their destination - the two pools of liquid topaz. A fire burned behind them and bore straight through me. We stood in silence for a minute or maybe eternity, absorbing everything that our eyes revealed.

A breeze blew my hair in his direction. He froze. Edward's eyes snapped from soft, warm amber to hateful, hard ocher. His jaw flexed along with every other muscle in body. Fear crept into my heart and I started to pull energy from all available strands. _What happened? Why did he change again, what did I do?_

The breeze stopped and Edward broke our stare with a strained voice, "I should take these home." He practically threw the sample in his back seat and then walked to the driver's door. He walked the longer distance around the front of the car rather than pass me to go around the back. As soon as the engine was started, he pulled away from the curb and was speeding down the street. Edward's silver Volvo turned the corner and was out of sight.

My shoulders sank as I released the breath I had held when Edward changed. I walked back to the porch and started cleaning up our lab supplies. My mind replayed the last few minutes and the conversation about his eyes again and again; I could not find a reason for Edward's sudden change. I had no idea what transformed those beautiful eyes into eyes of hatred or what had changed them from black to golden brown. I finished and decided I wouldn't spend another minute fretting over Edward Cullen. _So what if he's beautiful and strangely magical? I'm not going to waste my time… I've got better things to worry about._

Completely flustered, I ran into the house and paced the small rooms looking for something to do. _Lunch._ I thought as I paused in the kitchen, I hadn't eaten lunch yet. My stomach gave out a growl and I set to work making a sandwich. Leaning against the counter, I ate my sandwich and stared out the kitchen window. The sun hadn't shone today at all; it was depressing to be thrown back under the cover of clouds. The phone rang and made me jump. Leaning over I took the receiver off the wall and spoke.

"Hello?" My voice was dripping with sadness. I was too drained mentally to try to sound any better.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Why are you so sad?" A small voice grew in intensity and concern as each questioned continued. "Do you need us to come right now?"

"Who is this?" I demanded into the phone, the voice was familiar, but not one I had heard in ages.

"Bella, don't be silly." A giggle escaped the telephone, "You're the one who told us you were here. What, did you really not expect us to be able to find the only Swan residence in the Olympic Peninsula?"

The room started spinning, blood rushed to my head. I clutched the counter for support as my knees buckled and swayed.

"Bella? Did you hang up on me?" Abby said, her voice now filled with anger. "Are you there?"

"Abby!" I whispered in disbelief.

"Duh!"

I sighed deeply, my body relaxed and I slumped down the cabinets to the floor. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "You found me! Where are you guys? I've missed you so much! Is Will there?"

At once Abby started telling their story. I missed many of the details; my mind was still swimming with happiness at the thought of finally having my friends back. I tried to wait for Abby to finish her story, but I couldn't control myself. "You guys are in Port Angeles, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Did a dream tell you?"

"No, my dreams told me you'd be in the meadow. It is a power place, like the shack."

"Then how'd you know where we were?"

"I projected down the blanket and saw the residue from your changes."

"What? What do you mean, residue?"

"You know, you guys shouldn't be making so many changes to the time threads, that's what made me know something was up. I could see that the threads were altered at places, revealing that they had been changed by something."

"Wow, I didn't know that happened. I've never noticed it before."

"I know, me neither. But you know what? If it is possible, I think the blanket is stronger here." I paused to collect my thoughts, "it is like there is something magical about these forests. I've been able to do some pretty amazing things here and there are some people who do even more."

"Huh? There are other witches in Forks?" Abby's cried in a lively whisper.

"I don't think they're witches. Put me on speaker phone, Will's got to hear this too." I told her solemnly and then I began my story about moving to Forks. I told them everything that had happened in my two days of school and what had occurred today with Edward.

"Bella, I don't like this." Will said in his protective voice, "These 'Cullens' could be dangerous. I'm not comfortable with you there in Forks alone."

"Yeah Bella," Abby said, although she wasn't afraid like Will. She continued, "We really should be conducting experiments all together."

"Guys, I don't feel like they're really a threat. I mean, sure they are powerful like nothing I've ever seen… but they aren't really _doing_ anything with it." I took a deep breath and continued, "Besides, it sounds like you guys are settled in Port Angeles, and I'm not going to make you move for no reason."

"Bella, your safety is reason enough…" Will started but I cut him off.

"I'm _not_ in danger. Don't you think moving here suddenly might look suspicious? Trust me, I'm fine."

"Whatever, Bella obviously can handle herself," Abby grew impatient of Will's over-protective tendencies, "Tell me more about the meadow."

I went into a full description of my dreams and how I had discovered the small clearing. I told them about the power that was present there. Abby was thrilled to have another power place so close and insisted that we all gather there. We quickly agreed to all meet on Friday at the Biogachiel River Trailhead where I would them lead them to the meadow.

"Bella, if anything happens between now and then, you don't hesitate to call. We don't want you facing these… things without us."

I laughed softly at Will's choice of words, "Trust me Will, if I feel threatened, I'll call you. I'm really fine. Don't worry about it."

We said a quick goodbye and I slowly hung up the phone. _I'm fine now… I've got my support group back._ Even though I hadn't seen either twin yet, knowing I'd be with them in just five days made my spirit soar. Life was once again livable.

**Yeah! The twins are coming back soon! What do you think? Tell me, I'm extremely curious! Click on the button below and give me your thoughts...**


	12. The Cullens

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend. I am taking a nice long camping trip and so I will not post this weekend. Sorry, but I'm taking a little vacation, chapter 13 should be getting to you around Wednesday. Thanks to those who are reviewing, I love you all. Thank you BB for your wonderful ideas and constant encouragement, you are the best!**

**Enjoy! --Raca**

Chapter 12: The Cullens

Monday morning felt much like my other two days at Forks High. People were obviously not over my 'newness' but most of the staring and gawking I was able to ignore. I muddled through my first classes, paying minimal attention to the teachers. Most of my attention was focused on the Cullen kids, specifically Edward, Alice and Jasper. I was curious to decode more information about Alice and Jasper's 'talents' as Abby had put them, but I found Edward's to be very distracting. When I wasn't concentrating to block his web, I was playing with it and exploring people's minds. It was amazing, but the longer I played, the more I felt like I was invading people's lives. _Fine, I'll only listen in on the Cullen kids. Then I can be prepared for whatever they throw at me._ This proved to be the most boring and interesting thing I've ever done.

It appeared that Jasper was in AP Calculus class. His mind was a blur of equations and answers. The amount of knowledge he processed on the difficult subject put my mathematical issues to shame. I remember a quote Einstein had said, "Whatever your mathematical problems, mine are greater." I quickly moved on to the next Cullen in attempt to repair some of my confidence.

I found Rosalie's 'voice' in Spanish. It took me by surprise to hear that she was not only in Spanish class, but she was _thinking_ in Spanish. I thought that only happened to people who were fluent…_dang_… Cullens' are too smart. I listened for a while longer and started to decode her thoughts. She was thinking about herself? Yes, she was thinking about herself and… Emmett. After a few graphic flashbacks of the make-out session in some car I was about to jump minds, when her thoughts changed. She was going over the car and making mental notes on things to change and improve. She was planning a complete overhaul on the exhaust system. The terms like, headers and pipes confirmed my original thought that I knew nothing about cars. Rosalie seemed to know everything. From the exhaust she went to the 'jewelry' as she called it, mentally decorating the car with decals, shiny rims and lots of chrome. Deciding one every last detail in just a few minutes, her mind wandered back to Emmett and I quickly left before things got steamy.

I was wary to look at Emmett's mind – I didn't need any more visual pictures of Rosalie – but surprisingly I found his mind refreshing. His thoughts wound quickly around a multitude of subjects: sports, losing a wrestling match to Edward, fast cars, Rosalie, English Lit, and something about a grizzly bear. Brief images flashed before me: a furious grizzly charging, massive paws tearing cloth, and a lifeless carcass lying in two huge arms. _I didn't know the Cullens were hunters … That was terrifying, I hope Emmett didn't get hurt… _I concentrated to find out more details, but Emmett's mind was already on the next item, a complex game of chess he was playing with Jasper. I looked as if they were using nine boards to make a huge playing field. Emmett's thoughts went into strategy - his moves were amazingly complex. _Funny, I pictured him as 'all brawn and no brains' type. Dang it, these people are difficult to read._

Frustrated again, I moved to Alice. Her mind was obscured with random things: a sudden rise in a stock, a freak storm in Baja Mexico, Edward hitting a squirrel on the ride home and me. I gasped as a picture of myself came into sharp focus in Alice's mind. I was smiling, laughing and holding someone's hand. Alice focused on the someone that she didn't recognize – it was Will. _Ha! Like that will happen!_ I thought to myself. The image faded away and Alice's mind was a rush of thoughts. _That isn't right… What about Edward… yesterday everything was clearing going in his direction… what changed? He isn't going to mess this up for me…_ Alice's mind again shifted as she replayed another image of me. I was walking down the halls of school deep in conversation with my arm around the small frame of Alice. Suddenly, the teacher called on Alice and her mind went into panic mode to find an answer. Completely confused and somewhat frazzled, I left all of the Cullen kids alone. _I don't understand you all and so I'm done!_ I told myself, forcing my mind to focus on the last few minutes of Spanish.

The lunch bell rang and I walked silently with Jessica as she rambled on about something. I added a few 'ah-huhs' and 'that's nice' in the right pauses so she'd continue to carry the conversation, but my mind was ahead of me as I prepared to explore Jasper's 'talent'. After loading a tray full of something, I sat next to Angela and started my exploration.

Concentrating on the strands that flew from Jasper's body, I discovered they were slightly tinted. Each strand modulated with soft hues of color. The colors faded and grew with intensity as the shades shifted through the entire rainbow. _What does this mean?_ I questioned. Warily, I grasped the thread that was connected to myself, the light blue-green thread. Immediately I was overcome with a sense of suspicion, caution and distrust. I released the thread and tried to shake the emotion out of my head; it was intense. I looked over at Jessica. She was bouncing in her seat talking to Lauren about the cute shoes she bought on Sunday. The thread Jasper threw at her was bright pink with a candy-cane stripe of turquoise blue. The colors looked exciting so I gathered my courage and touched Jessica's thread. Once again my mind was overwhelmed with emotion, this time it was excitement, thrill, enthusiasm and pleasure. Just from looking at Jessica I could tell she was bubbling over with excitement about her new shoes, but touching her thread made me not only see that, it made me _feel_ it.

I looked for another guinea pig. The quiet kid from my trig class was sitting alone in the far corner her expression looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her small thread was almost white with just a trace of yellow. I softly held the thread and was crushed with deep desperation and longing. I freed the thread and reached for one Edward projected towards her: _What if Coco doesn't make it through the surgery… I can't believe my Dad backed over his foot… He was in so much pain - I hope the doctors can save his leg… He'll be so crushed if he can't be rambunctious and play like he used to._ Her mind turned to watching a playful golden retriever running after a ball again and again. As she thought these things the thread Jasper attached to her changed into soft tones of red and orange. I touched the thread again and now I felt warmth, love, happiness and playfulness. Letting the thread loose, I was left with only my own emotions: awe and confusion. _Was Jasper 'feeling' people?_

I played with several people's threads, listening to their thoughts through Edward and _feeling_ their sharp emotions through was overpowering. _What are these amazing creatures? How are they doing all of this?_ I was completely fascinated with the Cullens, they were so unique and powerful and beautiful and … Was there anything they couldn't do? I felt extremely insignificant. _Perhaps this is why so many people despise them._ Surely the 'normal' population doesn't appreciate the awesome powers of this family, but everyone seems to subconsciously drift way from them. _What do they think they are? Dangerous?_ I didn't find them dangerous, even remembering Edward's hateful eyes didn't scare me anymore. These people were remarkable and I was awestruck.

The lunch bell rang and halted my examination. I hurried over to the girl with the injured dog and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Bella."

Her pale blue eyes, slightly swollen from crying looked up at me, "Hi, my name is Rachel."

"Is everything okay Rachel? You look a little down?" I gently place my hand on her shoulder as her eyes glossed over with fresh tears.

"My…dog was run over this morning." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" my heart reached out to this poor girl, she seemed so sweet.

"No, the vet said he'd probably be alright…I'm just so worried."

"I understand, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm a great listener."

"Thanks" she said. Glancing at the clock she quickly gathered her stuff, "we better get to class, I'll see you around Bella."

"Yeah, let me know how Coco is." She looked at me with slight confusion. _Shoot! I don't think she ever spoke his name… guess it serves me right for invading her mind… How does Edward handle that and not answer people's thoughts?_

We waved good bye and I glanced over to the Cullen table. Only Alice and Jasper sat, still staring off into space. _Tomorrow is your turn Alice… I still have no idea what all her visions mean._ I made a mental note to write down what I saw pulsing through Alice's web; perhaps I'd be able to decode their meaning with further examination.

Angela and I gathered our things and started the walk to Biology. We causally chatted about our samples and some of the predictions we had about what would grow the nastiest stuff. I was curious to see how Edward would react to me today. Yesterday he was polite and mostly cordial, but I had no idea when or if the fiery hateful Edward would emerge through those gorgeous eyes. _Focus Bella! We aren't going to be distracted by eyes today!_

We entered the class and I strolled over to my seat, Edward was already seated in front of the microscope examining one of our samples.

"Hey, it's rather rude to start without your lab partner." I teased him in hopes that our conversation would stay light and his eyes would stay cheerful.

"Excuse me," he looked up from the slide with his crooked smile, "Forgive me for my inconsiderate actions. Curiosity got the best of me."

I stared dumbfounded at his playful grin and excited eyes, _How does he do that?_ I shook myself to clear my head of the Edward haze and finally spoke. "Well, I'll forgive you, just this once. Did we get anything interesting?"

"See for yourself." Edward backed his chair away, making room for me to view our sample under the microscope.

I leaned over to see a variety of flat, square-shaped cells stained purple by the colorant Edward had placed on the slide. "Looks like we've got some Archaea Gram-positive cells." I heard as small gasp next to me so I removed myself from the microscope to see what was wrong with Edward.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well, you used the Gram stain, right?" He nodded slowly, "Gram-positive bacteria will stain purple with that colorant. And all of these cells don't have a nucleus, meaning they aren't Bacteria at all. They're Archaea." I mentally praised myself for spending my free time on Friday reading up on bacteria. Clearly Edward was impressed. He continued to stare and so I continued to prove that I might actually know what I'm talking about. "You know, we've totally lucked out. We'll should be able to identify this strand."

Taking out the monstrous book Mr. Banner had loaned me I flipped to the back index and then to a section on Archaea. Three pages later I found something that resembled our own culture. Pushing the book towards Edward I pointed to the picture and stammered through the Latin name "_Haloquadra walsbyi_."

"I'm impressed Bella." He said through his crooked smile.

I blushed deeply, "Well, this might not be that exact species, but it is definitely in the _Haloquadra _genus, the cube-like structure is a dead give away." Glancing back at the book I read for a minute and continued, "It says that _Haloquadra_ are found in salty, briny water. Where is this sample from?"

"Do you really want to know?" Edward asked with a cautious tone, "Your father's fishing hat … It reeked of sweat and sea water."

"Gross, I'll soak that in bleach when I get home."

Edward laughed as I shivered at the thought of Charlie's repulsive, growing fishing hat. The rest of the period was surprisingly relaxing. Edward prepared the slides from our cultured samples and I attempted to identify them. I was not successful with all the slides, but Edward seemed to have an even more extensive knowledge on bacteria. Whatever I couldn't figure out, he was able to recognize almost instantaneously. Mr. Banner shook his head in disbelief when we announced that we were done.

"With all twenty samples?" He questioned, eyeing Edward suspiciously. "Edward, did you let Miss Swan do anything?"

My mouth opened to defend myself when Edward spoke, "Actually I only identified a handful of specimen and once I found the domain of cell, Bella was usually able to narrow the sample down to a genus."

Mr. Banner's eyes turned to me. I gently patted his book and simply stated, "I did a little reading over the weekend. I was curious to know what we could possibly find."

"Well, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, it looks like you two were made to be lab partners." Turning away from us he retreated I heard him grumbling, "Now I have to find busy work for them… maybe I should assign a report, if they're so smart…"

The bell interrupted his words and the class rushed to clean up. Edward was much faster and more efficient than I was. Our table was spotless in a few minutes and I was free to walk to gym without the company of Mike. I reviewed the period and recorded another Cullen secret: they were all incredibly smart. Between what I had heard from their minds and what I witnessed with Edward, they were all borderline genius. I noted another thing about Edward: he identified bacteria that were common causes of infections quicker than any other kind. Perhaps it was the influence of his father, the doctor, or maybe Edward took an interest in Clinical pathology.

Gym was Badminton again. I dressed out and the leaned against the gym wall, waiting for a partner. I saw Mike grin and head towards me. Mike was about to open his mouth when Alice Cullen came bouncing over.

"Hi Bella," she exclaimed in her twinkling voice. "Would you be my Badminton partner?"

"Um, sure. Why not." I was not completely comfortable with this match, but it was better than paring up with Mike. It would be a nice break from his flirtatious comments. Maybe this would help get it through his thick skull - all I wanted from his was a friendship.

Alice and I made a deadly team, even more so than Mike and I. She had a wicked serve and was amazingly strong for her size. Being on the same team gave me the wonderful opportunity to play with her web power. Several times while I held her threads I'd see the shuttlecock fly over the net and land in the court. Seconds later, the cock would fly exactly as Alice had predicted. I quickly learned why she was so good; her visions were predicting the opposite team's plays. _Does she predict the future?_ All of the short-term visions I saw during gym were coming true, what about the other ones I had seen? The stock market, the storm… Edward finding me crying in the meadow. _No, I cannot let that last one happen._ _Perhaps the meadow isn't safe; maybe I shouldn't have the twins meet me there…_ _I don't want to endanger us. I'm not ready for the Cullens to know our secret._ My heart raced and my head throbbed. I was so distracted by my thoughts I completely missed an easy save. Alice turned to me, her eyes filled with questions.

"Bella, are you all right?" Alice called a time-out and crossed the court to my side. "What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet."

"I… I think I need to sit down." Alice took my racket and then placed a hand on my elbow as I walked to the sideline. Her hand was ice cold. I slumped down and put my head between my knees as Alice called the coach over.

"Bella, do you feel faint?" Coach asked as he took my pulse and checked my eyes.

"No, just… weak." A group was quickly gathering around us. In an attempt to disperse it I continued, "I think I just need a little breather and maybe some water."

"I'll get it Coach." I didn't have to look up to know that Mike was bounding across the gym to bring me water. "Here Bella." He said a minute later, out of breath from his sprint.

"Thanks." I took a long drink, determined to feel or at least _look_ better. "Yeah, I feel a lot better, I'll just sit for a little while longer."

Coach got up and sent the crowd back to their games. Alice remained at my side, staring at me curiously. Finally she spoke, "Bella, you're an amazing athlete."

"Thanks." I said weakly. "Girls like us have an advantage. We cheat."

"Excuse me?" Alice said completely startled. I smiled at her reaction – it was fun to play with the Cullen's mind.

"People underestimate us because we're girls and we're small. They don't think we could pack such a punch."

Alice's laughter was genuine but also full of relief. I couldn't help but laugh with her; _if you only knew what I could really do…_ The bell rang and we walked together to the locker room, still giggling. Once I was dressed, I fled through the back door and ran to the safety of my truck. _Made it without a single boy encounter_, I praised myself. The afternoon was lost to homework and dinner preparations. Charlie and I ate with the usual minimal conversation and then he escaped to the TV. I washed the dishes in silence as I pondered Alice's visions.

_How far ahead can she see?_ I remembered the vision about me in the meadow. I remember it was dusk and I was crying. I pushed my mind to recall more details. The sky was full of colors from the setting sun, there were deep shadows cast from the trees and there were soft, tiny flowers just starting to bloom below me. I hadn't noticed before, but the meadow was filled with wildflowers. _There are no wildflowers in Forks in January…This couldn't happen till March at the earliest._ I was somewhat relieved to find that the meadow would be safe and Edward-free for a while longer. I would have to discuss this with the twins; we'd have to find another meeting place before spring.

Saying goodnight to Charlie, I curled up in bed with _Wuthering Heights_ and fell asleep to the words of Emily Bronte.

I woke up to the frigid air of my bedroom. Its cold stung my throat with each breath and numbed my body. Stiffly I rose in bed and was haunted by the unwelcome web of Edward. I heard a quiet shuffle as I reached to turn on my side lamp. The room flooded with light and my eyes immediately traveled to the window. It was shut. _Huh, my room shouldn't be this cold if the window has been shut…_ I rose from my bed, not believing my eyes, and walked over to the window. It _was _shut, but the latch was unlocked. _I remember locking that this morning._ My frozen fingers fumbled with the latch as I locked my window again.

Searching through the blanket, I located Edward on his branch outside my window. _What is he doing here? _I stared dumbfounded into the black night, searching for an explanation. I felt his web arch with power, he was trying to read my mind. Foolishly I stuck out my tongue and threw a surge of power straight at his perch. I felt my shot hit right on target, the branch groaned and broke falling to the ground. I looked down to see where Edward had fallen, but the blanket led my eyes upward to a higher branch. He was sitting on the branch just above the one I destroyed _laughing._ _How does he find this funny?_ Furious, I stomped back to bed and turned off my light.

I didn't sleep anymore that night. I couldn't sleep feeling Edward's gaze through my window. Finally night sky shifted with light and I was freed of my spy.

**Have a great weekend everyone... now please take a few minutes and give me 3 things you love about the story and 3 things you hate/wish I'd change. Be honest, I can take it. ;)**


	13. Sick

**Hello Readers! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but the next two chapters are worth the wait. I've decided to commit to a schedule, I'm going to post twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays. Keep reviewing! Thank you BB for your time & patience.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Sick

Thanks to my personal scout, Edward, I had only a few hours of sleep and was in no condition to function. Ten minutes before he left, Charlie knocked on my door to see why I wasn't up yet. I guess I looked even worse than felt. Charlie took one look at me and said he'd call the school and let them know I was sick. I quickly agreed - I'd do anything to not have to face Edward today. _Why did I break that branch? That was so stupid! How could I be so reckless?_

Once Charlie left the house I searched the garage for some tools. With a hammer and nails in hand I attacked my window. I permanently secured the window, pounding a dozen nails through the wood of the window and into the window frame. _Let's see Edward open that!_ I challenged. The window was more likely to break than open. Smiling to myself I crawled back under my covers and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later I awoke to the growling of my stomach. Realizing I hadn't eaten all day, I jumped through the blanket to the kitchen. _I wish I could always travel via the blanket; it makes things so much simpler._ I pulled some leftovers from the fridge and sat on the counter as the microwave heated them. Using the blanket, I finished the rest of the meal preparation. I retrieved a fork from the drawer, a glass from the cabinet, the milk from the fridge and a napkin from the holder. The microwave dinged and I used several threads to pull open the door and bring my food to me. I sat there and ate slowly. My plate and glass of milk hovered in front of me as my fork fed me. My hands twitched as I focused on controlling the blanket. _It is so hard to do this many things at once… I can't believe I haven't split anything yet._

I thought too soon. The doorbell rang and broke my concentration. I managed to catch the plate, but the fork and glass clattered to the floor. Hurrying, I clean up my little mess and searched to blanket for any clues of my visitor. I froze when I mentally stumbled into the web of Alice. _What is she doing here?_ I thought about ignoring her, but the doorbell sounded again. Sighing I crossed the small living room to the front door. Taking a deep breath I opened it a few inches.

"Bella!" Alice said, peaking through the cracked door. "How are you feeling? The office lady said you were sick, I hope this isn't related to gym yesterday."

"No, I think it was just a little bug. I'm feeling much better after sleeping." My eyes traveled from the small frame of Alice to a larger one standing at the porch steps behind her. My heart leapt in fear, but was quickly settled as I saw it was not Edward. He wasn't Edward, but he had the same pale, flawless skin and soft topaz eyes. The man gently cleared his throat.

"Oh, I didn't know if you needed any medical attention… and Carlisle was so eager to meet you." She motioned to the man to step forward, "He asked if he could come along too."

Carlisle shifted a small bag to his left hand and extended his right as he spoke. "Bella, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I was naturally curious to meet Edward's lab partner; he speaks very highly of you."

I blushed at the compliment and opened the door a little more to shake the cold hand of Carlisle. "It is good to meet you Dr. Cullen. Thanks for the incubation machine; we had some very interesting samples. I'm sure they wouldn't have grown so nicely without the immediate attention."

"Happy to be of service. May we come in?" Carlisle spoke with such warmth, I acted without thinking and invited them. Alice sat on the small sofa while Carlisle stood at my side and continued to speak. "I must admit, I am quite concerned for your health, especially after your 'weakness' in gym yesterday and the 'bug' that has made you sick today. After examining your impressive samples myself, I would appreciate if you would allow me to monitor your health and confirm that it was not the Biology lab that has induced these symptoms."

"Um… sure." I was at a loss for words. I knew why I was 'weak' in gym and why I was 'sick' today – the Cullens. _Dr. Cullen, it is your children that are making me sick… I'm sick with worry that they'll discover my secret… Yeah, that would go over well._ Carlisle motioned for me to sit as he set his bag on the sofa and extruded a few items.

He took my pulse, checked the dilation of my eyes and all my reflexes and listened carefully to my heart. After five deep breaths and two forced coughs, Carlisle reached for the tools that seemed a bit unnecessary to me.

Holding out a sterile swab Carlisle spoke, "Bella, everything appears very normal, but I would like to swab your throat and look for any traces of bacteria." My mind quickly rushed through anything he could possibly find, anything that might reveal my powers. _He'd get some of my cells along with the swab… he could look at my DNA… what good would that do him? I _am_ only human._ Reassured that any tests he could perform would only produce 'normal' results, I opened my mouth. Carlisle swiftly wiped down the back of my throat and placed the swab in a small vile full of a clear liquid. With the sample stowed safely in his bag, he stood up and held out a hand for me to get up as well.

"I will get the sample started as soon as I get home, I should have results within 24 hours. In the mean time I suggest lots of rest. If you get a fever or if you have any other 'weak' spells, please give me a call." He handed me a small business card, "I've written my personal cell on the back."

"Thanks." I placed the card in my back pocket and moved to let Carlisle and Alice out. I was so distracted by the presence of the Cullens that I didn't notice the edge of the rug was turned up. My toe caught on the rug and sent me into a dangerous trip. I staggered out two steps trying to catch myself. I even reached for the blanket to right my body, but I was too far out of control to save myself. I stretched out my hands to cushion my fall. My forehead clipped the end table and my left arm buckled awkwardly under me. Warmth and pain flooded my body as everything faded black.

My mind cleared from a hazy sleep to the sound of hushed whispers. "… all the tests I ran came back negative, but we have to wait 24 hours before several other results will be available." I recognized the soft voice of Carlisle, reassuring in its calm.

"She only hit her head. Looking at the x-rays, this isn't even her worse head trauma. Don't over-react. She'll be fine." Alice's voice was confident and annoyed. I couldn't picture her speaking like that to Carlisle. _Who else was in the room?_ I was too afraid to open my eyes, but shortly my question was answered.

"You are sure it wasn't something from the lab. She's so small and frail, and it wouldn't take much to overcome her with an infection." Edward's voice sounded so concerned. "Are you sure she'll be alright?"

Alice sighed and I felt her web arch with power. _She's looking into the future._ I grasped hold of the thread she was pounding with power and saw her vision of me. I was waking up, looking extremely startled. Alice's mind shifted over to the clock beside my arm and took note of the time. The vision faded and she spoke to Edward. "She'll wake up in two minutes."

Edward sighed deeply. A soft wave of his delightful scent flooded my nose. I had never acknowledged the sweet, rich smell that accompanied him. _I guess my eyes and other senses have distracted my nose. _Refusing to open my eyes, I deeply inhaled the delicious fragrance that surrounded me… _this is something I won't overlook again._ Realizing I couldn't lay there all day and that Alice had promised I'd awake soon, I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was about to try my luck at acting and plaster my face with a surprised look, when the expression came naturally. I had expected to find myself in my small room, surrounded by the watchful eyes of three Cullens. Reality was I lay reclining on a white sofa in a huge, white room and there were seven individuals staring at me intensely. My eyes traveled the room as I slowly raised myself to my elbows. The walls were a soft, warm shade of off-white. The high ceiling and room was flooded with the gentle light from the wall of windows. The room was simply but elegantly decorated with an eclectic variety of furniture, antiques and artwork. _Where am I_?

Once I mentally confirmed there was nothing familiar about this room, I took in my audience. Sitting in the far right corner with crossed arms was Rosalie. Emmett held her shoulders softly and looked at her with deep concern. Jasper was somewhat closer, his back slightly turned from me, staring out the windows completely immobile. His web was alternating violently between midnight blue and blood red. Curious to see what he was feeling I gently touched his thread - restraint and discipline fought bitterly against hunger and desire. The battle was too intense. I dropped the thread instantly and forced my eyes to continue on. At my feet Carlisle stood with a beautiful brunette on his arm. She smiled at me warmly and reached down to give my foot a gentle squeeze. _She reminds me of my mother._ I thought as love, kindness and caring flowed from her in soft waves. To my left was Alice, sitting perfectly still with a wide smile across her face. All her tiny features were lit up with excitement. Finally I came to Edward, caught in mid stride on the far left of the room. His hands were clasped behind his back and his brow was furrowed. Anxious concern poured from his eyes and his web arched with power towards me. Remembering I had a role to play, I released a thought to him: _Where am I? What happened?_

Edward strolled slowly to Alice's side and spoke, "Bella, you fell in your living room. Carlisle brought you home to make sure you were all right." His tone was restrained, but his eyes revealed his worry. My heart yearned to comfort him and assure him that I was fine. _Stop it Bella, you don't have any such feeling for Edward… you can't!_

Everyone stared at me with expectation, so I spoke to Carlisle. "You brought me to your house?" I gently rubbed my forehead and attempted to wrap my brain around the situation. My hand grazed over the bandage just above my eye. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"I would have, but I was in a hurry to take x-rays, set your wrist and ensure that your head was fine. The hospital's protocol would have slowed me down. I apologize for bringing you here without your permission. If you would like, I will accompany you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine." I looked down at my left wrist, which was set in a small cast. I raised my good hand to inspect the wound on my forehead.

"You hit your head pretty hard; the wound required eight stitches. You also sustained a hairline fracture to your left ulna just above the wrist. It's a clean break and should heal completely in 4 to 6 weeks. I've set it for you, but you are in a temporary brace. I wasn't going to put it into a cast without your permission."

I flexed the fingers of my left hand causing pain to shoot through my entire arm. I flinched and spoke, "Do I need to have a plaster cast - they get so itchy." The entire Cullen family smiled in amusement, as if I had said a joke.

"Had many of them Bella?" Emmett said as a wide grin stretched across his face.

"More than you, I bet." I muttered. Emmett's booming laughter shook the house. The brunette at me feet shot him a stern look and he quickly quieted himself. Feeling I'd had my dose of embarrassment for the day, I removed the quilt from my lap and stood up weakly. My legs wobbled and forced me to sit again. Carlisle was at my side, kneeling to examine my condition.

"Do you feel faint?" He asked as he passed a small light across my eyes. "Do you have a history of fainting?"

"No." I said flatly and attempted to bring myself back to my feet. This time I was successful. Carlisle stood with me, his hands drawn out, prepared to catch me.

"You can take Tylenol for the pain. Do not take the cast off for any reason. You can bag it for showers, but try not to get it wet." Carlisle placed a hand gently on my shoulders and looked at me with warmth, "Call if the pain gets worse and I'll write a prescription for something stronger."

"I'll be fine. I don't handle pain meds well." My nose wrinkled at the thought and I swayed slightly.

"Bella, if you're in pain, you need to tell us. It isn't right for you to suffer." This time it was Edward who spoke; his voice was soft and gentle.

"I've had worse." Emmett snickered in the corner. I shot him a dirty look and then spoke to Carlisle, "Can I get a ride home?"

"Of course." He glanced around the room and then reached for the keys in his pocket. "I've also started that culture of your throat, I won't get those results in till late tomorrow. I will feel much better once I've eliminated that possibility."

I shrugged my shoulders and added jokingly, "Don't look too closely Doc. I'm sure there is _something_ wrong with me." At once, seven pairs of eyes darted to my face. I blushed at the rush of interest and then retraced my words to see what could have demanded such attention… _Stupid Bella! Are you trying to make them more suspicious? 'Something' is wrong with me? Yeah, lots of things are wrong… I can't keep my mouth shut, I am dangerously drawn to this peculiar family and – by the way – I'm a witch. Shut up and get out of here!_ Clearing my throat and breaking the awkward silence I spoke again.

"Well, I think I should get home… Charlie will be home in an hour and I'd rather not… he doesn't need to worry about me falling." Carlisle nodded in agreement and headed for the door.

"No Carlisle, I can take her home." Edward said. Carlisle looked deeply at Edward, the thread connecting the two bowed with power. Realizing Carlisle was talking mentally to Edward I grasped the thread: … _only if you feel in control. No reason to push yourself. I trust your judgment but are you sure she'll be safe?_ Edward gave a small nod that I would have missed if I hadn't heard Carlisle's silent question. _Why did Edward have to be 'in control' to drive me home?_ I didn't understand Carlisle's concern - he was more worried about me than about Edward. _Obviously they don't know what I am… that's reassuring._

Edward silently motioned for me to follow. Without a second glance at the remaining Cullen family, I jogged to catch up to Edward's quick pace. "See you tomorrow at school Bella!" I heard Alice call as we exited out the front door. Parked in the drive way was Edward's silver Volvo, he was already at the car when I was still walking out of the house. He stood holding the passenger door open as I eyed him suspiciously. _What are you trying to pull?_ I was totally confused by Edward's actions. At times he could be so warm and friendly. In Biology we joked and teased each other and now he stood holding my door like a gentleman. Then there were all the tense moments when Edward's eyes would harden and his movements would stiffen. _Is that the Edward that Carlisle was addressing with the 'control' question?_ I was tempted to retreat back to the house and ask Carlisle or Alice to drive me home when Edward flashed my favorite crooked grin and stretched out his hand to me.

Mindlessly, I walked to the car and took his outstretched hand. Electricity fired through me as Edward helped me into my seat. As soon as I was seated, he released my hand and paced around the car to his door. A wild mix of emotions escaped as he attempted to clear his expression. My hand still tingled and my breathing was still unsteady when he opened the driver side door and sat in a graceful movement. Without glancing at me, he started the vehicle and adjusted the heater to full power. I sat there unmoving; my body had gone numb with his touch. My mind screamed at my fluttering heart. _Stop it! You are stronger than this… You don't have any feelings for Edward… There is NO boy that has ever meant anything to you! Stop reacting to his touch! You are being so stupid!_

Edward interrupted my battle. "Bella, are you sleeping well?" I stared at him wide-eyed. _Where are you taking this conversation Cullen?_ "I mean, you seem to be very tired, are you sleeping much."

"No." The reminder of Edward's nighttime actions hardened my heart and refocused my mind.

"Why not?" His tried to sound calm as he pulled away from the house, but his voice was too restrained to be natural curiosity or concern.

"My room gets too cold…" I considered my words and how much I wanted to expose to Edward. I couldn't think of anything else to say; everything my mind was yelling was too revealing. Edward threw extra power down the thread to my mind, but I refused to 'think' anything to him_._ I sat in silence as Edward sped through the forest and then onto the highway. His power continued to assault my mental defense, but my walls withstood the attack. I smiled to myself: _It is becoming easier to block him. I bet I could do this in my sleep._ Sudden rush of fear clouded my mind, could he 'hear' my thoughts at night? When I slept did my defense fail? _Is that why he sits outside my window… Why else would he care if I were sleeping or not?_

My heart raced as my mind searched for a way to safely question Edward. What could I do? If he didn't know my secret, saying the wrong thing might reveal what I'm trying to hide. My internal argument continued, traveling in circles and finding no solution. _I'll just have to wait it out… just play it by ear… if something does happen, I can flee to the twins._

The car pulled into my driveway. Blurting out a quick thanks, I threw open the door and ran to the house. I heard the soft purr of the Volvo as Edward drove away. Alone again, I called the number the twins had given me. I let it ring ten times before I gave up. _I guess I'm on my own until Friday._ Worn out from my confusing day I trekked up the stairs to my bed.

Charlie woke me an hour later with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a questioning stare. I gulped down the steaming liquid and apologized for not getting dinner fixed.

"Bella, I think I can handle dinner for one night." He smiled at me and pointed to my brace, "you don't have to hurt yourself to get out of school."

I rolled my eyes, "It was an accident." I was going to continue when Charlie interrupted.

"I know. Dr. Cullen called me to get permission to take the x-rays. He said your head might hurt for a while, I can call the school and let them know you'll be out for the rest of the week if you want."

"No, thanks though. I'd rather keep my mind busy, school's a nice distraction." The invitation was tempting, but I figured that if I slept tonight I should put the effort into going to school. Charlie took my empty bowl and told me to get some rest. I needed a good night's sleep and I knew one way to get ensure one. I went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and took a dose of pain medicine. _Fifteen minutes and I should be out like a light._ Tonight I wouldn't worry if Edward could hear my thoughts, anything that might slip through would be senseless anyway. _I'm not going to make a habit of this; I just need some sleep so I can try to be normal tomorrow._

I returned to bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**What do you think? I really appreciate all of you who were able to come up with 3 things you didn't like about the story--some have very constructive critisims. So search deep in you soul and tell me something, I love hearing my readers' feelings... Please, click the buttong below.**


	14. The Twins

**Happy Tuesday! You all have waited so patiently for this, now enter Twins Stage Left. Hugs to those of you who are reviewing, esp. those who are writing responses w/concerns, issues w/the story. Remember that I treasure your input and do consider your ideas when you share them. Special thanks to BB, the next several chapters would be nothing without your watchful eye--you keep this story true to Twilight.**

**Enjoy! --Raca  
**

Chapter 14: The Twins

The next few days dragged on and blurred together. Everything was starting to fall into a familiar pattern. My classmates did less gawking and I did more ignoring of the ones who continued to give me extra attention. I fell into an easy routine of school, homework, dinner, sleep, repeat. Everyday felt the same and every night loomed with the presence of Edward. _At least my permanently closed window keeps him outside._

I was extremely nervous around Edward, constantly worrying that my thoughts might be exposing my secrets to him during the night. The anxiety fed my dreams and nightmares. Alice's vision of Edward discovering me in the meadow haunted me nightly. By the time Friday actually came, I was a worried wreck. Dark circles scarred my eyes, my skin lost all its color and my hair hung limply around my face – everything about me seemed to be agonized by my worry.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Banner asked as I entered Biology. He was at least the tenth person to question my health today.

"Yes," I told him weakly. "I'm just tired."

I quickly retreated to my seat and ignored the chair next to me that was already filled. Besides the occasional thought that I fed Edward, I hadn't spoken a word to him since Tuesday's tripping fiasco. He seemed to understand my silence and only spoke to be polite.

"Good afternoon, Bella." His velvety voice embraced the two syllables of my name and sent a small shiver down my back. My betraying heart skipped a few beats. Edward smiled as if hearing the disloyalty. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing to return my body to its normal state. _My mind can ignore him so well, but my stupid body just doesn't listen like it should!_ My body seemed in tuned with every one of Edward's actions. It adjusted to him shifting in his chair or to him playing absently with his wild hair. All he had to do was waft a wave of his sweet scent in my direction and my heart would race, my lungs would seize and my body would pulse with electricity. I was disgusted with my lack of control. _Why does he have so much power over my body?_

Mr. Banner walked between the tables, passing out a test and giving instructions. I was relieved to have something to focus on, Edward was a horrible distraction but I knew I could focus on schoolwork if a grade was involved. Predictably, Edward finished far ahead of anyone else. Not wanting to give up my distraction, I reviewed my answers twice before handing in my test. _Only five minutes left._ I told myself with happiness and sorrow – five minutes is a long time. Dragging my feet to and from Mr. Banner's desk I felt the burning stare of Edward. _Stop staring._ I told him through his web. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction; he stiffened in his seat and glared more obviously at me sending even more power down the thread to my mind. Seconds ticked by as he failed to hear anything else. Crossing his arms and dropping his shoulders he turned to stare out the window – pouting. Edward remained like that till the bell rang.

As I gathered my things, Mike came over to our table to escort me to gym. Mike treasured our short walk together - it was the only time he could find me alone. He was bitter at the Cullen family. Not only was Edward my lab partner, but Alice stole me away during gym. I might not always enjoy Edward's company, but I loved every minute spent in Alice's presence. She was completely unscathed by Tuesday. In fact she seemed to find my moment of clumsiness entertaining and would occasionally tease me about it. We were developing a solid friendship.

I entered the girl's locker room to find Alice already changed and leaning against my locker. Her ocher eyes sparkled with excitement as I walked up to her. "Hey Alice," I said with a big smile. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Bella! What are you doing after school today?"

"Um, I was going to go hiking." I said with hesitation.

"Hiking? On a cold, rainy day like today? Are you sure that's okay for your arm?"

I laughed out loud, "When is it _not _raining in Forks? And I don't plan on walking on my hands through the woods; my arm will be just fine_._ Besides, I'm meeting up with some old friends I haven't seen in ages."

Alice's eyes clouded over and her web pulsed with power. I recognized these signs; she was searching the future. I grabbed hold of her web and watched as a few visions flew by. Then one came into focus. I was leaning against my truck, the rain soaking my hair. An older Honda Civic pulled up, a lean girl with blond hair jumped out of the passenger seat and picked me up in a huge hug. The driver, a tall black-haired boy, strolled casually over and wrapped his lanky arms around the two of us. The girl squealed in delight while the boy and I laughed with enthusiasm. The vision faded into a fog as Alice came back to the present.

"Well, maybe another time then." Alice sounded truly disappointed, "Who are you meeting?"

"Oh, just some old friends. Let's get out to the gym before Coach throws a fit and insists that you can't sit out with me."

Thankfully, Alice didn't push the subject further – I didn't want to lie to her. At first the vision bothered me. From its viewpoint, I was unable to see the faces of the people joining me and they were not easily recognized as the twins. I searched the two figures for something familiar and quickly found them in the details: Three large rings decorating the long fingers of the blond; the slow, easy walk of the tall boy and the laughter we had shared so easily together. _It definitely is the twins; they've just changed their look – duh!_

The period ended and I rushed to leave. Alice stood in the distance and watched me fumble with my boots. "Excited Bella?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the twi… these guys in months. I've really missed them." I glanced up to a worried face of Alice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll see you Monday." She turned and walked silently out the door.

Shrugging off Alice's odd behavior I ran to my truck. I fired the beast to life and vigorously rubbed my freezing hands in front of the heater vents. I felt the blanket shift as the Cullens came to the silver Volvo parked a few cars down. Edward's web pulsed with power; I glanced over to see Alice towing Jasper along as she ran toward Edward. The thread between them flexed with energy. I touched it to see what Alice was thinking: _Edward, she going to meet __them.__ She wouldn't tell me who they are, but I'm sure they're the same as the other visions._ Alice's mind then shifted between the vision she had seen in gym today and several others. I only recognized one of the other visions, the one of me holding Will's hand in the school hallway; the other images were completely new. The new visions flashed by so quickly, I only caught brief pictures: a dark alley, a baseball cap, deep red eyes and a blood-curdling scream. Alice's head cleared of its pictures as she asked Edward a question: _Should we let her go? Do you want to follow her? _

Edward reached the Volvo and unlocked the door. Holding it open for Alice and Jasper, he looked over at me. His eyes burned with emotion and longing. He leaned down to talk to Alice; I pulled a thread to bring me their conversation. "She's not my responsibility. She can take care of herself." Edward's voice was hard and cold. Alice's small hand shot up and slapped his face with a hard 'smack'. "She'll never be with that attitude. Don't you dare mess this up for me!" Edward stood up. His jaw clenched, hands balled into tight fists, "Don't start Alice. That's never going to happen." Without another word, Edward climbed in the front seat and sped down the lot, stopping only to retrieve Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well, that was interesting." I mumbled to myself as I put my truck into drive. _What did Alice mean 'mess this up'? Mess __what__ up? There is nothing between us to get messed up._ My heart twisted as I lied to myself. There was _something_ between us, but I knew it was one-sided. I couldn't ignore the emotions that flowed through me every time I even thought of Edward. I felt things that I didn't know existed. I was giving Edward the cold shoulder, but my actions were just a shield, a flimsy wall I set up to protect myself. Protecting my 'secret' was just a lie I keep feeding myself; the truth is much harder to believe. The truth –Edward couldn't possibly have the same feeling for me… a relationship would never even start and if it did… if it did, I doubt I'd be able to hold his attention. Edward is perfect; he's smart, funny, and too damn sexy. He's perfect. _And what am I? Just boring, ol' Bella… he'd never stoop so low for me._

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled onto the gravel road. The rain had intensified and I had to concentrate to keep my truck on the muddy road. Finally I reached end of the road and parked in front of the sign. I pushed Edward and all of the Cullens to the back of my mind and focused on the joy of seeing the twins. Soon I saw headlights coming down the road. I opened my door and stood, leaning against my truck as a small car drove up.

Before the car even stopped a thin blond threw open the door and ran to me. Picking me up in a hug Abby squealed "Bella! I've missed you so much."

By now the car was parked. Will emerged and in a few long strides was at our sides. He took us both in a warm embrace, wrapping his long arms around us twice. We stood hugging in the rain as a fit of laughter over took us. It was laughter of relief and joy –we were finally together again. I felt almost complete.

"It feels so good to be with you two again." I told them as we broke our hug, "You don't know how lonely I've been."

"Bella, we've missed you so much… I'm so relieved you found us." Abby spoke with a twinkle in her eyes, "I knew you'd find us."

Will threw his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it through the week, what with all the monsters in Forks. What did you do to your face and is that a brace you're hiding under your jacket?"

"Ha, monsters, I don't need much help in the disaster department. I'm haunted by my clumsiness remember? I'm fine. I've got a lot to catch you two up on. Let's go to the meadow." The three of us took to the sky, flying just above the trees. I had never actually walked or flown to the meadow before, I had just jumped there. But Will and Abby didn't know what it looked or felt like - having them do a blind jump there could be dangerous. Instead we took a safer route and flew in the general direction of the power place. As we flew I briefed them on the week and all my discoveries about the Cullen family. Abby was giddy at the possibilities, Will was worried and told me he wasn't comfortable with me being there alone. None of their words really seemed to matter though; I was simply thrilled we were together again. I felt invincible.

The power surging from the meadow directed us and drew us to it. We landed softly in the tall grass. "Ugh, I am positively soaked!" Abby cried as she rung out her wet hair.

"Sorry Abby, I guess I forgot an umbrella."

"Bella, if we are going to see each other often, you need to play into our story. My name is _Addy Smith_, short for Adeline. I'm a junior at Port Angeles High and work the evening shift at the grocery store." _Addy_ held out her hand as if to introduce herself. I shook it as Will started in.

"And I'm Wilson Smith, but you can still call me Will. I'm a year older than Addy…"

Addy interrupted "We're only saying you're older because you're big for your age." Will's chest swelled with pride. Addy smacked his arm and continued, "Don't let it get to your head."

Will rubbed his arm and continued, completely ignoring Addy's interruption. "I'm a senior at Port Ang High. I work part time for a local garage. We just moved here in December from LA, where our mother had died in a car crash. She left me as legal guardian and we decided a change of pace would be nice, so we moved to one of the smallest towns in Washington."

"How are you guys pulling all of this off? I'd thought you'd fly under the radar, but you are actually holding jobs and going to school?" I was shocked to discover the little life they had created for them.

"J. Jenks." Will said, matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"J. Jenks, he's… he's a lawyer…sometimes. Anyway, he makes really good paper."

Addy sighed at Will's cryptic wording and spoke directly, "Jenks is a forger - he makes fake documents. We pooled together a lot of money and bought ourselves a new life. We've got everything from Social Security numbers to Mom's death certificate."

"Wow. I would have never thought of that… Was it hard to start over?"

"Nope." Addy shrugged her shoulders, "We didn't know anyone here - it was easy to just tell the same story."

"If you come around though, we'll have to write you into the script." Will spoke in a serious tone, "Will your dad recognize us?"

I laughed, "I don't think he would have recognized you with your flaming red hair and a name tag." We all laughed softly, "Seriously, he's never met you and I'm pretty sure the Forks Police Department isn't actively looking for a Phoenix escapee. I'm sure you're safe. So what is _our_ history together?"

Addy bounced and clapped her hands as she demanded, "My turn Will, you made up most of our story. I get to make up Bella's!"

Will rolled his eyes and motioned for Addy to continue. Her face scrunched in concentration as she thought, a smile erupted from her lips. "Got it! We'll keep it simple, for your sake Bella; you're an awful liar. Do you remember the camp we went to during our first summer in Phoenix?"

"You mean the one we got eaten alive at? Wasn't it supposed to be an English camp or something?"

Will laughed, "Yeah, 'English Classics' is what I believe the pamphlet said. We were supposed to act out Shakespearian plays and spend the afternoons laying in the grass reading."

I smiled at the memory, "Too bad the mosquitoes ate you alive after a few minutes of being outside… I don't think we ever left the rec room and I know I didn't read anything that week."

"Good," Addy said, "You remember plenty of details. We met you there; our Mom was taking a vacation in Europe and sent us to camp. It's a simple, believable story. We bonded at camp and simply kept in touch. Finding you here in the Olympic Peninsula was a wonderful coincidence."

Addy smiled at her story. It sounded believable to me and I knew it would be easy enough to tell. We were just about to settle into a round of tests when we felt the blanket surge.

"What's that?" Will said, crouching in a defensive stance.

"Oh no," I whispered, "Get in the clouds, now!" Together we leapt into the air, a second later we were safe within the fog of the low hanging rain cloud. I threw out my defensive walls, protecting Will and Addy. Will started to speak but I covered his mouth and pointed to the meadow.

Edward stepped out into the small clearing. He moved like I'd never seen before. Half crouched, he darted around the meadow at impossible speeds. A moment passed and he settled at the center of the clearing, exactly where we had been standing just seconds ago. His head tilted to the side, nostrils flaring, I saw his chest expand with exaggerated breaths. He paced around the center of the meadow, stooping occasionally, picking up bits of grass and examining them closely. It was all very animalistic. The minutes dragged on as we watched Edward comb every inch of the meadow.

"Here you are. Edward what the _hell _are you doing?" Alice's small voice easily carried to us. She stepped into the meadow and Edward straightened up and immediately looked more human.

"You sure this is the meadow you saw Bella in? The peninsula is littered with little clearings like this." Edward's voice was rough and annoyed; he raked his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "They aren't here now."

"Yep, this is it. You can even smell them. Well, I recognize Bella's scent – the other two are completely new to me. I was right, they were here _and recently_." Alice placed her hands on her delicate hips and tilted her head slightly. "What do you care? I thought you said Bella 'is not my responsibility.'"

It took everything I had to not burst out laughing. Alice's impersonation of Edward was perfect, she used his identical tone and inflection –only it was two octaves higher. Addy flashed a wicked grin at me. I could tell she already liked Alice. I put my finger to my lips to remind her to stay quiet as the Cullens continued below us.

"Alice come look at this." Edward motioned her over to the center of the clearing and traced several invisible lines in the grass. "How did they do that?"

Alice peered at the grass and then stooped into a cat-like crouch. She followed the invisible lines Edward had drawn twice before returning to his side, shaking her head.

"I don't know. The trail has no lead in or out."

"Yes," Edward confirmed, "it is like they appeared, walked around a little and then disappeared. I didn't come across any trail in the woods either. I was zigzagging a path; there wasn't much ground I didn't cover on my way here. _And_ Bella's truck is parked at the trailhead! Right next to the vehicle of the other two. The scent is the same."

"Like I told you, there's something special about Bella." Edward stared at Alice with disbelieving eyes and shook his head.

"That's not happening Alice. Your visions are wrong. You know they can alter if someone changes their mind."

"Yes, but you haven't changed yours." A wide smile crept across Alice's small face. Her whole face lit up as she continued, "Don't worry Edward. I'll love her too." And with that she turned and fled to the trees. She disappeared silently. Edward watched her retreat and then collapsed on the ground. He clasped his head in hands, pulling at the roots of his hair. He looked in pain.

"Is he okay?" Addy whispered with concern. Instantly, Edward was on his feet searching the meadow. It was as if Edward had heard her quiet question. He ran around the clearing and out into the forest, hunting for the source of the question. Finding nothing or no one on the ground or in the trees, Edward returned to his seat in the grass. I motioned for the twins to follow me. Flying in the cover of the clouds, we returned to our vehicles.

"Follow me home." I whispered into Will's ear. He nodded once and climbed into his car. A minute later we were winding down the gravel road to the highway. I felt Edward's approach. I never saw him emerge from the woods, but I felt his presence through the blanket. I held my shield firmly around the twins' and my minds. _You're getting nothing today._

Edward accompanied Will's escort to my home. I had no idea how Edward was keeping up with us, especially when I was pushing my truck to speeds close to 70 MPH, but his presence never faded. We pulled in front of my house. I shot a glance over to the twins; they read my expression and gave an understanding nod. We walked to the house and they followed me upstairs without speaking a word.

I retrieved a pad of paper and three pens from my desk. I scribbled out one sloppy sentence:

_At night he watches through my window._

Taking the blanket off my bed I threw it over the empty curtain rod. The room blacked out with the lack of light. Will turned on my bedside lamp and then wrote a message:

_What the HELL?!?! How did he hear Addy? What was all the SMELL stuff? Did you see the way he walked—it was like an animal! How can he be that fast? That's it Bella – you can't do this alone… We're moving to Forks. It isn't safe here._

I shook my head as I wrote a reply:

_NO! That won't help. They don't know what we are… They don't know anything. The Cullens obviously have secrets to hide too. They aren't going to do anything rash that might endanger them. I'm FINE._

Will crossed out my last sentence and wrote his own:

_You look FINE –what is it going to take before you realize the danger? A broken leg? We all saw how they moved – they're dangerous._

I shook my head and answered:

_THIS _(pointing to my wrist) _was an accident. If the Carlisle hadn't been here, who knows how long I would have laid on the rug, unconscious and bleeding. He probably saved my life!_

Will started a rebuttal, but Addy snatched the pen out of his hand. She gracefully wrote her thoughts:

_Bella's right, she's in no immediate danger (other than from herself). They're clearly worried about Will and I, not about Bella. They've accepted her, or at least they will, according to the psychic. Did she say 'love'? Bella, enlighten us, what __have__ you been doing with that boy? He was awful concerned about you…_

I laughed out loud and covered my mouth with my hand.

_Nothing has happened … We haven't said more than 100 words to each other since I got here. He's too snobby to even talk to me._

I knew it was a lie, Edward wasn't snobby, but I hoped the twins wouldn't notice my fib. Maybe they wouldn't question my lie since it was written; it _was_ easier to be untruthful when I didn't speak. I was too unsure about Alice's love comment to tell the twins anything. _Is that what I'm feeling – love? No, I can't love Edward. I hardly know him!_ But as my mind spoke to my heart, I knew I was lying to myself. Yes, Edward was a mystery, a case I had only begun to unwrap, but he had me hooked. I was addicted to his smile and his expressive eyes. I longed to touch him and feel the electricity rush as I press myself against his cold frame. I wanted to probe his brilliant mind, to discover its inspiration and fuel its curiosity. Edward was quickly becoming the muse of my life. _I do love him._

Will's pen beat against the pad of paper, snapping me out of my daydream. He pointed to the paragraph he had written.

_Fine, if you really think you'll be okay… But you're on spy duty now. We need to know __exactly__ what we're up against. I don't want any more surprises like this afternoon. Follow him, befriend his family, do whatever it takes to discover all the secrets they are trying so hard to hide. We'll meet next week at our apartment; hopefully he won't follow you there. If someone asks where you are going, lie—and make it good, please. If ANYTHING happens, we are moving to Forks or pulling you out of here. You're not going to get hurt because we're a little curious… it isn't worth it. Please be safe Bella, we just got you back._

Finishing the last line, I took Will and Addy in my arms. "I will, I love you guys." I whispered to them.

Addy broke our embrace and ripped the sheet off the pad. Holding her hand to Will, he gave her his lighter. She held the paper to the flame and our conversation went up in smoke.

Giving me a peck on the cheek, Addy told me, "We'll see you again." Then Will took her hand and led her down the stairs and out the door. I removed my blanket from the window to watch them enter their car and drive away. Once their car disappeared around the corner my loneliness reappeared. Without the distraction of the twins, I found myself alone to my thoughts. Except I really wasn't alone, somewhere outside I could feel the watchful gaze of Edward.

I walked down the stairs and attempted to return to my 'normal' life. I started on my homework and finished in time to get dinner going. Charlie came home at the usual time and our meal rested in the normal silence. I turned in early. Stopping at the linen closet at the top of the stairs, I pulled out the thickest blanket and draped it over my window. _You may be able to hear me or smell me, but you're seeing nothing tonight. _ I then brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

**Are you happy now that the twins are back? I know, they are here full-time yet, but that will happen soon... PLEASE click below and give me a few thoughts, I love to hear what you are thinking!**


	15. Shopping

**This is the peaceful Calm before the crazy storm... Hope you enjoy Alice, I really love her!** **Thanks to all who are reviewing... for those who aren't reviewing but are still reading--tsk, tsk. Special thanks to BB--hope you have a great weekend!**

**-Raca  
**

Chapter 15: Shopping

Saturday I remained cooped up in the house. It seemed like I was under house arrest. The rain kept me inside and the ever-present Edward hiding in the trees made me utterly nervous. Sunday I was determined to be free of my spy. I took out the Forks directory and picked up the phone. A small voice answered before I even heard one ring.

"Bella!"

"Hi Alice… How did you know it was me?" I knew she probably saw the call coming, but I was doing my own spy work now.

"Oh, caller ID. What's up?"

"I'm bored out of my mind… You want to go do something?"

"No more hiking today?" Alice sounded suspicious.

I laughed to lighten the mood, "Nope, don't feel like getting that wet. So what is there to do around Forks when it's raining?"

"Not much. You want to come over to my house? We could watch a movie."

I shuddered, _actually I'm trying to stay __away_ _from your brother._ "No, I'd like get out of town. Do you want to go see a movie at the theater?"

"There's really nothing good out right now. But if we're going to the mall, we could do some shopping!"

My chest constricted at the thought of shopping with Alice. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, I really wasn't a shopper. Alice read my silence as hesitation and questioned. "  
"I thought you said you needed to get out of the house."

"I do, I'm getting cabin fever…"

"Good, I'm getting in the car right now. I'll be at your house in 5."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs. Throwing my wallet in my purse I put on some makeup and my jacket. I was just returning to the first floor when a horn started blaring outside. _Must be Alice._

I opened the door and ran through the rain to the silver Volvo. Climbing in the front seat I shook off my jacket and noticed Alice and I weren't alone. Edward sat calmly in the back seat, a smug grin on his face. _Go away!_ I yelled at him through his web. His grin morphed into my favorite crooked smile and his eyes lit up with fire.

"Hello Bella." His soft voice made my blood pulse and my cheeks blush, "I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Whatever." I turned around, determined I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. _Remember your job. You need to find out information… you are here on a mission!_

"Okay." Alice pulled onto the road and headed toward the highway. Shooting an evil glare to the back seat, she addressed Edward, "If you're coming along I don't want to hear a single complaint. No boy is going to interrupt our shopping. You'll speak when spoken to and if something looks bad you'll shower us with compliments anyway. Understand?"

Edward laughed at his sister's demands but nodded his head, "I know better than to cross you at the mall."

"Good. Then we're going to have a great time!" I felt Alice's power surge as she looked into the future. Nodding her head she smiled and spoke to me, "I know just the place to go first!" Her small foot mashed on the gas and we raced off towards the mall.

We pulled into the Port Angeles Mall parking lot. Alice walked with surprisingly quick strides to a small store with a French name. Walking halfway down the length of the store she stopped suddenly at a rack and pulled out an icy blue dress.

"Here, this will look perfect on you." She tossed me the dress and continued down the aisle. Two minutes later I had twenty different outfits in my arms. Alice pushed me towards the dressing rooms. "Shopping is not possible if you don't try the stuff on! Put on the dress on first, I know you are going to love it."

Edward laughed as Alice shoved me past him and into the small room. "It's just easier if you do as she says."

I dumped the pile of clothes and fished around for the blue dress. The dress _was_ perfect on me. The cool color made my pale skin look warm and rich. The deep v-neck dipped low enough to tease without making me uncomfortable. From the empire waistline, the dress bellowed softly out, just passing my knees. I took a quick turn in the mirror and watched the dress unfurl around me in a silky circle.

"Bella! I want to see!" Alice was giddy with excitement. I smiled at her enthusiasm and taste, she knew how to pick out an outfit. Slowly opening the door I peeked my head out first. Edward was causally looking through a rack of men's slacks. Alice stood to the side, arms crossed, tapping her foot. Giggling at her impatience, I opened the door all the way and did a small twirl out of the dressing room. Alice squealed in delight. I stole a quick glance at Edward and caught him staring, mouth hanging open. I cocked my head to the side, looked deep into his eyes and thought to his thread: _It isn't polite to stare._ Edward eyes grew with surprise. I bit my lip, worrying I might have crossed the line. Thankfully Alice broke the awkward moment.

"Yes, we all know Bella is beautiful. Now go change into something else." She pushed me back into the small room and shut the door in my face. "You…" I heard her hiss to Edward, "Are becoming too much of a distraction. If you can't keep to yourself then I'll send you away. This is supposed to be _my_ time with Bella. You'll get yours later!"

Alice spoke so fast and so quietly, I wasn't sure of all the words she spoke. _What does she mean, 'my time with Bella'?_ I changed without paying attention as I contemplated Alice's words. _Edward is a distraction… How do I manage to function when he's in the room?_ My mind wandered into an Edward daydream. Alice cleared her throat. Realizing I had been in the dressing room a little too long, I emerged in an ivory shirt and soft, pink skirt. Alice beamed, obviously proud with another one of her perfect outfits. The shirt's style was very old-fashioned and reminded me of the early 1900's. A tight bodice of folded material clung to my stomach and up my chest to the circle neckline. Delicate lace decorated the collar; small black buttons ran down the front. The skirt was a rosy pink that lightly hugged my hips.

Edward's back was turned to me. Unable to resist, I spoke again to his web: _ Afraid you'll see something you like, Cullen?_ With deliberately slow movements, Edward turned his body to face me. The fire in his eyes brought an immediate blush to my cheeks, my heart raced, I suddenly felt very weak. His breathing hitched as he took in my outfit. His hand shot up to his face, closing his eyes he pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Edward's voice was weak as he spoke. "I'm… I'm going to go get something from the food court. Can I get you two anything?"

"No thanks." Alice said skipping over to my dressing room with a new pile of clothing. "We'll be done in here by the time you get back. You'll find us at my favorite shoe store. You hungry Bella?"

"Not really." I said, turning to seek refuge in the dressing room. I didn't hear Edward leave, but his web faded as he put distance between us. _That look… holy cow! I've never seen such passion in someone's eyes before._ I shivered involuntarily. I went through the next several outfits without really noticing what they looked like. Alice kept up a steady stream of clothing till I was sure I had tried on the entire store. Finally I was allowed to dress in my jeans and t-shirt. Alice was at the counter paying for several things, two bags already lay at her feet.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I was shocked as I heard the repeated beep, beep of the clerk scanning the price tags.

"Oh, don't flip out, I'm only buying _you_ the blue dress. I got some pieces for me, a few for Rosalie and a couple for Esme." She smile at me, "There were a lot of good deals today."

"I really don't need the dress… It's short sleeved and a little fancy. When will I ever have the opportunity to wear it?"

Alice stared at me knowingly, "You'll wear it. You'll find a reason to. Now, let's go find some shoes."

Alice picked up the bags and grabbed my hand. Pulling me through the mall we came to a shoe store. She went straight to business, pulling out several boxes and throwing them at me. I sat on a small stool and started with the first pair. Three pairs later, we found the perfect shoe to go with my little blue dress. They were a silver, strappy sandal dotted with little blue rhinestones. The only issue was the 3-inch stiletto-heal.

I put them on grudgingly, "Alice, I can't wear heals like this! I'll fall on my face!" Even with _all_ the power from the blanket, I knew wearing shoes like this was asking for trouble.

"Just try them on and walk around a little bit." Alice held my hands to help me up. "You'll get used to them."

She released my hands and I stiffly walked around the store, focusing on every thread around me to keep my balance. Twice I re-wound time as I saw myself starting to trip. _I'm not going to embarrass myself again in front of Alice._ I was just getting comfortable in the ridiculous shoes when I heard a soft chuckle. Turning suddenly, I caught my left heal on a box and fell right into the cold arms of Edward. We stayed there for a minute, amazingly comfortable with the unexpected contact. I took in deep breaths, memorizing his sweet scent. Honey, lilac and sunshine, it was heavenly.

"Be careful of Alice's shoe preferences. They can be deadly." Edward chuckled again as he lifted me to my feet. He steadied me and stood with his arms outstretched, ready to catch me again. I considered falling again, _just for fun_, but decided I better not push my luck. I loosened the straps on the shoes and threw them back at Alice.

"I have a cute pair of black sandals that will work." Alice looked unconvinced, so I continued, "I'm going to have to wear a sweater with the dress anyway. I could wear my black sweater and my black strappy shoes. _Plus_ they're a pair I know won't kill me."

"Fine." Alice went to purchase the three pairs she had picked out for herself as I sat to put on my tennis shoes. The brace made it difficult to hold my shoes; I fumbled with them for a minute before Edward knelt down in front of me.

"May I?" He said softly. I swallowed hard and handed over my shoe. He propped my foot up on his knee and loosened the laces. Gently taking my heel in his hand, he placed the shoe over my toes and wiggled it into place. Edward tied a quick knot and then proceeded with the other shoe. His cold hands were tender and soft. _My God, you are perfect._ Finished with the shoes he stood and offered a hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I muttered breathlessly. I was lost, completely lost in the spell of this amazing creature. My heart ached for him, ached to be close to him, to feel his gentle caresses. _I love you._ _Could you ever love me?_

"Okay Prince Charming, let's go." Alice teased. I dropped my head, attempting to hide my blush. Quickly grabbing my purse I ran to catch up with Alice, Edward trailed silently behind.

_What am I doing? I can't be falling for Edward! Yes, he's amazing and wonderful and perfect and beautiful and angelic and a complete gentleman… but __what__ is he? I need to know. If I knew what he's trying to hide, then I could make a decision._ But truthfully, I knew my heart was already set, I loved Edward. I loved his smile, his intellect, his mysterious behavior. _I __will __find out what you are Edward Cullen and then…_

I was lost in my thoughts during the ride home. I hardly noticed Alice singing along to the radio. Edward sat very still and quiet in the back seat. He's silence worried me. _Is he uncomfortable with the close moments we had today?_ My insecurities had me doubting my feelings and Edward's. Finally we arrived at my house. I got out and leaned through the open window to talk to Alice.

"Thanks for today. I really needed to get out of the house."

Alice laughed and winked at me, "Anytime you need a break, I'm here. Don't forget your dress." Alice popped the trunk and I walked around the back to retrieve my outfit. As I reached for my bag, a broad white hand grabbed it and pulled it out of the trunk.

"I'll get it." Edward said through his crooked smile. His dark eyes were burning again. Liquid onyx lit with an unquenchable fire. _He's eyes have changed again._ I nodded and walked to the front door. I fumbled with my keys under his watchful gaze and finally managed to unlock the door. Edward placed my bag just inside the door, his eyes slowly traveled up frame till they met mine. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay." I stammered. My hand lightly shook as a reached to close the door. Edward smiled deeply, noticing my quiver and then turned towards the car. I heard him chuckle as he stole a look over his shoulder, catching me in my stare. I couldn't help it – the grace and fluidity in which he moved was mesmerizing. I was dazzled by his perfection. Alice revved the engine and I snapped out of my daydream. Quickly I shut the door and leaned against it, waiting for my heart to return to normal.

I hurried through my chores and dinner. I was anxious, but I couldn't figure out why. Around nightfall I felt the blanket change, Edward had returned. My anxiety faded away and then my mind rushed with questions. _Where has he been for the last four hours? He's never left me alone for this long before? _My questions burned with anger, but I couldn't find the emotion to adequately support the rage. I was too giddy for his return.

Finding the hammer still lying under my bed, I struggled to pull out the nails from my window frame. _I don't know what you're doing here… but I really don't care anymore. You are __here__, that's what matters._ I cracked my window open, just like it had been the first night I caught Edward spying and added two extra blankets to my bed. Snuggling down into my clovers I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming peacefully about Edward.

**Hope you enjoyed this little outing, it was fun to write. Please take a few moments to give me some thoughts. Don't be afraid, I don't bite!**


	16. Discovery

**Yeah! I'm so excited for you all to read this chapter and the next one! The story is picking up. Thanks to all who are still reviewing--I love to hear what you think about the story. You all should thank hopeisabluebird as well, she's the inspiration for Bella's discovery. If you haven't read her stuff, you are missing out, go check it out--you won't be disappointed!**

**Enjoy! -Raca  
**

Chapter 16: Discovery

The night passed peacefully and I returned to school in a cheerful mood. My morning classes dragged on for all eternity. I couldn't help but be excited for my next chance to see Edward. Finally the lunch bell rang and I ran to the cafeteria. I threw open the doors in a huff, my eyes rushing to the far table in the corner. Edward sat; head tilted staring directly at me, a crooked grin spread across his face. I flushed and ducked into line, trying desperately to regain control over my breathing. As the line proceeded, I stole quick glances at the Cullen table. Each time Edward met my stare. The last time he winked at me which rejuvenated my blush with a fresh one. Reluctantly, I turned to sit at my 'usual' table. To the pleasure of all the girls, Mike and several other boys had joined my little group. Jessica flirted relentlessly with Mike, making most of the table sick of her. _I hope I'm not that obvious with Edward._ I told myself as I watched Jessica bat her eyes hopelessly at Mike. Halfway through lunch, Alice skipped over to our table.

"Hey Bella," she said with a huge smile.

I returned the smile, "Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing Friday. The store we went to yesterday is having a _huge _winter sale. And they're releasing the new styles for the spring."

"Well, I kinda already had plans." Alice's shoulder slumped in disappointment, it broke my heart so I added, "But if you can wait until Saturday, I free then."

"Bella," Mike interrupted, "everyone's going to the beach on Saturday. You said you were coming."

"Oh, I totally forgot that was this weekend. Alice, you want to come too?" The entire table stared at me in disbelief, and Mike even looked as if he was going to object. "We're going to La Push, to First Beach."

"Thanks, but I'm not really the beach type. Besides, it is supposed to be beautiful this weekend and Carlisle wants to take us camping. Don't worry about it. I'll hit you up for the next sale."

"It's a date. I'm not really a shopper, but I had lots of fun." Again the table looked at me with wonder, they were shocked.

"Great! I'll see you in gym." And with that Alice skipped back to her table and nestled down next to Jasper.

"Bella, you went shopping with Alice?" Jessica eyes were wide with doubt.

"Yeah, we spent most of the day at the mall. She picked out the prettiest dress for me… I really wish it was warmer so I could wear it." The table sat silently, curious and terrified at my confession. "We had really good time. Alice is nice."

I laughed at their expressions, "You guys act like they have the plague or something. Honestly, what fault can you find in the Cullens?"

Several at the table started sentences, but broke them off. Finally Angela spoke, speaking so softly I think I was the only one who heard her, "It's very nice of you to befriend them. You're right, no one here is able – or willing – to do that."

The bell rang. The table quickly cleared, everyone escaping from me. _Guess I've got the plague now too._ Only Angela remained, waiting to walk with me to class. I smiled at her and we proceeded out the door. We entered Biology to see Edward already seated at the table. Mike leaned against my side of the table, his back to Edward. I raised my eyebrows at Mike. _What are you doing Newton?_ Carefully setting my books down, I greeted Edward.

"Hi Edward."

"Good afternoon Bella," he said warmly from behind Mike.

"What do you need Mike?" I asked, allowing a faint trace of venom into my tone.

"I wanted to see if you needed a ride for Saturday. You could carpool with me and the guys."

"Actually, I'm spending the night at a friend's Friday night. I'll have to drive myself if I'm going to make it."

Mike's face turned white as he asked, "At Alice's?"

I laughed at his fear. "No, the Smith's. They're some old friends of mine who've moved to Port Angeles."

Relief flooded Mike's face as he nodded and turned to sit at his desk. I sighed and settled into my chair. Edward's curious gaze searched my face until Mr. Banner called the class to attention and announced we had an unexpected assembly. "I guess the secretary mixed up her dates and…well, we'll have to continue our lecture tomorrow. Let's go class." He said clapping his hands, "Off to the gym."

The gymnasium was a buzz of excitement. Alice quickly caught my attention. She was standing on the bleacher waving her arms. I smiled at her and waved. "Would you like to sit with us?" I jumped at the closeness of Edward; I hadn't heard him approach. His breath lingered on my neck and sent a shiver down my back.

"Um, sure." Avoiding the looks of Jessica, Mike and Eric, I climbed the edge of the bleachers to the row where the Cullens sat. There was plenty of room. Everyone seemed willing to crowd with each other in order to place ample space between them and the Cullens. As I approached the family, my heart started to pound, the blood rushing through my ears drowned out the noise of the gym. Jasper stiffened with my approach, his web shooting with the same midnight blue and scarlet red that I remembered from my falling fiasco. Alice looked at him sympathetically and looped her arm through his. I sat next to Alice while Edward took the seat next to me. Fumbling with my backpack, I hit the people sitting in front of us and stooped to apologize. Emmett's laughter boomed from the other side of Jasper.

"Watch out, Bella's a hazard to your health." He said between the booms of his of laughter.

Edward glared at his brother and turned to me with apologetic eyes. "Ignore Emmett – we all do." I nodded and stared down at my hands. I could feel the eyes of the entire school on me. "What are you thinking?" Edward questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "This would be a lot easier if… if you had more friends… outside of your family … that is."

Edward's hand slowly balled into tight fists. I looked up into his weary face. His eyes burned with desire, but his brow was furrowed in what looked like worry. His mouth opened to speak when the microphone blared with a sharp shrill. The entire audience cringed at the noise, and the Cullens seemed especially annoyed with the faulty sound system. The principal spoke to the gathered school.

"Hello Spartans! Today we have a special assembly for you all. Don't worry if you don't catch all the details today. Tomorrow in your homeroom you'll each receive a package containing all the information from today…" Taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts he continued, "I know high school years are very challenging and we've organized this little assembly to let you all know that you are not alone. If you are experiencing any one of the things reviewed today, or if you just need someone to talk to, we can help. This is not a struggle you have to face alone. Now let me introduce our first guest, Police Officer Matt Mason."

A small applause greeted the officer. He took the microphone from our principal and started in on a 'don't do drugs' lecture. He was heavy on warnings and at the end added in information about hotlines and websites to help in case you did have a drug problem. Next was a physiologist from a local office. The gym lights were dimmed as she explained she had a small slide show to introduce her topic.

A gasp fluttered through the crowd as the first image appeared. It was a girl, one eye swollen shut, the other filled with tears. Her hair was a bloody mess of tangles, cuts littered her face and deep bruises were just starting to show their color. The slide changed to another girl with similar injuries and then another girl and another. Ten pictures later, the screen paused on a girl being lifted into an ambulance. Tried blood stained her tattered clothing and skin, but it was her face that was full of pain. Anguish, fear, and mortified disgust crumpled her face as she lay there sobbing.

The physiologist finally spoke, "These pictures are only glimpses of the pain and agony that these girls went through. They are a small peek at the physical abuse these girls lived through - what you do see are the mental scars, the wounds that might not ever heal. 499 women in Washington experienced this last year, 231 of those within a couple hour drive of our town. These women are rape victims."

The room was silent. The air was thick with feelings of disgust, fear and revulsion. Jasper leaned forward, his head falling into his hands as the room of emotions attacked him. Just glancing at the threads, I saw they all pulsed with the same colors and ferocity.

A sharp snap cracked to my right, peeking over I saw the bench Rosalie held in her hands was crumbling. Her face was hard with hatred. The feeling thread she projected towards Jasper was glowing white, like molten metal just taken out of a furnace. I moved to mentally touch the thread, but I didn't have to make contact with the cord to feel its emotion. Her feelings were so intense they seeped out of the thread into the surrounding space. _Hatred_. And something else … It was a few moments before I could place it, odd considering the emotion was so strong … Finally I figured it out.

_Helplessness_.

I had never felt anything so strong before. _What happened to her?_

Seizing Edward's thread I jumped into the mind of Rosalie. There were no words at first, only images, their edges blurred like an Impressionist painting. The colors were dulled too, which wasn't what I was used to seeing in the remarkably clear minds of anyone from the Cullen family.

_She was walking home from a visit to someone she cared for deeply. Her name was Vera … She had just spent a happy afternoon holding her newborn baby boy in her lap. Oh, she wanted one like him – all over brown curls and big eyes … Her heels clicked softly and happily along the cobblestone drive as she hurried through the dark. She could just see the wrought-iron scrollwork of her front door a few yards away._

_Before she could reach it, she was stopped beneath the flickering light of a streetlamp. At first, her hands trembled slightly. But Rosalie Hale didn't back down from anyone, and when she finally recognized the man as her fiancé, Royce King, she was calm and dignified, the queen of their small town._

"_Rose!" He shouted in a loud voice. It surprised Rose; she was used to him speaking in the tones of the courting room. It wasn't until a moment later that she finally realized what it was because she had never seen Royce drink much before. Royce was drunk. _

_Rosalie wasn't afraid at first, confident that she could control whatever situation Royce threw at her … _

I wanted to pull out of Rosalie's memories as the quiet voice of the psychologist droned on, but I couldn't. I sat frozen on the hard, metal bench in the gym, feeling the cold of the snow that fell around Rosalie in her memories freeze me to stillness.

_Violent images overtook Rosalie's mind as she relived Royce's anger and desire. The scene faded in shame and fear and night and brass buttons scattering against the snow as the other men participated in crime, pleasuring themselves and then beating her body to an unrecognizable state. _

_Blackness overtook her as the last footsteps faded in the distance. The only word her mind formed over and over again was "Why?" Why? She had thought all along she was Royce's treasure. Now she knew better … But at the very least, she hoped her status as his consolation prize, his trophy-wife, would have protected her somehow. There was absolutely no reason to do what he did … unless he had found her unworthy even as a trophy-wife. Why?_

_Suddenly soft, cold, gentle hands wrapped her body in something warm and picked her from the street's stone. "All is well. No one will hurt you now, little girl," A quiet voice whispered in her ear. A rush of wind swept through Rosalie's matted hair. Her entire body ached while her mind swelled painfully with shame … humiliation … betrayal … helpless fury…. Eventually she was laid on a soft bed. Opening a swollen eye, Rosalie saw the face of Dr. Cullen. He smiled at her, reassuring her that everything would be okay. Slowly, he bent down over her. Rose felt his cold breath on the skin of her neck. Carlisle breathed deeply and then sank his teeth into the soft flesh. Blood pour from the wound and soon a new pain, a fire started raging through her broken body…_

I released the thread, my mind in a daze. I caught a glance of her; she sat crumpled over, her knees tucked under her chin. Emmett stretched his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Jasper was breathing deeply, struggling to soften Rosalie's white-hot rage. I took hold of her thread, absorbing most of the emotion to aid Jasper. With her hate flowing to me, Jasper was quickly able to temper the raging emotions.

"I've got you now." Emmett whispered into her ear, "No bastard is ever going to touch you again." Jasper threw love and peaceful feelings towards her, his usually distant eyes full of worry. At some point during the memory, Alice had moved to Rosalie's other side, and was now holding her hand. Slowly, Rosalie relaxed in Emmett's arms. Her blazing hatred softened and was replaced with new emotions … strength and confidence in Emmett's love. Alice loosened her hold on Rosalie's hand, and Edward's shoulders calmed from the tense posture they had held for the several long moments of Rosalie's pain.

Taking deep breaths to steady myself, I finally allowed my confusion to replace the faint tendrils of pain, fear and hatred that I still felt from Rosalie. I was confused with the memory I had just witnessed... Several things just didn't make sense. First: every detail looked so foreign –the cobblestone street, the flowing gown Rose wore, the three-piece suits of the men … Everything was from a different era… like the early 1900's. Second: Accepting it was a different era, why did Carlisle look _exactly_ the same? Apart from the wardrobe differences, nothing seemed to have changed about him. Lastly: _Why would Carlisle bite Rosalie?_ I couldn't see how inflicting another wound would help her broken body. _It doesn't make sense… _ I was utterly perplexed, but I knew this was important… _Could Rosalie's story reveal their secret?_ I'd have to do some research, but this new discovery added fuel to my fire - I was determined to uncover the secret.

The assembly was over, the student body slowly filing out of the gym. Edward cleared his throat and brought me out of my internal debate. "Is everything all right, Bella?"

"Yeah, guess I just got lost in my thoughts…" I quickly stood; Alice and Edward peered at me curiously. The rest of the Cullens were already wandering out the door. Everything was as before. None of them acted or looked as if anything had happened. I was surprised none of them thought to think that I would have picked up on what was going on.

"You better get to class, Edward," Alice said to him. The web pulsed between them; I touched it to listen to Alice's silent conversation. _She'll be fine. I don't see Rose losing it now; she's back in control… I can't believe I didn't see this coming… Could have avoided a lot of pain …. You'll have to help me think of a way to make it up to her._ Edward nodded and started the descent down the bleachers.

Alice sat out with me during gym, but she wasn't her normal talkative self. Occasionally I'd check in on her thread to see what she was looking for, all of her visions seemed to be centered around Rosalie. _The love of this family amazes me._ I had never witnessed such concern and devotion before. The Cullen family was truly unique. My heart yearned to feel that devotion, to understand the depth of love that united this family. _I want to experience love like that._

***Sigh* Don't we all just want to be loved like that? What did you think? I feel sorry for Rosalie, she's a character that is constantly abused and hated. Don't hate her because she beautiful.... she's really a much deeper character than that!** **So, I've given you over 3,000 words--give me a few in return. Please Review!**


	17. The Hunt

**Yeah! I LOVE this chapter! It's what you guys have been waiting for, so enjoy! Note: To help clear up any confusion, the thoughts Bella allows Edward to hear are in Bold Italics.  
**

**Raca**

Chapter 17: The Hunt

That night my dreams were haunted by Rosalie's memories. Each revisit to her past was blurred with emotion until Carlisle entered the dream:

"_All is well. No one will hurt you now, little girl." Carlisle bent gently over me, sinking razor sharp teeth into my warm flesh. I screamed in pain… in fear. He pulled away from me slowly, his body shaking. Clinging to the armoire behind him, he claw-like fingers dug deep into the wood, his eyes glowed with a tint of red. Breathing deeply, he swallowed and started to relax. Placing a cold hand on my shoulder, he whispered softly, "I'm sorry."_

_A new pain coursed through my body. An unquenchable fire rage through my blood, burning my soul…_

I jumped awake, my hair plastered to against my face, my body sweating. Resting my head in my trembling hands I cried. I cried my eyes dry, emptying my body of all its feeling. Slowly lying back, I starred into the blackness of my room, listening to my haggard breathing and trying to regain control. My mind flashed through the dreams again, always resting on the image of the bite. _Why would he bite her?… How could that solve anything?… How is that related to them being untouched by time?_

The pieces began falling into place. The time threads that connect objects to time were _not_ connected to the Cullens. _Time doesn't affect them… _

_They are immortal._

That would explain how Rosalie and Carlisle looked exactly the same as they did almost a hundred years ago. My mind swirled in rejection, refusing to believe that immortal beings could exist. _You also thought witches were a fairy tale… Let's look at the facts:_

_No connected time threads/haven't changed in 100 years … Super human speed – Edward was a blur when he ran around the meadow … Extraordinary senses – They could smell where the twins and I had been, and Edward __heard__ Addy's whisper from at least fifty feet away … Mysterious gifts – Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, Jasper's control over emotions … Changing eyes – Edward's shifted from black to golden brown… Carlisle's turned red in the dream …_

_His eyes turned red after he bit Rosalie… after he tasted her blood. He __drank__ her blood__..._

I slapped myself as the answer jumped out at me.

_They are vampires._

A cold chill raced through my body, my breath grew shallow till I felt like I would faint. _Get yourself under control Bella!_ I shouted in my head, forcing my self to calm down. I felt Edward's web surge with power as he attempted to enter my mind. I smirked … _Must look like a real nut-case to you…_ Now considering Edward as a… a vampire, my mind reviewed his actions in a new light. All his odd behaviors seemed to fit, all except one. _Why does he follow me?_

Not wanting to think about the possible answers, my mind moved on to the next issue… _How are the twins going to react to this?_ I knew it wouldn't be good. Will would freak out and insist on removing me from the situation. Addy … well … she'd probably be excited. For the longest time she's wondered if there were any other super-natural beings around. Addy had big wishes of dragons and unicorns. I chuckled at her strange desires. _I doubt a bloodthirsty vampire was high on her list._ My heart sped up at that thought. _Bloodthirsty._

I shook my head. Edward couldn't do that to people… Alice wouldn't feed off of the innocent… and Carlisle — he saves lives for Christ's sake! My stomach churned with nausea. _No. I don't believe they are monsters. There must be another explanation._

I jumped out of bed and started pacing the room. My mind was a rush of thoughts, searching, reaching for something to restore the Cullen family. Several times I ran to the window, tempted to lean out and simply ask Edward the questions that were haunting me. But I couldn't. How would I explain myself? What would he do if he knew I had uncovered their secret? _This is not what I wanted! _I shouted to myself, collapsing on my knees. _I thought knowing would liberate me from my hesitation! I thought once the secrets were behind us, I could allow myself to love him._ I placed my head in my hands, feeling the on coming flood of tears. I wept. Eventually I fell asleep, curled up in a ball, weeping for the love I longed for but would never know.

The following days were hell. My mind raged a constant battle against my heart. Neither side gained ground. My logic continued to buck against my heart, unwilling to let it love Edward and my heart refused to let Edward go. The fight didn't stop there; I was also torn over if I should tell the twins my discovery. If they flat out asked me, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie, but I didn't feel right revealing the Cullen secret. I didn't want to tell them about Rosalie's past and I _definitely_ didn't want to say they were vampires until I knew for sure. _What if I'm wrong?_ I clung to this neutral thought and took relief in its impartial logic.

As my internal battle raged, Edward placed more and more distance between us at school. He barely spoke to me during Biology and I no longer caught him starring at me at lunch or in class.

At night though, his actions were opposite.

He found a closer perch and sat within an arms reach of my window. I wanted to send him away. I could see how my indecision was troubling him._ Ugh! Will this ever end! I've just got to make up my mind… if I could just make up my mind, then I'd simply follow through with my decision._ But I couldn't decide. I couldn't even think anymore.

It was one am on Friday morning. I hadn't fallen asleep yet. My body ached for rest, but the angry war continued. Suddenly there was a loud sound out in front of the house. "Emmett!" I heard Edward whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from starvation! You haven't eaten in weeks."

"Go away." Edward's rich voice was hard and cold, "I don't feel like eating."

"You're coming. I didn't want to use force, but you leave me no choice…" I heard an odd groan. Looking through the blanket, I saw Emmett at the base of Edward's tree. His massive hands held the trunk; it was starting to bend in his hands. The wood popped and moaned under the stress.

"STOP IT!" Edward hissed. Leaping down, he landed silently on the balls of his feet. "Don't destroy anything. I'm coming."

Emmett smiled and released the tree. It snapped back with a loud crack, showering the ground with leaves. Without another word, the two shot off into the darkness, running silently. _This is my chance… _Jumping through the blanket, I landed downstairs and threw on the closest coat—Charlie's sheriff's jacket. I jumped again in the direction the brothers had headed. I had to jump two more times before I was close enough to feel Edward's web.

Now, taking to the air, I flew to follow them. I was thankful for Charlie's thick jacket, the wind whipped by as I struggled to keep up with the Cullen boys. They were deep in the forest now. I kept out of sight, a hundred feet in the air, safe within the clouds. We continued to head west and Emmett and Edward were joined by Jasper. They shared no conversation, least none I could hear, but I clung to Edward's web to listen in on Jasper's thoughts. He did nothing to cover them, but spoke silently to Edward: _Glad to see you away from your post. I'm not really thirsty, Alice just said I should join you two and keep things calm. She wouldn't tell me what she saw, but she said I should be here to regulate emotions… do you know what's up?_

_Shit!_ I hadn't even considered Alice seeing my little mission! But she didn't send Jasper to warn Edward. _Does she approve of this?_ I dismissed thinking entirely as the boys started to slow their pace. Concentrating on the surrounding threads, I watched as they split up. They were at a rocky mountainside; a fallen tree and several granite boulders dotted a narrow meadow. A stream babbled noisily through the clearing. Focusing harder I saw a herd of elk. A bull and four does munched on the meadow grass. Jasper and Emmett leaned against a tree, hidden in the shadows of the forest while Edward crept along the edge of the clearing. I was so mesmerized by his quick, graceful movements; I almost didn't see the cat closing in. A mountain lion, up on the rocks of the mountain, silently stalked the bull elk. The massive cat inched closer to the rock face, its tail twitching as its haunches flexed to leap. Edward was no more than twenty feet away, his eyes also focused on the largest elk.

_NO! The mountain lion!_ My heart raced as I helplessly watched. _It will see Edward; it will __kill__ him!_ My mouth opened to scream when Edward and the cat sprung into the air. Meeting in mid-air, Edward clawed at the cat's back, his mouth latched onto its neck. The two landed in the meadow grass. The cat attempted to free itself, but it was futile, seconds later it hung limply in Edward's arms. Edward dropped the lifeless body and calmly adjusted his shirt._ He's all right._ Relief and calm swept over me, I relaxed. Searching for the other two, I saw Emmett crouched over the bull elk, his arms wrapped around its wide neck, Jasper was still at his tree, gazing curiously into the sky. It was now that I realized my relief wasn't completely my own. Jasper fed the emotions down the thread towards me. _Edward. _He called to him mentally - _we are not alone._

Instantly Edward grabbed Emmett and dragged him to Jasper's side. I listened to their conversation. "What do you mean?" Edward sound frustrated and confused, "I don't hear anyone."

Emmett took a deep breath, "I don't smell anything."

"But I feel someone." Jasper pointed up to the sky, directly at me. I flew up fifty more feet, rising above the thick clouds to the clear night sky above. "Up there. It was intense emotion. Just before you were going to pounce they were scared, terrified and full of… of concern. I don't know if they were afraid _of_ you or afraid _for _you. I've got them completely relaxed now… I could see if I could tempt them down."

I froze in fear. Curiosity crept through me. _Jasper is trying to lure me down there!_ I attempted to block his power, but the emotion only intensified; unconsciously I started drifting towards the ground. _Snap out of it Bella… Get out of here before you blow your cover._ Grasping for threads I twisted them wildly. Two jumps later I was home in my living room. I hung up Charlie's jacket and jumped upstairs to my bed. Shaking, I crawled under my covers. A smile crept over my lips. _They aren't monsters! They don't eat, um, humans!_ My mind drifted into a daydream starring Edward… _It really doesn't matter. I really don't care if they are __vampires__!_ A fresh wave of relief washed over me as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up late; unconsciously I had turned my alarm off twice. I ran around the house, trying to get ready for school. Finally when I did rush out the door, I slipped on the step, scattering my books across the frozen lawn. _Ouch! Stupid ice!_ Carefully getting to my feet, I gently rubbed my butt and looked to see if anyone had witnessed my 'Bella moment'. Grateful I had no audience I used the blanket to collect my books and deposited them in the truck. Then, walking on the air rather than the icy ground, I got in and started my trek to school. The roads weren't as bad as I had feared, the town of Forks takes road grooming seriously so all the major roads already had a thin layer of sand. My truck handled the unsanded roads just as well. I pulled into the parking lot just five minutes later than normal. Collecting my things I opened the door and checked my footing before releasing the threads I was balancing myself on. My eyes searched the parking lot till they found the silver Volvo, which was just pulling into a spot on the other end of the lot. _I think I'll go talk to Edward._ Slowly, gripping my truck bed for support, I started in that direction.

I had just made the length of my truck when the screech of tires filled the quiet morning. Looking up I saw Taylor's van skidding out of control. The vehicle hit a second patch of ice; Taylor overcompensated and sent the van into a spin. It was headed straight for me. My body grew immobile with fear.

_I'm going to die._

Desperately searching for an escape, I pulled at the threads to jump to another location, my breath coming in short, painful gasps. But my mind couldn't focus on a destination, as the seconds flew past.

The van continued in its deadly approach. I opened myself up to the blanket, pulling in all available power. _I will send out a surge just before I get hit… that should stop it._ I focused and collected more energy; my body tingling with power. The van clipped the far corner of my truck and ricocheted to mine.

I unleashed my energy.

For just the briefest moment, I could _see_ the web like I had never seen it before. Usually I just _sensed_ it – it was a shimmer at the edge of my eye, or a feather-light tingle on the tips of my fingers. But for just a moment, in the massive burst of power that almost knocked me off my feet, I could see the honey yellow light blazing through something that really shouldn't be called a web at all. I had never realized how much of the blanket I overlooked and never utilize. The edges of my power surge wavered harshly like a flag does during a high wind, curling against itself in movement so fast that my eyes barely registered the blur of energy. I couldn't focus quickly enough to see the exact pattern of the weave, but then I realized I couldn't because it kept _changing_. It was no simple weave. It was a complex swirl of curls and lines layered and entertwined in a graceful dance.

It was beautiful.

Just as my mind registered that, the van swayed back on its far wheels and then crashed down on all four, shattering the windows. My legs trembled beneath me and then finally buckled, sending me to my knees. The honey yellow energy disappeared and a darkness came to edges of my eyes. I curled my arms around my stomach and gripped hard, willing myself not to faint, taking deep, almost choking breaths, trying (maybe unsuccessfully) not to hyperventilate. I could dimly hear the screams that filled the parking, and the dull stomps of students rushing to the crash in their snow boots.

_What just happened?_ I wondered over and over again …. The burst of energy had been so extreme, so massive …. I had never felt anything like that even when in a power spot like the meadow …. _What have I done?_ I thought, my breath coming in shorter gasps, edging me closer towards panic.

"My _God_." A hushed velvety voice from behind me said. Turning weakly I saw Edward standing with his hands out-stretched, reaching for me. His eyes were wide with disbelief. _Oh no! What did he see?_ Quietly and slowly I squeezed out from between my truck and the van, still on my hands and knees, not sure yet if I would be able to find the strength to stand.

"How… How did you do that?" His voice shook as his eyes searched my own.

"What?" Still dazed and weak, my mind raced for an answer. I knew I couldn't lie, but what explanation _could_ I give him?

"You…" Edward crouched to my level. "You stopped the van without touching it. Look at it - it never even hit your truck. And what is that pattern on the van?" Looking more closely at the crumpled vehicle I noticed the pattern. Melted slightly into the metal were lines that matched the threads of the blanket. My power surge had not only stopped the van, it had softened the metal with its energy. The van was now branded with the intricate weave of the blanket, a delicate lace-like pattern, like a blurry snapshot of the energy at rest. It was only a dim impression of what I had _seen_, but was it enough to make Edward suspicious.

"What is going on Bella?" His tone changed, it hardened with every word.

"_Nothing _is going on." Deciding to turn the questions on him, I too hardened my tone. "How did _you _get here so fast? You were just at your car, _at the opposite side of the parking lot._"

I saw his mind search for an explanation, "No, I was here, standing next to you." His voice was confident, but I saw the lie in his eyes.

"It was a good thing you were here. Thank you for pulling me out of the way, otherwise I surely would have been crushed."

"But… why should I lie for you?" Edward's eyes burned with an unnamed emotion.

I looked deeply into his liquid topaz eyes and thought to his web: _**Because we both have secrets to keep**_.

Edward's eyes grew wary as his body tensed. Refusing to look at him I leaned against my truck. My mind was a mess of confusion and it ached with exhaustion. I hadn't planned on Edward discovering me like this… I wasn't ready. Suddenly I felt very vulnerable; I felt weak. Edward continued to stare at me with distrusting eyes. I heard the emergency vehicles approach, the van groaned as people attempted to pull it from the wreckage. Eager to be free of this situation, I contorted the threads to help push the van away, the action took more effort than I thought it should. My hands were shaking in a mixture of panic, fear and exhaustion, and I was afraid I would not be able to walk to the ambulance.

"Are you all right?" An EMT squeezed between the cars to my side. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." I told him as he helped me stand up. He quickly noted the trembling in my legs, and kept his arm around my waist as he questioned Edward next.

"What happened?"

"The van came spinning towards us and I pulled Bella out of the way…" Edward paused and looked at me with a curious gaze. "But I think she hit her head against the truck, you might want to look at it."

_**Liar! What are you trying to do Cullen?**_ Edward was again taken aback by my mental thoughts. He pushed to hear more and he almost got through my defenses. _What is wrong with me? Why is it taking so much effort just to block Edward? _The EMT gripped my waist even harder, and asked, "Can you walk?" I nodded my head stubbornly, and he said doubtfully, "Let's get you two to the hospital then." While in the ambulance, he checked my eyes and took my vitals.

My muscles ached with each movement. They screamed in pain, shaking in weakness. The parking lot was buzzing with students. A new set of sirens blared as my father pulled up in his cruiser. _Great._ I could see Charlie's approach through the still open doors of the ambulance.

"Bella!" His cheeks were flushed with heat, his eyes sick with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They're just being extra cautious." Charlie turned to the EMT and went into protective father mode. I tuned them out and turned inward to my thoughts. _I am so __tired__._ Resting my head against the wall of the ambulance I made a mental check of my body. I wasn't injured, but my entire body ached. It felt like I had run a marathon. I had no energy left. I felt Edward's web pulsing with power. It hurt my head to continue to block him, but now was the worst time to let him in. _How is this going to affect Edward?_ I had acted rudely and I felt guilty for making him lie for me. I felt even worse not being able to answer his questions… but what would he say? What would he think of me? _Course you HAD to bring up the fact that he has secrets… now I bet he's paranoid about what you know!_ I started chewing on my lower lip… _You've really screwed this one up, Bella._

Edward climbed up into the ambulance and sat across from me. I closed my eyes and continued to chew on my lip. I felt Edward's stare for the entire ride; it was only five minutes or so (thanks to Charlie's police escort) but it felt like eternity. When we arrived at the hospital, Edward disappeared inside without a word. I followed directions and took a seat on vacant bed next to Taylor. The nurses were in a fuss over him, cleaning wounds and securing them with bandages. After two apologies, I decided to ignore him completely. Pulling the dividing curtain between us I laid down on the hard bed contemplating my next move. _I'll have to tell the twins everything now… Edward saw too much, I can't be here alone any longer._

_Where is Edward?_ Searching through the hospital, I located his power and tried to focus on the room he was in. _Why can't I project down the threads?_ Each time I attempted to see down the threads resulted in muddied, blurry pictures, like when I wake up in the morning and can't focus properly. Completely frustrated I settled on simply listening in on the conversation—it required must less energy.

"Edward, this doesn't make sense." Carlisle spoke. I could hear the soft steps of Edward pacing back and forth.

"I know… but I know what I saw. She relaxed and this wave of… of… I don't, energy maybe, came off of her and stopped the van like it had hit an invisible wall. There is a clear pattern melted in the side, like a million little strands had held back the van. She _should_ have been crushed; any other human would have been killed on impact… but the van never even touched her!" Edward voice was full of frustration and anger.

A chair groaned as someone, probably Carlisle, stood up. Edward stopped pacing. "We don't have to explain what happened just yet. Let's not worry about that right now. Tell me this: why did you insist on bringing her to the hospital if you know she wasn't hurt in the accident?"

Taking a deep breath Edward whispered, "I'm frightened."

The room was silent for several seconds before Edward continued, "I was just becoming comfortable with idea of Alice's visions coming true… Not the one of Bella being changed! _I will never let that happen_! But, Carlisle, I've truly started experiencing feelings I didn't know existed! Emotions I thought were lost in my transformation. And now… well, Bella obviously isn't _exactly_ what I thought she was… what if my feelings are wrong?"

Carlisle sighed, "Esme and I have been waiting for this. You don't know how much it has hurt her to see you incomplete." He paused as if to collect his thoughts. "Edward, true love doesn't care if Bella is… well, whatever she is… true love crosses all boundaries. Relationships require the acceptance of many things—from both sides. Bella is going to have acknowledge and accept a few unique things about you… perhaps you should start accepting her exceptional differences also."

"About that, she demanded that I lie for her because 'we both have secrets to keep'. I'm not exactly sure what she means by that. You don't think she could _know…_"

"Bella is not your average human… she's willing to be closer to us than anyone I've ever met. I'm sure she's noticed _something_ is different about us. But may I recommend that _you_ explain things before _she_ figures them all out—it might be easier on her that way."

"Right. I need to go talk to her. Will you sign her off so we can get out of here?"

"Absolutely." The door unlatched and groaned on its hinges as the two exited the room.

My heart starting fluttering… _Edward has feelings for me?_ My pulse raced at the possibility, my breathing grew more and more shallow. _Could Edward really love me? Love me for who—and all—that I am?_ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the quiet approach of Edward and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle cleared his throat, immediately bringing me back to reality. Sitting up quickly (maybe too quickly as I noticed the sharp pull of my muscles), I smiled at the Doctor.

"Carlisle, it is good to see you again… I wish something other than accidents would bring us together. This really isn't helping me overcome my past medical history." I blushed as my teeth worked my lower lip.

Carlisle chuckled softly, "Bella, I'm sure I've never met a girl that attracts this level of danger." Laughing again to himself, Carlisle gave Edward a sideways glance as he took my charts and started writing. He repeated the same cautionary tests as the paramedic and then returned to my charts. "It looks like you're a very lucky young woman, Bella. There seems to be nothing wrong with you."

"I was lucky Edward was there to pull me out of the way…" I mumbled the words. I was sick to my stomach at having to lie, but I needed to keep the façade until I could talk to the twins. I didn't know what else to do.

Carlisle looked at me inquisitively, nodded and signed my papers. "You are free to go. Do you want to return to school?"

"Not really." I dreaded the attention I'd get after this morning.

"Here, a note to excuse you from your classes. Try to take it easy, you may not be injured, but you could still experience some symptoms of shock. I would prefer it if you were not alone for the next couple of hours. Is your father returning to work?"

"He probably will…"

"Edward was going home, I'm sure Esme would love some company."

"Um, thanks, but I have a couple friends I could hang out with. I don't need to impose any further on your family's life." Hopping down from the bed, I took Carlisle's note. "Thanks Dr. Cullen. I'll see you later." Without a second look, I proceeded to the exit. A cold hand took my shoulder, stopping me mid-stride.

"Bella." Edward's soft voice whispered in my ear. My skin tingled under his chilled breath. "May I speak to you for a minute?"

I couldn't turn around and look at him. I knew I wouldn't be able to speak the words I needed to if I saw his broken face. "Edward, I don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave me alone."

The hand on my shoulder tightened slightly. _**Please, Edward, give me some time…**_ He removed his hand and I ran through the door. Charlie was pacing in the waiting room, his face troubled with worry.

"Dad." I said, softly touching his elbow. "Let's go."

To my surprise, Charlie took me in a quick hug. "Don't scare me like that Bells. I can't handle that kind of worry."

"Sorry. But I'm fine." Pulling out of the hug I asked, "Could you drop me off at school?"

"You're not really going to go back to school, are you?"

"No." I flashed Dr. Cullen's note, "I've got a doctor's excuse. I want to drop it off at the office and pick up my truck. Then I think I'll go home and rest. I'm really tired."

"Okay, are you sure you're able to drive?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine." Charlie took me back to the school and dropped me off at the office. I watched him drive away and then slipped inside. I handed the secretary my note. Her eyes were full of questions, but I didn't give her the opportunity to speak.

"Could I borrow your phone?" She nodded to the phone on the counter. I walked to it and picked up the receiver. Dialing the twins' number, it rang four times before going to voicemail.

"Hey guys, it's Bella… um, I've kinda made a mess of things… I need to meet you ASAP. I'm going to the meadow to see if I can reach you directly." Hanging up the phone I exited the warm office. Slowly I made my way to the back parking lot. Thankfully the lot was empty – no one could see the real difficulty I had walking. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially if it meant making excuses and lying. I had had too much of that today. Climbing into my truck, I put my keys in and was about to start the truck when someone tapped on my window.

I jumped, completely startled. Alice tapped on the glass again; I rolled down the window and attempted to smile. "Hi, Alice." My voice was weak and unconvincing.

"Bella, I know you're in a bit of a rush… but I thought you should know I'm here. You know you could tell me anything." She gently placed a stray hair behind my ear, "I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Me too." I started the truck and looked over at her again. Sighing tiredly, I wondered if she knew … if that was what she was trying to tell me … But my mind was just too exhausted to worry about details …

"I'm only going to give you space for so long… then I expect you to come around." I smiled at her and started to back out of my space, "Don't make me wait too long!" She yelled as I drove off.

It took me twice as long as normal to get to the gravel road of the Biogachiel River trail. When I finally did make it to the trailhead, my body felt completely drained. _What is wrong with me?_ My mind was a blur of half thoughts and unfinished explanations. I drifted in and out of consciousness several times. Finally I was able to focus on one thought: _I must get to the meadow!_

Using everything I had left I focused on the soft grass of the small meadow. Twisting some threads I jumped through the blanket and landed on the cold, wet ground of the clearing. The power from the meadow eased some of my pain, but my head continued to throb. Slowly I felt myself slipping; soon I was lost under a blanket of darkness.

I don't know how long I was out, but my body revived my mind. My body shook with cold, bringing myself to a groggy consciousness. Although my muscles no longer ached, my mind was still struggling to focus. Eventually I rose to a sitting position, my hair and clothes were soaked from the wet grass. I shivered as my eyes focused on my surroundings, the meadow was empty, deep shadows fell from the trees as the sun was starting to set. Pulling on the threads that ran through to Port Angeles I cried out to the twins: "Abby, Will, _help! I NEED YOU!"_

The action drained my energy. Collapsing back into the grass I started crying. I felt so weak—it scared me. Even here, in the presence of the powerful meadow, I only dimly felt the threads of the blanket. _Am I losing my power?_ My body shook with sobs; tears clouded my vision. I felt myself slipping again. I was just about to give into the blackness when I felt someone approach. Fear ripped through my sleepy mind and I jolted up to my feet. Edward slowly appeared from the edge of the forest.

"Bella… are you all right?" His eyes were filled with anguish.

"St…Stay away from me!" I stumbled back a few steps.

"Bella, I won't hurt you." Edward held his hands out and slowed his steps to a deliberate crawl. "We need to talk. You need to give me some answers. I need to know why I am lying for you."

"Ha, you should be used to telling lies, what with the tangled web you live in." I pulled my shoulders back and stretched my tiny frame, attempting to appear stronger. "You say a word to _anyone_ and I'll reveal your secret to everyone."

"What secret? I don't know what you're talking about." His stare burned, hatred hardened his eyes.

_**Don't you though… You know what I'm talking about; you know what everyone is thinking… useful trick for a predator such as yourself. **_

I hated myself for saying it, but I had to protect my secret from Edward until I saw the twins …. I needed to say anything just to keep him way … Just for a little while … It broke my heart. I just hoped he could forgive the words coming from my mind.

Edward's hands dropped to his sides. His jaw clenched and his muscles tensed. "Bella… how…"

"Don't Edward." I said interrupting him, "Don't. _Just go away._"

He stood there, unmoving like a statue. My heart started to race with fear. I tried to concentrate to jump back to my truck, but I was still too weak. I attempted to gather power from the blanket, but the threads slipped through my feeble mind. _I can't escape!_ _What is he going to do now that he knows?_ My breathing stopped.

Edward crouched low to the ground; a deep growl escaped his throat. His muscles stiffened as he prepared to pounce.

**Ha! I'm not giving you anything else until I get reviews! Really, I've given you almost 6,000 words, loan me a few of yours. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Battle Lines

**Enjoy! This is one of my favorite chapters...** *****Reminder: Bella's thoughts that Edward can hear are in Bold Italics*****

Chapter 18 Battle Lines

My mouth opened to scream, my mind yelled at my legs to run, but I stood there, immobile—a sitting duck, an easy target for a master killer. Pain swept over Edward's face and then he leapt into the air.

I was so distracted by Edward I never noticed the twins' approach. They swooped down like hawks into the field. Edward collided with Will, the two crashed to the ground and instantly Edward was back on his feet. Picking him up by his collar, Edward threw Will into the forest. Will was quick to react; he used the blanket to slingshot his body back towards Edward. Collecting power along the way, Will shot a surge that would have killed a human. The energy hit Edward and knocked him to his knees.

Addy, who was now at my side, grabbed the threads surrounding Edward and entangled them around his limbs. Edward fought against the blanket, thrashing and snarling wildly. But Addy was too weak; she couldn't maintain the power needed to suppress Edward. After a minute, she released him and collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She whispered to me. Pulling her to her feet, I searched for an escape. We were both too weak to jump. Unable to do anything, I clung to Addy and watch as Will and Edward continued to fight. Edward was unstoppable; he reacted to Will's attacks before Will ever started them. _He's in Will's head!_ Will was quickly weakening and the fight would be over soon.

"Addy, we've got to get out of here! Edward can hear Will's thoughts and I'm not strong enough to shield him." Addy nodded and looked to the sky. Clinging to each other, we jumped into the air. We struggled to gain altitude. My head throbbed in pain as I weakly manipulated the threads around me. We barely made it into the clouds when the darkness started creeping over my eyes.

"I… I can't…" I mumbled, releasing Addy and surrendering to gravity.

"NO! BELLA!" Addy screamed, "_WILL!"_ The wind whipped through my hair. As my eyes started to focus, I saw the ground quickly approaching. Edward and Will were frozen, their eyes wide with fear as they stared up at me. Edward threw Will to the ground, positioning himself directly under me.

"_We'll finish this later!_" Will spat as he jumped through the blanket. Immediately I was in his arms. He struggled for a minute, unbalanced by my added weight and weakened from the fight. "It's okay Bella, I've got you."

The blackness crept across my mind as we flew through the air.

My eyes cracked open. The room was flooded with afternoon sun. The house was quiet except for a soft creak coming the corner of my room. Slowly turning my head I saw Addy rocking slowly in my rocking chair, her head buried deep with one of my worn books.

"Addy? What happened?" My voice was dry and frail. I attempted to sit up, but the room spun and forced me to lie back on my pillow.

"Oh Bella." Addy came to my side, sitting next to me. "We've been so worried. Hold on, Will's going to want to talk to you too."

Disappearing into the blanket, I heard mumbling downstairs. Seconds later they both appeared at my foot of my bed.

"Hey, sleepy-head! Are you feeling any better?" Will asked, his pants and shirt were stained green from the grass, his shirt was ripped in several places and a deep purple bruise ran from his jaw to his high cheek bone.

"Um… I feel really… weak." Again I tried to sit up, this time the room stayed in place and allowed me to lean against my headboard. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Your Dad told us about the accident. He even took me to the impound lot to see the van." Will shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, you really trashed it. What did you do to the poor thing?" he asked in a curious voice that was tinged with something like … something like awe.

"I… hit it with a power surge," I admitted, blushing.

Addy whistled softly, her eyes wide, "That was some feat of power. Is that how the pattern got imprinted on it?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I wish you could have seen it… the blanket lit up with energy… I never imagined it was so complex… It was _beautiful_…" I said a bit reverently.

"It also looks like it took a toll on you." Will crossed his arms, getting down to business, "Bella, you look like hell."

"Thanks." I said flatly, "I feel like it."

"Yes, you obviously pushed yourself too far." Addy took my hand and gently squeezed it, "We are still so young in our powers Bella – pushing yourself like that could have killed you."

"Trust me, I don't want to do anything like that again." Stretching my aching muscles I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost 24 hours. Don't worry, Charlie doesn't think there is anything wrong with you —we were able to cover for you. He even let us spend the night last night." Addy smiled warmly, "He's really a pretty cool guy Bells. It's nice that he isn't nosey."

"Where is Charlie?"

"He went fishing with… Harry, I think he said his name was. He's been gone all day." Will's tone changed to protective, "Does he usually leave you alone this much? He's never noticed your 'Peeping Tom'?" Will's head motioned over to the window. I felt Edward's web pulsing with curiosity. He wasn't in his usual spot outside my window, but was hidden in the shadows of the forest across the street.

"Would you have noticed without the blanket?"

"Bella." Addy's voice was a whisper, "I think you need to explain further on how to 'block' him… I'm really struggling with it. Will's had to help maintain my defenses."

Will handed me a pad of paper, "No use giving him any more information than he already has… we should keep blanket talk to a minimum. And why don't you fill us in on _everything_. We've got a lot of questions."

So I started writing. I described how to identify Edward's web power and how to manipulate his threads to block him. I then went into a full description of the other two "talented" Cullens and what to expect with their powers. Addy and Will nodded as I wrote, occasionally stopping me to write questions. Finally they asked the big one:

_So __what__ are they?_

My hand trembled and my heart raced as I wrote my answer. _They aren't human, least not anymore. They are vampires._

Addy gasped and yanked the pen out of my hand. _You can't be serious! Vampires, like, immortal, sleep in coffins, turn to dust in the sun?_ _That is AWESOME!_

I giggled at her excitement. Will smacked the back of her head and shook his own. "That's _not _awesome for _us_." He said in a serious tone.

_Well, I don't really know all the details… I just recently figured it out. But don't freak out Will. I don't think it's that bad. _

Will grabbed the pen and angrily scribbled on the notepad: _Really? An immortal, invincible BLOOD-THRISTY vampire family is not 'that bad'? You didn't fight the mind reader; you have __no idea__ how strong they are! I couldn't handle even one… how many are in that family? Seven? Come on Bella! Be reasonable, we've got to get out of here!_

_NO Will! I'm not leaving. I couldn't do that to Charlie. The 'mind reader' has a name—it's Edward. Like I was going to write, they don't appear to drink __human__ blood. I spied on them while they were hunting—they feed off of animals. And none of them has ever attacked me! You two swooping down from the sky seemed to really freak Edward out. I've never seen him react like that. __Really__ besides their eating habits, they act human!_

Will continued to shake his head in disgust. _I am not comfortable with this… I don't think it's safe. I would rather we left._

Addy held out her hand for a pen. She added her thoughts: _Where would we go? Seriously, __this__ is the best place to start over. We've just got settled. I don't want to spend the rest of my life running William. I can't do that. I say that we just move to Forks, stay close to Bella and keep each other safe. Edward has had every opportunity to come in here and rip us to shreds, but he hasn't. He hasn't even crossed the street. They still don't know __exactly__ what we are… I think we make them nervous, and I bet they'll keep their distance._

"Ha!" Will laughed sarcastically, _Keep distance like they're doing? The small one brought Bella's truck back to the house before we ever got here! They can predict our every move! They have a physic and a mind reader; we're out matched and out numbered!_

_Wait._ I wrote, staring at the twins with confusion. _Alice drove my truck home?_ Will and Addy both nodded their heads. _Well, I guess she knew we weren't going to take it home ourselves…That was thoughtful of her._

Will sighed with exasperation. _Bella, how can you defend them?_

Addy smiled knowingly. _Isn't it obvious? She __likes__ them!_

"No!" Will beat the wall with his fist, "Damn it, _no_ Bella!"

Clearing my throat I took the paper. _Nothing has happened. They are just friends. I do like Alice; she's the closest friend I've had since you two left me. And Edward… well that is just confusing._

Addy giggled. Will beat his fist against the wall again. "Bella, look at me." He waited until I brought my eyes to his. His frosted blue eyes pierced through me, "I am not going to let you get hurt and _he could seriously hurt you._"

"Oh Will." Addy jumped off of the bed, "Don't overreact. We're here to watch over her… she'll be fine! Now Bella, get out of bed, you'll have to look presentable if Charlie's going to continue to buy our story."

Addy pulled me out of bed and pushed me down the hall to the bathroom. "Take a shower and I'll fix you something to eat. You've got to be starving!"

The shower did a lot to clear my mind and easy the worry from the past 24 hours. I was still exhausted and very weak, but I felt better being able to talk to someone about the Cullens. Yes, Will was going to be a wreck for a while, but Edward was going to have to accept more than just an over protective brother if anything were to happen between us. _Does Edward still even have feelings for me? _He did say he wanted to 'talk' in the meadow and the look in his eyes, he was miserable. _Was he miserable because he had to talk to me, or miserable to find me a crying mess? _I battled internally for several moments.

Getting nowhere, I moved on. When I was falling, he moved to _catch_ me. If Will hadn't jumped through the blanket, I would have landed in Edward's arms. My body shivered in excitement, _in Edward's arms._ _Well I guess it is obvious how I still feel._ My body tingled with anticipation of the electricity that would accompany Edward's touch. _But what if I've ruined any hope for us… what if he moves on?_ My heart sank and new tears took to my eyes. _No. I'm not going to give up on him. Yes, everything is a mess right now, but just give Will time… all I need is a little time and I'll fix everything. I'm at least going to try…_

"Bella!" Addy pounded on the bathroom door. "Get out! Your dinner is getting cold!"

"Coming!" I yelled back to her, shutting off the shower. Throwing back the curtain I saw a fresh outfit sitting on the counter waiting for me. "Thanks Addy." I whispered down a thread towards the kitchen. I pulled on the old sweats and sweatshirt and towel dried my hair. I tried twice to jump downstairs, but I still had no confidence in my abilities. _I wonder how long this is going to last?_

Sighing at the frustrations of be a _normal_ human, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't see Will as I traveled through the small house. "Where's Will?" I asked Addy, sitting down in front of a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"He needed to get out of here. He's a bit upset." Addy rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "He's already found a place to rent. It's just down the street. We've also contacted the high school; I'm in all of your classes except Biology and gym. I tried to get in, but the secretary kept rambling on about how 'Mr. Banner doesn't take extra students.' I have to take gym right after lunch so I could fill the only open seat in Mr. Banner's last class of the day."

"You'll miss all the fun." I teased her. Addy's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Those are the only two classes I have with the Cullens. Edward is my lab partner and Alice is in gym with me."

"Dang." She slumped back in her chair crossing her arms in a pout. Suddenly she jolted back up, "Will you introduce me to them? I mean—you couldn't possibly hog them all!"

I laughed, "Addy, I _knew_ you'd be curious. I will, eventually, but I have a feeling Will is going to make things a little more difficult."

"I swear Bella, he's even more defensive of you than he is of me! Not that _I'm_ complaining, I wouldn't want that kind of attention from him… but seriously, he needs to get over himself."

"He's only trying to keep us safe."

"Yeah, I know." Addy sighed deeply, "Things just haven't been the same since we left Phoenix… I think the time behind bars really changed him. He's so much… colder."

I took Addy in my arms. "Don't worry, once this blows over, things will just fall back into place. Our laid-back William is in there, somewhere. We'll find him."

She nodded and got up to busy herself around the kitchen. An hour later, Will came back in a clean outfit. He told us they were all moved in to the house down the street. Charlie arrived just before sunset with his limit of fish. Addy and I worked to bread and fry the fish while Will and Charlie sat watching the basketball game. Charlie seemed to be impressed with Will's knowledge of the teams; the two were really hitting it off well. Dinner was the usual silent meal. The twins stayed to help with the dishes and finish the ball game before they excused themselves to go home.

"Do be shy kids." Charlie yelled through the door as they were leaving, "It's nice to see Bella really does have friends."

I shook my head at him and walked the twins to their car. Addy gave me a quick hug and then climbed in the front seat. Will stood at the driver's side door staring at the woods across the street. I felt him remove his defenses for a moment. I didn't have to touch the thread to get the gist of the conversation—I could read it in his face. "You don't have to do that. He's not going to do anything. I'm perfectly fine."

Will turned to me, "We could be over here in a second, so don't hesitate to call. I might pop in occasionally during the night to check on you."

"No need. You get some rest, if anything _does_ happen, we'll need you well rested."

"Come on _WILSON!_" Addy yelled from the car.

"I hate my name." Will admitted to me. I laughed as he climbed in the car and started the engine. I watched as they drove down the street to a small house, five doors down. I waved as they got out of the car.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was down the street." I whispered down a thread.

I heard Addy laugh as she sent me a reply, "Like I said, _overprotective!_ Night Bella, sleep well. Good night _Edward!_ Don't do anything stupid. We don't want to start World War Three!"

"Adeline Marie Smith!" Will hissed. Addy simply shrugged her shoulders, laughed and disappeared into the house.

_**She's right, you know.**_I thought to Edward and then retreated to my own house. An eerie feeling crept cross the street as if the pavement was the dividing line between two battlefronts. It sickened me to consider this a war, but I couldn't ignore the fact that one slip could send us into a dangerous, deadly battle. _And I will do what is right. No one is going to get hurt because of me._ I quickly said good night to Charlie and then crawled into bed. I had no trouble falling asleep tonight, but eagerly welcomed it to soothe my weary mind.

**Okay, so a lot of you thought that Edward was preparing to attack the twins... guess I'm too predictable--but it was still good, right? World War Three hasn't erupted yet, but Will isn't about to let Bella anywhere near the Cullens--how does that make you feel? Click on the button below and give me a piece of your mind. Please!**


	19. Switzerland

Chapter 19: Switzerland

Monday morning Addy and Will jumped to my house as soon as Charlie was out the door. "Where's Edward?" Addy asked the moment her feet hit the floor.

"He's never here in the morning… I guess he goes home to get ready for school."

"I did some investigating last night and his silver car wasn't within a four mile radius of the house," Will spoke as he poured himself a generous bowl of Cheerios. "Didn't you say their house was outside of town? How is he getting around?"

I shrugged my shoulders, attempting to keep the conversation peaceful. "I really don't know. I've seen them run, when they were hunting, they're _fast_… I was flying above in the clouds and really struggling to keep up."

"Super-human speed—awesome!" Addy exclaimed with a wide smile.

"It also seems to be accompanied by super-human strength—that's not really 'awesome' for us Addy." Will softly rubbed a bruise that wrapped his forearm.

"How'd you get that one?" I asked, only now realizing Will had sustained more injuries than he was admitting.

"Mind reader's hand." Will eyes filled with hate, "He squeezed a little and popped a half dozen blood vessels. Bella, he could have easily killed me."

"But he _didn't_ Will!" Addy said with exasperation. "We've been over this… I thought it was kinda obvious that he was restraining himself. I really don't think he wanted to hurt you."

"Not the point." He held up a finger to her. "Point is: they are fast and _strong_. And _we are still just humans!_"

"But there is strength in our little group." I reminded them, trying desperately to ease some of Will's worry. "_We_'_re strong together._"

Addy smiled at me and jumped into a new conversation, "So Bells, any cute guys at school?" Will growled at her question while I laughed.

"You know, I'm really eager to see their reaction to you two. Could you guys be any more different?" I quickly assessed their outfits. Addy wore black leather pants with black stilettos. Her deep purple blouse was cut low and hugged her soft curves. A large black and white broach hung on a heavy silver chain around her neck. Her now blond hair was curled into a hundred ringlets; they bounced with energy even when she was still. Addy wore heavy eye makeup that accentuated her yellow-green cat-like eyes. I could tell Will was putting in more effort to 'fit-in;' still he had too much taste to blend in with the Forks crowd. Will wore a pair of dark-washed jeans and a forest green long-sleeve button down shirt. Mother of pearl cuff links decorated his wrists. His jet black hair was neatly set in an 'all business' kind of look and he proudly sported a trimmed goatee.

I stood and pinched his facial hair between my thumb and forefinger. "What are you trying to grow Wilson?" I teased, giving it a firm pull to check that it was real.

Addy shrieked in laughter, "It has taken him _forever_ to grow! And it grows in fiery red so he has to dye it!"

"_I_ like it." Will said, sticking his tongue out at his sister. I sighed at their playful fighting. _It feels so good to have them back._ We finished our breakfast and hurried to school to get the twins checked in to Forks High.

Surprisingly, I wasn't nervous to have the twins join me on campus. I didn't appreciate the extra attention they attracted—_Honestly, you'd think with gorgeous, perfect people like the Cullens around, Forks students would be used to beauty—_but I was oddly relaxed. Least, I was relaxed until I saw the first Cullen.

The three of us stood at my locker while I grabbed my English book. Addy leaned against the wall, loudly smacking her gum as Will held open my backpack. A cold breeze flew down the hallway from Emmett holding the door open. Our eyes met momentarily, the smile from his face disappeared as the muscles in his jaw flexed. Emmett lengthened his frame, squaring his massive chest towards us and clinching his hands into fists. His eyes moved from me to Addy and then slowly took in Will, sizing him up. Automatically, Will raised his chin and expanded his chest. He threw my backpack over his shoulder and grabbed my hand. Will took a step forward and firmly set his feet, prepared to take a hit. Emmett let out a booming laugh and held out his hand for Rosalie to take. The two crossed the small hall entered the first classroom with Emmett still laughing.

"Damn, he's big," Will said through his teeth.

Releasing Will's hand and requesting my bag I replied nonchalantly, "That's Emmett. And the blond is Rosalie."

"She's gorgeous!" Addy whispered. Smacking her brother she whined, "Will, you aren't going to be stupid-protective today are you?"

"_I'm just going to keep us safe."_ He hissed to her.

Will insisted on escorting Addy and I to our class before jogging off in the direction of his own. Keeping up with their story of him being a year older, Will was taking a full load of senior classes. I prayed that he didn't have any classes with the older Cullens… I dreaded to think what Will would do without Addy or I to restrain him. He had such a hot temper.

Upon entering our English class, Addy immediately became the center of attention. The boys openly drooled as the girls stared with hatred. The entire room watched her every curl bounce in time with her quick, dainty steps. Addy soaked in the attention and even winked at Eric as she passed his desk. It looked like he was about to faint.

After sitting next to each other I pulled out a sheet of paper and started a note to her. _Please don't try too hard… These boys are __easily__ caught. _

Addy smirked at me and wrote in her flowing cursive: _I'll try my best to behave, but I just __love__ the first day of school… Everyone is always so curious, I feel like I must live up to their expectations. I remember watching you stare all those years ago…_

I blushed at the memory. I had practically fallen out of my chair that first day I met Abigail. _Not one of my smoothest moves._ I wrote back to her.

English went on without a hitch. After the bell rang, Will greeted Addy and me at the door. He took my hand and led us through the maze of students to our next class. He was still very nervous. I was less surprised to see him again after second period and then again after third. The rumors were already flying, something about me shipping in my boyfriend and his sister so I could be more comfortable.

The lunch bell rang and Addy took my free hand as we exited Spanish. Will was in the hall leaning against the lockers, his leather jacket slung loosely over one shoulder. He observed Addy's hand in mine and opened his mouth to object but Addy silenced him.

"It's my turn to hold Bella's hand… you need to learn how to share."

I smiled at Addy and was even more grateful for her little action. We were going to the cafeteria, the place where I'd see Edward for the first time since the meadow and I wasn't comfortable seeing him with Will latched on to my side. I knew Will's actions were completely innocent, but I didn't want to send the wrong message and I was pretty sure Will wouldn't mind projecting that image. My thoughts were confirmed as we entered the cafeteria and joined the line for food. Edward and Alice were just ten people in front of us. Edward met my fearful gaze with intensity, sending a shiver through my body.

"Are you cold, Bella?" Will asked softly. Without waiting for my reply, he draped his jacket over my shoulders. Staring directly at Edward he threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me in towards his chest. Addy rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound as she covered her mouth. I gazed at the pattern of the tiled floor while my face turned a deep red. Finally we made it through the lunch line.

"Where should we sit?" Addy asked, scanning the small cafeteria. There were a few empty tables. Will found the one farthest from the Cullen table, grabbed my tray and moved to the vacant seats.

Our lunch conversation was minimal. We were fairly confident the Cullens would hear that anything we said, so we simply didn't talk. I could feel Addy and Will exploring the web powers of the three talented vampires. Several times Addy scribbled out excited notes about their powers. I would nod and write back, but I didn't participate in their experiments, I was still too weak and most of my attention was focused on keeping Edward out of my head.

Will took our half eaten trays of food and dumped the garbage. Returning to Addy and I he whispered softly. "I'd like to get Bella to class before Addy and I leave for our own. The bell will ring in a few. Let's get out before the rest of the students."

I nodded with a deep sigh. _He'll get over this… He's just nervous, let him get settled._ At least I'd have the next fifty minutes alone. I really needed some time to think. Addy and I followed Will silently through the hallways to Mr. Banner's room. The bell rang just as we approached the door. Addy gave my hand a quick squeeze before kissing my forehead. "See you after school. Behave yourself—don't do anything I would do." She added with a wink.

Will reached to open the door when Edward appeared there. Glancing briefly at Will, he pushed open the door and held it ajar.

"Bella," he said softly, gesturing for me to enter the classroom. Will's nostrils flared in disgust, his shoulders stiffened as he took in power from the blanket. Not wanting him to make a scene, I stretched to place my hand on his cheek. This broke his concentration, Will looked down on me with his icy blue eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Don't be late for class," I said in a firm tone, letting him know he needed to get out of here. Will shot Edward another hateful look before turning and retreating down the hall to his class. I quickly walked past Edward and took my seat, staring blankly at the desk while Edward moved next to me.

He cleared his throat and spoke softly and quickly to me. "Alice said that you'd refuse, but Carlisle thought it still necessary to extend the invitation." Edward slid a small piece of paper across the desk to my side. "We'd like to have you and the… the Smiths over to talk about things. We feel that continued ignorance will only cause unnecessary and perhaps dangerous speculation from both sides."

I peered closely into Edward's eyes, searching for a trace of a lie or a hidden meaning. Picking up the paper I quickly glanced at it. A phone number was on one side and map was drawn on the back. "We've predicted you'd not agree to a time yet, so that is Carlisle's personal cell. You can call it whenever you're all ready."

I smirked to myself. _Don't think William will be ready for a while._ Edward stared at me with expectation. Unable to find my voice I directed my thoughts to him. _**Don't expect a call anytime soon.**_ I folded the paper and slid it into my binder. I decided that minimal conversation would be best with Edward for now. _I_ trusted him, but this was bigger than simply Edward and me. I had to consider the twins. I had brought them into this, exposing any parts of my secret was exposing them too. I slumped in my chair and sighed loudly, completely frustrated with the mess I had made. _This is not how I pictured things turning out… Of course I wanted Edward to know of my powers, I wanted him to share in all of my secrets. But this… this awkward truce between us… is a mess!_ Edward's web surged against my defenses, and his face crumpled in disappointment when he failed to gain access to my thoughts.

Mr. Banner eventually started class. I was grateful for the distraction, but I found it difficult to concentrate on the lecture. Instead, my mind was far away, debating how or _if_ I should even mention the meeting to the twins. I was extremely curious about the Cullen family. My mind swirled with questions and one quickly became the most dominant. _Why? Why __act__ like normal humans? Why go to such lengths to fit into a society that is so flawed._ I struggled with to find an answer and was still debating over one when the bell rang. Scoping up my books, I turned towards the door without a second look at Edward. Mike caught sight of me leaving and rushed to me.

"Bella," he called, forcing me to stop and wait for him.

"What's up Mike?"

"Um, we missed you on Saturday. I wanted to make sure everything was all right." His eyes were full of concern and disappointment.

"Yeah. I… the accident really took it out of me. I spent Saturday trying to take it easy."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine… I guess it was just shock." I tried to cling closely to the truth, figuring Mike would easily know if I lied to him. "I'm not hurt at all. I was really lucky."

"You know what's weird? I never saw Edward till they pulled the van away…"

"Really? Huh, he was right next to me, pulled me away just in time. You must have been focusing on the van, I know that's practically all I saw."

"Maybe." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, the mood quickly shifted to discomfort when he spoke again. "So you and the new guy, huh?"

"What?" I had heard whispers of the rumors that were already floating around campus, but I didn't know everyone would be so eager to believe them.

"Don't get me wrong, he seems really nice… I kinda figured you for an older man type of girl…"

I blushed at Mike's words. _I wonder how old Edward actually is…_ "Willia—_Wilson_ is _not_ my boyfriend. I know him too well to ever want to date him. We're strictly friends."

"You normally hold guy friends' hands?" Mike questioned with a hopeful look in his eyes. _Dang, snuffing out the rumors will only encourage these guys. Stupid boys._ Mike continued to watch me with an optimistic expression. Refusing to answer him and promote this behavior I simply shrugged my shoulders and ran to the locker room.

I still didn't have to dress out—I had at least three more weeks before my wrist would be completely healed. Checking in with coach, I retreated to my corner and settled down on the hard wooden floor. I was sure I'd be alone for this period; I didn't think Alice would come and join me now. I was wrong. After speaking with the coach, Alice skipped over to my corner and plopped down next to me. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she spoke.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I know you're not ready yet… but I'll offer my answers if you're interested."

I cocked me head and looked at her suspiciously… _Is Alice offering to spill all of her secrets?_ This threw me completely off. _Why would she trust me with that information?_ Sensing my doubt Alice spoke again, "Bella, I've seen… some pretty exciting things and they are only going to happen if we all get past this part. I'm over it and ready to move forward."

I laughed and muttered, "Talk about self-fulfilling prophecy… Is that why your visions come true?"

Alice grinned and gently shook her head. "No. But I'm impressed that you've figured out my gift. How did you do that?" An awkward silence fell as debated what I could tell her, "Don't bother answering that. You're an awful lair – just explain it to me later, okay?"

"I guess." I was still amazed at the ease Alice displayed; I was extremely uncomfortable with this conversation. Curiosity pushed me again and soon I found myself leaning closely to her and whispering questions. I tried to keep the first couple easy. "So how long have you been, you know…special."

"Almost a eighty years."

I let her words sink in momentarily before the next question blurted out. "Did Carlisle bite you too?" Alice looked at me with amazement, and I cringed at the fact that I probably exposed a bit too much of the information I already knew.

"No… but who do you know of that he _did_ change?" I blushed and shook my head slightly. "Bella, we were all under the impression that you simply, and amazingly, stumbled onto our secret. That's not true is it? You know a lot more than you've led us to believe…"

I stared blankly at the gym floor, afraid to look at Alice and reveal anymore of my knowledge. "Oh, whatever." She shrugged her shoulders. "Any more questions?"

"Only about a million," I whispered, struggling to find my confidence again. My mind reviewed the list I had started in Biology and I ached to ask her the top one.

"Isabella, come on! We've only got a little while longer until Edward hears what I'm doing and comes to interrupt me… quit dawdling and get to the good stuff!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you… eat animals?"

Her eyes grew wider with my question, "You _really do know a lot._ Wow Bella." Clearing her throat she started in again. "We don't want to be monsters… Fate has dealt us this life, this existence and we are trying to make the best of it."

"Is that why you try so hard to live a 'normal' life? I mean, you really must get board with the every day, mundane trials of mortal minds…"

Alice thought briefly and shrugged her shoulders, "A 'boring' human life is a nicer life than what most of our kind live."

"Do all your visions come true?"

"No." Alice sighed, "They're only valid while the person, or people involved continue on the same course. If someone changes their mind, well, the future changes too."

"I bet you saw me coming…"

Alice stiffened. "I've seen some different things about you…" The doors of the gym flew opened with a loud crash. Edward crossed the gym floor, his eyes intense with fury.

"Enough Alice." He growled at her. "Let's go."

Jumping to my feet I mentally yelled at Edward. _**What's your problem Edward? I thought you wanted to 'talk about things'? Something about 'dangerous speculations'?**_

"It wasn't supposed to be a one-sided conversation." Edward's voice was harsh and cold as if he was ending the discussion. But I wasn't done yet. I was furious that he interrupted Alice—she was about to tell me something important.

_**Are you afraid?**_

Edward stiffened at my question. His eyes burned with emotion. _I've obviously hit the right nerve. Let's continue…_

_**Afraid for me to know the truth or afraid of knowing the truth about me?**_

Edward's eyes fell to the floor. His shoulders slumped as he sighed deeply. Slowly, he returned his gaze to me. His face was torn in defeat; passion and longing seeped out of his now gentle, loving eyes.

"The truth would come out eventually." He whispered so low I almost missed his words. Suddenly coach was at Edward's side demanding to know why he interrupted the class. Edward apologized and handed him a note. Coach read it quickly and then nodded to Alice.

"Well Miss Cullen, I will see you tomorrow. Next time you have a doctor's appointment, tell me at the start of class. I hate interruptions.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it." The coach turned to return the other students. Alice took my hand and gently squeezed. "Guess I've got to go. Don't worry too much about Will, he'll come around."

"Ha!" I shook my head slowly. _Come around to accepting the fact that I'm in love with a vampire?_ "Even _you_ can't know that… His mind is set on a completely different course."

Edward stared at me with amazement. Alice giggled and slapped his arm. "Bella knows more than you thought… if you hadn't barged in here like a moron!"

I crossed my arms, refusing to say another word and reveal any more of my knowledge. "Now she's not going to say anything! Edward, I swear… agh! Let's go, 'I have an appointment', remember?"

Alice took Edward's hand and practically dragged him out of the gym. I felt their webs fade in the distance as I settled back on the wooden floor. Almost as quickly as they disappeared, Edward's web came back, pulsing with a fresh wave of energy. Straining my mind, I was able to locate him outside the gym, just hidden within the tree line of the forest. _And so the spying continues…_

The bell rang and I slowly made my way to the gym doors. I was not ignorant of the fact that Edward followed my every move, staying well hidden inside the shadows of the woods. I met up with Will and Addy at my truck. Will groaned with exasperation.

"Are we starting this already?" He said motioning to the spot where Edward was hiding. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed into the cab.

"Is there anywhere we can go to get some privacy?" Addy asked, "I'm itching to get some energy out."

"Probably not a good idea. Will wants us to lay low for now." I felt Edward push against my defenses again. I smiled to know I made him curious and I couldn't help but tease him. _**Will you be so curious when the mystery is revealed?**_ It was at that moment that I longed to be able to climb into Edward's head and find out what he was truly thinking. My mind then jumped to an interesting idea: _If I can alter his web to block him… could I change it enough to reverse the power?_ I quickly went through some possibilities: reversing the energy flow of the threads or bending the thread around so it looped back to Edward's mind rather than attaching to someone else's… There were several ways I thought I might be able to manage it… _Might be able to if I was strong enough._ I was still very weak from the accident; my mind wasn't able to focus very well on the threads. I was limited to very simple manipulations at this point. _I guess I'll propose the idea to the twins and see if they'll help… but do I really want the twins to get into Edward's head?_

_No. _

_That's not a good idea._ Pushing the idea from my head I started the truck and drove the twins home. Edward followed but kept his distance. Will grew more and more uncomfortable with our tail.

"Bella, how does that not drive you nuts?" His voice was strained and cold.

"I don't know … I guess I was trying so hard to seem normal, I was able to ignore it most of the time."

"He's just curious. I bet if we explained things he'd go away," Addy said.

"Or kill us." Will turned to Addy, "And that's why that's a horrible idea."

"She's not the only one thinking it, though." Reaching into my backpack I pulled out Edward's note and handed it over to Will. "Edward gave me this. Carlisle would like to have us over to talk."

"Or have us over for _dinner_! Isabella, you are _way_ too trusting of these monsters. We're not even going to talk about this." Crumpling up the paper he threw it into the trash. "I'm going to go clear my head. You two stay out of trouble, okay."

Addy and I nodded and Will disappeared in the blanket. He returned just before Charlie. The four of us ate dinner together and the twins stayed until it was time for bed. Edward remained at his post across the street but was gone again in the morning.

February fell into the same pattern. Will and Addy were at my side every moment of the day except for the fifty minutes of Biology and the fifty minutes of gym. I was hopeful to continue my vampire conversation with Alice, but she told me that Edward was listening more closely and that Carlisle had rebuked her for her 'hasty actions.' And so the awkward truce between us continued. With each minute that pasted, the dividing line seemed to grow in strength. I was sickened by this stalemate. It felt wrong to agree with Will and say that the Cullen family was dangerous and yet I couldn't find myself completely siding with the vampires either. Finally I gave up on choosing, _I'm Switzerland. I am neutral. _


	20. Death Confessions

**Okay...I give...here you go, here's what you've ALL been asking for. ;-) Thank you to all who are reviewing. I've just had a flux of people adding me to favorite story...but many of you aren't reviewing! How sad! I am missing out on your thoughts, please take the time to review and let me know what you're thinking. A million thanks to hopeisabluebird for the pro-reading and steady stream of new ideas/twists--we make such a great team!**

**Enjoy! Raca**

Chapter 20 Death Confessions

"God I'm bored!" Addy whined. Will and I looked at her in surprise as she broke the silence of our lunch table. She looked at us in desperation. "I swear if I don't go and _do something_ _I'm going to go mad!_"

I snickered internally. _Welcome to my club._ It had taken me over three weeks to regain my control over the blanket and now that I had it back, I was itching to use it. It was extremely frustrating to limit my power, especially since we all noticed that our talents were growing. Since being united with the twins, we all felt our control over the blanket sharpen. The energy of the threads constantly twitched at my fingertips, tempting me to use its power.

"Come on! The _Cullens_ aren't here! It's Friday and I'm not on to work today! Let's ditch and go do something…" Addy looked at us with begging eyes.

Will laughed – a rare sound – but one that was emerging more frequently. Today he was especially cheerful, probably because it was a sunny day, which meant we'd be free of the Cullen kids.

"Alright. Let's go." Will said, grabbing his tray and standing from the table.

"You guys are actually ditching?" I said with horror. _I can't ditch… that's so irresponsible…_

"Yes and you're coming too! Don't make me drag you away," Addy said rising to her feet and taking my hand. I weighed the consequences in my mind: detention or possible grounding for an afternoon of magic. It was close, but I couldn't turn down the opportunity to release a little of my built up energy.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Quickly leaving the cafeteria, we walked down the hall and stopped in front of the bathrooms. "Met us at the truck," I instructed Will as Addy and I entered the girls' restroom. Checking that we were alone, we jumped through the blanket and landed softly in my front seat. Will was already there, his light eyes lit up with excitement.

"We'll drop the truck off at home and then take to the sky," Addy said as the truck roared to life.

"I don't know Addy, there isn't much cloud cover, and we might get seen…" I replied worriedly.

"Don't be such a worry wart Bella! We can head towards Olympic park—the mountains are very secluded and I bet we could find some clouds up there." Will started to object but Addy smacked him playfully, "Don't ruin the mood. We haven't flown since Bella's accident, and I miss it."

Will decided not to push the subject with his sister. I pulled in the driveway and we all jumped through the threads to the sky. Taking out my ponytail, I preformed several quick loops, enjoying the feel of the wind in my hair.

"Let's go Bella! Quit playing around," Addy yelled. She and Will were a hundred feet higher, just within the mist of the only cloud in the sky. Climbing altitude, I was at their side in an instant.

"See, you're still fast Bells." Will's eyes shifted to a competitive glare. "Bet I can make it to Olympic Park before you."

"Ha! I accept your challenge. What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you come with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance _and you actually dance_." Will winked at me, knowing that this was a huge sacrifice on my part. _I don't dance._

"Okay…" I paused to think of something good, something I really wanted… "And if _I_ win. I'm going to ask Edward Cullen and you can't say a thing."

"_Bella, be serious._"

"I am." I stared deeply into Will's electric blue eyes. "I am sick of this stupid truce. _They haven't done anything! It is time you got over yourself._"

Addy laughed as Will crossed his arms. "No bet."

"Chicken," Addy teased. "You know Bella's faster. She's _always_ been faster. I bet she's stronger too. Too bad Will … You act all tough, but you don't have the nerve to back it."

Will stared at his sister with frustration. As she continued I saw that she was quickly winning him over. After all, Will was just like any other guy — he couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Fine, but I'm not agreeing to your terms. _You _win and you can go on the shopping trip Alice has been bugging you about."

"Oooo, I see the _real _problem!" Addy taunted her brother, "You're jealous. Afraid the mind reader might take away too much of your Bella time?"

"Shut up Abigail, you know that's not true!"

"Then why won't you agree to her terms?"

I saw the defeat in Will's expression. He knew he was beat. Finally he sighed deeply and turned towards the park. "Eat my dust Bella. There is no way I'm losing."

I laughed and positioned myself next to him. Addy flew out ahead of us and held up her hands.

"Okay!" She yelled to us. "Ready? Set. GO!" Will and I shot past Addy in a blaze of energy. He took the lead as I struggled to settle into the blanket. I was several yards back when I finally relaxed enough to allow the threads to take over. We were just moments from the park's boundary. I felt Will tense as he anticipated his win.

"Don't celebrate too early!" I yelled as I pushed myself faster. The wind whipped against my face as I passed Will. "Bye," I waved as I unleashed my energy and streaked across the sky. I lost sight of Will as I rounded the mountain and settled down into a large field. I had never been to this clearing before; it was the largest I'd seen in this area. _This should be big enough area for whatever we're going to do._ I sent up a flare of energy, signaling where I'd landed. Minutes later Will landed at my side, panting.

"How… How are you so fast?" He asked, shaking his head and struggling to catch his breath.

"You try too hard. I relax and let the blanket do the work." I reclined in the threads of the blanket, floating gently above the grass of the field. Finally Addy arrived.

"So Bella, what are you going to wear to the dance?" She smiled wildly and I knew I had made a mistake… Addy was going to take this dance thing too far.

"Oh, I don't think I could_ actually _ask Edward to the dance…" I flipped to my stomach and idly picked at a wild flower. "I mean, he wouldn't say _yes_."

"Enough." Will said throwing up his hands. "This is girl talk about a _vampire_. I don't belong in this conversation nor do I want to hear any of it. Let's talk about something else… _please_."

Addy settled in the air next to me and asked, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Baseball tryouts are coming up. You guys want to play catch."

Addy shrugged her shoulders and flew to put some distance between herself and Will. Will fished a baseball out of his jacket and pitched it through the air. Addy stopped it with the blanket and then used the threads to sling the ball back to Will. I enjoyed watching the two of them play peacefully. Will had great pitching form and I was sure he'd make the Forks team. Baseball was his favorite sport and the only one he didn't cheat at. He was talented enough to not need the help of the blanket. _Just imagine how good he'd be if he did…_ As they continued to toss the ball back and forth, I stretched my body and relaxed in the sun's warmth.

_I miss the sun._ I thought as I enjoyed the sweet caress of the mid-day sun. A soft breeze played with my hair and sent ripples through the clearing's grass. _This is just what I needed._ The afternoon passed quickly as we played in the field. Once Addy tired of throwing around a baseball we started a game of hide-n-seek. With the entire mountainside as the playing field and the ability to randomly and instantly jump from location to location, the game proved to be challenging. We learned to focus on the subtle energy that our bodies released to track the others. I found that we left faint and temporary trails in the weave of the blanket. This provided a way to track Will and Addy as they hid and flew and jumped around the mountainside.

"Gotch ya!" I squealed, tagging Will's shoulder. He beat his fist against the tree he was perched in.

"How did you find me? I've only been here for a second!"

I smiled. "You leave a huge trail when you make big manipulations in the blanket."

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know how you see all these things… You're much more in tune with the blanket than we are."

I blushed at his compliment. We both heard Addy yelling from the field. "Okay guys, come back to start." Focusing on the field, I jumped to Addy's side. "Oh!" she yelped, scared of my sudden presence.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Addy yelped again when Will appeared at her other side. He didn't apologize but smiled obnoxiously.

"Stupid." Addy hissed, swinging at Will. He dodged her fist and laughed at her frustration. This aggravated her even more and she quickly shot a burst of energy. Will reflected the surge and it traveled the length of the field, crashing into a tree with a deafening crack.

"Okay you two," I said looking up to the sky. "The sun is starting to set, let's head home before Charlie starts to miss us."

We started west, flying a few feet above the grass. We were about to climb above the trees when Will suddenly shot a power surge into the forest.

"What the hell Will?" Addy exclaimed.

Growls irrupted from the forest as Emmett emerged from the trees. His face was hard with anger, he clutched at his shredded shirt. "_This was one of my favorite shirts."_ He hissed at Will.

Immediately we retreated back several yards, Addy and Will settled to the ground, but I was frozen in the air. I was suddenly nervous as I realized Emmett was not alone. Silently Edward appeared at Emmett's side. His eyes were wide with unexplainable emotion. Emmett growled again as he tore free from the remains of his shirt, exposing his broad pale chest and perfectly sculpted muscles.

Addy gasped and struggled to hide a smile, but Will took a defensive stance and opened his body to collect power. "No Will, come on, let's go." I pleaded softly.

Emmett crouched close to the ground and clawed at the soil. "Emmett…" Edward whispered in a warning tone, but it was too late. Emmett bound across the ground towards Will. Will flexed and released the power surge, hitting Emmett square in the chest. Emmett flew back into a granite boulder, shattering it into pieces. He quickly got to his feet and started another attack. A wicked smile sent deep dimples into his fleshly cheeks.

"Agh!" Will grunted as he threw another, more powerful surge. This one was off target and only glanced Emmett's shoulder, whipping him into a spiral. Again he was on his feet in an instant. He ran in a serpentine fashion, dodging and weaving around the shots Will threw. Addy aided her brother's attempts to stop Emmett, but she too missed him with her surges. At ten feet away Emmett leapt into the air, extending his arms to tackle Will. His lips curled back to reveal a row of gleaming white teeth.

"NO!" I screamed flying through the air. Bending the matter threads around me, I created a shield and flew straight at Emmett. We collided with a loud crack. My shield exploded and sent us both flying backwards. I tumbled roughly in the grass. Will and Addy jumped to my side, pulling me to my feet. I shook my head to focus my eyes. I gasped as I viewed Emmett's massive body draped limply over a log. _He's not moving._

Edward crouched; a deep growl escaped his clenched teeth. "No, we've got to leave!" I cried weakly. I jumped to the air, the twins followed but I quickly sped ahead of them. I was home in seconds. Jumping to my room I collapsed on my bed. _What have I done? I killed Emmett!_ Violent sobs shook my shaking body. I felt as weak as I had when I had stopped Tyler's van. But this time I didn't care. _What had I done?_

A few moments later, I heard the twins arrive. Addy placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"No! Don't try to comfort me!" I screamed through my sobs. "I killed him… How could I… I killed someone! I'm a monster!"

Addy sat at my side, her eyes full of fear. "Shhh, Bella. We don't know that. I'm sure he'll be okay. Shhh."

"_Did you see him? Did you see his crushed body?"_ A fresh wave of horror poured through my tears. "I've gotta get out of here…"

"No Bella." Will said clutching onto my wrist. "Think about Charlie! You can't just disappear."

Silent tears stained my jacket. "Fine. But I need some air." Shrugging off Will's hand I clutched the closest threads, noting without emotion how hard it was. "I'll be back … Tell Charlie whatever you want. I just need some space."

I didn't want to give the twins the opportunity to stop me or follow me. I twisted the threads in my hands and jump outside, struggling to make jumps. I made two more random jumps before I took to the air. The wind rushing past my face did nothing to clear my mind. Images of Emmett's broken body, awkwardly thrown across the fallen tree burned in my mind. Quickly I found myself approaching a small town at the water's edge. _Am I at Port Angeles already?_ Diving into an alley I leaned my head against the cold brick wall. _What have I done?_

A new current of tears overtook me. I cried until I had nothing left. Weakly, I struggled back to my feet. The dull thuds of my feet hitting the concrete echoed in the alley and down the darkened, empty street. My feet carried my numb body down the street. I walked without purpose or direction. I walked and tried to refocus my mind—I was a wreck.

"Hey sweetheart … Where you going?" I looked up to see a small group of men staring at me. Coming to a startled halt, I tried to examine the situation. I gasped and tried to feel the blanket – it could tell me how many there were and where they were. But in my panic, I only felt it around me for a few seconds, and it only showed me one thing.

That I was surrounded.

Far down the street at the corner I noticed a gas station, the surrounding storefronts were all dark and empty. The men grinned at my silence and took slow, deliberate steps towards me.

"What's your name beautiful?" The large one purred. His voice was rough and ragged. The others followed his lead and pelted me with catcalls and slurred questions. _Get out of here Bella!_ I yelled to myself, but my feet wouldn't move. I opened my mouth to scream, but found no air in my lungs. All that came out were panicked gasps. As I tried to focus, for some reason the only think I could think about was Rosalie … Her memories folded themselves onto what I was seeing, like a double exposure on a photograph.

The men closed in, forming a lose circle around me. _Snow was falling._ They were smiling. _Helplessness …. _

Desperate to save myself, I struggled to take in the blanket's power. _You've got to relax in order to focus!_ I repeated to myself, willing my mind into submission. I took deep breaths and my mind calmed slightly. I would not become another Rosalie. The large man stretched out his dirty hand and stroked the side of my head. "You're a pretty little thing…"

Suddenly tires squealed in protest. The men jumped back as a silver Volvo spun to my side. "_Get in!"_ a velvety voice demanded. Throwing open the door I flung myself into the car. The tires screeched again as he fled the scene. Streetlights, buildings, cars and trees blurred past the window as we sped off. I drew my feet up into my chest and silently shook. _What is he going to do to me?_

Edward pulled off the road into a dark driveway. He stared straight ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He took in short, violent breaths. "Bella, are you all right?" His voice was strained and laced with fear.

I nodded and stared at him with terror. I had never seen him so shaken before. _**Whatever you do, please do it quickly.**_ Edward stopped breathing. He slowly turned his head and stared at me with confusion.

"What?" He asked with a cold and emotionless tone. I couldn't bring myself to reply. I knew I had hurt Edward. _I killed Emmett!_ I knew I deserved whatever Edward did to me. _I deserved to die._

Slowly removing his hand from the steering wheel, Edward reached for me. I cringed back towards the door, pinching my eyes shut. I took in shallow breaths as the seconds ticked by. Finally I opened my eyes to find Edward staring out the window, his hands again on the wheel.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. Turning to look at me he asked, "Why would I hurt you?" Some emotion I could not identify shown in his liquid amber eyes.

"I… I killed Emmett," I said softly, my voice cracking on the last word.

Edward shook his head, and chuckled weakly. "No, you didn't…He deserves to die for pretending to attack you like that, but he's okay." Edward sighed loudly, "I've never seen someone inflict that kind of power on one of us… You really stunned him, but he'll be fine."

"He's okay?"

"Yes. Carlisle wasn't too far behind us and he examined Emmett just after you flew off. He says that Emmett will be fine. You just knocked the wind out of him and maybe gave him a concussion. Or the vampire equivalent of a concussion anyway." Edward's soft lips curled into my favorite crooked smile.

I released the breath I had held and lean my head back on the rest. _He's going to be okay._ I repeated to myself, trying to convince myself of it. _**Now what?**_

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward's asked in a concerned voice.

_**I'm fine.**_

"You don't feel weak, or shaky?"

_**No. Why?**_

"You should be going into shock… Those men almost attacked you…" His hands wrapped tighter around the wheel and his jaw flexed.

"I'm okay." I said, trying to steady my voice enough to relax Edward.

"I should get you something to eat." And without another word, he pulled back onto the road and headed back towards town. Pulling into a small parking lot Edward looked over at me, "Italian okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and reached for the door handle. Edward was instantly at my door, opening it and holding out a hand to help me out of the car. Watching him with curiosity I took his hand and tried to steady my heart as electricity raced through my body. Once I was on my feet, he released my hand but it still tingled from his touch. He walked ahead of me to the door and again held it open for me. I blushed at his gentlemanly behavior. _That might take some time to get used to…_ Inside the hostess openly stared at Edward, covering every inch of him with her lustful eyes. Clearing my throat I stepped in front of her and demanded her attention.

"Table for two," I said, allowing a fair amount of venom sharpen my words.

She stared at me with challenging eyes before leading us to the center of the restaurant. "Something a bit more private, if you don't mind," Edward said slipping the girl a bill.

"Ah, sure." She fumbled to pick the menus before directing us to a booth in the corner of the far corner. Edward waited for me to sit before settling down himself. "You're waitress should be with you momentarily" the hostess said, gazing at Edward through her thick lashes.

He nodded but otherwise ignored her. I smiled as she left in a huff. "What is that for?" Edward asked, curious of my grin.

I couldn't control myself and my grin spread into a full smile. Blushing deeply I shook my head and stared down at my hands. Edward moved to speak when our server interrupted him.

"Good Evening. My name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight." Staring intently at Edward she whispered, "What can I get you?"

Edward looked at me, waiting for my order. "Bella?" he asked softly.

"Oh, umm, I'll have a coke."

"Would you like me to get an appetizer started?" Again Amber addressed Edward. He held out his hand, motioning for me to speak.

"Um, no thank you."

Edward looked at me intensely. "Shouldn't you order now to get your food sooner?"

I didn't understand why he was pushing for me to eat; I really didn't have much of an appetite. But I complied if only to get the waitress away from the table. I glanced down at the menu and order the first thing I saw, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And for you, sir?" She hummed to Edward.

"Just a coke." He quickly handed her our menus and focused his full attention on me. I felt myself blush and I returned my eyes to my lap. A few minutes passed before the waitress returned with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks.

"Drink," he ordered, pushing my coke into my hands. I obeyed and practically finished off my drink, the cold liquid felt good in my dry mouth. Edward moved his glass next to mine before holding out the basket of bread sticks. I mindlessly nibbled on one, fighting to keep my eyes off of Edward. I felt his passionate gaze. My breathing started to deepen as my heart picked up speed.

"Bella, do you feel well?" Edward asked, placing his hand on top of mine. A surge of fire ripped through my body as his cold, hard skin made contact with mine. The touch did nothing to settle my heart, but sent it into a rapid and unbalanced rhythm. "What's wrong?" He whispered, obviously aware of my irregular and violent heart.

Removing my hand from his I took deep breaths to steady myself, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Bella," Edward shifted in his seat, stooping his head to catch my eyes. "I don't know if you're ready, but I think it's obvious that we need to talk."

I forced the air out of my lungs and took in another deep breath. "I'm afraid."

Edward head fell into his hands, his shoulders slumped in misery. "No." I said reaching to pull his hands from his face. My efforts were wasted, his fingers locked in his hair. "Edward, I'm not… I didn't mean that I was afraid of _you._"

His head lurched up in shock. "Then what did you mean?" He said suspiciously.

I picked at my bread stick searching for the right words. "Bella," he growled softly.

_**What will you think of me when you know the truth?**_ Edward's eyes lit up with fire. Hesitantly he reached for my hand. My heart sped in anticipation of his touch. Hearing its perilous beat, he pulled his hand back and settled it in his lap. "Trust me." He whispered.

I took another long drink, trying to do anything to stall this conversation. With perfect timing, the waitress came with my order. Edward quickly excused her and I dove into my meal. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew eating would keep my mouth busy. Edward stared at me, only his eyes moved to follow my movements. His web surged with power. Sighing deeply he finally spoke. "You're not going to let me in there are you?"

I shook my head and continued to chew. "Why not?" he questioned.

"You wouldn't like it."

"Bella, for someone who claims to know a lot about me, you are amazingly wary to talk to me." He crossed his arms. "Anything you have to hide is certainly no worse than my secret."

Swallowing loudly my mouth moved to chew on my lower lip. "Not here. This isn't the place."

"Fine, we'll talk on the ride home."

"Can I ask you some questions?" I stared at him with hopeful, begging eyes.

"Are you going to answer all of mine?"

My mind fell into a bitter debate. Moments later a prevailing thought overtook the others: _Isn't this what I've wanted… I've only wanted to be able to talk to him, to explain myself._ I took a deep breath. _**Yes.**_ _If anything is going to happen between us, I've got to be honest with him._

"What do you want to know?"

I searched my mind for an easy opening question. Taking another slow bite I asked. "How old are you?"

Edward's smirked, "Seventeen."

_**The honesty of my answers are dependent on the honesty of yours. Now, how long have you been seventeen?**_

Edward smiled softly, "I was born in Chicago in… in 1901. I was changed in 1918, so truly, I _am_ only seventeen."

"Oh." I muttered. "You're never around when it's sunny… Does the light hurt you?"

Edward chuckled, "Been watching too many movies Bella … Sunlight doesn't hurt… it just reacts… uniquely to my skin."

"How so?" His half answer only managed to spark my curiosity.

"It's hard to explain." Seeing I wasn't going to settle for that he continued, "I'll show you sometime."

"Okay. What about bats, garlic, and sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth, myth and myth. I actually … don't sleep," he said hesitantly.

"Ahh, so that's how you could sit outside my window all night."

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "You've noticed."

"Hard not to … Your presence is very obvious." Edward stared at me with wonder. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. I returned to my food.

"Anything else?" he asked, his face bemused. I shook my head no. "No? Bella, how can you sit there so calmly? Aren't you a bit concerned about… about my diet?"

"I'm not too incredibly attached to cougars. Actually I understand they are a growing threat to humans." I spoke softly, attempting to make the conversation humorous.

"How?" Edward stopped and lifted my face to meet his own. I breathed deeply, inhaling his sweet scent. "How do you know that?"

_**I know lots of things.**_

"And you're not afraid," he said disbelieving.

"You won't hurt me." He removed his hand from my face. Quickly reaching for his hand, I laid my cheek in it and closed my eyes, leaning deeply into his icy touch. It felt wonderful. I slowly opened my eyes to see the torn look of Edward. Gently but forcefully he pulled out of my grasp and placed his hands back in his lap.

"You don't know that," he whispered. "We may make a conscious effort to feed on animals. But don't let that give you a false sense of security. _I_ am the most dangerous creature you've ever met."

We sat in silence for a few moments. "Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, returning to our table.

"The check," Edward said. The waitress pulled out our bill and Edward returned it to her without even glancing at the amount. "No change. Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yeah," I said weakly. Finishing off my drink, I stood and found Edward at my side. He walked slightly behind me, intensely close. Electricity seemed to flow between our bodies, mocking the small space that separated us. Edward only left my side to open the doors. Once he had me seated in the Volvo, he instantaneous appeared at the driver's side and climbed in.

"Now, it's your turn," he stated, starting the car and adjusting the heater. He looked at me expectedly. I sighed and turned my gaze out the window.

"Let's get this over with."

"How did you stop the van?"

"A power surge." He looked at me with confusion. "I shot… energy at it. A lot of energy."

"And that hurt you?"

"It weakened me, for a while. I wasn't fully in control of it and I channeled too much of the blanket's power. My mind couldn't handle that degree of energy."

"Blanket?"

I sighed deeply. "Look, there is obviously a lot that you are ignorant about—which absolutely amazes me considering what you do to the threads naturally—but this car ride is not going to be long enough to explain it all."

"So let's cut to it. _What are you Bella?_"

"A witch." Edward chuckled and looked at me as if I was joking. "I'm serious!" I cried, put off that he thought my confession was funny. Edward cleared his throat to stifle his snicker.

"I apologize, that was rude of me."

"Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the easiest way to explain it. You can't truly believe vampires are the only supernatural beings."

"I did."

_**You were wrong.**_

"So it appears." Edward continued to fly down the highway. The black forest swept past the car window in a wild blur. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, its Saturday. Will has to work and I think Addy's on the late shift. Why?"

"I think it would be a good idea if you spoke with my family. Emmett is extremely curious as to what you did and I know Carlisle has questions."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You owe me some answers."

"Will would never allow me to walk into a vampire house unguarded."

"From what I witnessed this evening it appears that you are the strongest one. You did manage to stun Emmett." Edward chuckled softly.

"Not the point." I chewed on my lip. "They're going to be mad enough with what I've told you… I've said too much already."

Edward's phone buzzed softly in his shirt pocket. Removing it and glancing at it momentarily he flipped it open. "Alice, what a timely call."

Edward grew silent for a brief minute. "Hold on, I'll ask." He turned to me with fiery eyes. "Bella" his voice caressed my name in rich velvet, "Would you think about telling Will and Addy about tonight for a moment?"

"What? Why, I'm not going to tell them… Are you nuts? They'll flip…" and then Edward's logic suddenly hit me, "You want Alice to see the future that that decision will bring. Okay, I'll try."

I concentrated on how I'd tell the twins of my dinner with Edward. I'd ask to go to their house, put some distance between Will's temper and my father and then let it all flow out. I'd tell them first how Edward saved me, which might soften Will a little. I'd add that he took me to dinner and told me lots of information. I'd tell them all the details I found out and then…

"Okay, thank you Alice. I understand." Edward shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Thank you for doing that. Alice advises that you do _not_ tell Will tonight. I'm going to drop you off down the street so that they don't question you."

"You'll have to drop me off further away than just my street. Like a couple _miles_ away. They'll feel your presence if you're closer than that. Drop me off behind the super market. I can fly back to house. That's probably how they'll expect me to return anyway—that's how I left."

"Are you sure?" Edward reached for his pocket.

"Yes. You don't need to consult Alice—if she saw it being a problem she would have called by now."

"Okay." Edward pulled into the supermarket parking lot, driving behind the back to the loading dock. I opened the door and climbed out of the car, firmly shutting the door behind me. Relaxing to submit to the blanket, my feet started to float off the ground.

"Bella?" Edward startled me and broke my concentration. I landed awkwardly on the pavement.

"What?" I leaned down to stare into the open window. Edward leaned forward.

"Be safe." He whispered in a breathy tone. His intoxicating scent flooded my senses. I stared, completely dazzled by the power of his eyes. I stumbled back from the car and leaned against the dock for a moment. Edward's soft chuckles brought me back to reality. Embarrassed by my obvious weakness I shot into the sky and flew to my home. Landing softly in the forest behind my house I whispered down a thread to Addy.

"Addy I'm home… What's the story you told Charlie?"

"You had a Math study group that would probably go late. You felt guilty about leaving Charlie alone for dinner so you insisted we stay and keep him company," she whispered through the blanket.

"Why didn't I take my truck?"

"They picked you up and will drop you off. Your backpack is on the east side of the porch, Will left some Math papers in there to look authentic. Are you okay? Edward was here for a brief second just after you left, but he hasn't been back. Do you know what's up?"

"I'm coming inside. I'll talk to you in a bit."

Jumping to the east side of the house I scooped up my backpack and climbed the steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and walked into the living room.

"Bella, you're home." Charlie waved from the couch. "Thanks for leaving me your friends. You know, Addy is quite the cook and Will here knows his sports. How'd your studying go?"

"Good. Trig is really kicking my butt. It was a good thing I went." Setting down my backpack I excused myself to the kitchen. Addy met me in the doorway, taking me in firm hug.

"Carlisle called about a half hour ago. He wanted to let you that Emmett is okay." She gripped me harder, "Bella, he's fine, but that sure scared me. When I saw you brandishing that much power, I was sure you were going to put yourself in a coma!"

I giggled with dark humor, "That was nothing compared to the accident. I was focused and thinking at the time of the accident… This afternoon, I just reacted."

Addy pulled away with wonder in her eyes. "You mean you just felt the sudden urge to rearrange the matter threads like that? Isabella, I've _never_ seen matter threads be manipulated so easily and successfully."

"Wasn't very successful … The shield blew up. I don't know which is worse: being in control and hurting myself because I wield too much power, or acting on instincts which result in faulty magic. I'm a mess Abigail, an absolute mess!"

"I know, it is rather scary… sometimes I feel as if the biggest danger we face is us. But don't get yourself down. Mom talked about this."

"She talked about melting vans and trying to kill vampires?"

"Not exactly, but she talked about this _time_. I only made the connection last night… Mom had dreams that predicted things, just like you."

"Addy, I haven't had a dream in months. I think that's broken too."

"Let me finish! I remember that she told me that my life would be filled with many trails and tests that she would be unable to help me with. But she told me that the hardest and most difficult time would come with the red-eyed gods. They would push our magic to the limit until we found that there wasn't a limit."

"You think the Cullens are the red-eyed gods?"

"They are angelic, are they not? And what color would their eyes be if they had a normal diet? _RED!_" Addy took my shoulders in her hands and stooped to my level, "Don't you see? We've got to go through this hell and push ourselves to edge to unleash our true power!"

"I don't know Addy… What does Will say about this?"

"That I don't want to push myself that far." Will spoke just over my shoulder, causing me to jump at his sudden presence. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I think she's trying too hard to find an immediate answer to Mom's predictions. And we don't even know that all her predictions would come true. Yours haven't all come true yet, have they?"

"Not all the details, but the places and people. All the main points have come true. The shack, moving to Forks, the meadow, meeting you two at the meadow, Edward finding me in the meadow… Everything has come true except…"

"Except what?" Will demanded.

"I'll be right back." Jumping upstairs to my desk I pulled out my journal and flipped to a page. Landing back in the kitchen I handed it to the twins. "Except this. I don't really know what it is, when it happened I thought it was interference from the rain."

"Is there an image in these lines?" Addy squinted her eyes, attempting to force the image out.

"I thought so, just like those 3-d pictures. But I wasn't able to distinguish the picture. It really doesn't make sense. All my other drawings are crystal clear, as if I had taken a photograph."

"Maybe this one isn't focused because your future wasn't clear yet?" Will suggested.

"Or maybe my dreams are only coming true because I'm making them. _I_ decided to search out the shack, _I_ chose to move here, _I_ sought to find the meadow and then to bring you two there. I think I'm simply fulfilling my own predictions_._"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Will shut the journal and handed it back to me. "Any way we can encourage your dreams to return."

"Not that I know of." Rubbing my eyes and yawning deeply I continued, "I'll try though. I'm really exhausted. Would you mind if I sent you two home?"

"Not at all." Addy gave me a quick hug. "Get your rest. You really were amazing today."

"Night Bells. I'm working most of the day tomorrow and Addy is working a double shift. Call me if your spy returns, I'll come home and keep you safe."

"Thanks." I watched the twins walk out the door, disappearing into the blanket. I said good night to Charlie and walked the stair to my room. Opening my journal to the page of 'rain' lines I focused my eyes and thoughts on it. The lines vibrated and shifted, an egg or oval shaped form sitting atop a larger more blurred shape popped up from the page but never focused. The shapes were just that, blurry and dull masses floating on the page. Retreating to my bed I ran the images through my head again and again, hoping that my dreams might return and that this picture would become clear.

**Are you excited for Saturday when Bella will be home all alone? What do you think about the 'rain' dreams and the red-eyed gods? Tell me about it! I love to hear your predictions! **


	21. Family Secrets

**I'm posting a night early because tomorrow looks to be very crazy and I don't want to make you all wait too long. Thank you to those who are continuing to review... especially those using more than 5 words. Special thanks to my reader, hopeisabluebird--you are the best!**

**Enjoy! Raca  
**

Chapter 21 Family Secrets

I awoke late the next morning to a silent house. I rose and walked to my dream journal. _Nothing_. Flipping forwards and backwards through the pages I was unable to find any new drawings. _Guess I'm still not dreaming…_

Jumping to the bathroom I scrubbed my face and took a quick shower. I then jumped back to my room and dressed in my favorite sweats. Taking the stairs two at a time I leapt to the kitchen and decided I wanted a real breakfast this morning. For some reason I was in an amazing mood. I hadn't been this relaxed and comfortable since… since I lived in Phoenix. Cracking a couple eggs in the skillet, I put three slices of bacon in another pan to cook. I stirred the eggs and flipped the bacon with different threads as I put my hands to use opening up the paper. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard I mentally maneuvered the food from the hot pans to my plate. I sat down at the table and realized I didn't have a fork. I opened the drawer across the room and sent a fork my way, and then I opened the fridge and took out the orange juice, pouring it into the cup that was floating near by. Munching happily on my bacon I read the comics. _Today is going to be a good day._

Once I finished with breakfast, I set out to clean the neglected house. Having the twins over every moment of the day really distracted me from my chores. I scrubbed the kitchen counters and floor and then moved to the living room, dusting the books and knick-knacks that lay around the room. I was squished in the corner of the bathroom, trying to reach behind the toilet when I felt him approach. His sudden and bold presence startled me. I bolted up only to hit my head on the low shelf that hung above the toilet.

"Ouch!" I said gently rubbing my head.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice was frantic as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"_What_ are you doing here?" I glanced quickly around the small space. "How did you get in here?"

"Your… your bedroom window was unlocked." Edward took a step back, ashamed of his intrusion.

"And you decided to just waltz right in? What if Addy and Will had been here?"

"I knew they weren't here. Actually, I was going to ring the doorbell when I heard you jump. There was a loud crash, so I rushed in to make sure you were okay." His eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just startled me and I hit my head." I rubbed the back of my head; it tingled slightly. "How did you know they weren't here?"

Edward leaned against the doorframe, calmly folding his arms. "How did you know I was here… Did you hear me coming?"

"Not exactly… More like I _felt_ you coming." His eyes lit up with curiosity. "I'm not giving you any more until you answer my question. How did you know they weren't here?

"I didn't hear them… They try to lock me out of their heads, like you do, but they aren't fully successful. I still hear hazy sentences from them and periodically Addy leaks complete, clear thoughts." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, sending my heart racing. "Plus there was only one heart beating in the house…"

"Oh." Edward gazed at me expectantly. "Hold on Edward, let me finish in here and go change. Okay? You can wait in my room if you'd like."

He nodded and disappeared in an instant. I took a steadying breath and returned to the floor, scrubbing the last bit of grime away. Pleased with my work I ripped off my rubber gloves and glanced in the mirror. _I look awful!_ My hair was messily thrown back, a streak of dirt was smudged across my forehead and my shirt was covered in stains and cleaner. _Attractive Bella; really pretty._ I quickly ran a brush through my matted hair and threw it back in a ponytail. Washing my face again, I dried it and jumped through the blanket to my room.

Edward leapt from my rocking chair into a crouch; a viscous growl erupted from his throat. I took a step back, frightened of the beast I had just released. Immediately Edward's face relaxed and he stood. "I'm sorry. You startled me. That's not how expected you to come here."

"Oh, sorry, I was just getting some clean clothes." Pulling out a new shirt and a pair of jeans I turned back to Edward. "I'll be back in a few." He nodded and I jumped back to the restroom.

I changed quickly and decided it might be best to walk the length of the hall rather than give Edward another heart attack. I smiled to myself as I made sure my footsteps made noise on the creaky wooden floor. _I had startled him… The look of shock on his face was priceless… I bet he hasn't been scared like that in years!_ I slowly opened the door and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. Settling down on my bed, I glanced around the room before my eyes settled on my desk. My dream journal was open. _I thought I had closed that this morning._ Peering over at Edward I saw a flash of guilt. Grabbing my journal with some threads I slammed the book shut and sent it flying to my hands. _**That is private, Edward.**_

"I'm sorry." He rocked uneasily in the chair before adding, "I remembered watching pens and pencils floating over the book, I was curious as to what it meant. I didn't mean to impede on your privacy."

I sighed loudly and put my journal on my side table. "Why did you come here Edward?"

"Alice saw that you'd be alone most of today and I thought I'd take advantage of the situation." He continued to rock softly in the chair. His crooked smile spread across his face as he reminded me, "You still owe me some answers."

I leaned back against my headboard. _Should I tell him? Do I really trust him?_ _He's trusted me with his family's secret… _"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He leaned forward in the chair, his body tensed with anticipation.

"That's a lot… Where should I start?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"How about at the beginning?" He suggested, "Did you discover your… powers on your own?"

"No." I smiled to myself, "I was actually a normal, very clumsy girl before I met the twins."

"You mean Adeline and Wilson? I thought he was older?"

"No, they're twins and their real names are Abigail and William—but that's a different side story. I met them in 8th grade when they moved to my school in Phoenix. We became friends and I noticed that something was… different about them. Eventually I called them on it and they told me about the blanket."

Edward moved to speak when I held up my hand. _**Please, interrupting is only going to make this story longer. Save your questions for the end.**_ He nodded and so I continued.

"The entire earth, and space for all we know, is covered and intertwined with… magic, if you will. There are billions of invisible 'threads' that lace around and through everything. We've categorized them into three different kinds: space, matter and time. Space threads are the most common. If you think of the weave of the threads as a blanket, the space threads would make up the warp. They are the skeletons of the blanket, the structure that holds it together. Matter threads and time threads are the weft. They weave in and out, around and through the space threads to compose what we see." I paused for a moment and then continued.

"This is all extremely complex, even more than I probably realize. But you remember the 'pattern' you asked me about, the one imprinted on the van? That was a 'photograph' of the blanket at the instant my power surge hit the metal. The threads are constantly shifting and moving, but when that much energy made contact with the van, it physically changed the van and left a scar, a blurred representation of the blanket… So basically, my 'powers' are me manipulating the threads of the blanket. Adjusting, holding and moving threads can change anything. For example, playing with the space threads I can move objects."

Concentrating on my desk, I lifted it off the floor and placed it across the room in front of my window. "I just have to concentrate on the space threads surrounding the matter ones that make up an object and then push against the matter. Since matter threads are uneasily changed, they can move rather than be manipulated by me. Does that make sense?"

"So the desk is made up of 'threads'?"

"Yes, it contains all three. We see visible evidence of the matter and time threads because it's a tangible object that eventually, over time will change and deteriorate."

"Are the matter threads destroyed when the desk is?"

"No. The threads aren't limited to the shape of the desk. All the threads that run through the desk also run through the air, me, the walls, and the trees outside…They connect everything. Like I said, the threads are constantly changing. What makes up this desk right now won't be the same in the next second or tomorrow or in a year. The threads shift through what we see as the desk till eventually, it isn't a desk anymore. Perhaps the desk is a bad example… let's pick something living… a person."

Pausing to evaluate my new example I continued, "So a child is born and what starts happening? Aging. The infant grows to a toddler, a child, a teen, an adult and eventually they die. The body decays and returns to the earth. From what we understand, this is all due to the flow and movement of the threads. The extremely complex dance of the blanket through an individual slowly changes that person… Halt the movement of threads and nothing changes… you're proof of that."

"I'm proof? Do I not have threads?"

"No, yours are _amazing._ Your matter threads are stronger than anything I've ever felt… it seems that as soon as one enters your body it swells with power. I think this may be where you get your strength and speed…"

"Can you explain all my… unique characteristics with the blanket?"

I shrugged, "Most of them. Granted, I'm sure I don't know _everything_ about you that is unique and I don't claim to understand a fraction of the blanket, but I've got some theories."

Edward motioned for me to continue. "So, you're immortal. You haven't aged a day since you became… a vampire. Well, you and your family are _completely_ disconnected from all time threads. I've _never_ seen a broken thread before… I have no clue how it is happening, but the time threads that are in you now are the same as the ones I saw in you the first day at school. They haven't shifted and they do not extend outside of your body _or_ connect to any other time threads. You're locked in this permanent state of time because you're not fully connected to the blanket anymore."

Edward resumed rocking softly in his chair. I was amazed at how well he was taking all of this. I was still overwhelmed at the power and possibilities of the blanket and here Edward sat, completely accepting my words. "What about my… my ability to read minds?"

I smiled widely, "That one's easy. Let me ask you this first: you, Alice and Jasper are the only three in your family who have 'special' talents, right?"

"Yes… how do you know that?"

"I can _see_ it. I told you there are three kinds of threads, well, you three have a forth." I shook my head, still amazed at what Edward did naturally. "You project this … web-like thing. It isn't _exactly_ a thread because it doesn't react like the threads of the blanket do, but the strings of your web connect you to every mind that's within range… That's how I know when you're close. Your web attacks my defenses trying to get in here." I tapped my head.

_**Once I identified what your web actually did, I found its weakness and can choose when to let you in.**_ "And when to keep you out."

Edward grinned at me. "Bella, that's amazing."

I blushed at his compliment and chewed softly on my lip. His phone buzzed from his back pocket. Standing, Edward took out his phone and sighed softly when he saw the caller. "_Yes_, Alice?"

I pulled on a thread near the earpiece, bringing her words to me. "…enough time. If I wait any longer I'm going to die with anticipation… I don't know if Bella's going to answer all of my questions because _she_ doesn't even know she's coming over. Come on! Share! You're not the _only_ one who is curious and wants to get to know the _real _Bella."

I giggled softly. Edward stared at me with questioningly. "Hold on." He covered the phone and looked straight into my eyes. "Bella, are you listening in on my conversation?"

I blushed, exposing my guilt. "I'll call you back Alice." Edward said hanging up the phone. "How could you hear her?"

"Sound can travel down threads, just like light or energy can… I just directed her words to me."

"How well does that work? What's the range?"

"It's difficult to say… If the sound passes through too many matter threads along the way it becomes impossible to decipher. So Alice saw me going over to the house?"

"That will only happen if you decide to come. I won't make you."

"Alice better make sure I'm home before the twins; they're not going to like this…"

Edward flashed a brilliant smile and turned the full power of his eyes on me, "I'll take care of you." He whispered softly.

My heart skipped a few beats and Edward's smile grew in intensity. _Stupid, revealing heart—you're doing nothing to help me here!_ In desperate need to calm myself before I did something drastic, I jumped through the blanket to the front door.

"Bella?" Edward called from upstairs.

"Let's get going." Seconds later he was at my side. I looked around for his Volvo. "You didn't bring your car?"

"No. It's fast to run." Edward hesitated for a moment and then blurted out. "I'll show you, if you'd like."

I smiled and nodded. Edward held his hands out and waited patiently while I placed mine in his. As soon as our skin made contact he flung me onto his back as if I was a rag doll. "Hold on." He told me softly.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and dug my feet into his hard hips. It was like trying to grip a boulder, his smooth hard body left little for me to hold to. I was somewhat situated when he tore off into the woods. I squealed in fright as I felt myself loosing my foothold on his right hip. The trees and ferns ripped past us in a green blur, everything approached and pasted us faster than I could focus. I tightened my grip around his neck and prayed that I didn't fall and die. The passing green masses and unpredictable movements of Edward quickly made me stomach turn. _Oh God… please don't let me puke on him!_ I closed my eyes and nestled my face in his neck, attempting to calm my angry insides. Edward's body stiffened.

Edward slowed to a jog and stopped. I lifted my head to see if we had arrived. "Bella are you sure you're comfortable doing this?"

_**You won't let them hurt me. I trust you.**_

"Perhaps more than you should…" He spoke so low I wasn't sure I heard him right. "You can get down now Bella."

_**I don't think I can.**_ Chuckling softly Edward untangled my stiff legs and arms and swung me into his arms. He paused for a moment, allowing my heart just enough time to race with his touch. He gently laid me on grass, squatting next to me.

"What's wrong? You're really pale, even whiter than me."

Shacking my head slowly I leaned forward and took my head in my hands. _**I feel sick.**_

"Take your time." Edward watched me closely, sitting in perfectly still while I tried to settle my stomach. "Maybe you should have closed your eyes."

"I did… towards the end." We sat for several more minutes and I started to feel much better. Taking a deep breath I slowly lifted my head. "Next time, I'm flying."

Edward chuckled and stood, extending a hand to pull me to my feet. "Do you think that's faster?"

"I was able to keep up with you before."

"_What?"_

I squinted my eyes shut. _Stupid Bella! He doesn't know you've been spying too!_ I started walking, thinking of something to change the subject to.

"Bella, the house is this way." Edward said pointing the in opposite direction. I quickly turned on my heel and started the way he pointed. He let me walk several yards before appearing at my side in one of his instantaneous movements. "You aren't going to tell me what you were doing are you?"

I shook my head no. Edward sighed. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to not know what you're thinking."

"That's how most people feel Edward." I laughed. "Hate to feel normal?"

He grinned at my wording and a spark ignited in his eyes. "Speaking of abnormal, I think I'd like to test your theory. I stopped back there in order to give Alice enough time see us coming and gather the family. They should be ready now. How about we get there a little faster? I'll run, you fly and we'll see who gets there first."

"I haven't been beaten yet Edward." I said, floating off the ground.

His eyes grew in wonder, "You haven't raced a vampire, yet. The house is 200 yards that way, a clearing opens up in just 100 yards. I'm thinking about Alice calling the race. She'll see us coming and find a good finish line."

"Right, first to Alice wins. What's the prize?"

"What would you like?" He purred.

_You._ "I win and you come with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance." I might not be a dancer, but the idea of having an excuse to be in Edward's arms overthrew my aversion to the dance floor.

"Deal. And if I win, I get an hour of your mind—no defenses." Edward grinned widely.

_**You don't know what you're asking for. But you aren't going to get it anyway.**_ Flying just above the trees I called down to him. "Ready? Set. Go!"

And we were off. Edward was a blur, a streak of white ripping through the forest. I pushed ahead, closing my eyes and feeling for Alice. She was quickly approaching. I opened my eyes and saw Edward already in the clearing, he was ahead of me by at least twenty feet and he was quickly lengthening the gap.

_I'm going to lose… I can't lose! I would just die if Edward got in my head!_ And then a brilliant idea popped into my mind. I smiled wickedly and twisted the threads around me. I jumped to Alice's side while Edward was still yards away from the finish line. He came to an immediate stop and glared madly at me.

This threw Alice into a fit of laughter. She leaned on me for support as her body shook in twinkling notes of amusement. Soon Emmett's thunderous laugh over shadowed hers. Edward walked to the house in quick strides, his face hardened by defeat. Emmett came out on the porch clutching at his sides.

"Dude, you just lost to a girl!" Emmett blocked the doorway to stop Edward and continued to enjoy his loss. "Not just a _girl_, a _human_ girl!"

"Shut up Emmett, she's not any human." Edward forcefully removed Emmett from the door and walked inside. Emmett followed and continued to mock his brother on his public loss. Alice was just beginning to regain control when she turned to me.

"You know Bella, I didn't see that happening. Edward was going to win."

"I know." I whispered. "The stakes were too high, I couldn't lose that race."

"I didn't take you for a cheater, Bella." Emmett said coming back outside.

"I didn't _cheat!_ It was Edward who failed to specify modes of transportation."

"Whatever you've got to tell yourself, cheater." Emmett teased. "Come on in, take a load off."

I walked forward cautiously to Emmett's side. He held open the front door and then placed his massive paw on my shoulder as I walked by. "Keep this stuff up and we might actually keep you around."

Edward appeared at my side, growling softly at his brother. "Not like that, we won't." He hissed to him.

"What did I miss? What were you thinking Emmett?" Emmett looked at me curiously and smiled obnoxiously. I focused to touch the thread linking the two, but Edward growled again and broke my concentration.

"Let's go to the living room." He said, sweeping me away from Emmett.

The entry opened onto the massive, white room I remembered from my falling fiasco. The entire family was gathered in the large room. Carlisle and the beautiful brunette I've never been introduced to sat on a sofa at the right. Rosalie reclined with Emmett against the far wall. Alice skipped ahead and snuggled into Jasper's lap. He sat in the far right corner chair; his web threw off wild emotions of desire and restraint, and discipline. _**Why is Jasper so uncomfortable with me?**_ I asked Edward. I was beginning to doubt my safety here… _I am complete surrounded by natural predators…_ Edward stopped and turned his body towards mine, placing his hand under my chin, he gently raised my face to look deep within my eyes.

"I won't let anything happen." Edward's voice was hushed but passionate. My blood pulsed with yearning. I was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of Edward's cool touch. His hand lingered on my face until Emmett cleared his throat loudly. Edward rolled his eyes, removed his hand and motioned for me to continue into the room. I was tempted to shoot Emmett down with a power surge, he watch the two of us walk with a smug look on his face. _I can wipe that smile off your face…_ I started to gather energy when Edward broke my concentration by taking my hand. A very different energy flowed through my body. He led me to the white couch in the center of the room and released my hand to sit. I settled down to the right him, not too close as to raise eyebrows, but close enough so that he had the option to take my hand again—if he liked.

Everyone stared at me. Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice's gazes were intense with questions and curiosity. Rosalie's was uninterested and restrained. Jasper failed to make eye contact with me but gazed outside the wall of windows. The brunette's stare was the most endearing look I've seen, some how I felt that she liked me already. _I'm relieved that I don't have to win everyone over._ The family continued to stare and I grew more and more nervous.

Edward placed his hand on mine and spoke reassuringly, "You can start where ever you're comfortable."

_**Why don't you start with what I've told you… Seems I've momentarily lost my voice.**_ Edward softly squeezed my hand and turned towards the small audience. He started in on my description of the blanket. I was again amazed at how well he understood and accepted the knowledge I'd been struggling with for years. As he spoke I gazed at his hand, which still lay atop of mine. The back of his broad hand was smooth and flawless; several blue veins bulged beneath his pearly skin. His silken skin called for me to touch it… I was so curious to see if felt as soft as it looked. By now, I was far from Edward's dialogue; I was lost in the perfection of his hand. Slowly, I moved my right hand to Edward's and gently traced a blue vein till it disappeared at his wrist. My fingers were returning their trip when I realized Edward had stopped talking. I felt several pairs of eyes staring at me. The room was deathly quiet. Returning my hand to my side I lifted my head, hoping that the entire family didn't notice my little adventure. Already my face was starting to flush. _I just might die if they're all staring at me._

I raised my eyes and caught the full attention of six different Cullens. Only Edward wasn't looking at me. Instead, he stared at the far wall; his was completely immobile, not even appearing to breath. "I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling my hand out from under his and settling further away from him.

"There is nothing to apologize for dearest." The brunette at Carlisle spoke with love. "I imagine you are extremely curious, just as we are of you. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

"Yes, I do. First, I don't think I've formally met you—you're Mrs. Cullen?" Her warmth was quickly softening my nerves.

"Yes, but please call me Esme." I nodded and the room returned to silence. "Anything else, Bella?"

I shook my head, once again nervous at the amount of attention. "Okay, me first." Alice cried before anyone else could speak. I thought for a moment she would ask the question I had been dreading – _How had I found out_? But she didn't. Thankfully. "How did you know about my power?"

"Edward explained about his, right?" I blushed at the fact that I had no clue what Edward had said. But Alice nodded so I continued, hoping I didn't repeat too much of the information he had said. "You… and Jasper, project _similar _webs. Edward's channels link only to people and they are constantly pulsing with energy. Edward can hear anyone, all the time because he's constantly pushing power through his web." Glancing at Edward I asked, "You aren't really in control of it, are you? I mean, you can't turn it off, even if you want to."

"No, I can't. You're the only one who remains silent to me."

I smiled and returned to Alice. "You do have control over your talent, and it is evident in the web. The threads you project connect to everything, but not all of them are active. When you're searching the future, you apply power to specific threads and they bring back your visions… Your power isn't limited by distance either, is it?" Alice shook her head. "That's another difference, Edward's web ends and fades at a distance. He can't hear you if you're too far away."

"Amazing, Bella." Carlisle said taking his chin in his hand. "Absolutely fascinating… But how did you figure out the visions and that they were about the future?"

"I… well … You know I can block Edward's talent… That's because I can… I can slightly manipulate his web."

"Yes, Edward said that you could choose whether or not he heard you... What other kind of manipulations can you do?"

"Um… if I reach out and touch the threads, mentally that is, I can… hear or see or feel what that person is hearing, seeing or feeling." I picked at my fingernail, now extremely uncomfortable that I had just revealed my biggest secret. I'm sure it would only take a second for it to click and they'd realize I could hear their thoughts too, or see Alice's predictions, or channel Jasper's emotions. Carlisle's eyes widened.

"So you could read my mind too?"

I sighed deeply. "Yes. But only with Edward around. I can only tap into his talent. I can't manifest it from scratch."

"You're the one…" Jasper didn't finish his sentence, but stared at me with knowing eyes.

"I … what?" I tried to think of the few times I'd had contact with Jasper: the days in the cafeteria, the time I spied during their hunt… and the assembly, when I channeled Rosalie's heartbroken emotions to myself so that Jasper could fill her with softer ones.

Edward gasped, and I closed my eyes and latched onto Jasper's mind thread: _…wasn't in control. I was too overwhelmed by Rosalie's agony and then, the pain was removed. I didn't understand it, I could still sense it, but the intensity had faded to a dull hum. Bella took away Rose's grief and only then was I able to control myself enough to supply pleasant feelings to the situation._ I released the thread and lowered my head in shame. The helplessness and shame that had pursed through Rosalie now revisited me.

"Bella, that is nothing to be ashamed about." Jasper said flooding my mind with pride and confidence. "I must thank you for your actions."

"_WHAT actions!_" Emmett huffed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "It's not fair that Bella can read our minds too… Now she can feel with Jasper and see Alice's visions! Come on—where's my special power?"

I smiled at Emmett and he pointed a massive finger at me, "You could give me one, couldn't you? ... Make it cool, like controlling fire or something."

I laughed and shook my head. "No Emmett, I can't do that. I didn't even know such webs existed until I saw you guys in the cafeteria at school. I am not powerful enough to replicate the powers by myself, and there's no way I could make you suddenly have them."

His massive shoulders slumped in disappointment. Rosalie patted his forearm in whispered something in his ear. Immediately he smiled and nodded to her, "You're right, that is a talent."

Edward shivered next to me. "What?" I asked.

"It was good you didn't hear that one." The rest of the Cullen family burst into laughter, figuring out the gist of Rosalie and Edward's thoughts while I remained in the dark. "Enough Emmett!" Edward pinched his eyes shut, his nostrils flared in disgust. Now extremely curious I touched Emmett's thread, I got one seconds' worth of leather and handcuffs before I released the thread. Concentrating hard, I closed my eyes and moved to block Emmett, freeing Edward of the embarrassing mental pictures. I didn't know if I was successful until Edward spoke.

"Are you doing that?"

"What's she doing Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Blocking Emmett… He was smothering me moments ago and now… I only hear five of you."

"What?" Emmett voice was taken back, "Rose brought it up, and I couldn't help thinking once she got me started."

"That's enough Emmett. Clean up your thoughts." Esme ordered. "If for no other reason, then for Bella's sake. She is obviously taxing herself."

She was right. The links between Edward and his family were stronger than any of his other web threads, and it was very hard to block. Not wanting to completely exhaust myself I relaxed and let the thread reconnect. Edward flinched slightly.

"I can hear you now moron. Quit yelling."

I breathed deeply and sank a little further into the coach. I felt a cold hand grasp mine. My eyes flew open to see Edward's liquid topaz eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

_**Yes. I'm fine. Emmett has a strong connection to you… It was difficult to break.**_

"Thank you… I've spent years looking for a way to rid myself of his thoughts." Edward's crooked grin lit up his face.

Carlisle jumped up from his seat and paced in front of me. "Bella, would you mind performing some of your talents for us… You've shown us examples already, but I'd like to _see_ something, could you do a tangible manipulation of the blanket?"

"Like this?" I asked, picking up the vase from the coffee table and sending it across the room to land on top of the entertainment unit.

"Amazing." Carlisle muttered. "Now that was just a manipulation of the space threads?"

"Yes. That's the easiest change made to the blanket… Time threads are touchy and hard to manipulate subtly and matter threads… can be dangerous."

"How so?"

"The shield I hit Emmett with… that was a matter shield."

"By the way…" Emmett said flexing his massive arms, "I owe you a beating for that." Before I could blink, Emmett was in the air, his enormous hands curled into claws. I screamed and threw up another matter shield. Emmett collided with the shield and ricocheted down into the coffee table. The table shattered into a million pieces and Emmett's body erupted into a convulsion.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too… I…" I dropped to my knees, scooting to Emmett's side, searching for some way to fix it.

"Boo!" He boomed at me, throwing his face within inches of mine. I screamed again and Emmett burst into laughter. "Gotch ya!" He cried between laughs.

"Emmett." Esme scolded, "That was uncalled for. Apologize to Bella."

Emmett was still rolling in laughter. I was furious… _How could he joke like that?_ I didn't find it funny. Glancing over at the wall of windows I noticed a sliding glass door. Throwing it open I picked up Emmett's body and flung him out the door. "Laugh it up out there!" I cried shutting the door in his startled face and returning to my seat on the coach.

"Bravo." Jasper said from his corner, flooding my body with relaxing, calming thoughts.

Edward returned his hand to mine and squeezed lightly. "I apologize for my obnoxious brother. We are not all so careless." Slowly he turned our hands over so that mine was on top. He gently traced my veins, just as I had done to him. "I'd encourage you to beat the snot out of him, but I don't want you to strain yourself. Jasper and I will avenge you later."

"We are _sorry_, Bella." Carlisle said, his hand clutched behind his back. "That was extremely rude. But… was that another matter shield?"

"Yes, surprisingly, I was in control of that one… The one from last night exploded in his face."

"Yeah, gave me one hell of a headache too Bells." Emmett said, rejoining us. He offered me his hand and pleaded with his eyes. "I do apologize. I would never hurt you… That was just a little joke… I have no one to play with anymore, truce?"

I looked suspiciously between his hand and his eyes. Slowly raising my own I placed my hand in his. He wrapped his sausage fingers around my hand and shook it gently. "Like a brother I never wanted…" I muttered under my breath, completely aware that the entire room would hear me perfectly. The family giggled softly and Emmett beamed at me. He freed my hand and returned to Rosalie's side, taking her into his arms.

The room settled back down to the peaceful silence. To my horror, my stomach growled, attracting six pairs of curious eyes. "Hungry, Bella?" Edward asked.

I blushed and nodded. "Pizza man will be here in four minutes." Alice said from Jasper's lap, a glazed look over her eyes. She returned to the present and shrugged her shoulders. "I saw it coming and ordered the pizza fifteen minutes ago. I hope you like pepperoni, Bella. I saw that you would eat it anyway."

"That's fine. Thank you."

Exactly four minutes later, the pizza man dropped off a medium pepperoni pizza. Alice emerged from the kitchen with napkins, a paper plate and bottle of water. "Here you go." She pulled out two pieces and handed them to me. The entire family stared.

"I'm sorry … Is it rude to eat in front of those who aren't…"

The family laughed and Esme spoke, "Bella, don't be silly. We are well fed. Please, eat."

Complying I dug into the pizza. Carlisle tackled me with questions as I ate, requesting small demonstrations and exploding with excitement at the end of each one. I became more and more nervous when he didn't ask the question I kept expecting – how did I find out? But something must have kept him away from that subject.

I noticed Rosalie slip out of the room and run back behind the house. _**Did I do something to offend Rosalie?**_ I asked Edward. He subtlety shook his head no. Four pieces of pizza later Carlisle, amazingly, was out of questions. His last one still rang in my ears: _Could I teach him how to manipulate the blanket._ I gave him an honest answer; I said I didn't know—I had never tried to teach anyone it before. _How unstoppable would a vampire be when they __consciously__ manipulated the blanket?_

The family now broke apart, sensing that the meeting was adjourned. Emmett headed in the direction Rose had gone. Esme and Carlisle disappeared up stairs. Alice grabbed Jaspers' hand and started to go outside. Stopping in the door Alice called back to me.

"Bella, be home no later than 5. The twins will be back at 6 and they'll expect you to have dinner made."

"Thanks." Alice pulled Jasper outside and the two disappeared across the meadow into the woods. Edward and I sat in silence for a few moments.

He raked his hands through his messy hair and asked, "Would you like a tour of the house?"

I nodded. He stood and offered me a hand up. He didn't release it this time, but intertwined our fingers. The house was amazing. It was simple and elegant and tasteful all at the same time. Seemingly endless details were covered in the design, layout and decoration of the large home. Even to me, an outsider, this house felt like a home… a place you'd want to belong.

Eventually we climbed the final flight of stairs and walked down a hall to a room. Edward released my hand and I entered the space. A black leather couch was nestled in the corner with a golden rug underneath it. A bay of windows lined one wall, filling the room with soft natural light. The opposite wall was lined with rows and rows of shelves. Books, records and CDs filled every available inch. I quickly identified some of my favorites in the books and then went to examine the music collect.

"This is quite the collection of music… Whose room is this?"

"Mine."

"Oh. You like music…" I sighed in frustration. There was so much I _didn't_ know about Edward. "Do you play?"

"Yes."

"Would you play for me?"

"Of course." Holding out his hand for me, I eagerly took it. He led me back down to the living room to the corner where a white, grand piano stood. Sitting down softly, Edward pulled me next to him. His fingers stretch and hesitated momentarily above the keys before diving into an amazing piece. The melody and harmony ran and danced together in a complex and beautiful song. Edward's fingers skipped lightly over the keys in a flawless performance. The song came to an end and Edward settled his hands in his lap. _**Play another, please?**_ He smiled and a soft, gentle tune flowed from under his hands. The harmonies caressed the melody in rich sound. The song surged with unnamed emotions. _It is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard._ Soon, that song ended.

"That was beautiful. I don't think I've heard its equal."

"Thank you, I think so too." Edward whispered. The clock in the entry chimed, signally five o'clock. "It's time to get you home."

"Yeah, so it seems…" I sighed deeply. "Is Alice still here?"

"Coming!" I heard from somewhere in the house. Seconds later she was leaning against the piano, her eyes clouded over with a vision. "Well, if you tell them tonight, Will's going to have a fit and pack your suitcase."

"What if I only tell Addy?"

"Oh, she's ecstatic! I like her Bella. We're going to be great friends."

"I could see that one coming and I'm not a physic."

"Yes, you can tell Addy and she'll keep it a secret. Will is going to be out late, there's going to be a rush at the end of the day and he thinks he could use the overtime. He won't be home till almost nine, giving you plenty of time to talk to Addy."

"Thanks Alice." She nodded happily and skipped away.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his. He led us outside before swiftly swinging me to his back. "Hold on."

We race through the forest and I settled down into Edward's neck. Resting my nose on his collar I breathed in his sweet scent. I was fully distracted and not even aware we were close to my house until Edward stopped on the porch. I climbed off his back and opened the front door.

"Thank you for today." Edward said.

"It was for the best. I'm sorry about Will… He means well, but he's a bit over bearing. He'll come around. He's just had a rough life."

Edward nodded. "Good night Bella." Slowly, with great care, he raised his hand to my face and lightly skimmed from my cheek to my jaw. My skin erupted under his touch and demanded more. But then he was gone. I waited at the door until I could no long feel his web. Jumping upstairs I collapsed on my bed, the happiest girl in Forks.

**Yeah for Edward & Bella time! I loved writing this... what do you think? Click on the button below and give me a piece of your mind. Thanks!**


	22. Dreams & Nightmares

**Some errors were brought to my attention, so I am re-loading this chapter to fix them. Sorry, nothing new-but you might enjoy re-reading, this is one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy -Raca**

Chapter 22: Daydreams & Nightmares

After a quick Edward daydream, I jumped back downstairs and started prepping dinner. Addy came in just after six and offered me a hand. She chatted about her day and the gossip she had picked up from the ladies shuffling through the grocery line. The phone rang and Addy answered.

"Hello?" She paused and listened in on the receiver, nodding to the person on the other line. "Okay, well don't wake me up when you do get in. See you later."

She hung up the phone and clapped with excitement. "Bella, Will's doing overtime at the shop. He's not coming home for a while … We get to have a girl's night!"

I smiled at her and teased, "Well, that could be dangerous … We could get in a lot of trouble without our chaperone."

"I know!" Addy's face lit up with excitement, "Let's go do something! Something Will wouldn't let us do normally…"

Her mouth contorted as she mentally flipped through possible outings for our night. I quickly interrupted her thoughts before she got any crazy ideas. "Actually, I did something today that Will _really_ wouldn't approve of." My eyes fell to the cutting board in shame as my cheeks turned red.

"_Bella_, what did you do?" She pulled my face up to meet her eyes. "You did something with the Cullens, didn't you?"

My blush ran farther across my cheeks. Addy smiled wickedly and gave me a wink, "Have a little _crush_, do we Bella?" She paused to watch my face grow even redder. "Tell me all about it!"

"I will, but let's get dinner ready for Charlie first." Addy released me and worked furiously to finish the dinner prep. When the enchiladas were in the oven she pushed to get me to speak, but I told her to wait until after dinner. Truthfully, I was still debating exactly what to tell her. I didn't know if I was actually ready to admit my feelings for Edward.

Eventually dinner was eaten and the dishes were cleaned and put away. "Now _spill_!" Addy hissed to me.

"Let's go upstairs." Addy practically tackled my bed, sitting with so much excitement it vibrated off of her. She squealed when I finally walked in the room and sat next to her.

"Start from the _very_ beginning and don't leave _anything_ out."

So I started in on my morning with breakfast and cleaning and how Edward had scared me. I told her about our run through the forest and how sick it made me. She laughed for the longest time about Edward losing the race and kept calling me a cheater. _I'm not a cheater… I just couldn't lose that race._ I tried to repeat only a minimum of our conversation, but I could see Addy wasn't satisfied with all of my details. "Bella, you're leaving out parts, aren't you?" She crossed her arms in a pout, "If you don't tell me everything then I'll jump outside and get it from Edward."

"Edward's here?" I had been so lost in my recounting of day I hadn't noticed his presence.

"Yep," Addy said. "He showed up about five minutes into the story… Must have gotten all wrapped up in your tale because he's sitting in the tree right outside your window."

I stared out my window into the black night. Projecting down threads I saw Edward crouched on his branch with my favorite grin spread across his face. Addy turned to the window and waved. Edward looked puzzled and then politely waved back.

"Should we invite him in?" Addy asked me.

"Charlie is downstairs!" I hissed.

Addy shrugged her shoulders, "And snoring like a bear. Come on, Edward won't bite." She grinned widely and moved to open the window.

"You're going to let him in even if I say no." I knew Addy too well to see when she's already made up her mind. She winked at me and threw the window open, a cold breeze rushed into the room and sent a shiver down my spine. "Whatever."

As soon as the word escaped my lips there was a flash of movement in the room. Addy gasped as Edward jumped into the room and fled to the rocking chair in one graceful and amazingly fast movement.

She whistled softly, "Dang, you _are_ fast." She turned back to the window and closed out the chilly night air. "You just have to be out of here before Will gets close. We don't want to have _that_ argument tonight."

"Alice will call when he leaves work." Edward said tapping his phone in his pocket. Addy nodded and settled back down on the bed next to me. "No, I didn't get all the answers I was looking for."

My head snapped up in confusion at Edward. Addy spoke, "Shoot, I knew my walls weren't that strong. You're still getting in here." She said tapping her head. Edward smiled and nodded.

"It _is_ a little blurred, but the stronger the thought, the clearer it is."

My face lost all its color. _Addy has been teasing me about Edward… she could reveal just how infatuated I am with him._ Immediately I extended my defense to encase Addy and keep her thoughts silent. Edward shifted in the rocking chair and then sighed in frustration.

"You don't have to do that Isabella. Her mind is such a mess of questions and thoughts, nothing was coming through clearly."

_**I'll do what I want. If you don't like it you can leave.**_

"Bella, are you blocking my thoughts?" Addy asked me. I nodded and smiled weakly. "Good, because they just went in a direction you'd not appreciate."

Edward growled softly. "That's what I was afraid of…" I whispered to her.

"So, Edward, what questions did Bella not answer to your liking?" Addy asked, jumping to a new subject.

"She didn't explain you and William's involvement beyond the fact that you revealed the blanket to her."

Addy smiled and settled into a more comfortable position. I knew this meant she was about to dive into a richly detailed retelling of our history. "Well, we met Bella at the end of 8Th grade. She and I had English together. Bella was sweet enough to befriend me almost immediately, despite what the rumors said about us… I'm sure you've already witnessed her ability to overlook others' opinions and make her own." Edward nodded in agreement. "Our magic was still very … rough and much more obvious than what we do now. Bella noticed the discrepancies and eventually demanded an explanation. We told her about the blanket and then taught her how to identify the power and use it. She was amazingly quick. I'm afraid she passed both Will and me in talent _years_ ago."

I blushed at the complement. "How did you and Will know about the blanket?" Edward asked.

"Our mom. She was a witch and she had learned from her mother. As I understand it, the Fishers have been witches since before the family came over from England and that was in 1810. We lived outside of New York City. Our mother was an 'alternative medicine' doctor. Basically she was able to use the blanket to heal most people's illnesses." Addy laughed softly, "All the herbs and 'natural remedies' were just a front to hide the real source of healing… She was very good. We're still nowhere _near_ being able to do that kind of magic. Manipulating the blanket is one thing, but using it to heal is another."

Addy's voice trailed off and dropped to a whisper as she continued, "She was in the city one night treating a cancer patient. She was on her way home when a drunk driver plowed into the side of her car, pinning her to the wall of the Holland Tunnel. The accident caused a pile-up in the Tunnel and by the time paramedics were able to get to the scene, Mom was unconscious and barely breathing. She died in the ambulance… They made several attempts to revive her, but her body was so broken from the accident—there was no hope to save her. We were seven." Addy brushed a silent tear from her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her as she struggled to steady her breathing. I knew how difficult it was for her to talk about her Mom. She'd only told me this story once.

"I'm sorry." Edward's velvety voice was filled with sorrow and sadness. "You don't need to continue if it's difficult."

Addy shook her head and patted my arm reassuringly. "No, I'm fine." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Thankfully, Mom had been working with Will and I for several years, so not all her secrets died with her. And since we're twins, we have a particularly strong attachment to the blanket. We were able to help each other. We have no living relatives, so the state put us into the foster care system. We were juggled around from family to family… always getting into trouble because of our wild and rather dangerous magic experiments."

Addy's shoulders shook with laughter as she continued. "The state had us pinned as the 'Fisher Curse' and it wasn't far from the truth… We were completely out of control with our powers. Will put our first three foster fathers in the hospital after losing his temper. Two of them pressed charges, but there was no evidence to convict him of anything. After seven years of hell, over a hundred different families and twelve different psychiatrists, the state was fed up with us and shipped us to the only other city that was willing to take us on—Phoenix. And that's where we met Bella. Once she joined our group, our control and understanding of the blanket grew exponentially. Bella seems to have a natural knack for understanding the supernatural – and for keeping the two of us in line." Addy winked at Edward, "You know she figured your secret out after a couple of weeks. You didn't stand a chance. Once Bella makes up her mind, there's no turning back."

I released Addy and shot her a small power surge. "Ouch!" She cried, glaring at me with her cat-like eyes, "What? It's true! You're the most stubborn person I know—even more so than Will!"

"I know that Bella moved to Forks to live with Charlie … Why did you two move?"

Addy shrugged her shoulders and spoke nonchalantly, "Good place to start over. The law enforcement around here is pretty lax."

"What do you mean?" Edward's voice took on a new edge.

"Oh, Bella hasn't told you about her birthday…" Addy turned to me, "Why not Bella?"

"I didn't think it was entirely appropriate to blab all our secrets."

"Ha! Like they couldn't figure it out if they really wanted to." Turning back to Edward she spoke easily, as if she were commenting on the weather, "On Bella's last birthday Will put a waiter in a coma after he had made advances on Bella. The waiter pressed charges and Will went to jail. He broke out not much later and we ran from Phoenix. That's why we changed our names and aren't posing as twins…"

Edward's white hands tightened around the rocking chair arms. He stared with exasperation at me. "You're friends with an escapee?" he whispered in an attempt to control himself.

Addy shifted with discomfort and looked at me apologetically. I spoke softly, shaken by the anger that flooded Edward's eyes. "Will… he didn't _mean_ to hurt the guy like that… He just reacted and the state _overreacted_ … considering his history … and all."

"You mean a history of _violence _and hospital visits," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look," I said snapping my fingers to get his attention. "I don't feel like I need to explain _anything_ about the twins to you… You haven't lived _their_ life. You have _no idea_ what they've been through!"

Edward's eyes immediately softened. He lowered his head and spoke with warmth. "You're right. I apologize. It just seems… dangerous."

"Not any more dangerous than spending the afternoon with vampires … And probably not any more dangerous than some of the things _you_ and _your_ family have done … Don't try and tell me the Cullens have always stayed on the right side of the law," I seethed with anger. I _hated_ it when people jumped to judgmental conclusions. Edward lifted his eyes to meet mine. They burned with an unnamable emotion. We both jumped when his phone buzzed from his pocket. Taking it out, he flipped open for a second before closing it and returning it to his pocket.

"William should be here in ten minutes. I'll be leaving now." He slowly rose to his feet and walked silently to the window. Right before he jumped out, he turned to me, "You're right, Bella. And I'm sorry." Pulling open the window, he disappeared outside to the tree.

Addy shot me with a power surge.

"What the heck, Abigail!" I cried turning to her. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out before turning to Edward.

"It was nice to talk to you Edward… Don't be shy. Will is going to have to get over himself some day." Addy snickered to herself, "I hope to see you around more often."

He nodded and glanced over at me one last time before disappearing down the tree. My heart sank with guilt. The pain in his eyes pierced straight through me. _Why did I have to be so mean? _Edward's web quickly faded as he ran off into the forest. Addy shut the window using the blanket and then stung me with another power surge.

"Are you trying to scare him off?" She questioned throwing her hands into the air. "I thought you liked him!"

"I do," I admitted.

"Then what's the whole 'not as dangerous as a vampire' thing? Don't you think he understands completely the risks of coming here?"

I hung my head in humiliation. "It's true though."

"_AND?_"

"And… Abigail, nothing could happen between us!" Tears flooded my eyes as I spoke my greatest fear. "He's beautiful … perfect … angelic! What could he ever see in me?"

Addy laughed. "You're more concerned with him liking you rather than him snacking on you?" She curled over in a fit of laughter, "Bella you're so strange!"

"What?"

"Come on Isabella! It's so obvious! Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you?"

"I'm not following… Do you really think he _wants_ to eat me?"

Addy shrieked again in laughter, "No! He's completely miserable!"

I stared blankly at Addy, lost at how this was a good thing. "Bella! He's entirely torn between his feelings and the fact that he's a danger to you. Anyone with half a brain could see that!"

"You really think he likes me?"

"Why else would he be here? Okay, so maybe we are a little exciting to the Cullens because we're different… But do you see any of them spending the early morning hours sitting outside your window?"

"No."

"That's right. They find you interesting enough to talk to during school or at least during the day time. Edward… he's on a totally different level… There is something much deeper in it for him than just curiosity!"

I shook my head, not possessing the ability to believe Addy, "I don't think… my powers are the _only_ thing interesting about me… Once he has that figured out, he'll lose interest."

"Bella, you really have a skewed view of yourself." Addy rose and walked over to me, taking my face in her hands. "Someday I hope you realize just how amazing and wonderful you are."

She gave me a quick hug and headed for the door. "I'm going home to re-heat Will's dinner." Holding the doorknob she stopped to give me one last sentence. "You deserve an angelic creature, Bella."

And with that she disappeared down the hall. Numbly I changed for bed and brushed my teeth. _Could Edward really like me?_ My heart skipped at the possibility. As I lay in bed I traced and re-traced every memory of Edward, searching for any solid evidence of his feelings. I came up short; nothing seemed to undoubtingly confirm his thoughts in one way or the other. As I drifted to sleep I re-played one reassuring thought: _He's paying attention to me now—maybe I can win him over._

_My body shook with cold as I walked into the large clearing. A thick fog floated above the tall wet grass, enveloping me in a blind, misty blanket. "Edward?" I stammered weakly, extending out my hands and groping the fog around me. "Edward?" I cried a little louder now. My heart began to speed up._

"_What do we have here?" A sultry bass voice asked. I turned in the direction of the question, but saw nothing but misty-grey fog. "Shouldn't be wandering out all alone… It makes you so… helpless," the voice purred from over my shoulder._

_A violent growl ripped from in front of me. I felt myself get thrown aside as two dark figures collided and disappeared in the thick cloud. A clash of horrible snarls and growls shot out from the haze. I projected down threads, searching for the fight, but found myself blind._

"_No!" Edward snarled, "Bella, run!"_

_I obeyed. My feet pushed against the ground, but I felt myself going nowhere. The fog disoriented me and I couldn't escape it. I ran and ran until my lungs felt fiery, but I was still surrounded by the eerie cloud and somehow I knew… I knew I wasn't alone._

A scream escaped my lips as my eyes shot open. Suddenly a hard, cold hand covered my mouth. Clawing and thrashing I shot several power surges before a soft voice calmed me. "Shhhh, _Bella._" I let my hands fall limp as the voice continued, "It was just a dream. You're okay."

I used some threads to turn on my bedside lamp. My eyes squinted to focus on Edward's face hovering closely over mine. Concern flooded his amber eyes. I breathed in deeply through my nose, saturating my mind with his sweet honey-lilac scent. Immediately it calmed my reeling mind. Slowly Edward removed his hand and straightened his back. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly. I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Just a bad dream," I sat up slowly and rested my head in my hands. "Just a dream," I repeated to myself. My heart picked up speed again as I felt the fear from the dream return. Not wanting to return to that thought, I glanced up at Edward. "What are you doing here?"

Edward sat silently at the foot of my bed, staring at his hands, "I'm here every night."

"I know that. But usually you're in the tree or across the street."

"No. That's where I go when I hear you waking up." He peered over at me, gauging his next words to my reaction. "I like to watch you sleep… It's really… fascinating to me."

I shifted under my covers. "Why?"

"You talk in your sleep, especially when you're dreaming."

I groaned and returned my head to my hands. _God knows what I've been saying!_ My mind and worries wiped blank as a cold hand rested softly on my knee. The chill from Edward's hand seeped through the comforter and sent a rush of electricity through my body. "What have I said?" I whispered through my hands.

"In the beginning, you spoke of your mom, the warmth of Phoenix, and the twins." Edward's hand trailed up till it found my own. Gently, he pulled my hands from my face and stooped to look in my eyes. "Once I figured out what the journal meant, I was able to put pictures to some of your conversations… It's the only unfiltered outlet of your mind and… I find myself strangely addicted to it."

_**That's it?**_ I asked, not convinced that I haven't said something a bit more revealing.

"You've said my name a few times."

I groaned again and moved to cover my face again when Edward reached for my hands and held them firmly. "Bella, what do the lines mean?" Edward asked changing the subject. I looked at him perplexed. "You haven't drawn anything for over a month and tonight you drew lines. Pages of diagonal lines."

"I don't know." I admitted and reached for my dream journal. The book floated off of the desk and landed in my lap. Edward freed my hands and moved closer to examine the pages.

"What do the drawings mean?"

"The twins think my dreams are a prediction of the future." I flipped back to the first pages, the ones I had taped in from my dreams of the shack. "This was a shack in Phoenix. It also was the location of the first power place we came across. It's a place where the blanket is unusually pronounced. The strength and obvious energy of the threads make them easier to manipulate… I dreamed about the shack for almost a week before I finally went there. It was a turning point in our power…At the shack we unlocked secrets we never knew existed."

"And the meadow?" Edward asked, his eyes searching my face while his fingers flipped to a meadow scene.

"Also a power place," I said staring down at the drawing. I gasped at the picture that lay across from the meadow, the picture of two, liquid topaz eyes staring with fierce intensity. "It was you…"

Edward reached for the journal and looked intently at the drawing. "What? Bella, what was this dream about?"

My mind was flooded with the dream that inspired the picture:

_Running, faster, faster, my lungs ached as I pulled in air. I was searching, searching for safety, for comfort, for the twins. I slipped on the mossy forest floor, stumbling I skinned my knees and hit my head. _

_Pain now mixed with fear as I heard a laugh. Not a laugh, a chuckle, someone was finding my klutzy feet humorous. I stood up and turned, searching the dark forest for the offender. I gathered power from the chords ready to knock whoever it was on their butt._

_And then I saw them. Two piercing eyes shaded in the canopy of the trees. These eyes captured and held my stare. They were a rich topaz, warm and creamy. I was taken back by their relentless stare. They gazed right through me, straight to my soul. A blush flooded my face and again the chuckle filled the air. Brought back to reality I flexed to shoot my collected surge. Just as my mind was about to release the power two cold hands floated down my arms and a pair of hard lips caressed the skin of my neck._

"_Bella," a velvety voice whispered in my ear._

"Bella," Edward's voice was richer than my dream portrayed and it was laced with frustration. "Please tell me what you're thinking. Your silence is maddening."

I blushed as my mind replayed the cool caress of Edward's lips. I could only imagine how sweet his lips would taste, how soft their touch would be.

"_Bella._" The strain in Edward's voice forced me back to reality. I lifted my eyes to see the annoyance pour from his liquid topaz eyes. "What is it?"

I smiled weakly and tried to change the subject. "You've been to this meadow before." I said, pointing to the picture of the green field. "Before the accident, when you found me there."

"Yes." Edward searched my eyes for more information. "I go there regularly… I find it very soothing… I go there to think. What was the dream about?"

"Oh, I just met you in the meadow." I felt myself blush again so I continued to speak before Edward demanded more information. "Actually, I just saw your eyes. See. It was you."

"You saw more than just my eyes that day in the meadow. Do you think your dream was false?"

"I don't know. I was running to the meadow to find the twins… which was what I was doing after the accident. I was also hurt. In the dream I fell down and hurt myself… in reality I was weakened from the power surge…"

"And what about me?" Edward's voice was full of frustration and he practically growled. "Bella, you're editing again."

"You laughed at me." Edward leaned back slightly, not expecting that answer. "You chuckled your little chuckle when you saw me fall. I got mad and started collecting power but I stopped when I saw your eyes…"

"And then?" Edward prodded.

"The dream fades," I whispered softly, praying that he wouldn't detect my lie.

"I don't think I could laugh at you injuring yourself. What about the other pictures, have your other dreams come true?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "The places and some of the people." I went through a list on my fingers. "The importance of the shack … Moving to Forks to find the twins … The meadow … You in the meadow … The twins in the meadow… Only the details haven't come true."

I blushed again as my mind slipped to Edward's lips… _Thank God Edward can't read my thoughts!_ "But you know, all those things are rather general. And I… after I dreamt those things I pursued them, so really, it could just be self-fulfilled prophecy."

Edward looked at me unconvinced. "Do either of the twins have dreams like this?" I shook my head no. "And you don't draw all of your dreams either?"

"No, I don't… I don't have _any_ control over what I draw…"

"It's your subconscious recording these things for you…" he mumbled softly, making me doubt that my ears heard him correctly.

I sighed and flipped to the most recent pictures of the lines. The lines vibrated and the picture rose off the page.

"What is it?" Edward asked leaning over me to look at the page.

"It's a person." The lines contorted and shifted as the image of a human jumped off the page. The face was still blurred, but I could make out a nose and two deep crevices of the eye sockets. The body was frozen in a leap and one hand was stretched out, reaching for me. The outstretched hand was so clear; I could make out the fingernails and the details of the knuckles.

"He's jumping." Edward stated. Looking again I noticed the mass of the person. Its build was definitely masculine. "Bella, what did you dream about?"

"I was in the field – the one from Friday. Only I was alone and the field was covered in a dense fog. I was looking for… someone and then a man started speaking to me. I couldn't see him. It was too foggy, but he said that I shouldn't be walking around alone – that it made me helpless." I involuntarily shivered at the thought of the deep voice. Edward stiffened.

"Did you recognize the voice?" He questioned through his teeth.

"No. It was beautiful … rich and flowing, like yours, but much deeper and… creepy." Edward's jaw clinched and his nose flared. Wanting to comfort him, I leaned forward and took his smooth cheek in my hand. His eyes fluttered shut while his muscles relaxed. "It was just a dream." I whispered reassuringly.

Edward placed his hand over mine and stared into my eyes straight to my soul. "The members of my family are not the only… vampires. Many come through here, Bella. And most of them do not agree with our diet or lifestyle. You should _not_ go wandering alone in the forest. There are worse things out there."

"I'll be careful." I whispered again, longing for the pain in Edward's eyes to soften. He breathed deeply and spoke again.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation." His fingers wrapped around mine as he moved my wrist to his mouth. Breathing in again deeply his eyes clinched shut and his jaw hardened again. Quickly he returned my hand to me and inched further away on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyes opened. The hatred and distaste I remembered from my first day in Biology poured out of them with a renewed force.

"Your blood… It is the sweetest, most appealing scent I've ever encountered." Edward ran his fingers through his messy hair and took a slow, steadying breath. "Even now, after immersing myself in your presence as much as possible, your blood calls to me."

His words hit me hard. _He is struggling just to be around me… I'm making him suffer._ "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't apologize." He said fiercely. "You have no control over my … cravings."

"And you can't change them either." I was not about to let him blame himself. Quickly I leaned forward and placed my hand on his arm. He jumped at my touch and was across the room and out the window in a second. I glanced around my empty room, startled by his retreat. But I knew he wasn't far because his web still pulsed with power. Searching the threads I located him across the street in a large fir tree.

_**Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. You're right. I didn't understand that being near me was so difficult. Please come back inside.**_Edward showed no signs of coming back. _**If you don't come inside, then I'm coming out.**_ Reaching for my covers I threw them on the floor. I grabbed a sweatshirt of the floor and was about to jump across the street when Edward spoke.

"Why do you want me here?" I turned to see him crouched on the windowsill, the wind playing with his hair. I sighed. _What can I tell you that won't send you running for good? I'm infatuated with you … You're the most amazing being I've ever met… I think I love you? _Edward took my silence as I didn't really want him there. He turned to leave.

_**If a witch is going to be friends with a vampire… then she needs to understand the situation entirely.**_

"Bella, I don't even understand it." Edward said over his shoulder.

_**Let's learn together.**_

Edward rested his head against the open window. Finally he turned and shut the window and returned to his seat at the foot of my bed. Defeat crossed his face. Dropping my sweatshirt I walked to his side and sat down. _**What can I do to make things easier?**_

"Bella…" Edward moved to get up. Not wanting to push him too far with my touch I twisted the space threads around his torso to restrain him. He pushed against the threads and then sighed loudly. "Don't strain yourself. I'll stay."

I smiled and released him. "Was it me touching you?" I asked softly.

"No. You simply startled me." Edward slowly reached for my hand gently took it in his. He traced the lines of my veins as he had done earlier, my skin burned under his touch. "I'm not used to your unpredictable movements. They seem to ignite an instinctual reaction from me, which could be dangerous for you."

"Like when I jumped in the room this morning and you fell into a defensive stance?" Edward nodded, his eyes following the movement of his fingers across my skin.

"I could hurt you Bella. Without even thinking about it, I could turn and attack."

"But I'm not your average human snack." I said jokingly while adjusting the threads to lift us both a foot off of the bed.

In a flash Edward threw his body at me. I panicked and lost control of the threads, dropping us roughly on the mattress. Edward pinned my arms above my head, his face inches from mine. "But you panic and your reactions are slow." His crooked smile stretched across his face as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

_**Show off.**_ Edward's grin disappeared as we both realized the small distance that separated us. Edward leaned forward, closing the gap between us. I panicked again, unsure of his motives and jumped through the blanket to the rocking chair. He collapsed on the bed and then shot up to his feet. His eyes flashed to mine, overflowing with the same unnamed emotion I kept seeing in his eyes. He settled back down on the bed, returning his hands to his hair.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." He gently patted the open space at his side and smile reassuringly. "I promise to behave."

I rocked for a moment, debating my options and the stood and crossed the room to his side. I settled down next to him and pulled my feet to my chest. Silence stretched between us before a yawn escaped my mouth.

"I should let you sleep." Edward rose and walked to the window.

"Don't go," I blurted out. Edward turned and looked at me with confusion. "At least, not until the twins are awake… You could stay—if you want."

"You need to sleep, Isabella."

"I've managed to that with you here before." I pulled my covers off the floor and snuggled down in them. Edward sighed and retreated to the rocking chair.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night." Closing my eyes I relaxed into a deep sleep.


	23. Experiments

**Hello! Happy Friday! I hope you all enjoy this and review. Thank you to those who are continuing to submit reviews and a special thanks to hopeisabluebird. Several of you have been asking some very good questions, if I'm not answering them, it is because I don't want to reveal that information just yet. ;) Well, Enjoy! --Raca**

Chapter 23: Experiments

I woke late the next morning with the sun pouring through my window. Sitting up I searched my room and the blanket for Edward. _He left._ My shoulders sank in disappointment. I stretched and rose from my bed. My eyes explored my small room again, looking for evidence that I didn't dream last night's Edward encounter. My eyes fell to the rocking chair and my dream journal that rested in it. _I didn't leave you there._ Scooping up the book I flipped through the pages to the line dream of the jumping man. A small paper was tucked inside. Unfolding the paper and read in a beautiful script.

_Going to the meadow. Would enjoy your company._

"Well good morning, Sleep Beauty." Addy said, from behind me. Quickly I shoved the note in my journal and snapped it shut. Addy looked at me curiously and then sat on my bed. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Where's Will?"

"The garage called an hour ago, so he's filling in for someone." Addy fidgeted with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" I recognized her expression. She was about to ask me something I'd probably not like.

"Would you mind if I did something today… something without you?"

I laughed, "Addy, I'm not your keeper. You don't have to ask permission."

Addy smiled warmly and moved to leave. Now I was extremely curious. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um… Mike called this morning and said the beach trip was back on." She looked outside through the window, "It really is a beautiful day… I thought I might like to go."

"But you didn't want me there?" My brow furrowed in disbelief.

Addy sighed. "Bella, it isn't normal how _every_ boy is throwing himself at you… I'm not jealous… but you would be a horrible distraction. And…"

"You don't like _Mike_!"

"No! But seeing how you've got a date to Sadie Hawkins, I need to find one as well—I'm not going with Will!"

"Addy, I'm not _actually _going to the dance… I don't think I could handle that level of humiliation."

She crossed her arms in a pout. "You _are_ going to the dance—you'd have a great time and you know it! Anyway, I'm running late. I've got to go now. I'm meeting the group at the Newton's store… Don't wait up." She winked at me and then disappeared in the blanket.

"Well at least I'm alone…" I muttered to myself. Quickly my mind jumped to the meadow and Edward waiting there for me. I rushed to get ready and within forty minutes I was flying towards the meadow. Patchy, billowing clouds dotted sky making my flying difficult to do without being seen. Finally I crossed the Biogachiel River and felt Edward's web off in the distance. Closing my eyes I focused on his web and let it lead me over the trees to the meadow. I opened my eyes just as my feet touched the soft ground of the small clearing.

"Do you normally fly around with your eyes closed?" Edward asked. He leaned against a tree on the edge of the meadow.

I blushed. "No." Edward raised an eyebrow to question why. "I was just… practicing."

"Is that a good thing to practice?"

I shrugged and relaxed into the blanket, allowing the threads to hold my weight as I floated above the damp earth. "Your senses can be really distracting when it comes to manipulating the threads. It is much easier and usually more successful if you ignore your normal perceptions… so I was flying with my eyes closed to 'feel' the blanket more thoroughly. It's easy to do with you here… I just felt my way via your web."

The sun peeked around a cloud and flooded the meadow with its warmth. I leaned back to let its rays warm my skin. "I've missed you." I whispered to the sun. Edward chuckled softly in the shadows. Peering at him I waved him over. He watched me hesitantly and I remembered his words from Friday. _The sun reacts uniquely to his skin._ A wave of curiosity washed over me as I speculated the possibilities. Edward continued to cower in the shadows.

_**Oh, come on… You said you wouldn't turn to ashes!**_ I thought jokingly. Edward's face hardened. _**Please?**_

Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the meadow. My eyes squinted at the sudden change of his pearly skin. Edward's eyes filled with uncertainty so I smiled and patted the grass next to me. In a rapid movement, Edward was at my side, sitting on his haunches.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, peering deeply into my eyes.

_**Wasn't expecting this.**_ Slowly I reached for his face. His warm eyes closed as my hand met his cheek. My fingers swept over his smooth skin, searching for the facets that reflected and illuminated his skin. I was lost in his beauty. Edward took a haggard breath and opened his eyes. Pain flowed from his butterscotch eyes. Immediately I removed my hand.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?"

Edward shook his head and relaxed in the grass at my feet. "No. It's getting easier."

I lowered myself to an inch above the ground and reached for Edward's hand. Sensing my direction, his hand appeared in mine before I had a moment to think. I sat there startled for a moment and then returned to my inspection.

"How do you do this?" I asked turning Edward hand over in the sun, his skin shimmering under the light.

"I don't know… But hopefully you see why we can't be seen in the sun." He chuckled softly, "Could you imagine the havoc it would raise if I walked through town like this?"

I smiled at the thought of Edward walking down Main Street, sparkling like a diamond. "You thought the rumors were bad before… Forks wouldn't know what to do."

Edward relaxed further into the grass as I idly ran my fingers across his hand and forearm. "What did you mean by, 'It's getting easier'?" His eyes opened to watch my reaction.

"You still don't understand how tempting you are?" He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Is there something I can compare it to? … Ah, let's say you lock an alcoholic in a room filled with beer. He'd gladly drink to his heart's content. But say that man is a _recovering_ alcoholic. He would most likely be able to resist the drink, if it was just beer. Now place that man in a new room with a hundred year old bottle of whisky and fill the room with its warm, thick aroma. Surely it would be much more difficult."

He sighed in frustration. "But your pull is even more intense than that… Perhaps I should have made our man a cocaine addict."

"So you're saying I'm your brand of heroin?"

Edward smiled at my acceptance and understanding. "My exact brand."

"Oh." I let my hand return to its wandering along Edward's arm, now concentrating on the tight muscle lying below the pearly skin. "Does that happen often?"

"No. I talked to Jasper and Emmett about it. Jasper is still new to our diet, so he has yet to realize the subtle… sweetness of different people. But Emmett… he's come across it twice, once much stronger than the other."

"And for you?"

"Never." Edward's hand suddenly gripped my wrist firmly and he pulled himself to a sitting position. His eyes locked with mine. "Bella, had I not spent the last eighty plus years of my exist practicing my control… I would have killed you that first day in Biology."

My mind race back to that first day and the anger that had flowed from his eyes, "I thought you hated me."

"Only for how you made me feel." His hand freed my arm. "I don't want to be a monster. But never forget: _I_ am the most dangerous threat to you… You shouldn't trust me to get close to you."

"You won't hurt me."

Edward smiled weakly. He softly traced his fingers along my jaw line and up my cheek. "Not on purpose. But it's not right for me to endanger you."

"Why don't you let me decide what's best for me?" I asked, perhaps a little too roughly. I cleared my throat to try again. "I've already made up my mind."

"A decision that remains a mystery to me," Edward sighed.

_**I thought it was pretty clear.**_

"_Bella,_" Edward growled. I threw my hand over his mouth to silence him and ignored the electricity that ran up my arm. Unsure of my voice, I opened my mind to him.

_**Edward, despite what you think… you are amazing. I trust you. You need to trust yourself if we are going to become friends. It is extremely selfish of you to deny me that…**_

I let my defenses rise up again before I let something too revealing slip. Removing my hand from his hard lips, my eyes fell to his hand in mine. Edward sat immobile for several minutes. I concentrated on keeping my breaths even, but his silence was shaking my confidence. _I went too far… he's not comfortable with me anymore… Damn it, Bella! You just had to let your mouth run!_

Just then Edward's hand was at my face again. Pulling my chin up, he found my eyes. "I'd wish you'd let me in there."

"It seems only fair that you should be locked out since I can't get inside yours."

Edward smirked, "I guess that's a fair trade." He smiled bigger and reclined back into the grass.

_What if I could get in there?_ The possibility drove me to experiment. "Edward, I'm going to practice something… new. Will you lie completely still for me?"

Edward smiled and nodded. Folding his hands over his chest his eyes followed me. "It won't hurt, will it? I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'll be fine. I can stop when I feel it taking too much. And I don't think you'll feel a thing. Please just relax and be still."

Edward's body completely froze. Even his breathing stopped. His eyes watched me carefully. I quickly found that staring into his eyes was too distracting, so I closed my own and relaxed to feel his web.

Being alone, just the two of us, it was easier for me to isolate and feel the exact details of Edward's web. I saw how the web projected a thread towards my mind and how my defenses ricocheted the thread away. _What if I placed another wall, or several others, and reflected the thread back towards his mind?_ I struggled to place a wall similar to my defenses higher above me, but failed to put any strength behind it. The majority of Edward's web energy broke through the weak barrier. Dropping that idea I moved to the next: _I could warp my wall to curve his thread and return it to him._ I stretch my wall, bending back towards Edward, but again the edges grew weak and the web broke through instead of being redirected. I sighed loudly and practically jumped out of my skin when Edward spoke.

"Bella, why do I need to be still?"

I kept my eyes closed as to better cover my half lie. "You do some pretty weird things to the blanket—moving around would only cause a distraction and make this harder."

"What are you trying to do? I don't _see_ anything happening."

I smiled at the curiosity in his tone. "You shouldn't. I'll tell you if I'm successful. Now please, relax and let me think."

Edward released a soft chuckle and the meadow filled with silence. Throwing myself back into my work, I searched for a new idea. Playing with the web, I touched it and felt its energy surge through me. With my defenses still in place the thread was silent, but Edward still projected energy through the web. _Could I reverse the flow of energy?_ Opening my body to the blanket, I filled myself with energy. Next I channeled the energy down Edward's thread:

…_concentrates, the crease between her eyebrows deepen—it is really rather adorable._

My breathing hitched and my collected energy scattered to the blanket as Edward's thoughts entered my mind. I had done it. Shooting energy down his thread reversed its flow, entering his mind and bringing his thoughts back to me. _Let's try again!_ I smiled now as I opened up to receive even more energy. I would attempt to collect energy and project it down the thread at the same time—something I wasn't even sure I was capable of.

…_must be going well, at least she's smiling now. I wish she'd open her eyes, I can understand her more completely through those soft eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of brown; warm and deep, they carry more life than I've ever seen…_ Edward's mind reeled through memories, shuffling and studying different people's eyes. Eventually he came to a memory we shared: the lab we did together at my house. He replayed me swabbing through the window of Charlie's cruiser and me carefully preparing the slide. _She's very detailed… I should have been on my guard sooner. With the level of detail she puts into actions, I should have realized how much she'd notice about me… And how is it that she can sit there so calmly knowing the danger I am to her? _

Edward's gaze shifted to me, I could see myself through his thoughts. _I never noticed the red in her hair. It is beautiful. _The breeze shifted and sent my hair tumbling in its waves. Edward breathed deeply._ Strawberries, freesia and… the soft, clean smell after a light rain. She smells amazing. As if she needed another aspect of her to tempt me. _Edward's mind flashed through pictures, some so quickly I didn't register their images. One kept repeating and eventually I was able to recognize the image. Edward lay in my bed, playing with a strand of my hair as I slept peacefully next to him. The edges of the images were cloudy, like Alice's visions. _Stop dreaming Edward, Alice isn't always right… Bella has a choice in this. And if I can do anything to detour her, I will, she deserves better… She deserves to live and I… I am only a threat to her existence. _

Edward's mind slumped into depressed thoughts and I had to stop. Forcing energy down the thread for just those few minutes was already making my head pound. I opened my eyes and saw Edward gazing up at the clouds; a battle seemed to be raging behind his amber eyes.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked. He sat up in a swift movement and starred deeply into my eyes.

"Are you finished?" I nodded. "Were you successful?"

"Yes." I sighed and rubbed my head, "But I wouldn't have been without the power here… It was a bit taxing on my mind, even with the extra boost."

Edward watched with curiosity, "What did you do?" The wind blew again. Edward seized a stand of my hair that had strayed and gently tucked it behind my ear. His quick action set my mouth moving before my mind could stop it.

"The red only shows in the sun," I laughed softly, "Actually, Addy put the red in my hair, it was a bad experiment with some matter threads and the red tint is the permanent scar of her actions."

Edward's eyes widened and he slowly cocked his head to the other side. "I didn't say anything about your hair."

Immediately I realized I had addressed his thoughts, rather than his words. Cursing myself and searching for a quick reply I blurted out, "I thought you'd notice the color… I mean, _I _can see it and I don't have extraordinary vision."

Edward's eyes were not deceived. "Bella, what were you experimenting with?"

"Oh, nothing," I picked at the surrounding grass and Edward softly growled.

"You said you'd tell me if it was a success." His web coursed with new power. I searched for a way out of this conversation.

"Can you hear my thoughts when I'm asleep?" I asked, attempting to throw him off guard. Edward looked puzzled and then shook his head. I laughed and attempted to weave this new thought into my defense. "Well, I guess I should have asked you that before diving into my experiment."

"I'm not following you, Bella." Edward said with frustration.

I clung loosely to the truth to stay believable, "I was playing and adjusting my defenses, seeing if I could do more with them… I've always been a little worried that you were getting through while I slept."

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me the whole truth?" he asked with suspicious eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to stay casual. "You're constantly misreading me, Edward. I can't explain that…"

Edward seemed satisfied with that explanation. Slowly he relaxed back down in the grass. A peaceful silence fell between us and my hands shifted to trace patterns on Edward's skin. I was tempted to jump back into his thoughts, but the pounding behind my temples reminded me that I'd probably already overdone it. Instead I simply enjoyed Edward's presence and watched as the sun glittered and danced off his skin. If I didn't know that vampires couldn't sleep, I would have thought Edward was sleeping. He lay with his eyes closed, completely still, only his chest rising up and down in a steady beat. After sometime he spoke.

"Bella, do you think you could teach me how to manipulate the threads?" he asked, his eyes now focused on me.

"I don't know. I've never tried to teach anyone before." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know if I'd be any good at explaining it… But if you were to get it, it would be here where the threads are so powerful."

Edward sat up and placed both his hands in mine. "Just do your best… I'm usually a quick learner."

I smiled at his enthusiasm and handed him back his hands. He looked up at me, disappointed. "You've got to have these back, they would be too much of a distraction." He nodded in understanding. "Okay, um, close your eyes and try to block everything out. Don't see with your eyes and don't feel with your hands… see and feel with your mind."

Edward's face contorted. "What am I feeling for?"

"The energy of blanket," I grasped a thread to remind myself of its feel. "It's like a feather-light tingle, a shimmer that you'd see at the edge of your eye. It's a subtle tickle of electricity coursing through your body and surrounding you with the possibilities of power."

I watched and smiled as Edward's face frowned and twisted in concentration. After several minutes his eyes opened in frustration. "I don't feel anything."

I giggled, "It's not easy to identify. I didn't recognize it the first time." Edward's face fell in disappointment. "Here, let's try something so you can feel the power… Maybe once you've felt it run through you, you'll be able to identify it better."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll hit you with a power surge." I opened my body up and collect a small amount of energy. Focusing it at Edward's chest, I released the energy. It hit him square on, the energy vibrated through the threads running through him until the energy was absorbed in the surrounding blanket.

"I'm ready. Hit me whenever you're ready."

"I just did," I said with exasperation. "That would have knocked a person on their back."

"Really?" Edward's eyes searched his body for any damage. "I didn't feel anything."

"_Okay_, let's crank up the power. Hold still, I'll tell you when it is coming." Edward expanded his chest and braced his body. I collected enough energy to kill a human. "Close your eyes and try to concentrate on the energy coming to you and then how it feels going through you. Here it comes."

I released the energy. At impact, Edward flew back, across the length of the meadow into the forest.

"Edward!" I cried, jumping to my feet. "Crap, Edward, are you okay?"

I was at the meadow's edge when I heard Edward's soft chuckle. "I thought you'd say it would tickle?" He asked from the shadows.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Where are you?"

"I'm coming out, but I'm warning you, you completely trashed my shirt." Edward now appeared, his shirt torn in shambles, leaves and twigs stuck out of his now very messy hair. He chuckled again. "It's a good thing I'm not breakable."

I blushed deeply as my eyes soaked in the skin that his torn shirt revealed. His pearly white flesh was stretched over the tight muscles of his chest and abs. _Damn he's hot._ Edward chuckled again flexing his perfect abs.

"It's not polite to stare," he teased me. Fiddling with a piece of torn fabric he asked, "How did you do this?"

"Um… the matter threads of your shirt are weaker than the ones in you… It looks like they couldn't handle that level of power." I blushed again, turned and fled to my spot on the other side of the meadow. _Breath Bella, you can handle this like an adult, not some hormone-driven teenager._ Settling down in the grass I closed my eyes and steadied my skipping heart. I felt Edward approach and settle in the grass in front of me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked softly, opening my eyes to find Edward's staring at me with amusement.

"No. But that definitely didn't tickle… It felt like Emmett tackling me."

"Oh." I blushed again as my betraying eyes scanned his torn shirt again. _Face Bella! Face! You hate it when men stare at you like a piece of meat… Look at him in the eyes!_ So I pulled my eyes from his flawless body to his eyes. My favorite crooked smile appeared on his lips.

"What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking…" I blushed again and Edward laughed. "Bella, should I run home and get a shirt?"

I shook my head. "Let's focus on the job at hand. You didn't feel any of the power coming towards you?"

"No."

"What about when it hit you… other than the physical hit and you flying through the air, did you feel any energy or electricity or anything?"

Edward's face turned serious again. "No."

"Okay, let's try something else." Leaning forward I picked a leaf from his hair and laid it in my hand. I squinted at the leaf for a moment then spoke. "There are only a few matter threads running through this leaf, it should be fairly easy to move. Don't concentrate on the leaf, but the space around it. If you feel like there is something in the surrounding space then reach out and grab it with your mind."

"Space around it…" Edward muttered softly to himself as his eyes starred at the leaf. His eyes never moved from the leaf. I monitored the threads, searching them to see if he was consciously coming in contact with them at all. He wasn't. My hand started to shake, as my arm grew stiff from the position. Edward sighed in frustration again. "I don't see anything… I don't feel anything! There's nothing there in my mind!"

_Mind!_ A light bulb clicked in my head. "Let's try this: I'll let you in my mind so that you _can_ see and feel what I am doing to the blanket."

"Excellent idea!" Edward rubbed his hands together. I cleared my mind, focused on the leaf and lowered my defenses. Adjusting the threads below the leaf, I lifted it into the air and relaxed my hand.

Edward gasped softly as I opened my mind to him. _**See the thicker, more ridged lines of the matter threads in the leaf.**_ Edward nodded. _**Now feel the space threads below it. They are more subtle and weaker. I just take them and move them up and the stiffer matter threads will move up rather than be changed.**_ I moved the threads and the leaf lifted higher in the air. _**Do you think you could try?**_

Edward shifted and concentrated on the leaf. _**Not the leaf, but what is surrounding it.**_

"I don't really feel what's surrounding it." He sighed again. "I can see and feel what you do when you're changing things, but I don't see or feel any of that on my own."

I giggled to myself. _**You're too physical. You're still not accepting the delicate and quiet feeling of the threads, let's try this: Close your eyes and feel what I feel as I gather power in me.**_ I opened my mind up and soaked up the energy of the blanket. The soft tingle of the energy grew in intensity as I collected more power. Soon my body was throbbing with the energy. _**Okay, I've got to let this go.**_ Grabbing several threads that ran the length of the meadow, I released the energy. It shot down the thread in a violent surge. The power collided with a tree and vibrated through the stiff matter threads, shattering the tree into pieces. _**Ooops.**_ I giggled again to myself.

"I felt that!" Edward said grabbing my shoulders in excitement. "It was like a rush of warm air flew past me! Could you do something big again?"

I nodded and absorbed power again. _**Here we go. Now try not to just feel the surge, but the ripples it sends through the blanket when I release it. Power surges reverberate in the weave of the blanket for miles.**_ I shot the surge up into the air. Edward's head dropped.

"You didn't send that one down a thread that was near me, did you?"

"No, why?"

"I didn't feel it. I guess I didn't feel the other one either. I probably just felt the energy heating the air as it rushed by."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, allowing my defenses to return.

"Thank you for letting me in… feeling the blanket through your mind was… amazing."

I blushed, "I didn't do much."

Suddenly a loud crack ripped through the air. Edward was thrown across the meadow, knocking over two trees at the clearing's edge.

"Bella, run!" Will said flying into the clearing.

"What are you doing?" I screamed as I watch Will pull energy from the blanket. Edward was on his feet, bent down with his teeth barred. Will shot his surge and I quickly pulled on the threads to bend the path and send the surge into the forest.

"Stop it William!" I cried jumping into the air and tackling him to the meadow's grass. "Stop it! You are completely over-reacting!"

"He's a monster, Bella. He could kill you!" Will moved to get up from under me and I slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." I glared at him. His hand slowly rose to rub the red mark my hand had left. "I'm getting up now, behave yourself."

I slowly rose to my feet. Will jumped to his and squared his shoulders at Edward. The two puffed their chests and glared at each other. Will broke his death stare to address me. "Are you all right Bella? You sent up an emergency flare. I was flying around, trying to find you and Addy when I saw it." He turned hatefully to Edward, "Did he touch you?"

Edward growled and lowered his stance. "Enough!" Finally I had both of their attention. I spoke quickly before I lost either one. "I'm not doing this anymore, okay? I'm not siding with anyone. If the two of you can't accept the fact that I'm a friend with the other, then I'll simply leave you all! Okay?"

"He's not safe," Edward and Will said in unison.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just have to take responsibility for my actions." Edward crossed his arms and sat with a huff. Will stepped closer to me, blocking my body from Edward's view. "Oh, knock it off Will! The secrets are out… I told him after the Emmett encounter."

"What!" Will turned to me and Edward appeared in front of me, shielding me from Will. "Get out of the way, blood sucker!" Will seethed.

"Edward, it's okay." I stretched to place my hand on his shoulder, pulling for him to move. "Edward, we all need to talk about this and Will won't listen if you're doing this."

Edward sighed and moved a few feet away. His muscles tensed, prepared to pounce in an instant. Will's jaw was locked shut.

"How could you tell _him?_" He said through clinched teeth.

"I couldn't stand it anymore… Cowering and hiding from the Cullens like they were our enemies, it was wrong! What good was coming from it?"

Will mumbled something incoherent. I ignored him and continued. "It wasn't doing anything _good_, and it certainly wasn't helping us at all. They aren't a threat to us! In fact, I think we could learn a lot from them. Have you noticed what they naturally do to the blanket? Imagine the possibilities if we could replicate that," I took a deep breath to steady myself. "We've found out we're not the only super-natural beings on earth… Don't you think there's a reason why we both exist?"

"Predator and prey comes to mind," Will hissed.

"Your sour blood sickens me," Edward growled, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Boys, stop." I floated in the air. "Obviously, this meeting needs to end. William, I'm flying home now and I suggest you follow. I wouldn't blame Edward if he ripped your arms off and I'd do nothing to stop him." Edward jumped to his feet and growled playfully. I smiled and laughed darkly, "He's stronger than me – they all are – so if we're going to play nicely with the vampires, I suggest that you behave."

"We'll talk at home," Will said, taking to the sky and soaring off into the air.

"Surprisingly, that went better than I thought it would," I muttered as I watched Will fly off. "We'll see you tomorrow at school, Edward." I said as I gained altitude to follow Will.

**I simply had to have Will come around--don't expect him to be all lovey on the Cullens, but he's at least on the right path now. What do you think? Click below and tell me. Thanks!**


	24. Small Steps

**Sorry that this is a bit shorter than the last couple of chapters, but I was eager to get through this one & jump into the next. ;) Thanks to those who are reviewing--the story has had a new flux of readers, please note that I _love_ reviews and really would like to hear from _you!_ Well, enjoy! --Raca**

Chapter 24: Small Steps

Sunday night the twins and I sat down to talk about everything. Between Addy and me, we were able to override Will's fears and expose them as foolishness. We argued and discussed until nearly midnight before Will finally relented.

"Fine!" he said throwing his hands up, "You two want to sign our death certificates, great! I'll back off, but understand that I am still completely and utterly against any alliance with them!"

Addy clapped her hands. "That's good enough for me! Now can we talk about something more exciting? Bella—I've got a date to the dance!"

Will groaned loudly, dropping his face to his hands. "Don't do this to me! I don't think I could handle _both_ of you going boy crazy right now."

"What does that mean?" I asked. "I'm not boy crazy."

"She's right. Edward's not a boy—he's old enough to be her grandpa!" Addy teased. I quickly shot a surge at her; but she absorbed it gracefully and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, it's obvious—even to me." Will said, looking at me with pleading eyes. "You have some strong feelings for that monster—that's why I've been making you keep your distance. I was hoping you'd come to your senses."

"Aw, l'amour est insensée." Addy sighed.

"In English Abigail, I don't speak French."

"I'm leaving this conversation," Will rose to his feet. "Bella, just don't get eaten." And he disappeared in the blanket.

"What did you say?"

"Love is senseless," Addy said pinching my arm. "Good night Bella. Sleep well." Addy jumped and I was alone in my room.

_I couldn't be in love… could I?_

I don't remember falling asleep. My mind and body were so exhausted from the day, I'm not positive I didn't simply collapse from fatigue. I woke the next morning to Addy pounding on my bedroom door.

"Bella! We've got to leave in ten minutes! Get up!" I jumped out of my bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. I quickly changed and washed my face. Jumping down stairs to the kitchen, Addy tossed me a granola bar.

"Let's go!" Will cried through the threads, honking my truck's horn. Addy grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We rode to school in relative silence until Will finally spoke.

"Okay, so I said I'd back down." He looked at Addy and I with begging eyes. "Let's just take small steps – _very_ small? I can't just be thrown into this. It goes against every instinct I possess, so let's just take it slowly, okay?"

Addy leaned over me to peck Will on the cheek. He grimaced playfully and wiped his face. I laughed. "Thanks Will, I know this is going to be rather difficult for you… We'll work through it all together."

"I think he just needs a distraction… Jessica's been ogling over him for the last couple of months," Addy whispered, mostly to herself.

"Shut it Addy," Will growled as we pulled into the parking lot, "You're not helping."

Will parked in our normal spot and we climbed out of my truck. Will sighed loudly as the Cullen Volvo pulled into a space just two cars down.

_**Will is doing better. Just give him some space for a while.**_ I thought to Edward. He climbed out the car and gave me an understanding nod. Turning back to the twins, I grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the campus.

"The Cullens will give us space," I whispered to the two of them, "But if you're going to get used to this, I suggest you get to know them… maybe develop a friendship."

"I'm not inviting them over for dinner," Will hissed back.

"How about a baseball game?" A booming voice asked as two large hands rested on my shoulders. The three of us spun around to see Emmett's dimpled grin and mischievous eyes. "That is, if you think you can keep up."

Emmett had hit Will's button, his chin perked up and he stared directly into Emmett's eyes, "We're up for the challenge."

"Great!" Emmett roared, pounding Will on the back, "Alice will let you know the details."

Rosalie appeared at Emmett's side, sliding her arm in his, giving me a cold look. We watched as they elegantly drifted through the sea of students to their lockers.

"What's Blondie's problem?" Addy whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beat's me." Rosalie was perhaps the most confusing Cullen. I didn't understand why she held so much resentment, especially to me. My mind flashed back to the snowy lane and Royce; I shuddered. _She deserves better. Perhaps she'd prefer to have been left there rather than be here in her current (and internal) state._ My heart ached for her.

"Earth to Bella," Addy said, pulling me from my thoughts, "Let's go, we're going to be late for class."

I rushed to keep up with Addy's long strides. We settled in our seats in English just as the bell rang. The teacher called the class to order and my mind wandered away. I ran through the motions required for my morning classes—I was incredibly eager to get to the cafeteria and then to Biology. Now that the lines of communication were opened, I couldn't wait to pick at Edward's mind. I still had many unanswered questions.

After what seemed like eternity, the lunch bell rang. I pulled Addy out of her desk and practically ran out the door. We met Will in the hall and I had to throttle back my excitement for his sake. He raised a curious eyebrow, but chose not to address the issue. We wandered through the lunch line and then settled in our seats. I stole a glance at the corner table, only to find four Cullens sitting quietly, staring off into space. My eyes quickly scanned the room as my mind searched for his web. Soon I found Edward, standing in the lunch line. I giggled at the sight of Edward picking out food to 'eat'. The twins both perked up at my laugh and followed my line of sight to Edward.

"I don't find him amusing," Will said emotionlessly.

I smiled and explained, "You've got to appreciate the irony of it…"

"I wonder what would happen if he _did_ eat food," Addy muttered with excitement.

"We're not experimenting on them!" I spat at her.

"Defensive," she smiled and held up her hands in defeat. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the lunch line to find Edward again. I was startled to find him standing just off to the side of our table wearing a warm smile on his perfect face.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" he asked in a velvety voice.

"Sure!" Addy squealed out before Will or I had the opportunity to even think. Edward nodded to her in thanks and sat across from the three of us. Again, Addy spoke, "This stuff doesn't hold any 'nutritional' value for you, does it?"

Edward's crooked grin appeared. "No."

"Then what would happen if you did eat it?" I stomped my foot down on top of Addy's and shot her a dirty look. She flinched in pain and turned back to Edward, "It wouldn't _hurt_ you…"

"No, but my body doesn't… process like yours. There is no waste with our diet," he paused briefly to select his wording, "This would all be waste and would have to come back up."

"Fascinating," Addy sighed, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Well, if you're not going to eat it, could I have your pudding?"

Will practically choked on the chips in his mouth. "Abigail!" he hissed to her, his face turning a deep red.

"What? No sense in wasting perfectly good pudding!"

Edward chuckled and handed over his pudding. Addy greedily ripped off the lid and dove into her chocolate indulgence. Silence fell over the table. Will munched noisily on his chips, staring at the floor while Addy took great care in appreciating every spoonful of her pudding. _Mental note: Never come between Addy and her chocolate._

"Edward," I said, "Emmett invited us to play baseball. I must say I'm a little curious as to why you'd be into that."

Edward's crooked grin resurfaced. "It isn't often that we get to play. We have to wait for a thunderstorm. It covers the… evidence of our game. Alice sees a big storm coming on Friday and since there are only seven of us, three more would make even teams."

The mention of the game sparked Will's attention, "You don't play by regulation rules—that would be a little easy, wouldn't it."

"We've made some adjustments—extended distances between bases and the total area of the field and it's three pitches, not three strikes—but everything else stands."

Will rubbed his hands together and Edward spoke again, "We may have to change some of those rules though. I am very curious to see how you three will play into this."

"Take this as your warning: Will hates to loose and is a notorious cheater," I teased, poking Will with my elbow.

"As I recall, it was you, Bella, who cheated in the last competition I was in." Edward said with mischievous eyes.

"About that…" Addy said covering my mouth before I could interject, "She doesn't possess the ability to ask a boy out to a dance… If you're going to keep up your end of the bet, you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Not here, please." Will said, his back went rigid with disgust, "Please, I don't want to hear that conversation."

Edward nodded and my face progressed through three darker shades of red. _How many people would actually notice if I just disappeared? _I contemplated jumping somewhere else to escape this awkward situation. With perfect timing the bell rang. I jumped to my feet and fled out the doors to Biology.

I threw open the Biology door and felt a violent wind rip past me. With fearful eyes I looked over to my seat to find Edward already reclining in his chair. I rolled my eyes and settled in my seat next to him. _**Isn't a little risky to go running around campus like that?**_ He chuckled softly.

"I was eager to talk to you… alone." Edward's topaz eyes hit me with full force. My breathing hitched and my heart start to race.

"About what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. My face fell to examining the tiles of the floor.

"Would you join me at the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Edward's cold fingers pulled my chin up, his eyes dazzling me.

"Um… Edward, I couldn't."

I immediately regretted my words. Edwards face was broken in disappointment. "I mean, I can't dance—I'm not going to willingly submit myself to that level of humiliation."

"It's all in the leading." Edward smiled, taking my hand in his, his smile turned mischievous. "If you don't willingly come… I could always make you."

Playfully I raised his chair a few inches off the ground and slammed it back down. _**I'm not one to be forced into anything.**_ Edward's eyes danced with excitement. He leaned forward, placing his mouth just inches from my ear.

"I'm not one to take no for an answer," he whispered breathaily, surrounding me in his sweet scent. My mind swam in his rich aroma. I was lost in its euphoric smell.

Mr. Banner pulled me back to reality when he dragged an ancient television set and VCR into the room. The entire room bounced in anticipation of a movie rather than a lecture. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward slide his chair further away from me. The room fell into darkness and then lit up again with the start of the movie. I tried to watch the movie, but couldn't ignore the electricity pulsing between Edward and myself. I snuck a quick glance to see if Edward had noticed the change. I peeked over to find his topaz eyes burning with fire. I shivered under his stare and returned my eyes to the screen.

I tried to find the movie interesting, but I didn't manage to register any of the dialogue or information or even what the movie was about. The electricity throbbed between us, making even the threads of the blanket that lay between us beat with this new power. I gently touched the threads and felt the current intensify. _What is this?_ Edward shifted in this chair. I glanced over to see his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. I released the threads and the electricity returned to its original power. After fifty minutes of this unusual energy, Mr. Banner turned off the video and switched on the lights.

Edward sighed easily and muttered under his breath, "Well, that was different."

I nodded numbly, confused about where all the extra power had disappeared to. I searched the blanket. _Nothing… How could that much energy flare up and then vanish?_

Edward pressed his cold hand to my cheek. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing." Edward looked unconvinced. "I'm fine," I said through a small smile. Collecting my books, I waved good-bye.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your next class?" he asked with fiery eyes.

"Sure." Edward fell into pace next to me and we walked silently to the gym. When we arrived I turned to say goodbye and was crushed again with the electricity. Edward's eyes were wild and filled with an unnamed emotion. Hesitantly, he raised his hand, the electricity surged and my heart picked up its pace. Quickly and softly, he grazed my cheek with his cold fingers. My skin burned under his frosty touch.

Just as quickly as he had touched me, Edward turned and walked away towards his class. The current quickly faded, but my skin still tingled from its power. I watched until Edward's retreating figure was lost behind a building. Breathing deeply, I turned to the gym and rushed inside to dress out before class started. We started a new sport, basketball. I was one of the first people chosen, but I quickly disappointed my team. My mind was still numb from Edward's touch and I fumbled around the court, missing almost every shot I took. After five minutes, I asked to be traded out so that I could straighten out my mind. Alice appeared at my side with curious eyes.

"What's up Bella? You seem really—distracted."

"I know…" I grumbled rubbing my face with my hands. Alice giggled softly and I felt her web pulse with power. "Would you mind telling me what you saw, or do I need to tap in and find out for myself?"

"Silly Bella, I can't see anything till you make up your mind… When will you just admit and accept it?" she asked, shaking her head. I stared at her confused.

"Admit what?"

Alice giggled again, "You two are going to be in this awkward stalemate forever because both of you are too timid and blind to realize what's really happening."

"What? Seriously Alice, what are you talking about?" Alice smiled warmly and gave me a small, quick hug.

"He's been waiting so long for this," she whispered rapidly. Then she was on her feet, jogging over to rejoin the game.

_She means Edward…Edward's been waiting for me?_ My mind spun in thoughts of what Alice meant. _Yes, I guess I'm a rather interesting change of pace for him. _But my heart ached with that statement. _I don't really want to simply be interesting… _

The bell rang and pulled me from my thoughts. I ran to change and then exited the gym to find Will standing tapping his foot, his face filled with exasperation. _Oh no, what did I do?_

"Come on, let's go!" he said pulling me by my arm. "We've got to go practice!"

I laughed in relief. Will quickly found Addy and pulled her along to the truck. He rushed us home and jumped through the blanket into the house. Soon he emerged from the house with a bat and ball in hand.

"Come on you two!" he cried to us, "Let's go find an empty clearing and practice."

Addy and I obeyed and took to the sky, following Will through the wet clouds. We landed in a small clearing and Will threw himself into a review of the rules of baseball. Within minutes we were running through drills, while Will pounded us with tips and ways to improve. After Will told me I threw 'like a girl' I picked the ball up with the threads and slung it at him with a violent force. It pelted him in the middle of his back.

"What the _hell_!" Will cried, lifting his shirt to reveal the already swelling welt. "Ouch Bella, that hurt!"

I stuck out my tongue. "Didn't feel like a _girl_ threw it, did it."

Will clapped his hands. "Brilliant Bella! Okay new drill, throwing without using your _girly_ arms!" We dove into a new kind of practicing and soon, we were all slinging the ball around with super-human speed. The sky started to darken with the coming of dusk. Will clapped his hands again to pull us out of our drill.

"Great job, girls," he said, sounding very much like a coach, "Tomorrow we'll work on batting. If we keep up this rate of progress, I'm sure we'll be competitive on Friday."

Addy rolled her eyes. I smiled with the anticipation that perhaps this game would be a significant step for Will. _He really is coming around._

**Oh, I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! I'm so excited! Now, feed my hunger for reviews and I might post _early_. Bye!**


	25. Eyes

**Well, this isn't the baseball game...sorry. I started writing and this chapter really exploded--it was too long to have the game included, so you're getting the first part today. This is one of my favorite parts though. ;) **

**Many thanks to BB and to those of you who are reviewing--keep it up! Enjoy! --Raca**

Chapter 25: Eyes

The next few days followed the same path as Monday. Edward sat with us during lunch and the electricity picked up and buzzed between us. Will seemed to be accepting Edward's attempts to heal the ill feelings between them. They were at least able to hold civil conversations without too much strain. After school, we'd fly to a new clearing and practice our 'magic' baseball techniques. Will insisted on changing our practice location to keep them secret. He also forbade Addy and me to talk to Edward or any Cullen about our growing abilities. Thursday afternoon we ended early to give our minds plenty of rest. Addy and Will remained down the street at their house so I could talk to Charlie about tomorrow's baseball game. I had to let him know he'd be on his own for dinner.

I threw together a quick meal, chicken soft tacos, and practically inhaled them once Charlie arrived home. He was skeptical of my baseball game plans, but seemed to relax a bit when I told him that Addy and Will were going too. He shrugged his shoulders and said he could manage dinner for a night. I finished the dishes quickly and said good night to Charlie. Staggering up the stairs, I changed into my favorite worn-out sweats and brushed my hair. My head barely hit the pillow before I feel asleep.

A scream exploded from my mouth as my eyes flew open. "Shhhh, Bella." Edward said, placing a cool hand across my sweaty forehead and down my cheek. My eyes focused in the moonlight at Edward's concerned face, hovering inches above mine.

"Oh Edward!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling myself into him. His back stiffened and I released him. "Sorry, it was just such a… a horrid dream, and finding you here lessens the fear."

"_I_ make you more comfortable?" Edward asked with disbelieving eyes. I nodded and cupped his cheek up in my hand. I felt his jaw flex beneath my fingers.

"You wouldn't let anything happen to me," I whispered. In one of his quick movements, Edward scooped me into his arms. A small cry escaped my mouth, but I quickly relaxed and nuzzled into his stone chest while his arms wrapped around my legs and body, enveloping me in his body.

"No one will ever touch you," he growled softly, pulling me closer into him. We sat there quietly, listening to the rain beat against my window.

"What was your dream about?" Edward asked cautiously.

"The voice," I whispered. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Do you think it is coming?"

I shrugged my shoulders as the fear from my dream crept back into my soul, making me feel numb to the world. Edward startled me as his hand moved up to my hair. His fingers idly wove my hair around and through.

"Will you tell me something?" I asked softly. "I have a question."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why aren't your eyes red?" Edward's fingers stopped moving and his body stiffened again.

"How do you know what color they're supposed to be?" he asked rather roughly, still struggling to regain his composure.

"The voice was accompanied by a pair of red eyes… I couldn't see the rest of his face, just glowing eyes."

Edward took a deep breath. "It's the blood. Our diet makes our eyes different."

"The darker the shade, the hungrier you are, right?"

"Yes," he whispered flatly. I shuddered unconsciously and Edward tightened his grip around me.

I shook my head, "It was just a dream. And I'm not going to be wandering around alone, so it won't happen."

"Bella," Edward said with pain in his voice. "I believe this dream is a little more significant than you're making it. You drew it."

"That doesn't mean anything." I said defensively.

"I'm almost certain you've never done anything like this before." Edward slowly leaned towards my nightstand, still clutching me to his chest. The room flooded with a soft yellow light once the light was flicked on. My eyes squinted and slowly adjusted. I slowly scanned the room for my journal when my saw them. The red eyes.

There, drawn on my wall were the dark, deadly eyes of my dream. Edward was right; I had never done this before. The eyes were more like a mural, stretching a good four feet across my pale blue wall. Their gaze was almost as intimidating as my dream. Two thick blondish-brown eyebrows scowled and crushed down on the wide, penetrating eyes. The small black orbs of his pupils were almost indecipherable from the black of his irises. A thin ring of scarlet laced the edge of the black eyes. _He's hungry._

I shuddered again and shut my eyes, turning my face back into Edward's chest. He growled softly, "Now will you tell me what the dream was about?"

I sighed and pressed me face further into his chest. "I was running through a fog. I was running from something, but really didn't feel like I was making any progress… It felt like I couldn't escape. The eyes appeared and he talked to me."

Edward's hand returned to my hair, running his fingers down the length of my hair. He nuzzled his cheek in the top of my head. "What did he say?"

"Running would help and fighting would only… only make his victory sweeter."

A growl rumbled in Edward's chest. "Do you know where you were?"

I shook my head weakly. The fog was too thick and completely disorienting, I didn't recognize anything around me. _But I smelt something… what was that familiar smell?_ I felt the stare from the eyes from the wall. Reaching through the blanket, I pulled a poster from my wall and plastered it over the dark eyes. I had to rotate the poster to its side to cover the width of the eyes, but I didn't care. _I don't want those staring at me anymore._

"It is still very early. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Edward asked, reaching to turn off the lamp.

"Not here, least not till I can get out some paint," I shuddered again.

"I think you should try. You need your rest." Before I could object, Edward lifted me off his lap and covered me with my blankets. I grasped his wrist as he turned.

"Don't go," I pleaded.

"I'll be here," he reassured me, pointing to the rocking chair.

_**No. Don't go.**_ I moved over to the far side of my bed and patted the empty space beside me. _**Please.**_ Edward took several deep breaths before sitting down and then reclining against the headboard. My hand found his as I snuggled down into my blankets. Our fingers intertwined and the electricity returned. Edward seemed to notice the difference too and shifted slightly.

"What is that, Bella?" he asked me, reaching over to move my face to where he could see it.

"I… I didn't realize you felt it too." He nodded at me and the current intensified and buzzed between us. "I don't know, but it only seems to affect the threads around or between us."

"Am I feeling the blanket?" Edward asked with hope in his voice.

"Not exactly—this energy isn't anything like what the blanket produces." And as I spoke, the electricity softened and faded away. "I really have no idea what or where it's coming from."

Edward rotated his body so that he was lying on his side, staring at me with questioning eyes. I smiled reassuringly and wiggled closer until my cheek rested against his chest. He released my hand and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest. He pulled my covers tightly around my shoulders and squeezed my small frame against his hard body.

"Edward?" I whispered, tilting my head up to read his face. His face was calm and peaceful as he lay with his eyes closed on my pillow.

"Hmmm?" he responded.

"How are you doing this?" His eyes open slowly and dropped to meet my gaze. "I mean… it seemed difficult for you to be near me before…"

Edward's crooked smile stopped me and made my heart skip a few beats. "Mind over matter."

"Oh." I slowly removed my hand from under the covers and traced the strong line of his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut and a small smile stretched across his full lips. Making my way down his jaw, my fingers itched to touch his lips. I wanted nothing more than to feel their smooth skin. But I didn't want to push Edward too far, so I forced my fingers to retrace their path back up his jaw. Edward sighed softly and relaxed further into my pillow. _He's so angelic._

My fingers were on their fifth pass when I couldn't stand it anymore. They moved from his jaw to the space below his lower lip. I saw Edward swallow as my index finger stretched to caress his full lower lip. My finger stroked across his lip when he took my hand in his. His eyes opened and stared at my small hand with that unnamed emotion. He slowly rotated my hand to reveal my palm and he brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

My heart suddenly raced. _He kissed me!_ I screamed joyously in my mind. Edward placed my hand back on his check and took my own cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into its cold caress. _I love you._

We laid like that for several minutes, basking in the feeling of each other's touch. I was slowly relaxing to sleep when Edward's hand moved under my chin, lifting it up. In the same moment, his face stooped down till it was inches from mine. My eyes widened at his sudden and bold move. Edward's topaz eyes were soft and fiery, passionate and pained, longing and… determined. He moved slightly closer, breathing deeply—testing himself. I wanted to close that small space and leave nothing between us, but my body lay immobile next to him, no longer responding to my commands, but to his. Edward moved closer till I could see nothing but his liquid, fiery eyes. His nose touched the tip of mine, sending fire through my body. Slowly and with the greatest care, he rotated and his nose grazed from my nose to my cheek. He took a deep breath and my flesh burned under his chilly breath. Slowly his nose circled my cheekbone. His face shifted ever so slightly and his lips touched softly to my cheek.

My body suddenly thawed and reacted instantly to Edward's kiss. My lips moved to find his while my hands tangled in his rich hair. I crushed my lips against his hard, smooth lips. My heart raced as the entire room seemed to fill with electricity. Edward stiffened and his hands move to my shoulders, gently pulling me away. I opened my eyes to see the pain flowing from his. _Well, now you really pushed it too far Bella! Damn it!_

I opened my mouth to apologize when Edward's finger pressed gently to my lips. "Just give me a second," he whispered, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath. Opening his eyes, his hand shifted around to the nap of my neck and pulled my face to his again. Our lips met and I tried desperately to cling to some self-control. My body burned under his touch and the room sparked with electricity. Edward pressed further into my touch, crushing my lips against his. His fingers tangled in my hair and small chill ran down my back. Not satisfied with the innocence of his contact, my mouth opened and my tongue grazed across his lower lip. Edward growled and pulled away again. His hand shot up to his hair as he rolled away from me. The action took less than a second.

"Damn it, Bella! You're going to be the death of me!" he growled into his hands. My tongue flicked across my lips capturing the taste Edward had left. _He tastes even sweeter than he smells!_ I moaned softly as the new information only added fuel to the fire that burned within me. Edward rolled back over at my moan and looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered apprehensively.

"What?" I blurted out, frustrated that he had pulled me from my Edward induced haze. I rolled my eyes at his question. "I'm not that fragile!"

"But you…" My fingers cupped his mouth to stop his words.

_**Ever consider that sound could be good?**_ I slowly removed my hand to graze back over his full lips. Edward's eyes grew wide.

He smiled at me crookedly, "Oh." Reclining on his back, he clasped his hands behind his head. A yawn escaped my lips and Edward chuckled softly. _**Good night, Edward.**_ I thought as I curled myself against his body. He placed his arm gently around my shoulder.

"Sleep well, Bella," he whispered into my hair, giving it a sweet kiss. I breathed in his scent and feel into a peaceful sleep.

***sigh* Sorry to pull you out of your Edward daydream, but I need to ask you for something-- review! Click below and pour out your soul! I'd love to hear from YOU!**


	26. Baseball Game

**Not going to say much. Just thanks to hopeisabluebird and all my reviewers. Please keep it up. Enjoy! --Raca**

Chapter 26: Baseball Game

Friday morning came too quickly. My alarm blared loudly, and I growled at its interrupting nature. Edward chuckled softly and the sound stopped. I smiled and nuzzled down into the hard chest of my angel. _My guardian angel._ He squeezed my shoulders softly.

"I should go. The twins are waking up and are sure to notice my presence." I dug my fingers into his shirt, willing him to stay. Edward chuckled again and gently, but firmly, removed my hands from his shirt. He walked to the rocking chair and scooped up his jacket, flinging it over his shoulder. Edward paused at the window, turning to gaze at me. I jutted my bottom lip out in a pitiful pout. He smiled and appeared at my side, taking my face in his hands.

"I'll see you at school," he whispered, kissing my forehead. And then Edward disappeared out the window and into the morning light. I felt his web disappear in the distance. The promise of seeing Edward in just over an hour motivated me to rush through my morning routine. The twins jumped to my house just before we needed to leave. Will was in an unusually happy mood as I drove us to school that morning. Addy was quickly growing more and more irritated with her brother's irrational mood swings.

"If we knew you'd be this giddy because of some stupid game—we would have asked them to invite us over to play _months_ ago," Addy crossed her arms in frustration. "You are such a _woman_—you've got more mood swings than Bella and I combined."

"I'm not excited to play against the Cullens," Will huffed, "Think about the future Addy. If I can beat _vampires_ at baseball—I could make any Major League roster with my eyes closed. I've always dreamed of playing with the big boys and today will be my first step in that direction."

Addy ignored her bother's reasoning and continued in her silent sulking. I didn't care what the reasoning was. Besides the mental exhaustion Will put us through in our daily 'practices,' this week was the most relaxing and comfortable week I had experienced in months. I was relieved that the silent war between us and the Cullens was finally over. And truth be told, I was very eager to see how this game would play out … and if it was even _possible_ to level out the playing field when competing with vampires.

I had no sooner put the truck in park, than there was a quick tap on my window. Turning I saw Alice smiling with excitement. I rolled down the window, "Good morning, Alice."

"Morning! Okay, storm hits at 3:17 pm; which means the three of you are going to have to hurry to get there on time. We play in the field where Will attacked Emmett. I think that flying will probably be the fastest way in for you guys. You don't need to bring any equipment. I've got gloves and several wooden bats for you to use since there will be lots of lightning."

"Will you guys be using wood?" Will asked.

"No, the bats don't last a hit if they're wood—Emmett somehow manages to break most of the metal ones too," Alice smiled wickedly as Will's eyes grew in disbelief. "Oh and don't eat the potato salad at lunch! The mayo they'll use has gone bad. See you in gym, Bella!"

We waved as Alice skipped towards her classroom. "If we could harness her we'd solve the world's energy problem," Will whispered with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, I know. You should see her shop." Will closed his eyes and shuddered, causing Addy and I to giggle.

"Let's get to class and get this school day over with!" Addy said throwing her door open.

The school day flashed by and before I realized it, I was leaving the gym with Alice bouncing at my side. "Bella, give me your keys so I can drive you're truck over to our house. That way you guys can fly directly there." Her eyes grew cloudy and distant, "Only 23 minutes until game time."

I tossed Alice my keys as Will approached. He watched my action with a questioning expression. "We're going straight there," I told him quickly. He nodded and we both headed off to find Addy. We found her at her locker, texting someone. Will rolled his eyes and mouthed 'her new boy toy' to me. I giggled softly.

"So when do I get to meet him?" I asked, grabbing Addy's cell from her hand.

"Never!" she cried, chasing after her phone. "You'll never meet Jacob unless you hand over my phone!"

"Oh, so his name's _Jacob_." I thought for a minute, "Wait, _Jacob Black_?"

"Yeah—do you know him?" Addy asked, taking a sudden interest in my knowledge.

"Charlie bought my truck from his dad… His sisters and I used to play ever summer."

Addy clapped her hands and bounced happily, "So you can tell me all about him!"

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid I haven't talked to him in years. I probably wouldn't even recognize him anymore."

"Okay girls, come on. Let's go!" Will sighed, pushing us to the girls' bathroom. "Continue this later. We're going to be late!"

Once in the bathroom, we jumped through the blanket into the clouds above the school. Will met up with us and we soared off towards the baseball clearing. During our five-minute flight, Will ran through a review of our individual weaknesses and what we needed to focus on during the game. I could tell the twins were growing more and more nervous as we approached the field.

"Relax you two. We'll play just fine." I reached out to stop them in the air. "Listen, if we see any of us struggling, we can all pitch in and manipulate the blanket together to fix it. Take a deep breath and try to steady yourself—They can hear your heartbeats, don't let it expose your feelings."

The twins nodded in unison and breathed deeply. When they appeared to be calmer we swooped down onto the field. All of the Cullens were already there. Emmett stood, swinging a bat so quickly through the air that it whistled. Jasper and Carlisle were positioned fifty yards apart, tossing a ball back and forth. Alice had an arm full of bases and a hand on a chalker, marking out the infield. Rosalie and Esme sat on a large boulder talking and Edward was pacing back and forth in front of a monstrous jeep. He glanced up at the sky at irregular intervals.

"They're here Edward. Quit worrying," Rosalie said to him from over her shoulder. Edward glanced over to me and immediately relaxed. In an instant he was by my side. The twins took a step back in surprise. I smiled at them and lifted my shoulders in an exaggerated breath. They caught my drift and both took deep breaths to relax.

"I don't think flying through thunder clouds is the best idea," Edward said, taking my hand in his, "I brought Emmett's jeep so I can drive you three out of here after the game."

"Okay, seven minutes till game time," Alice called to the vampires scattered across the field. Within a second, the entire family was gathered in a circle around us. "Let's choose teams. Edward & Emmett are captains. Emmett, you'll win the coin toss so you can pick first."

"Jasper," Emmett said and Jasper appeared at his side.

_**I thought Alice would go first… considering her gift.**_ Edward nodded. "Yes, it's very useful for pitching, but most of the game's decisions are made so quickly, she doesn't see them coming." Alice walked over to Edward and stood at his side, when everyone looked at her curiously she shrugged her shoulders and sighed loudly.

"I'd tell you which team everyone would be on, except Emmett can't make up his mind. He's totally torn between a team of vampires or one of witches."

"I know my next pick," Emmett said confidently, "Carlisle."

"Bella," Edward said smoothly. Everyone turned to stare at him with disbelief. My temper flared at their doubt so I jumped through the blanket to appear at the side of Edward. I smiled wide at their startled faces. _Just wait… you ain't seen nothin' yet!_

"Oookaay, Rosalie."

Edward hesitated. _**Edward, we shouldn't be divided up, if we're all on the same team, we can work together to be better… split us up and it might get nasty.**_

"William." Edward said with confidence. The family braced themselves for Will to jump, but he simply walked over to my side, exaggerating his every step.

"Esme."

"Abigail."

"Okay, Emmett picked first, so Edward's the home team," Alice said. Emmett and his team jogged off to the bats as Edward turned to us.

"I've got speed—I'll play outfield, Alice has fore-sight—she should pitch. Where can we put you three?"

Will spoke up quickly. "Addy can take the outfield. I'll cover the bases, and Bella can catch."

"You sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Will said with a smile.

Addy giggled and reached for her backpack. "I was hoping we'd all be on the same team…I bought us something." She pulled out five red baseball caps with a raised white script W on the front.

"Addy, I don't like the Washington Nationals," Will said, tossing his hat back at her. "We're _Mets_ fans, remember. How can you forget your loyalty—that's our home team!"

"I know the W is for Washington, but I was thinking we could forget that and make it stand for…"

"Witches!" Alice shrieked, "We've never had team names before… The possibilities for uniforms are so exciting!"

"_I'm_ not a witch," Will spoke through his teeth.

"Whatever, _Wizard_ also starts with a W," Addy spat at him.

Alice glanced between the two quickly, "So boys aren't called witches?"

I sighed, "No and we really don't want to dive into it right now. Addy, give me my hat, let's just play ball."

Edward smiled crookedly as he placed his own 'witches' hat on. The red made his pale skin glow and his topaz eyes appear even richer. He caught me in my stare and winked before turning and running to right field. Will pulled out his fielder's glove and tossed Addy hers. They had a quick, silent twins exchange before Addy jumped to left field. Will smashed on his cap and jogged softly over second base. Alice took the mound and I squatted behind home plate.

"Don't you want a glove, Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Nope, but I would like you to throw a few practice balls to me." She nodded and stood up straight. She stood motionless for a brief second and then in a flash of movement, the ball came hurling towards me. I wasn't anticipating her throw and barely had enough time to organize a shield to protect myself from the baseball. The ball ricocheted off my shield and flew into the air. Emmett caught it and exploded in laughter. My face flushed a deep red.

"Supposed to catch it, Bells!" he cried between his rumbles. Ignoring Emmett I warped the threads to pick up the ball and toss it back to Alice.

"That's why I asked for a few practice pitches… I'm not familiar with her delivery." Edward was back from right field, glaring at his brother. The two took aggressive stances with Emmett grinning like a fool. _**Edward, let me take care of Emmett on the field.**_ He looked at me with a questioning glance, but nodded and jogged back to the outfield.

Emmett growled at his brother's retreating figure and returned to taking practice swings. "Okay Alice, I'm ready now," I whispered. She nodded and extended her small frame. Closing my eyes, I fast-forwarded through time to see exactly when and where Alice would throw. Once I had a time line, I opened my eyes and started manipulating the threads that would catch the ball. Alice threw her pitch and it landed exactly where my collected threads were. The Cullen family watch in awe as my hands lay limp at my sides and the ball hovered inches in front of my chest. Closing my eyes again, I flexed the threads and threw the ball back to Alice. She giggled and took two more practice pitches. I caught both with ease without ever touching the ball with my hands. _Now this is the way to play baseball._

"It's time," Alice said, and as if to confirm her declaration, the sky rumbled with thunder. Emmett clapped his hands together and he ran to the plate. Watching me for a brief moment, Emmett raised his bat and turned his attention towards Alice. I sped through time and saw Alice's pitch. I prepared the threads and caught the ball as Emmett swung late. He cursed under his breath and I tossed the ball back to Alice. She stood immobile for an instant and then threw the second pitch. Emmett grunted and swung, making contact with the ball with a thunderous crack. _So that's why they need the storm._ Emmett watched the ball soar away for a brief second until he saw Edward speeding off after it.

"Damn it," Emmett growled, throwing himself into a full sprint. Addy, Will and I looked at each other with confusion—_Isn't that a home run?_ The ball easily carried the length of the field and disappeared along with Edward into the trees.

"Bella, here it comes!" Alice yelled as Emmett rounded second base. Edward appeared at the edge of the trees, his body whipped in a fluid movement. Instantly, I saw a small white ball flying towards me at an unnatural speed. I fast-forwarded through time to see where he's throw would hit. _Just to the left of the plate—perfect._ Emmett saw the ball and picked up his speed, he was already rounding third. _The throw isn't going to be in time._ Emmett growled and smiled knowingly, he was just feet away from home. I flared my nose. _Sorry big guy, not today._

Jumping through the blanket, I grabbed the ball and jumped back to home plate. Emmett's eyes widen in disbelief, but he wasn't slowing down. _He's going to hit me—at full speed._ Immediately, I threw up a matter shield. Emmett collided head on with the shield and crumpled beneath it, coming to a complete (and rather violent) stop a foot short of the base. Slowly reaching out with the ball in hand, I tagged his foot.

"Out," I whispered triumphantly. Addy and Will burst into cheers, jumping to my side to offer high fives.

Alice slowly shook her head, "Nothing is going to be the same now." Her words were so soft, I wasn't sure if she thought this was a good thing, or a bad one. Emmett shook the dirt off his clothes and reached out to me. Addy and Will hissed at my side. Emmett ignored them and lightly smacked the bill of my hat.

"Like I said, keep this up and we might keep you around," Emmett smiled at me and winked. This time the growls came from right field and they were much fiercer than Addy or Will's.

The twins jumped back to their positions and the game resumed. Jasper batted next. He hit a solid line drive and stretched it into a triple. Carlisle came up next.

"Bella, that was very impressive," he said when he approached the plate, "Will you explain how you disappeared to me after the game?"

"Sure, Carlisle," I nodded with a smile. He watched me curiously for a moment before taking his stance. He swung perfectly at Alice's first pitch and sent it flying into left field. Addy started back pedaling and was soon not traveling fast enough. Lifting herself off the ground, she flew backwards, never taking her eye off of Carlisle's hit. She caught the ball. Jasper tagged third and then starting running home. Addy's throw was weaker than Edward's and only made it to Will. Will turned the ball with super speed, but Jasper was already at home. Jasper received high fives from all his team and Rosalie gracefully strutted to the plate. Emmett whistled loudly as Rose swung her hips in her stance. I could practically hear as everyone rolled their eyes at Emmett's crude behavior. Rosalie watched as the first two pitches crossed the plate and swung at the third. Her swing was late, making the ball pop up over the infield.

"Got it," Will called as the traced the pop fly and captured it with his glove. _That's three outs_. I smiled as I jumped up and ran over to our bench. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"You're amazing," he said, taking my hands in his and staring deeply into my eyes. I blushed deeply and his crooked grin expanded into a full smile.

"You're really fast. I signed Emmett's hit off as a home run."

Edward's smile turned to satisfaction. He raised a hand to my face, gently adjusting my hat before cupping my cheek.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum," Addy said from the bench. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled, removing his hand from my face only to intertwine our fingers together. Will completely missed the entire interaction. He was still on his baseball high.

"What's the batting order?" he asked Edward, only now noticing our hands. He flared his nostrils in disgust, but bit back the nasty comments I'm sure were on his tongue.

"Alice is the perfect lead off—I don't remember the last time she didn't make it on base. Would you like to bat second or clean up?" Edward asked.

"Second," Will replied.

Edward nodded and then motioned to Addy and I, "Where should the girls bat?"

Will smiled wickedly and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Both have pretty nasty swings, but we're not going to hit it out of _this_ ball field."

Addy leaned in and admitted honestly, "Bella's better, I'm still a little nervous."

Edward nodded and looked at her reassuringly, "Just watch out for Rose's sinker and you'll be fine. I'll bat clean up if Bella's comfortable with the third slot."

"Doesn't matter to me," I said shrugging my shoulders. I now turned my eyes to the field. Emmett and Carlisle were in the outfield, Jasper was covering the infield, Rosalie was on the mound and Esme was catching. Alice picked up her bat and danced up to the plate. _**She's a lefty?**_ I asked Edward. He shook his head and then nodded.

"We can bat either way—it doesn't make much of a difference. Alice just likes to be that one step closer to first base."

Will muttered something under his breath and Edward chuckled softly. Alice stood at the plate with her eyes completely closed. _**I'm surprised you haven't banned the use of your talents.**_

"Some of us can't control them," Edward said, pointing to his own mind. As he spoke I noticed a wave of lime-green emotion flowing from Jasper to Alice. I touched the threads softly: _Nervousness and self-doubt._

I released the thread and shook my head, "That's low," I whispered. Edward looked at me and then followed my glare to Jasper.

"Don't worry," he said, understanding my glare, "Jasper only does it to Alice. He's simply trying to ruin her perfect batting average."

"Alice is batting 100?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Wouldn't you if you knew exactly what was coming?" Edward replied just as Alice swung at Rosalie's first pitch. She hit a dribbler to left field and beat the throw to first easily. Jasper jogged to her, calling time and scooping her up into his arms. We all looked away to give them some privacy and soon Jasper placed her back on the bag.

"You're still in trouble, Jasper Whitlock," Alice growled. Jasper looked at her apologetically and then shrugged his shoulders.

Will picked up his wooden bat and jumped to the base, grinding his toe into the dirt and rotating the bat with his wrist. Addy slide down the bench next to Edward and leaned forward to talk to me.

"Bella, are you going to us a bat?" Addy asked. Edward stiffened and then turned to me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen enough of Rosalie's pitches to know if I'll need one." Edward's eyebrows raised and his crooked smile appeared again. Our attention was pulled back to the game as we heard Will's bat make solid contact with the ball.

"Nice poke Will!" Addy said. Will started to run, but Alice was stalling on first, thinking Carlisle would make the catch in the outfield.

"Run Alice!" I yelled as Will reached for the threads surrounding the ball, pushing it faster and over Carlisle's head. Alice saw Will's intentions and shot down the baseline. Will rounded first and was pushing towards second.

"He'll get a big head with a triple," Addy hissed, not approving of Will's use of the threads. I nodded and halted the ball and forced it to the ground. Carlisle picked it up and chucked it to Jasper. Will slid and beat the ball to second. Alice was already standing on third. Edward chuckled and shook his head as Emmett exploded from outfield.

"And that's not _cheating_?" he threw his hands into the air in frustration. "What the _hell _was that?"

Will smiled obnoxiously at Emmett and raised his hand, "Shouldn't have been a doubter, Emmett. _Never_ doubt what we're capable of."

"Go show them!" Addy whispered to me. I walked to the plate with bat in hand and then tossed the bat back towards the bench. Emmett's team gasped and Alice giggled from third base.

"Bring us home, B!" Will shouted. Taking a deep breath I relaxed and formed my own bat of threads, matter threads to be exact. Rosalie tossed the ball idly and set herself to pitch to me. Fast-forwarding through time, I saw the pitch: Low and inside. _Sorry Rosalie, but you can't jam me._ The pitch came a second later and I swung my thread bat with a grunt. The ball made contact and flew towards right field. I leapt into the air and flew towards first. Alice didn't hesitate this time, but ran home at full speed. Will was on her heels, flying past third and heading home. I reached down and grazed first base with my fingers and then headed towards second. The ball was starting to drop now; Emmett crouched down and leapt into the air. I smiled and flicked a thread near the baseball, shooting it in a completely new direction and far from Emmett's reach. He cursed loudly and landed back on the ground empty handed. Carlisle had crossed the field and was now bracing himself for the catch. I picked at a few more threads and the ball changed course again. Rounding second, I jumped to third and decided I was done playing around. I concentrated hard on the ball and it disappeared.

The entire field was silent and Addy fell off the bench, laughing. I relaxed a bit and the ball reappeared at the feet of Emmett. He jumped back at its sudden appearance before reaching down cautiously.

I giggled, "It's just a ball, Emmett. It won't bite." Just then the ball shot off the ground and hit Emmett in the face. He grunted loudly, picked up the floating ball and threw it to the infield. He then turned wrathful eyes towards me.

I threw my hands in the air. "It wasn't me—I swear." Addy and Will snickered from the bench and I shot them a dirty look, "Don't get me in trouble you two."

Edward now jogged up to the plate, gracefully swung the bat and set himself. Rosalie scowled at him. Curious to see if Rosalie was trying to block Edward's gift, I touched the web thread that connected them.

_Three-finger, split finger, curve ball, slider, fastball, split finger, slider, fastball…plunk him._

Rosalie smiled and threw her pitch. Edward ducked to escape the ball that was headed straight for his shoulder. "I'd like to earn my hit," he hissed to her.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and delivered the next pitch. Edward swung and the ball flew straight to Emmett. Emmett caught the ball with ease. I tagged third and then headed for home, determined to make it there on my own two legs. Emmett hesitated for a brief second and I slid, scraping home just as Esme caught the ball.

"That's three to one." Addy said happily as she stepped back up to the plate. I dusted myself off and returned to the bench. Will and Edward sat on opposite ends of the bench; both watched me approach. _Don't do this to me boys; don't make me choose. _So I sat in the middle and ignored both of them. Will scooted closer, leaning in to talk to me.

"How'd you make the ball disappear?" he whispered.

"I'm not exactly sure… I was just thinking I'd like it to be on the ground and it appeared there."

"You jumped the ball?" Will asked, trying to figure out what I had done.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess."

Addy swung poorly at the first and second pitch. Taking a deep breath, she glanced over to Will and I with pleading eyes. I nodded and Will closed his eyes to concentrate. Together the three of us helped Addy make contact with the next pitch, a line drive the Jasper caught with ease. He held up two fingers and pumped his team full of a new emotion: _encouragement._

Alice danced back to the plate and Jasper turned his attention and full force on her small frame. It didn't work. Alice hit the first pitch and was standing on second before Carlisle could bring the ball in.

Will batted and hit the second pitch high into the air. Cursing he threw the bat down. Addy moved to manipulate the ball, but Will raised his hand.

"Don't touch it," he commanded, "That was a crappy hit. I deserve the out."

Jasper caught the pop fly and the teams switched. We took to the field and Esme stepped up to bat. She hit a dainty dribbler to Will but managed to beat it out with her speed. Emmett was about to take the plate when Alice froze and her eyes clouded over with a vision.

"Stop!" she cried. Edward started running full speed and was at my side in a second.

"We've got to go Bella—Now!" He turned quickly to the twins, "Let's go!"

They jumped to my side as Edward started to pull me way. "It's too late." Alice whispered. Edward growled and the rest of the family gathered around us.

"What's coming, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Nomads. They were passing by and heard the game… They're just curious."

"How many?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Three," Edward replied, "North-west corner."

The family turned to watch the north end of the field and Edward turned to the twins and I. "Stay still and try to calm yourselves."

"We could just jump out of here," Will offered.

"No, they've heard you," Edward hissed, "That would make them more curious. Please be quiet and don't move."

The twins and I froze and stared at the north end of the field. A tall blonde male emerged from the trees shirtless. He crouched down and arched his back in an aggressive stance. Edward growled softly and inched closer to me. A second later the blonde disappeared back into the trees. I took a steadying breath as three people emerged silently from the woods. The three were inhumanely beautiful and graceful as they strolled over to our collected group. _They're vampires._

Addy gasped softly and I shot her a harsh look. Edward shifted and placed himself in front of Addy and I. The rest of the Cullen family formed a loose line in front of us with Emmett and Jasper on the ends. Emmett expanded his wide frame as the three nomads stopped twenty feet away.

The nomads were like nothing I had ever seen. Their clothes were torn and dirty, and their stance was hunched and animalistic. My eyes quickly passed over the two males and settled in fear of the tall red head. Her wave locks furled around her. She emanated danger and sent a small shiver down my spine. I ripped my eyes from her and traveled back to the center male as he spoke.

"Hello, I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria." Laurent's voice was deep and rich. James and Victoria nodded their heads in greetings. James turned his head to stare at me curiously. His eyes were black ebony with a thin crimson ring. I shivered again.

Carlisle stepped forward and distracted him temporarily. "I am Carlisle and this is my family -- Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Abigail and William," he said, careful not to point anyone out.

"We've never come across such a large coven," Laurent said, impressed.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle's voice hardened a little, "I request that you not hunt in the region. It would bring unnecessary… attention."

Victoria snickered but Laurent replied. "Of course, we were only passing through the area."

Carlisle nodded his head. A soft breeze picked up, tossing my hair lightly. James' nose lifted to catch the breeze and his eyes flashed with a dark hunger. Edward crouched, a furious growl ripped from his chest.

"Why would you protect her?" James' deep voice froze me to the core. _That voice—it's the voice from my dream!_ Edward growled again and Carlisle raised his hand.

"I suggest you all leave," Carlisle tone was more commanding than suggesting.

Laurent nodded and waved to James and Victoria. "Let's go." They turned, but James remained, staring at me with hard eyes. Edward shifted slightly and stooped lower.

"James," Laurent said. James clenched his jaw and turned in a swift movement. The three nomads took off in a run and disappeared into the trees.


	27. Fleeing

**Sorry if you've gotten 2 notices about a new chapter--I uploaded the wrong one first. Ooops. ;) Anyway, I apologize for not posting on Friday. These next few chapters have really been difficult for me to write and I'd rather miss a posting day than rush and put up something that isn't my best. Thanks to those of you who are still reviewing--I am still enjoying hearing from you. Hugs to BB and my apologies for complicating your life even more. ;)**

**Enjoy --Raca**

Chapter 27: Fleeing

"We've got to get Bella out of here!" Edward growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the jeep.

"What?" Will said, throwing himself in front of Edward.

Edward snarled, "James is a _tracker_." He scooped me up into his arms and laid me in the passenger seat, and his hands flew widely as he buckled me in the five-point harness.

"I don't understand," Addy said desperately, turning to the rest of the Cullens. "What's a tracker?" No one had time to answer though.

"You two better come too." Edward huffed. Addy and Will jumped into the back seat as the jeep roared to life. He threw the jeep into drive and flung mud everywhere with his aggressive throttle.

"Edward wait!" Alice cried, running and leaping onto the back of the jeep. She balanced herself on the bumper while holding onto the roll bar. "Just what are you planning? How are you going to escape a tracker?"

"Oh for goodness sake! What is a _tracker_?" Addy cried, frustration edging the desperation in her voice.

Edward growled as he spoke. "The worse kind of vampire—they hunt for sport, taking more pleasure in the pursuit rather than the feeding."

"Do they _play_ with their food?" Addy asked in a quiet voice. Edward didn't need to answer the question. His silence said everything.

"Why do I need to leave?" I questioned.

"My reaction tipped him off. At first he was just curious as to why humans were with us and then I…" Edward jaw clenched tight and his knuckles grew white on the steering wheel. He turned to me with fierce eyes, "He'll never touch you. I won't allow that."

Alice piped in from the back, "Edward, that plan won't work. We can't use any public transportation—Bella's scent is so unusual and strong, he'd easily pick it out."

"Wait—I can't just _leave_! What about Charlie?" My heart raced as I considered the danger my father was in. The danger he was in because of _me_. "If James knows my scent so well, he'll track me to Charlie's house! Edward, I can't endanger my father… I can't do that."

"The longer we hang around, the more dangerous it will be—for everyone." Edward's voice grew more desperate. "I heard his thoughts… I need to get you out of Forks now."

My heart raced and my breathing picked up. _James could kill my dad… torture him to try to find out information… _"No." I said firmly.

Edward growled. "_Bella, _you understand the severity of the situation."

"I think I grasp how bad it could be for my _father_." I crossed my arms. "There has to be a way to lead James away from the house—lure him away and then disappear."

Alice's web pulsed and surged with power. "That just might work," she said with disbelief. "I think Bella's right."

Quickly a plan was forming in my mind. "Take me home." I demanded to Edward. He shook his head. _**Take me home for five minutes—give me five minutes to play a story to Charlie and lead James away.**_

"I don't like it, Bella," Edward whispered.

"She's right." Alice broke in, "The plan will get her out of Forks safely. I can see that far clearly. Take her home Edward just for a few minutes, she can pack her things and then come back to the house. We'll be able to confuse the scent better at home and I'll take her away… We can go somewhere far away and safe. You know I'll keep her safe."

"Bella's not leaving without me," Edward replied, his voice was rough and almost weak.

"_No_, the way you flipped out at the field, James will be expecting you two to be together." Alice spoke strongly now, "Plus the combination of your scents is unmistakable— anyone could track that!"

"We'll take her," Will spoke for the first time. "Addy and I are good at disappearing… and if the three of us are working together, we could fight off a possible attack."

Edward shoulders slumped. "Five minutes," he said, turning to me. "If you're not out of your house in five minutes, I'll drag you out."

I nodded numbly. My mind spun into story mode, trying to muster up the strength to leave Charlie. _He has to believe that I want to leave… believe it to the point that there's no use in him trying to stop me._ My heart sank. _I'm going to break his heart._

"It's okay Bella," Alice said softly from behind, "Charlie will be just fine. You say what you need to and keep him safe."

The jeep pulled onto the highway and Edward smashed down on the gas. Alice spoke again, "I'll drive the jeep off. Edward you can stay with Bella and escort her to the house."

I was amazed at how quickly we reached my quiet street. I fought back the tears as we pulled up to my house.

"Meet me upstairs and… and don't take to heart _anything_ I say," I told Edward as I jumped out of the jeep. Allowing some of my tears to fall, I ran to the house and threw open the door. Turning around wildly I yelled to the street, "Get out of here! Don't you _ever_ talk to me again!"

I slammed the door and started for the stairs, the tears now freely flowing. "Bella?" Charlie called, jumping up from the sofa. "Bella, what's wrong?" I ran up the stairs two at a time.

"I've got to get out of here!" I cried, flinging my door open and slamming it in my father's face. Edward already had my suite case half packed. I let out a weak whimper and shouted back to the door. "I don't know how I ever believed I could like this soggy hell hole! I'm leaving. Tonight. Now."

"Bella." Charlie's voice hardened. "Did he touch you?"

I spun on my heals and threw open my door. "No!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and other necessities.

"What's wrong—what happened? You can't just pick up and leave—let's sleep on it. You could go in the morning if you still really want to." Charlie stopped me and clung to my shoulders. His eyes were filled with desperation, "Don't leave me now Bells, I just got you back."

A fresh wave of tears rolled down my cheeks. "I have to leave now…Edward's… perfect. If I don't get out now—I'll never be able to leave!"

And that did it. Charlie dropped his hands and stared blankly at the wall. I ran to throw my toiletries in the suitcase. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and leapt out the window. I passed by Charlie and my heart broke again. He stood their motionless, disbelief and loneliness washed over his face as tears flooded his eyes.

"I'll call you when I reach Phoenix." I turned to run down the stairs, afraid that if I stayed a second more, I'd give in to Charlie's wishes. "I'm sorry Dad," I whispered over my shoulder, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

Stumbling to the truck, I threw my suite case in the bed. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I didn't make it half way down the block before the tears came with full force.

"Let me drive," Edward whispered, gently pulling me from the wheel. "He'll forgive you, Bella. Charlie loves you and will forgive you."

"I broke his heart… again," I whimpered. "Those were the words Mom said when she left him and now I've just re-opened that wound."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "You did the right thing. James heard most of your story. He's following us now. Charlie will be safe."

I sighed haggardly and wiped my tears. "What are you going to do about James?"

"Kill him," Edward said in hushed and dark voice.

"You can do that?" I questioned. I had no idea that an immortal could be killed.

"Yes." Edward cleared his throat, "We'll have to rip him apart and burn the pieces."

I shuddered and pushed myself deeper into Edward's chest. He tightened his grip around me. "I won't let anything happen to you."

_**I know.**_ We fell silent as my truck rambled down the narrow wooded drive. Soon the white mansion appeared beyond the meadow. Edward pulled my truck around back and parked it into the garage. He helped me out of my seat and we turned to see Laurent. Edward pushed me roughly back into the truck and snarled at Laurent.

"No," Carlisle said, placing a calm hand on Edward's shoulder. "He came to warn us."

Laurent looked deeply into Edward's eyes, "This is not my fight. I want no more of James' wrath. He is a talented and strong hunter… the best I've ever seen, but I can't stand his heartless killing any longer. And don't underestimate Victoria either. She is as vengeful as any vampire I know."

Laurent turned to me, almost apologetically and then ran off into the black night. The entire family was now gathered in the garage. Addy and Will were huddled together in the far corner.

"Rosalie, will you give Bella a new outfit? We need to disguise her scent," Edward asked. Rosalie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Come on, dear," Esme said, taking my hand and leading me towards the house. "Addy, you had better come as well."

I turned to see Carlisle shrugging off his jacket and handing it over to Will. Will took it with a weary face, but put it on without arguing. Esme led Addy and I up the stairs to her room. She shuffled through her closest for a brief minute before pulling out some jeans and sweaters.

"I'm afraid they might be a little long for you, Bella." She said as she placed something in my hands. "I'll take your clothes."

Addy and I stripped in the dark and fumbled to dress in Esme's pieces. I stooped to roll up the pant legs. "I'll get it." Esme said, "You should avoid touching anything, it will transfer your scent."

I nodded and held my arms further away from my body. The three of us rushed back down to the garage. Will sat in the driver's seat of Carlisle's black Mercedes. Edward was leaning over the window, giving him directions or something. Will's face was hard, his blue eyes dark and frosted over. Addy took shotgun while I climbed in the back. Rolling down the window, I leaned out to take in perhaps my last glance at my angel.

Edward turned to me with broken eyes. "We'll take care of James and then I'll come get you." He stooped in and pulled the baseball cap off my head. Edward brought it to his nose for a brief moment before bringing his face close to mine. I eagerly closed the distance, feeling Edward's touch with an earnest longing. Our kiss was heart wrenching, full of yearning, haste and fear. I pulled of his baseball cap and ran my hands through his thick and unruly locks, deepening the kiss.

Too quickly for my needs, Edward pulled away. "Be safe," he told me. I nodded and fought back the tears. _**I love you.**_ I memorized the picture of Edward as Will pulled away. I memorized his bronze hair, the strong lines of his face and the love pouring from his soft topaz eyes. I truthfully didn't know what to call the emotion that poured from those amber pools, but somewhere, from deep within me, I believed it was love. _**I love you Edward. Return to me.**_ I thought to his web as it faded in the distance.

Will sped off into the moonless night. As the darkness engulfed the small car, my grief overwhelmed me. I sobbed silently, releasing every tear I had inside of me. Every tear for leaving my father. Every tear for pulling the twins into my nightmare. Every tear for running for my life and in doing so, running _from_ my life. I was leaving Edward, leaving the reason for my every breath. _Edward, you are my existence._

Sometime in the night, I ran out of tears and fell asleep. I woke up to the early morning light. The warm desert sun was just beginning to peak over the purple mountains. Addy had her window down, filling the car with the dry, chilly desert air.

"Where are we?" I croaked with a raspy voice, pulling myself into a sitting position to look out the window.

"I-40, about an hour out of Flagstaff," Will said, turning to look at me with a very worried face. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "How did we get down south so fast? I thought we wouldn't be out of Oregon in the morning."

"Bella, you slept for more than a day." Addy said, completely turning in her seat to watch me. "We've only stopped for gas and food. Been on the road for 26 hours, Will and I have been trading off driving. Just a couple more hours and we'll be home."

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, I thought it was a good idea," Will said through a yawn. "I mean, what vampire is going to believe you're going where you actually said you'd go?"

"Isn't that rather dangerous for you two?" I asked with disbelief that I was returning to my desert sanctuary.

Addy laughed, "We know how to keep a low profile. Besides, we've got a little place that's safe and secluded."

The car fell silent again. I watched as the sun rose over the mountains, casting a warm glow on the desert landscape. I cracked my window and breathed in the morning air, dry, warm and dusty. The smell brought back many memories and an odd churning in my stomach. _Something is wrong about the smell…_

"Bella, you want some breakfast?" Will asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Sure."

We pulled off the highway at a truck stop. "We've got time to kill and I'd like to stock up before we actually get to Phoenix." Will said, parking the car. "Let's get a real meal."

The twins got out of the car and stretched enthusiastically. Their apparent stiffness made me feel worse. _Didn't even help in the driving._ Addy saw my downcast face.

"Hey," she said, grasping my hand. "I don't want to deal with a depressed Bella. We're going to be fine and the Cullens are more than capable of handling the situation. So perk up, and try to enjoy our little vacation."

I smiled weakly and followed the twins into a sleepy diner. A sweet older lady with richly tanned skin and deep laugh lines seated us at booth in the corner.

"What're ya kids drinking?" she asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Black coffee," Will said through another yawn. Addy held up two fingers to request her own cup and I nodded in agreement. The waitress returned the pad to her apron and walked behind the counter to retrieve three mugs and a steaming pot of coffee.

"It'll stunt your growth," she muttered in a mothering voice as she poured our three cups. "I'll give you a little bit to look over the menu."

The twins gazed over their menus, sleep clouding both of their eyes. "I'll drive down to Phoenix. You guys look like you could use a nap."

Addy nodded and Will turned to his steaming cup of coffee. "I guess that's okay, but you'll have to wake me when we get into the city. I'll need to show you to the house."

"What house?" I asked curiously.

"Before we ran, we found a deserted place out in foothills. It's far off the beaten path… a perfect hideout." Addy's yellow-green eyes glittered with excitement. "It's…rustic, but we shouldn't be there for long, so the lack of running water or electricity shouldn't be a big deal."

Silence fell over us again and the waitress returned to the table with the coffee. She poured Will another cup. "You three ready to order?"

"I'll have your Trucker Breakfast with eggs over-easy," Will said, folding his menu. The waitress turned to Addy.

"Um, I'll have the Spanish Omelet. Could I get that made with whites only?" Addy asked. The waitress eyed her curiously but nodded with a small grin.

"And for you sweetie?" the lady asked me.

"I'll have a banana-nut muffin and a glass of milk." The twins stared at me with disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't really have an appetite."

The waitress left and our table returned to silence. Will pulled out a pen and started writing on his napkin. He scrunched his face, deeply concentrating on his writing. Addy leaned over and piped in.

"We have the camp stove there, but should probably buy some more propane." She pointed to the list and Will nodded, adding propane to it. "And I would go with dry ice rather than just block ice. We don't want to run out."

"Anything else?" Will questioned, slightly annoyed with his sister. Addy concentrated on the list and then shook her head.

Soon our waitress returned with our food. Will apparently had ordered the largest thing on the menu. Our table was quickly crowded with his three plates of food. He dove into his meal while Addy and I watched in astonishment. Will ignored our gapping mouths and devoured his meal. Eventually Addy let out an easy laugh and tore into her omelet.

"Well, we now understand why Will can't keep a girl," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Will asked, his mouth full of sausage, pancakes and something else I didn't recognize.

"Honestly, that's pretty gross," I admitted, wrinkling my nose up. Will rolled his eyes and turned back to his plate. The twins finished before I had half of my muffin eaten. Will pulled out a wade of bills and paid the waitress. Once she had left, I turned to Will with questioning eyes.

"Carlisle," he responded before I had the opportunity to speak, "Edward tried to give me more… but I wouldn't take it."

We silently returned to the car, Addy climbing in the back seat with Will sitting next to me. Will stayed awake long enough to ensure I knew how to get to Phoenix and then he fell into a deep sleep. The car filled with the sound of the twins' deep breathing. Within an hour we were at Flagstaff. I exited the freeway and parked in the Walmart parking lot.

Turning to Will, I slowly and carefully pulled his napkin list from his clinched fist. There were twenty or so items on it. _Can't buy anything without money._ I saw a few bills peeking from Will's pocket. I managed to extract two hundred dollar bills without waking Will. I cracked the windows and left the twins to sleep.

Walmart was just opening. I quickly and quietly wove my way down the isles, picking up everything on the list. My cart filled in a matter of ten minutes and I was back out at the car in fifteen. Softly opening the trunk, I was startled to find it almost already filled. Sleeping bags, pillows, an ice chest and several other bags occupied most of the space. _The Cullens didn't leave us unprepared. _I loaded the perishables and ice in the chest and managed to squeeze the rest of the supplies in the remaining space. Five minutes later I was back on the freeway, a smug grin on my face since my shopping hadn't bothered the twins one bit.

A few hours later I gently shook Will's knee. "Will," I whispered. He didn't respond. "Will!" I said a bit louder. Will turned in his seat and mumbled something.

"William! Wake up!" I cried, slapping his leg. He lurched against his seatbelt, blotting up violently.

"What!"

"We're almost to Phoenix." I said calmly, placing a soothing hand on his knee. "How do I get to the hideout?"

Will grinned at my words and stretched widely. "We still on 17?"

"Yes."

"Okay, take it to the 101 loop out to Shea."

"Near McDowell?" I questioned. "Is it near the shack?"

"Yeah, actually, just over the hills, on the backside." Will looked at me curiously, "Is that okay."

"Sure, it might actually be nice to be so close to that extra power… You know, just in case."

"Bella, James isn't going to find us here." Will's eyes grew dark and cold, "He's not going to touch you."

_It's not really me I'm worried about._ Seeming to read my mind Will sighed and folded his arms together. "Don't tell me you're worried about the Cullens." My silence answered his question. "Look Bella, there are _seven_ of them and only _two_ on James' side. If that. Plus with Alice and Edward—James doesn't stand a chance. I'm confident we'll get to the 'hide out' only to turn around and drive back."

"I hope so." We fell silent again as I merged onto the 101.

"Shoot, we need to stop for supplies," Will said, looking around for his list. I produced it from my pocket with a smile.

"Nope, I stopped in Flagstaff and picked it all up. We're good to go."

"Oh."

Eventually we turned on Shea and passed McDowell. I gazed nostalgically at the worn sign as memories flooded back into my mind. Will pointed to a dirt road, and I turned and headed down the dusty road towards the foothills. I weaved around the rocks as the road's condition got worse. Soon it was nearly impossible to see what was road and what was desert.

"Okay, at the next river bed we'll turn east and head towards that small outcropping of hills," Will pointed off into the distance. I nodded and turned into the dry bed. The walls carved by water stretched up above the car, narrowing till the car barely fit within their sides.

"Easy Bells, nice and slow," Will cautioned as the mirror on his side rubbed into the dry dirt. "We're in no rush."

I slowed to a crawl, feeling even more enclosed at the slow pace. Thankfully the bed started to widened into a small valley.

"Up there," Will pointed. Barely standing was a tiny house. We climbed the hill and I parked around the back. Broken windows and a musty smell of rot and dust greeted my nose as I stepped out of the car. Will woke Addy. She emerged from the car to stand by my side.

"Not the Holiday Inn, but it will serve the purpose," Addy said, "Come on, I'll show you around."

Addy grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the dilapidated building. Throwing the door open, she pulled me into the musky room. "This is it," she said, spreading her hands out. The room was maybe twenty feet by twenty feet. Two wooden chairs and a small round table sat in a corner. Opposite the table was a large pantry. Addy walked to it and opened it quickly. She smiled happily as she took in the shelves. They were stacked with canned goods and bottles and bottles of water.

"Will, no one's touched our stuff—we won't have to make a food run for at least a month," Addy called happily through the thin walls. I turned to hear Will come in through the front door, his arms loaded with sleeping bags and other things. He grunted in response, dropped his baggage and walked back out into the warm sun.

In no time at all, we had unloaded the Mercedes and settled into the small cottage. We stood in the small room, catching small glances at each other and fidgeting from foot to foot. It was the first time I ever remembered feeling awkward with the twins.

"So what now?" Addy asked, finally breaking the silence. We both turned to Will, as he seemed to be heading up this adventure.

"Um, let's set up a watch. Four hour shifts. I'll start. And Bella, you better call & reassure your parents." Will handed me a small cell phone before jumping out of the room. We heard him land softly on the roof. I felt as Will projected down the threads, searching the surrounding area.

"We can have visual sight for almost a mile here and with the threads I can probably go three," he called down from the roof. I shivered slightly.

Addy placed a calm hand on my shoulder, "Not that we really need to see that far. Will's just being precautious. You know Edward would never let James escape."

I nodded weakly and flipped open the phone. I checked the time and was encouraged that Charlie should still be at work. I dialed the house and waited for the three rings. "Hey dad. I've arrived safely. Addy and Will came too, so try not to worry about me. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

Pressing end I dialed Mom's Sacramento house. The line rang and rang. _Old. Why wouldn't mom's machine pick up?_ Feeling rather nervous now I called the house in Phoenix. It rang once before going to the box.

_You've reached Phil and Renee. We're out on a baseball adventure! Leave a message and we'll try to get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks!_ --Beep.

"Hi Mom. Don't know if you've heard from Dad, but I'm okay now. I've made it safely to Phoenix, I'm staying with some friends. I'll call again. Love you."

I snapped the phone shut and handed to Addy. "Is there something we can do? Something to keep my mind occupied?"

Addy smiled and pulled open the doors of the pantry. She floated off the floor and reached for the top shelf. "How about a card game?"

We played several hands of some game, Addy winning everytime before I gave up. "I think I'm just going to sleep," I told her. Lying on top of my sleeping bag, I closed my eyes and wished for time to pass more quickly. I wished for time to fast forward and bring me closer to returning home. I longed for the moment I could return to Edward's arms.

**Yeah! Bella finally said she loves Edward! That makes me smile. How do you feel? Tell me!**


	28. White Knight

**Hello Readers! This is coming to you with some sad news--I don't expect to post on Tuesday. I am totally not even close to finishing the mess with James, so you will probably not see another chapter from me till Friday. Sorry, but I've got to do this right. Thank you to my reviewers and esp. to BB. Hope you enjoy this,**

**Raca**

Chapter 28: White Knight

I faded in and out of consciousness for the next eight hours, willing, if possible, to sleep away the time. It was late afternoon when Addy woke me. "Bella," she said softly, nudging my arm. "Bella, wake up. It is time for your watch."

I broke out of my groggy sleep and stretched my stiff body. Will watched from the corner as I reluctantly pulled myself to a sitting position. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I replied dryly. Addy forced a smile and handed me a bottle of water. I finished the contents with several deep gulps. "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

I jumped to the roof to find a folding lawn chair carefully straddling the peak of the cottage roof. Taking in its rather precarious stance, I opted to stand. Throwing energy down several threads, I projected miles out into the distance. An old Cadillac was paying entrance to McDowell Park; a man in a wife beater was watering his lawn; a group of kids ran after an ice cream truck, waving money in the air. _Nothing out of the ordinary … just a normal spring day in Phoenix._ I continued to watch through the threads, searching for anything that might mean an on coming attack, the quiet and sheer ordinariness of everything making me uneasy.

After a half hour of watching Phoenix carry out afternoon activities, I was completely bored, but still strangely anxious. I listened below to the soft snore of Will and the quiet hum of Addy. I glanced down to see Addy mindlessly twirling her hair while reading a magazine. _She's always so relaxed. I wish I could be as carefree as Addy; she encounters every obstacle with grace and ease. _Sighing deeply I returned to my job. _We're going to be fine. Edward wouldn't let anything happen. I will be fine._

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the chair next to me was suddenly filled. Addy had jumped through the blanket to sit next to me. "Sorry," she said, realizing she'd startled me. "I thought you'd like some company."

I tried to give her my best smile and returned to my look out. "Nothing very exciting happening in Phoenix today," I told her.

"Nope," Addy said, pulling her knees to her chest. "Did anything exciting ever _really_ happen here?"

"We did."

Addy giggled at my comment, "Yes, and I'm amazed quiet little Forks hasn't exploded from all the amazing creatures that exist there. It's a mythical overload."

A true smile cracked my dry lips, "Poor, innocent town of Forks … Those people are blissfully unaware of the danger they live in. What with vegetarian vampires and adolescent witches running around."

"Vegetarian?" Addy questioned.

I giggled. "Yeah, that's what the Cullens call themselves. They consider their diet to be vegetarian since they only feed on animals."

Addy nodded in understanding and then looked at me hopefully, "You know, I have tons of questions about them that have never gotten answered. Mind filling me in?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess so. But I'm really not an expert."

"Whatever," Addy said, shaking her head. "You're closer than either of us."

"What are your questions?" I asked, not wanting this conversation to lag on.

"So how did the Cullen family come about?"

I relaxed my body into the threads of the blanket, sinking down to Addy's level but never removing my eyes from my watch. "Well. I don't know a lot of details. Carlisle is the oldest. He was changed in the 1640's in London. Edward said he was actually on a sort of witch-hunt when his mob came across a vampire. He led the chase and was bitten. I guess Carlisle was very upset with his… transformation, terrified of what he had become."

"How did he get changed?" Addy interrupted me. "I mean, how _do_ you become a vampire."

"Edward wouldn't give me much information on that. He said that they produce a kind venom and when someone is bitten, the venom enters the body. If it's allowed to spread then the person changes into a vampire." I sighed and turned to Addy, "From what I could tell of Edward's hesitance and body language, the process seems to be very painful… It was definitely something he didn't want to talk about. But you're getting me off topic."

"Right, sorry. So Carlisle was changed and upset, please continue."

"Yes, he tried to destroy himself, believing he was a monster. But he couldn't … He couldn't find a way to kill himself."

Addy gasped softly, "Then how are they going to kill James?"

"Edward said they'd have to rip him apart and burn the pieces … I guess that's the only way to kill a vampire."

"I don't think we possess that kind of power," Addy admitted softly, "They so strong, we wouldn't be able to do that."

"No, probably not," I sighed again and pushed more energy down the threads, bringing Phoenix's evening activities to my eyes.

"So what did Carlisle finally do?"

"Well, he secluded himself and tried to starve to death. Eventually he became so disoriented with hunger he mindlessly attacked a deer and fed off of it. That's when he realized he could feed off animals instead of people. He regained his strength and traveled, living in Italy for a while with some other vampires. Eventually he grew tired of their lifestyle and moved to America. He began practicing medicine, using his finely attuned senses to help people rather than kill them."

"He really is a beautiful and compassionate person," Addy said softly.

"Yes, very much so," I smiled at the truth of the statement. _Carlisle is the most compassionate being I've ever met._ "Carlisle was living in Chicago when he met Edward. Edward was dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle had been treating him and his parents. Edward's parents died of the fever and he was going to follow them soon. But for some reason, Carlisle decided to save his life."

"Do you think he was just lonely?" Addy asked.

"I don't know. Either that or he was very sad that he couldn't do anything else to save Edward's life. Whatever the reason, Carlisle changed Edward and the two of them lived together. Not long after Edward, Carlisle found Esme. She had fallen off a cliff and was brought to the hospital with the expectations that she'd never live. Carlisle changed her too and they fell in love."

"What about Rosalie?"

I froze as vivid pictures of Rosalie's horrific last hours of life flashed before my eyes. My heart was overcome with the memory of her helplessness and shame. "He changed her too," I whispered.

Addy looked at me curiously, obviously noticing my change in posture, but thankfully she didn't push the subject. "And Emmett and Alice and Jasper? Did Carlisle just make the entire family?"

"No. Rosalie stumbled across Emmett. He was about to become a bear's meal when she rescued him and brought him to Carlisle. Carlisle did change him, but Alice and Jasper were changed by other vampires." I rubbed my hands against my arms; the warm desert air began to chill as the sun dipped below the horizon. "They don't know who changed Alice… She doesn't remember any parts of her human life. And Jasper, well, I really don't know his history, but I understand that they found each other and then met the Cullens."

"Are there really lots of other vampires out there?" Addy asked with wide eyes.

I shook my head slowly. "Probably more than we realize… They seem to be very good at existing without drawing attention to the public eye."

Addy nodded and we fell silent. The wind blew softly, sending small shivers down both our backs. Addy disappeared for a moment and reappeared holding out a jacket. "Here. You'll want this." I took the jacket and threw it over my shoulders. Immediately I was overcome by a warm, familiar smell. Plunging my nose into the fabric I inhaled deeply.

"Is this…"

I started, but Addy interrupted. "He said you'd probably like having it. Geeze Bella, you really do have it bad."

I smiled and inhaled again, saturating my mind with Edward's heavenly scent. "You have no idea."

"How are you going to manage this?" Addy held up her hands defensively, "Don't get me wrong, I am _so_ rooting for you to _finally_ find someone special. But he's a vampire… Aren't you a little worried that someday he just might get a little too hungry?"

"No, I'm not worried about that in the least." I nestled down in the jacket further. "Edward would never hurt me, or any human for that matter. I'm more worried about what's going to happen when he gets bored with me."

"What?"

My voice dropped to a whisper as tears welled up in my eyes, "How will I recover when he realizes I'm not interesting anymore?"

Addy laughed and took my shoulders in her hands, squaring her body in front of mine. "Silly, blind Bella. You don't see that he's _way_ past 'interested'? Hello?" She softly tapped on my forehead. "Earth to Bella, Edward is _so_ in _love with you_!"

I snorted, "Yeah right."

"Yes, I am right," Addy shook me softly and then stared deeply in my eyes. "Why would he do all this protective crap and send you 1,680 miles away if he didn't have feelings for you? He's somewhere around Forks hunting down James to keep you safe. To keep you alive for him."

"Edward would try to save any human's life … So would Carlisle or Esme or Alice."

"Sure, but not to this extent."

I shook my head and freed my shoulders, "He doesn't love me. I know he doesn't."

"And how do you know that?" Addy snorted softly, "Did you ever ask? Cause it's obvious you can't read his body language or interrupt his actions."

My head dropped. I hid my tears behind Edward's jacket. "I told him I loved him and he didn't say anything … He just stood there … He doesn't love me."

"You told him…" Addy's voice dropped off and came back with a new intensity. "What? _When_? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I thought we were friends! How could you keep such a thing from me?"

"I didn't actually _speak_ it, I thought it to him just as we left." I hugged myself in his jacket, taking in the richness of his scent and punishing myself with the knowledge that my little thought had probably scared him off for good. _Maybe he'll just leave me out in this desert to die._

"And what chance did he have to say or _think_ it back?" Addy looked at me with unconvinced eyes. "Just give him a few days to clear up this James mess and he'll be down here in an instant. Your pale white knight back to sweep you off your feet, again."

I sat silently, knowing that I'd never win over Addy and still unconvinced of Edward's emotions towards me. My heart yearned to believe Addy. It hoped with all of its might that Edward did love me. That somehow, he _could _love me. But my mind knew otherwise. I was a simple, plain human and when the excitement of my power wore off, I'd be unable to stop Edward from leaving. I could try to make him stay, but I knew I didn't possess that kind of power. _And I could never see him disappointed like that. When he's done with whatever relationship he choose to give me, I'll simply have to let him leave, seeing him unhappy would break my heart again._

Addy yawned deeply as I spoke to her. "You better get some rest. Will's shift is next, but then it will be your turn."

She nodded and disappeared off the roof. I heard quiet movements below me as Addy settled into her sleeping bag.

The rest of my watch passed slowly. I watched as Phoenix faded into the darkness of night and stayed awake under the soft glow of artificial light. I extended my shift by a few hours, unwilling to wake Will from his peaceful slumber. It was close to midnight when my eyes began to feel heavy. The images I pulled from the threads blurred and became incoherent to my exhausted mind. Shocking myself with a power surge, I startled awake. _I better wake Will. He wouldn't be happy if he found me asleep at the post._

Jumping down into the cottage I knelt next to Will and gently shook his shoulders. "William, wake up." He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. I shook him a little harder. "Come on Will, wake up." After a rather violent shake, Will leapt to his feet.

"What? Huh?" He stared at me with wide eyes and yawned deeply, "My turn to watch?"

"Yes." Collapsing on my makeshift bed, I fell asleep almost immediately.

_An eerie fog crept around my feet, enveloping my body in its grey haze. My mind was alert and frantic as I searched my surroundings. Nothing—there isn't anything here! Mindlessly my feet beat against the ground. I knew I had to find it. Someone was depending on me. But what was I looking for?_

_And then a cry pierced the silence. "Bella, Bella?" It was my mom. Her voice was ragged and worried. "Bella, where are you?"_

"_Mom!" I cried out, throwing my hands out to find her. Groping the fog I ran blind. "Mom! Are you here? Mom! Where are you?"_

_A deep laugh floated across the waves of fog. I turned to find myself peering into two dark red eyes. "Hello Bella," James said._

"NO!" I cried, throwing myself off the floor. Will and Addy were already at my side. Addy wrapped me in a deep hug as Will looked at me worried.

"Shhh, it was just a dream Bella," Addy tried to soothe me. "Nothing has happened. It was only a dream."

I shook her off and ran my hands through my knotted hair. "James is going to find me … He's going to get my Mom!"

Tears ran silently down my cheeks. Furiously I wiped them away. _I will __not__ let that happen. No one is going to get hurt because of me!_ I pushed past the twins, wanting to get out of this suffocating room when something caught my eye. Twisting to look at the ceiling, I saw my nightmare. Carved beautifully and perfectly into the wooden ceiling was James. My eyes followed the picture down the ceiling to the wall where there was a landscape of a valley and mountain range. Instantly I recognized those bluffs, they were the hills behind the shack—the cliffs on the other side of the hill I was currently standing on.

Will's arms wrapped around my small frame, he pulled me close against his warm body. "No one is going to touch you." His breath was warm against my skin. Its heat was oddly unnerving. I shrugged Will's embrace off.

"My dreams say otherwise. Look!" I said, pointing to the ceiling and wall. "James is coming… He's coming to the desert… He's going to find me!"

"The red-eyed gods." Addy whispered. "Do you think he could be the red-eye god?"

"Does it really matter?" I spat. "He's going to kidnap my mother!"

My mind was spinning out of control. _I've endangered the Cullens, Charlie, the twins and now my mother. Anyone who's ever meant __anything__ to me is now in danger._ "Give me the cell phone," I demanded Addy. She fumbled in her pockets briefly before pulling out the phone. I flipped it open and dialed Mom's number, the house in Phoenix. It went straight to voice mail.

"Mom. It's Bella. Please, don't come home to Phoenix… Stay where you are… and call me. Call me as soon as you get this … and I'll explain," I shakily repeated Addy's cell number twice before I begged, "Mom, please. Please try to be safe."

Closing the phone my tears returned and I was overcome in defeat. _There's nothing I can do to prevent this._

"Maybe—maybe we can call the Cullens. Check to see how they are doing with… with the hunt," Addy's voice was a whisper. Her face was sympathetic and worried.

"No," Will said firmly, pulling the phone out of my hand. "No. Edward specifically said _not_ to call him. What if we called right as they are closing in? The ring could tip James off and send him running. We could really screw it all up if we call at the wrong moment. _They_ will contact _us._"

"But—If Bella is seeing that James is going to escape anyway," Addy pleaded, "Then what harm could contacting them cause? _We_ need them _here_ if James is on his way."

"And what if our call is the thing that sends James this way?" Will asked, unconvinced. "Unless Bella has an exact time frame or knows how he's coming here, I am not letting you call."

The twins looked at me expectantly. Demanding with their eyes more information about James' oncoming attack. I shook my head in defeat. "I don't know _when_ he's coming. It was so foggy—I couldn't see anything that was more than a foot away."

"Then how do you know he's coming here?" Will asked, crossing his arms.

"I drew it," I said pointing to the wall carving.

"Did you actually _see_ that he had your mom?" It was obvious Will was not convinced of the urgency of our situation.

"No," I whispered. "But she was calling for me. She was calling and then James appeared."

"It's okay Bella," Addy said, pulling me into another hug. "We can work together. We are _strong_ together. We won't let _anything_ happen to Renee. Don't worry."

_You don't understand! How could you relate? _Completely frustrated at how helpless the situation was I jumped out of Addy's arms to the roof. "I'll take my shift now," I told them through the thin shingles between us. The twins didn't reply. They understood I wanted to be alone. The cottage was deathly quiet. I threw large amounts of power down the threads to project over the hills towards the shack. _I will __not__ let you hurt anyone James… I will do everything within my power to keep my loved ones safe._

The twins left me alone for the next eight hours. I told them I'd watch until I was tired and they let me. As my minds started to weary from the constant thread manipulation I grew even more frustrated. _How am I going to protect __anyone__ if my mind is so weak!_ My stomach growled loudly in hunger as Addy appeared at my side.

"You need to eat if you're going to keep your strength up," Addy handed me a sandwich, a drink and bag of chips. I took them reluctantly and nearly inhaled the food. "I'm sorry Bella. Really, I wish I could be more help."

I nodded and forced a weak smile to try and soothe Addy. I really wasn't mad at her. I wasn't even angry with Will. _It is __my__ fault everyone is in this situation—I just couldn't leave Edward alone. I __had__ to be selfish and require contact with him. I am a selfish monster._

"I wonder if Alice has seen any of your dream," Addy said, thinking aloud. "Wouldn't you think she'd call if she saw something bad?"

"Alice's visions are dependent on people's decisions, James probably hasn't figured out where we are yet or hasn't decided that's he's coming here. Or maybe Alice doesn't recognize the area — Would you be able to identify these hills if we hadn't spent so much time at the shack?"

"So she won't know until he knows?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"That could be too late," Addy whispered. She watched as my faced hardened and then added something to try to soften it again. "Well, if Alice _doesn't_ know James is coming, that means we still have time. Do you think we could practice — exercise our power to prepare?"

"_How_ would we kill James?" I asked turning to her. "We'd have to rip him into pieces. Vampire skin is impenetrable except by one thing — vampire teeth. Sure we could slap him with surges, attempt to tie him down in threads or even fly away to try and escape —but we can't kill him."

"So you're just going to sit here and wait!" Addy's eyes were furious. "Just give up and lay down saying 'Here James, kill me, I'm an easy target.' Bella— how can you talk like this?"

"If it keeps everyone else safe…" I turned my face from her, "I will do anything to keep you safe."

A power surge hit me from below and Will jumped to the roof. Picking me up by my shoulders he snarled, "You will do nothing of the sort. _We_ are in this willingly. _We_ will _fight_ and whatever fate has in store for us, _we_ will embrace it _together._"

The three of us jumped as the phone rang in Will's pocket. Will placed me on my feet and pulled the phone out, flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Give me good news," he told whoever was on the other end. Will's face remained hard but his eyes grew weary as he listened silently to the speaker on the phone. Eventually he spoke again. "I understand. We'll be there."

He closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. Addy and I stared with wide eyes, praying it wasn't what we feared. Will cleared his throat and spoke in a rough whisper, "Edward is on his way. He's on the first flight that lands after sun down."

My heart leapt at the thought of returning to Edward. But Will's face was still hard and his eyes were agonized. I realized what the problem was. "They didn't get James, did they?"

"No." Will's voice was barely above a whisper, "He's disappeared, left no trail. Edward is coming here to take you away — far away."

"And has Alice seen anything?" Addy asked.

"James hasn't made up his mind yet … the scenes keep changing. She's not confident of where he's going or if he's even figured out we're in Phoenix. Edward is coming as a precaution."

I slumped down in the folding chair. _Edward is coming. He can keep me safe._ "Go get some rest Bella," Will told me, "We're leaving at 7:30 to pick Edward up at the airport, Addy and I will trade off watching until then."

Nodding I jumped down to my sleeping bag and curled up to rest my weary mind. _My white knight really will keep me safe._

**Even though you won't hear from me for a week--let me hear from you! Please review! I love to hear what you have to say!**


	29. James

**Sorry this is late--but I think I've got it right now. Enjoy--Raca**

Chapter 29

I curled up close with Edward's jacket draped over my body. I breathed in his scent and let it relax my weary mind. _He won't let anything happen to me._ I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard a commotion above me. A loud slap echoed along our quiet hill and Will voiced his pain.

"Ouch Addy! What was that for?"

Addy's voice was barely a whisper. "You didn't say a thing to Edward about her dream!"

"Yeah—so?"

"So? So, what if it's right?" Addy's voice grew cold and fearful. "What if James gets here first? You should have told Edward—he's not coming in till tonight. What if that's too late?"

"Come on Addy," Will retorted, "We aren't going to let anything happen to Bella in the next few hours. It's almost 4:00 and Edward will be at the airport at 7:30 to take her away—that's a pretty narrow opening, even for a vampire." Will sounded confident and assured.

"Well, I don't care for the situation." I heard another slap. "You're so cocky—makes me sick."

"Whatever. Did you ever think that Bella's dream happened _before_ Edward decided to come here—I bet his decision changed the future, making her dream an impossibility."

"You just keep a good look out," Addy seethed, "I'm going to pack our things."

Addy appeared in front of the large pantry and began quietly filling a sack full of supplies. I huddled down further under the jacket and squeezed my eyes shut. _Four hours. I can wait four hours._

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until the force of my dream overcame me.

_My nostrils were filled with the mix of damp soil and blood. My stomach churned at the scent, immediately making me nauseous. I squeezed my dreaming eyes shut, knowing what the scenery around myself would be and wishing that refusing to acknowledge it might change the outcome._

"_You shouldn't be out wandering alone." _

_James' calm voice continued as I squeezed my eyes harder, "I applaud you, Bella. This has been the most exciting hunt of my existence. Such a pity there is no one here to witness your final minutes. Truly, I do wish this could continue—but I fear…." He took a deep breath, "I fear I don't have the restraint to hold out any longer."_

_I opened my eyes to see James leaping at me. His fiery red eyes burned with hunger._

I woke before his cold skin touched me, but my flesh was still chilled by the dream. I sat up on my sleeping bag and scanned the small cottage and then the surrounding hills. Addy and Will were at the trunk of the Mercedes, struggling to shut it. Again, I returned to the small room and found what I dreaded. Below the windowsill was a faint carving. Its lines were barely distinguishable from the rest of the weathered wood, perhaps because of how quickly I awoke from the nightmare, but I knew what the picture was. It was James, leaping out with one hand extended towards me. _He's still coming._

I grabbed my bag and pillow and ran out to the twins. "Bella!" Addy said with a warm smile, "I'm glad I didn't have to wake you, you were sleeping so deeply."

"Ready to go?" Asked Will.

"Yes, let's go now." I threw myself into the back seat and began projecting down the threads and watching for James. Will and Addy climbed into their seats and the engine roared to life. Will drove down the small hill towards the river bottom. Soon the car was engulfed in the sandy walls of the dried creek.

"You better speed it up. This storm could bring flash floods." Addy whispered, peering out her window to the sky of dark clouds. Will nodded and the car sped faster down the narrow lane. Just as the wash began to open up, the cell phone rang. Addy quickly glanced at the number and then handed it to me, "Your home phone."

I looked down at the screen to see the Renee's Phoenix number. My hands began to shake, "Hello?" I answered softly.

"Bella? Bella?" My mother's panicked voice mimicked the words of my dream, "Bella, where are you?"

"I'm in Phoenix Mom—staying with some friends. I'm safe Mom, really … Please calm down." I tried to steady my voice to reassure my frantic mother.

"But who says _she _is safe?" A voice asked pleasantly.

_Oh, Mom_….

James laughed lightly and spoke again, "I'm sure your _friends_ are with you now and that they can hear your side of the conversation. If they can, please just say 'yes.'"

"Yes." My throat was dry.

"You do realize that no one else needs to be involved in this. I'm sure it is not your wish for your friends _and_ your mother to suffer because of you. Wouldn't you agree, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good girl. You will need to find a way to abandon your friends. Do you think that's possible? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." My eyes clouded over with tears.

"Excellent. There's no need for anyone else to get hurt, after all" James chuckled pleasantly, "I look forward to seeing you again, little girl. Come home Bella and be fast. Your mother is awfully appetizing."

The line went dead. I looked up to find Addy's wide eyes staring. I placed the phone in her out-stretched hand and shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry," I whispered before I jumped out of the car.

I jumped across town, landing for brief seconds only to jump somewhere else. My trail was ragged and random, ensuring the twins would not be able to follow me to their death. Satisfied that they would be unable to track me, I headed home. Three jumps later I was in my backyard. The sun was just setting, but already the sky was dark with the threatening storm. The wind picked up as I crept silently around the patio furniture to the sliding glass window. I peered into the dark house and projected down the threads. _No one is here._ Confused and suddenly nervous I jumped inside.

"Mom?" I called out softly. No one replied. I flipped on the lights and my eyes traveled to the bulletin board in the kitchen. Written in a rough hand was my name and an address—the ballet studio just down the street. Focusing on the wooden floor beneath the arched doorway of the studio, I twisted the threads and jumped.

"Mom?" I called out quietly.

"Bella? Bella?" Her cries echoed in the dance hall. "Bella, where are you?"

Following her voice, I ran to the closest and threw open the door. "There you are Bella." My mother's voice was relieved. I watched the television screen in horror as her arms wrapped around my crying body.

"_What are you doing in here?" She asked me as she pulled the hair from my face and straightened my ballet costume._

"_No_!" I cried, hitting the television with a power surge. The set exploded and the room was plummeted into darkness. A deep laugh rose from the darkness. Turning on my heels, I twisted threads to flip on the lights.

James froze, crouched on the floor. His black eyes stared at me in surprise.

"You don't even have her," I said, relieved as I had never been more relieved in my life. A small part of me though was also disgusted I had believed his lie…. _Real smart Bella, now you are in this __alone_.

James rose from his crouched stance, towering over my small frame. He laughed again, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Why would I bring unwanted witnesses?" He smiled calmly and pulled out a small camcorder, "I hope you don't mind if I do record this for some friends of yours. I'm sure Edward is dying to see you one last time."

Immediately James was at my side, the recorder shoved in my face. "Beg me for your life. Pray that only _your_ blood will satisfy this burn and that I don't track down that delicious blond that was with you."

"You'll never touch any of them," I murmured, opening my body to the blanket, knowing that this time would not be a repeat of my frozen panic in Port Angeles. James laughed lightly and stretched a hand to trace a line from my cheek to my jaw.

"And how will anyone stop me, little girl?" he asked softly. He turned the camera on himself and smiled into the lens before turning it back to me. "Edward will not be able to save you."

Against my will, my eyes began to fill with tears. "Perfect," James whispered. By now my body was tingling with power.

I had to release the energy soon.

I blinked the tears away. _Focus Bella. Focus the energy … Escape and find Edward. Escape and find Edward. Escape. _

_Edward._

James cocked his head to the side, his eyes filling with questions as a small, serene smile settled across my face. He opened his mouth to speak and I released the built up energy. James flew across the ballet studio and smashed into a mirrored wall. I focused on a distant location, preparing my mind to jump when suddenly James's cold hand was around my neck.

"You little devil. How did you do that?" James' voice was filled with frustration and amusement. His fingers curled tighter around my neck as he refocused the camera. "Looks like we could make this much more interesting ...."

James released me. I fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. "Do you realize that if you fight back, I will only make this more painful?" He picked me up by my arm and pinned me against the wall. I struggled weakly against his grasp. "Why don't you be a good little girl?"

His talon-like fingers found their way to my hair. Knotting in it, he pulled my head back with a jerk, exposing my neck. James inhaled deeply. "What a rich scent," he whispered slowly moving his face to my neck. Something cold and wet ran the length of my neck and I snapped.

"Get off me!" I yelled, throwing up a matter shield and launching James into the air again. I threw myself into the air and flew towards the door. I was inches from its freedom when I was tackled from behind.

"You _are_ feisty." James flipped me to my back and pinned me under his legs. "You remind me of the only one that _did_ escape. She had the sweetest scent I'd ever crossed." James pulled my wrist to his nose and traced my veins there. "Even more delicious than you. I was furious to find that old vampire crouched over _my_ meal. He never had a chance to fight back. No one comes between predator and prey."

With disgust he threw my arm to the floor. James growled fiercely, "He contaminated her sweet blood with his vile mouth and so I left her there. Left her to die, to bleed to death. It wasn't until a few day ago that I found out she had survived the change … Alice, I believe is what they called her."

James laughed, but no longer lightly. "It's odd, I remember her patient information named her as Mary Alice. But who knows what is correct. Asylums don't care if their information is accurate."

I struggled under his legs and attempted to throw him off with the blanket. James felt the movement of the threads around him and threw me a hateful look.

"I think we've played long enough." James set the video camera up on the wooden bar that stretched the length of the mirrored wall. He balanced it and focused it on my trapped body. "Any last words for dearest Edward?"

"Go to hell, James," I spat, manipulating the space threads around him and hoisting him high into the air. His eyes grew wide and he flailed wildly. The struggle made it very difficult to hold him and my concentration broke for just a minute, placing my body within his grasp. James saw the opportunity and swung wildly at my neck. Three of his claws caught the skin just below my collarbone, ripping open a six-inch gash across my chest. I screamed at the pain and dropped him completely.

James was on his feet again, coiled to spring at me, his dark eyes filled with hatred and hunger. "No!" I cried, throwing myself into the air and out the doors of the ballet studio. My arms clutched at my chest, the pain was unbearable. I pushed further into the sky, away from the studio, away from James. _Edward, the twins—I need to find help. _My mind spun as darkness started to creep around the edges of my eyes. _NO! Stay with me Bella—focus! You have to get to safety!_

My mind was clouded with pain. I didn't know where I was going. I was flying on autopilot, the threads guiding me. After a few minutes my feet settled in the dusty ground of the shack. My mind went black and I collapsed as raindrops began to fall. The mix of damp dirt and my own blood flooded my nostrils and brought me back to consciousness. The smell carried with it the memory of my most recent dream.

_James will be here._

I struggled to my feet. Dirt and blood clotted in my wound, my hair and clothing weren't any better—torn and stained from my attempts to stay alive. I grew light headed from the loss of blood and its awful smell. _I feel like I'm going to puke._

Suddenly my mind focused. _I'm not alone._ James approached me quietly. He knelt down and picked at the ground, lifting something with his finger and bringing it to his nose. _My blood—flying left a trail. _

"You shouldn't be out wandering alone, not in your condition." James' deep, rich voice was angry and wild, "I applaud you, little girl. This has been the most exciting hunt of my existence. Such a pity there is no one here to witness your final minutes. Truly, I do wish this could continue—but I fear ...." He took a deep breath, "I fear I don't have the restraint to hold out any longer."

He crouched and sprang. My mind was so weak I made no attempts to stop him. Pinning my body beneath him, James brought my wrist to his mouth and sunk his teeth into the flesh. Instantly the pain from my chest was forgotten. The blackness threatened to overtake me again when there was a vicious growl from behind me.

The weight of James was suddenly removed and my hand fell limply to the moist ground. "Bella!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I tried to focus on the source of the voice, but my mind was overcome with the snarls and metallic ripping that seemed to surround me.

Warm hands wrapped around my broken body and pulled me back. My eyes focused now as a sharp burning in my hand forced me alert. I screamed in pain and in shook as I saw Edward and James tumbling and diving in a wild battle. My outburst distracted Edward for a moment, giving James the opportunity to strike. In an instant, James was at his throat. Edward cried out and clawed to free himself but James only bit harder.

"No, Edward." I cried. "No!" And my mind forgot my wounds. It forgot the gapping cuts throbbing across my chest and the searing pain now drifting up my arm. I found myself on my feet with my hands outstretched.

"_No_," I murmured. I clutched the matter threads running through James and pulled. Using ever ounce of energy I had I forced the matter threads apart, twisting and pulling them harshly. James froze, took a forced breath and then exploded, his body flying apart as I pulled him apart, piece by piece.

I don't remember falling, I don't know if anyone caught me. All I know is my body went cold and my mind fell blank.

**I hate to cut you off here--but I had too. I'm also going on vacation on Monday, so I won't post for close to 2 weeks. Hopefully this wasn't the worst place to leave you. Please review & let me know what you think.**


	30. New Life

**Okay, So I've managed to get this out before we leave for vaca. Here's the rest of the fight story. Thank you to hopeisabluebird--my beta & best friend. Thanks to those still reviewing, keep it up!  
**

Chapter 30: New Life

My first thoughts of death surprised me. _It is oddly quiet … and the silence is deafening. _My thoughts seemed to echo in the stillness. _But the darkness is fitting. _Mentally I saw myself swimming in the cool blackness of death. _Why is it so cold? I shivered and the coldness seemed to cling closer to me. _A new sense finally registered in the black abyss—smell. I imagined my lungs filling with the heavenly scent of death. _I must be going to heaven … There is now way that the sulfur and fire of hell smells like this. Honey … lilac … and sunshine. _I breathed in deeper. _Only heaven could smell this sweet…. _

"Bella?"A rich voice called to me.

"_Yes God?" Oh, how beautiful your voice is. Like sounding trumpets, a choir of angels... "Yes, I'm coming. Where are you?"_

"Bella, love, can you hear me?"

"Of course! Where are you? I don't see anything … Please, tell me where you are." My eyes strained in the darkness but found nothing.

"My love, please come back to me."

"_I'm __trying__!" I was growing irritated now. _The blackness seemed to draw up on me further, suffocating me as I flailed to stay afloat._ "Help! God, help me!"_

"Bella, I need you." The voice was pleading now, its richness saturated with fear and loneliness.

I thrashed against the black of death and suddenly a speck of light flickered in the distance. _There! I must get there!_ Fighting against the thickness, I swam and lunged towards the light. _I'm coming—I'm coming._ I panted to myself.

"_I'm coming! Wait! I'm coming!" _I cried out asthe light sputtered on and off, making me beat wildly against the black. I drew some relief to find that the light was growing. It seemed eternity had passed as I struggled but soon the light was within my grasp. Reaching for it I was suddenly pulled from the black of death.

My eyes squinted under the bright light, a soft and repetitive beeping sounded off to my right. "Bella," the angelic voice called and my eyes finally focused.

"Edward?" I questioned with a dry and raspy voice. He smiled crookedly and took my head between his hands. Softly he kissed my damp forehead. I inhaled his scent and breathed deeply. The action warranted a sharp pain from my chest. I stiffened and gasped.

"Are you in pain?" Edward asked, his face inches from mine.

"I'm fine," I lied and told the truth at once. I _was_ in physical pain, but my heart and soul had never been so joyful. I wasn't dead, I was alive and safe—I was with Edward. A throat cleared from across the room and I realized we were not alone. Edward pulled back and settled in a chair at my side, his fingers intertwining with mine. I turned my head to watch Will and Addy approach the bed.

Addy shoved past Will and leaned in to give me a hug. "We are so relieved you are okay."

I cringed slightly at the light pressure of her hug, but soon Will pulled her off of me. "Damn it, Bella. Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that _again_." Will's eyes were dark and cold.

"I'm sorry—I…" Will didn't let me finish, but tussled my hair and smiled at me warmly.

"Don't stress yourself." His smile dropped as he continued, "But understand that next time we might not be able to find you. We are a _team_ Bella. You can't go running off like that! You could have been killed."

"What—what exactly happened?" I asked, looking down at my heavily bandaged chest and confirming that my battle with James really did happen.

"Well, we don't know what happened on _your _side," Will said, "We were hoping you could tell us how you got those deep gashes and how you ended up leaving a bloody trail across Phoenix to the shack."

I nodded and tears flooded my eyes. Edward gently squeezed my hand. "You don't have to talk now, love. You don't have to say a word until you're ready."

I brought Edward's hand to my face and rested my cheek in his palm. Addy read my hesitation and started in on their story. "Well, when you apologized and then jumped out of the car, Will and I totally freaked for a second. Will sent me off to the airport to retrieve Edward and he jumped to try and follow your trail."

"How did you lose me like that Bells?" Will asked, slightly annoyed.

"Random jumping all over the place," I whispered. "I thought that if I left lots of jump residue in the threads, you wouldn't be able to tell what was old or new … what was me going or coming."

"You were right. I was jumping in circles and probably never got near you. Plus, jumping blind like that, I mean just trying to jump based on the scars you left in the blanket, is _really _hard. We need to practice that."

"_Anyway_," Addy cut in, "Alice called almost right after Will left. She told me that she saw James decide we really _were_ in Phoenix after Edward boarded the plane. Alice had Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper on the next flight and they were to land ten minutes after Edward. I told her I couldn't wait for them – that you had fled and were probably planning on taking on James alone. I explained your dream with your Mom and then Alice had another vision. She saw you in a desert, bleeding and standing to fight James. Between her description and that of your dream, I knew you would be in the McDowell Park, and figured you'd be close to where the shack once stood."

Addy took a deep breath and resumed the story. "By then, I was at the airport and Edward found me almost instantly. I totally didn't have my defenses up—so my thoughts immediately updated him on the situation. He told me to wait for his family and to bring them to McDowell. Do you want to continue Edward?"

I turned to see Edward's eyes filled with anger and pain. His brow creased deeply. I stretched my hand out and smoothed over the crease, wanting him to relax and not stress anymore about me.

"You saved me," I murmured as my hand traced over his brow and down to his cheek. Edward took a haggard breath and brought his hand to mine, holding it firmly against his cheek.

"I was almost too late," Edward whispered, his voice full of anguish. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"But you stopped James. He had found me and you stopped him."

Edward seemed to find comfort in my touch and began his part of the story. "I ran in the direction Addy had pointed and soon I came across your trail of … of blood. I ran faster then … James' scent was also on the path. When I found you… he was…" Edward's shoulders slumped, and he turned his head away from me.

_**It's okay, Edward. I'm okay. You saved me.**_Edward shook his head and growled softly, "I ripped him off you, but I was so enraged that I was fighting foolishly. James was stronger than me and I couldn't focus on the battle." Edward's face fell again. Slowly, to try and avoid as much pain as possible, I rolled my body towards him and took has much of him as I could in my weak arms. Edward's nose gently nuzzled my shoulder.

Addy wiped her checks and continued. "Edward and James were going at it when I arrived with the rest of the Cullen men. Jasper was hesitant to get out of the car—what with your blood everywhere. But I jumped to your side and tried to pull you further from the fight."

"And that's when I distracted Edward," I whispered to no one. Edward shook in my arms and I tightened my grip on him. _**I'm sorry—I thought for sure he was going to kill you. Just the thought drove me insane.**_

"Bella, you really flipped out," Addy's eyes were wide with disbelief. "One second I thought you were dying and the next you flew out of my arms with your hands curled out like claws. You looked furious—it was really scary. What did you _do_? James had Edward by the neck and then he exploded. _Literally, _his body flew apart with the most violent sound I've ever heard and then you collapsed."

"I… I really did that?" I questioned.

Will looked at me and laughed, "Sure as hell none of _us_ did it. I had just flown up on the scene. Carlisle and Emmett were running to your side. Jasper was still in the car and Edward was standing there with the most confused look on his face," Will laughed again. "_Damn_ Bella, what did you _do_?"

"I …" Searching back through my memory I captured that moment, studying my instinctive move with a dissecting mind. "I ripped him apart… I took hold of the matter threads and … and pulled…hard."

"Well you succeeded in that and in totally screwing up the weave of the blanket. Upon detonation, the threads expanded and ripped like I've never seen. I thought we were all going to die, but then the blanket seemed to heal and James' body parts were left flopping around." Will crinkled his nose up in disgust, "That is a sight I hope _never _to see again."

Addy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You then went totally cold and Carlisle rushed in to revive you. He tried CPR and even had a defibrillator there—but you didn't want to come back. I was so heart broken," Addy's eyes filled with tears, "Don't you_ ever_ scare me like that again!"

"But—I'm not … What happened?" I was utterly confused. _Am I really dead right now?_ I turned to the heart monitor behind me and watched as the line skipped to my beating heart.

"Abigail brought you back to us," Edward said.

"How?" I asked, now even more confused.

Addy smiled and spoke like a giddy little girl, "Bella! I've got some of my mother's natural talent!" She clapped her hands and Edward looked at her questioningly. She saw his glance and realized it probably wasn't the best moment for a giddy outburst. Addy regained control and explained. "I suddenly _saw_ what the problems were with your body. Well, the physical wounds were obvious, but that's not what I mean. I _saw_ several key time threads disconnecting themselves from you."

I gawked at her words and motioned for her to continue. "So I _fixed_ them. I held the threads back together and then shot them with energy. Your body jumped and your heart took a couple of beats but then fell silent again. So I did it again and again and after the fourth power surge through the mended time threads, your heart began beating weakly on its own. I released the threads and they stayed connected. Bella, I repaired the time threads and brought you back to life!"

Will shook his head, "If I hadn't been there—I would have never believed it happened." He patted Addy on the back and smiled at her, "That was some feat of strength."

Addy smiled. "Carlisle started to treat your chest wounds when you began to scream in pain. He saw the bite mark on your wrist and called Edward over."

Edward pulled his face away from my body to watch my reaction. His black eyes were weary and there was an odd hue in them. I stared deeper; the red tint seemed to stand out more against the dark background.

My hand traced under his eyes, "They're different … What happened?"

"The venom was spreading. A decision had to be made quickly. Either let it spread, or remove it." Edward's eyes never left mine, "I chose to remove it."

"My blood." My slow mind made the connection: _Edward's eyes are red from human blood … from my blood. _"You took out the poison by taking out the contaminated blood."

Edward's eyes pleaded, "I'm sorry Bella." His head fell back to my shoulder and he spoke into my rumbled hospital gown, "I didn't think I'd be able to stop—I didn't think I had that strength."

"But you _did_." I had to stop Edward's self-destructive behavior. "You did stop." _**You are strong.**_

We sat in silence for several moments, Edward buried in my shoulder. I gently stroked his hair as the beeping of my heart monitor continued. In the stillness, I let my eyes wander over the odd-looking hospital room. A large impressionistic painting hung over a marble fire place. A soft rug lay in front of the fireplace with a sofa on one end and two large leather chairs tucked in a corner. A richly carved armoire sat to my left and the matching desk was under a window at my right. I wasn't in a hospital bed; rather I lay in a four-post bed that held a similar design as the armoire and desk. Besides the IV dripping at my left, the heart monitor to my right and a few other miscellaneous medical tools, there was no evidence that this was a hospital room.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

Addy snickered, "The Cullen mansion."

Edward removed his head from my shoulder and explained. "Once your wounds were cleaned and dressed, Addy was able to further stabilize your condition and help encourage the healing. Carlisle said you would be safe to transport. We drove you home. This is a guest room. Addy and Will are staying in an adjacent room."

He waved at the equipment, "Carlisle has access to everything at the hospital and he brought home some things. The monitors weren't a necessity, but I was growing more concerned as to why you weren't awakening from your … your coma."

"I tried to tell him you were just resting your mind," Addy said, crossing her arms. "You pushed yourself too far, _again_, and your mind needed more time to come back around. I tried to tell Edward there was nothing physically _wrong_ with you. I mean, I could _see_ and help the threads mend themselves with your wounds—but he's such a worrier."

I giggled and ran my hand through Edward's unusually messy hair. Edward flared his nose and growled softly, "Excuse me for relying on two _medical degrees_ rather than _magic._"

Addy shrugged her shoulders. "I was even more confident when you started drawing again. You practically filled your journal." Addy picked up my journal from under a mess of pencils and pens and tossed it on the bed. Edward reached for the book, but I held my hand out to stop him. Adjusting the threads round the book, I lifted it off the bed and floated it over to my hands, letting if fall into my lap. Just the simple movement made my head spin. _Looks like it's going to be a while till I'm back to 100 percent. _Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I need to jump right back into it—I can't afford to get rusty." I played with the cover of the journal, "How long was I out?"

"Almost two days. Today is Wednesday," Will whispered.

"And Charlie?"

"He doesn't know you are back in Forks," Edward replied. "Monday, after the fight, Carlisle phoned him and told him that these two had made contact and were extremely concerned about you. Carlisle told Charlie that he and I were going to fly down and see if we could help in convincing you to come home. This gave us the alibi to stay at your side and monitor your progress. You should be able to go home soon. Your wounds are healing remarkably fast."

"Thank you," Addy beamed. "I'm trying to make it so they won't scar much. Bella doesn't need _another_ excuse to never where a low cut top again."

"Amen sister!" Alice piped in from the door. Her little head was peaking in at us, her eyes filled with happiness. "May I come in?"

"Of course Alice," I held up my arms as she dance over to me, wrapping me in a firm embrace.

"I'm sorry Bella," she whispered softly, holding me closer now. "I'm sorry I didn't see it coming sooner … I wish I could have done more."

"Alice, stop. None of it is _anyone's _fault. I was the moron who ditched my protection."

Edward stiffened beside me, "Why did you leave?"

Alice pulled away and settled at my feet, lying on her stomach, crossing and uncrossing her ankles in the air above her. My eyes fell to my hands in shame. "I thought he had my mother," I sighed deeply. "He went through the Phoenix house and… found some old family videos. He found a scene where my mother is flipping out because she can't find me. He played it over the phone and then again at the ballet studio. Her panicked voice lured me in without a second thought."

I looked up and met Alice's eyes, and another detail registered in my brain. "Alice!" I said urgently, "James knew who changed you—well actually James killed him." I rubbed my hand against my forehead, struggling to recall exactly what James had said about Alice. "The tape!" I cried, "You followed my blood trail! Did you trace it back to the studio? Do you have the tape?"

Will nodded slowly and looked disgusted. "We found it, but we haven't watched it yet. Most of us didn't want to imagine what that monster found entertaining enough to record."

I nodded and fidgeted with my nails. "No, it really isn't …You probably don't … Well, he didn't say much Alice … You don't really need to watch it." The room grew uncomfortably quiet. Addy shifted her weight and spoke.

"So, what do we do now?" A gentle knock answered her question. Carlisle's cheerful face peered around the door. He smiled warmly at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt," he said as he entered the room and came to my side, "But I would really like to check over your vitals and redress your wounds. Addy is doing an amazing job in assisting in the healing, but I would still like to monitor the progress."

I smiled and everyone slowly started filing out of the room. Addy gave a quick squeeze to my toes as she passed by the bed. "I bet you're starving," she smiled at me, "I'll go get busy on some dinner."

Edward moved to get up from his seat. _**Stay with me.**_ I told him, not ready for there to be any real distance between us yet. He nodded and settled back in the chair. Carlisle's hands fluttered over my body with different instruments, checking things, nodding and humming to himself.

After no more than a minute he spoke, "Everything looks and sounds normal. I will be right back with some clean bandages." He disappeared and Edward shifted in his seat. Carlisle was back again with a tray of gauze, wraps, little white bottles and several shiny metal tools. Edward was on his feet. He wandered over to the desk, busying himself with straightening and cleaning up the mess of drawing tools. I quirked my brow in confusion: _Edward's acting strange._

"On a level of one to ten, how is your pain?" Carlisle asked, gently raising me to a sitting position.

"Uh, four?"

Carlisle nodded and began to remove the outer wrapping. Soon the wrapping was off and my nose was hit with a sickening smell. Looking down I saw the bloodied gauze that covered my wounds. Edward leaned further over the desk, he hands clutching the edges. His body was completely immobile, he wasn't even breathing. _He doesn't want to breathe in __that __smell. __**Edward, if it is too much, you don't have to stay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things more difficult.**_ Edward shook his head but quickly returned to his statue stance.

"Amazing," Carlisle uttered. I looked down at the three pink scars that ran from my right collarbone across my chest to the edge of my dirty bra. _I guess they didn't change me out of everything._ I was slightly relieved but suddenly self-conscious of how desperately I needed a shower. "I must commend Addy's new gift. It appears that you won't need any bandages now at all."

Carlisle cleared away the soiled dressings as I retied my hospital gown. He threw the items in the fireplace and lit a fire, igniting the flimsy dressing in an instant. Edward took a small breath. Carlisle gave him a brief, sympathetic glance and then unplugged the monitors and gently removed my IV.

"There is nothing more I can do Bella. You are welcome to return home whenever you like. Simply let us know when so we can coordinate our stories."

"Thank you Carlisle … for everything."

He nodded and walked quickly out the door, shutting it with a soft click. Edward remained over the desk. I crept to the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the cool wooden floor. My legs were shaky, but I wanted nothing more reach out and comfort Edward. I took a weak step only to catch my toe on the sheet and fall. Edward caught me.

"Easy, love," Edward gently raised me to my feet. I smiled as his pet name finally registered in my mind. _Love. He's been calling me love._ My heart skipped for joy while Edward leaned in and curled into my neck. "You'll never understand how much that sound means to me."

I wrapped my arms further around his back, pulling myself close to his cold body. "What sound?" I whispered softly, "My frantic little heart."

"It's beautiful," he said quietly. I sighed in his embrace and felt Edward's smile as my heart dance irregularly with his touch. Too soon, he pulled away from me and walked me back to the bed. "You still need to rest. You may be physically healing, but how does your head feel?"

"Weak," I admitted and climbed under the thick blankets. Edward moved to sit in the chair. I patted the open space next to me. _**I need you closer than that.**_ He smiled my favorite grin and climb onto the bed, lying on top of the covers on his side, facing me.

His fingers laced through my tangled hair and he began humming softly. After a few bars I recognized the song. "That's the song you played me. It really is beautiful."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead, "It should be beautiful. You inspired it."

"What do you mean?"

"I call it Bella's Lullaby. I wrote it to help… express what I thought I had lost in my transformation. To portray what words would never explain."

I leaned closer to Edward, resting my head against his marbled chest as I considered his words. "Thank you."

I felt his face nestle in my hair, "Bella, the last eighty-some years of my life have been spent in darkness, in the quiet of midnight. When I became a vampire, I traded my soul and mortality for immortality—I was frozen. My body had turned into something more like rock than flesh, enduring and unchanging. But my _self _was also frozen—my likes and dislikes, my moods and my desires – all were fixed in place." Edward's nose plunged further into my hair and I felt his cool breath on my scalp. "And then you arose in my life, a sun in my midnight. Bella, you are my existence. I love you."

I pulled my head back to stare into Edward's eyes and confirm his words. He stared back into mine and spoke again, "I love you."

I couldn't stop myself, suddenly I crushed my lips against his, trying to show him my love. His hand secured behind my head, deepening the kiss and making my heart beat rapidly. I threw myself further into the kiss and Edward chuckled against my lips.

"Easy, love," he said, pulling away from me. "My will power isn't that strong."

I blushed and settled back into his arms, content for the simple contact for the time. Edward's heavenly voice returned to my lullaby and my eyes grew heavy. "I love you, Edward," I murmured as my mind relaxed into the haze of sleep.

**WELL? What do you think? Let me know--click on the button below & review!**


	31. Epilogue

**Okay--I'm posting! Yeah! Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story & to bluebird--my best beta ever! I really did enjoy writing this & was thrilled when so many of you thought the same thing. Yes, this is the end of this story. (I know it makes me a little sad too.) I have had many questions about continuing the story/writing a squeal/covering the other 3 books and I say yes--but not right now. I started Witches of Twilight to see how a witch Bella would react & I would like to see what kind of twists I could turn with the other books' plots. BUT with that said--there is a ton of back work I need to do to make the story not only believable but also enjoyable for you. I have already started outlining but don't plan on writing/posting for a few months. I HAVE started a completely new story/plot. I am excited about this new spin on Twilight and will post something for you all to read very soon. please put me on Author Alert so you'll be notified when I do post. Thanks again for reviewing! Enjoy**

**Raca  
**

Epilogue: Prom Night

"Okay Bella, open your eyes!" Alice's voice trilled with excitement. I shook my head wildly, terrified of what I might see if I did open my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I did not spend countless hours making sure this night would be perfect to have you sit in Alice's bathroom!" Addy's voice was forceful but equally excited. "Open them missy or there will be trouble!"

I felt the threads around me arch as Addy drew in their power. "Don't do anything brash," I muttered. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes. I recognized Alice and Addy standing off to the side, holding each other's hands in anticipation. I smiled at their giddy faces and slowly turned my gaze to the third person in the mirror. For the longest time I didn't recognize her. She had brown hair that fell in soft curls. They shimmered and bounced softly with the slightest movement. She was dressed in a royal blue dress, and her pale skin glowed against the cool color. Her brown eyes grew in amazement, just as I felt my own eyes start to widen. Then the realization hit: _That's me._ A blush flooded my cheeks and made me instantly more recognizable.

Leaning in closer to the mirror, I examined the amazing handiwork of Alice and Addy. My brown curls were pinned carefully around my face, unlike my usual messy ponytails. My makeup was surprisingly subtle—especially considering it was Addy who did it—but it covered over every imperfection and left my skin as smooth as porcelain. A soft rosy-pink lip-gloss shimmered on my lips and almost made them match in fullness.

Having completed my facial examination, I more carefully searched my outfit. The blue dress was sleeveless. The v-neckline fell to a wide white ribbon that ran just below my bust. Standing carefully, I watched the soft fabric move around me. The fabric clung closely to my ribs and flared out softly before touching my hips. The hem reached just to my mid-calf. Upon standing, my fears returned. Alice had put me in 3-inch stilettos. _These shoes will be the death of me._

Alice moved behind me and was instantly at my side with a white garment. "I knew you'd complain about the sleeves," she said, holding out a soft cashmere sweater. "But I'm not giving you this until Edward sees you and I'm taking it away as soon as we arrive at the dance—You are _not_ going to cover up that beautiful dress."

I smiled and nodded. Tonight would be one night that I wouldn't dare fight Alice—it really wasn't worth it. "Okay, I'll agree with the sweater limitations only if I have veto power over the shoes."

Alice shook her head and I quickly snatched the sweater away with the threads of the blanket. It was flying into my hands when Alice sighed in frustration, "Fine! I knew you wouldn't wear those—even though they are absolutely perfect for your dress. I bought a back-up pair I know you'd like."

She disappeared into her closest and returned with a pair of white wedge, peek-toe shoes. The heel was still a bit high for my taste, but at least it was a wedge. I sat back down to remove the death traps and fasten on the new shoes.

Alice flared her nose in slight disapproval and Addy chuckled softly. "I told you so," she said to Alice. Satisfied with my attire, I turned to see what the girls were wearing.

Addy wore a wine colored, halter-top dress. The bustle was heavily beaded and glittered softly in the light. It was an A-line cut and a slit ran up her left side to her thigh. As she moved to settle into her black heals, I saw her fishnet stockings and a beaded garter. Her blond hair was pulled up into several braids that wove into a tight bun. An antique black beaded hair clip contrasted perfectly with her blond hair. I smiled, realizing the reason she chose this wine colored dress—she would have never been able to wear it with her natural, fire-red hair.

Addy's makeup was perfect and bold. Her eyes were smoky and mysterious. Extraordinarily long lashes and a deep eye shadow made her yellow-green eyes pop. A soft blush dusted her cheeks and a dark wine lipstick covered her full lips.

And Alice was wearing a dress that only Alice could pull off. It was black and had intricate patterns cut all over that reminded me – in a soothing way – of the weave in the blanket.

Alice ran the mascara brush over her long lashes one final time before turning to me. "Okay, it is time." Reaching out to take my hand, she gently led me out of her bathroom and down the hall towards the stairs. "Stay," she commanded before turning to the stairs and disappearing down them.

I heard the soft steps of several pairs of feet and Alice appeared back at my side. She smiled warmly and pulled me forward to the stairs. My ears barely picked up the quiet gasp that escaped from the bottom of the stairs. Instantly, my eyes found the warm topaz orbs of Edward. I blushed at his slacked jaw. _**Staring again, Cullen?**_ Edward's mouth shut with an audible snap and his perfectly crooked smile rose over his face. Clutching the railing, I carefully and slowly made my way down the stairs.

As often as I dared, I lifted my eyes to capture a quick glance at Edward in a tux. _He would make any tuxedo model jealous. _His pale white skin contrasted beautifully against his black tux. Rather than attempting to match my dress color—which Alice wasn't telling him anyway, Edward opted for a white tuxedo shirt and black bowtie. He looked like James Bond—only much more perfect. My lips crinkled a bit as I thought about what Edward would say to that.

At the last step, he pulled out a corsage. It was a single red rose surround by baby's breath and freesia. Edward brought it to his nose and then held it out towards me.

"May I?" he asked softly. I nodded and Edward quickly pinned on the flower, placing it closer to my shoulder than anything else. I giggled at his innocence and obvious discomfort in pinning anything to my bodice. Taking my hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"It almost smells as lovely as you do," he said through his crooked smile. I blushed at his compliment. Edward raised his other hand to brush gently over my flushed cheek, "You know this is my favorite color on you. Bella, you look absolutely beautiful."

My bush deepened and Edward chuckled softly. Finding my voice I finally spoke, "You don't look half bad yourself." Edward raised a perfect eyebrow and shifted to my side, lifting and arm for me to take.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled.

"Bella!" I heard from over my shoulder. I twisted to see a fierce looking Addy running down the stairs. "We let you skip out on the Sadie Hawkins dance only because of your 'illness.' You are _not_ getting out of this one! We're all going—even Will trapped a date! Stop complaining—who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself!"

"I intend to do everything within my power to make it so," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered with his words. _Wonder how far I could make that go…_ Our relationship was quickly developing. We spent almost every waking—and all of my sleeping hours together. Our conversations touched on every subject. There seemed to be nothing that we couldn't talk about and his mind never ceased to intrigue me. It felt like we'd been friends my entire life. There was nothing that separated us—nothing except the small fact that I was human and Edward still thirsted for my blood.

Edward played it off well, but occasionally, I saw the shift in his eyes. His normally soft honey eyes would darken and grow cold. His body would stiffen and his breathing would stop completely. I witnessed him do everything he could to quench his thirst. Every few days it seemed, he was off hunting, gorging himself on animal blood. But it did little to make my blood less appealing, especially since he had now tasted it for himself. To counter this, Edward remained very innocent with his touch. Whenever possible, I made contact with his cool skin—holding his hand, tracing patterns on his arms—anything that kept us close. It seemed to help, my touch seemed to soothe him and his eyes changed with less frequency. But still against my wishes, we hardly kissed and when we did, it was soft and pure.

The battle with James left me weak for almost two months. It was only recently that I was able to fully test and explore the new limits of my powers. I didn't have any revelations like Addy's healing, but my powers did expand. Things I struggled to do before came with ease. Often I found myself changing things within the blanket without making a conscious effort. For instance, if I couldn't hear the teacher, my mind automatically manipulated the threads to bring his words to my ears. I was trying to use this fact to my advantage, reassuring Edward that I _could_ protect myself if he ever lost control. But then again, I was worried that if I was attacked, I might overreact and hurt him. I didn't trust myself—I'd killed one vampire on pure instinct—I could do it again without even thinking.

Perhaps Edward understood my hesitation, because his actions were always slow and controlled. He took care never to startle me. Emmett, on the other hand, had found my overreactions amusing and was always looking for the opportunity to force them out of me. Just days after I had returned to school, I had asked permission from my math teacher to use the restroom. As I was walking out of the restroom, I opened the door only to be pounced on by Emmett. I screamed and shot out a matter shield that grew out of control and blew up. The heat from the mini explosion caused the water in the pipes to expand rapidly and burst. Emmett's body left a huge hole in the ceiling and the restroom immediately flooded. I was soaked and had to fly home dripping wet to get a change of clothes. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter all the way from my house.

Edward and Alice apologized for days, telling me they didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. After my heart rate returned to normal I was able to laugh it off, but it was only funny the first time. Less than a week later, I had just woken up and was stumbling into the bathroom to wake up in the shower. I pulled back the shower curtain and Emmett leapt out of the shower. Again, I screamed but this time I didn't just fling Emmett through the roof, I used so much force that he ended up in the ocean outside of Port Angeles. The roof over the shower and three quarters of the shower wall were destroyed with his body. Thank goodness Charlie was already at work that morning. The twins and I had to knock down a tree branch and lay it carefully in the damaged area just to cover up my action. Charlie and I had to shower and use the bathroom down the street at the twins' house for over a week while a repairman fixed ours. Edward sent flowers—over five dozen roses—to try and apologize for Emmett. After the fifth delivery of roses, I told Edward to stop. I wasn't upset with him, but I _was_ going to get even with Emmett.

I think my threat only made things worse. Emmett got wind of my plans and increased his obnoxious behavior. Finally, when I set fire to the Cullen's kitchen (don't even ask how that happened—but I found out that you can create a spark off of vampire skin), Esme and Carlisle put their foot down and told Emmett to stop. That was just over a week ago and thus far he hadn't done anything, but his eyes glittered with mischief and trouble whenever I happened to pass by him. Edward reassured me he would never go against Carlisle's command, but the more time that passed the more I was certain Emmett was planning something big. _Not tonight—please Emmett. Don't mess with me on Prom Night._

My thoughts were broken with a crude catcall that echoed from down the hall. I turned to see Emmett coming out of the living room with Rosalie on his arm. He winked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't Emmett, you don't need to say it," Edward interrupted, holding up a hand and pulling me towards the door. Emmett's laugh reverberated through the house as Edward escorted me to his car and stood with the door open. Edward mumbled something under his breath and I couldn't help but smile.

"Like a big brother you never wanted," I told him as I slid into the seat. Edward rolled his eyes and gently shut the door.

The booming music from the gym greeted us from the parking lot. Edward cringed with the poor choice of music, but his expression changed completely when he opened my door. I couldn't help but blush under his stare. Edward's eyes had the ability to make me feel precious and overwhelmed with self-consciousness at the same time. I hesitated in my seat and Edward growled playfully.

"I lost a bet Miss Swan. I am not a man to go back on my word. I owe you this night." He reached into the car and pulled me to my feet.

"Oh, so you're only taking me to Prom because of a bet?" I teased.

Edward eyes grew wide as he realized the corner he'd placed himself in. He quickly tried to recover, "Well, I would have… No of course it isn't only because of…"

I placed my finger over his cold lips to silence him. "I guess I'll just have to win a few more bets to get what I want."

Edward grinned under my finger before taking it in his hands and gently kissing each one of my fingers. "I would give you anything. Ask for the world and it is yours."

Edward pulled me into his arms. _**I don't want the world. **_I thought to him as I snuggled further into his chest. _**I only want you.**_

"You have me," Edward said kissing my hair. "I love you, Bella. I will always love you."

He pulled away and offered me his arm again. We walked silently to the gym and through the wide doors. Somehow the rest of the Cullen family had arrived already. Emmett twirled Rosalie around the dance floor, flaunting her grace and beauty to the gaping students lined along the walls of the gym. Addy came bounding over to Edward and I with a tall boy in tow.

"Bella! You remember Jacob, right?" she exclaimed, as she pulled Jacob to her side. I wouldn't have recognized him from the boy that used to play with me on First Beach. I remembered Jacob was a year younger than me, but already his body was growing into a young man. He practically looked Edward in the eye and had a lean frame. Jacob's face was still round and childish, but the strong, more angular features of a man were beginning to emerge. I smiled warmly and extended my hand.

"Hey Jake. It's been forever. You've really grown up."

Jacob looked at my hand as if it were offensive and scooped me up in a big hug. "Missed you Bella. I'm glad to know you're back." He set me back on my feet and winked at me, "Thanks for sharing your friends."

Addy giggled and wrapped her arm around Jacob's. "Oh Jacob, this is Edward Cullen."

The two boys took a moment to size the other up before a civil handshake was shared between them. "Cullen, I've heard a lot about you," Jacob said.

"I as well," Edward said calmly. I sensed an unusual tension between the two. I was going to send Edward a silent message when Will and his date walked up. Will looked dashing in a black tux that resembled something from the 1800's. His date was a tall girl with beautiful black hair. She had the same rich skin and dark eyes as Jacob. She wore a simple green dress that highlighted her natural beauty.

"Hey guys," Will spoke. "Let me introduce Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Edward, Bella and my sister, Addy. You know Jacob."

Leah nodded to each of us and smiled. Addy and I exchanged a look. Neither of us had ever been able to picture Will with anyone, yet here he stood before us with a girl holding his hand. Will looked comfortable and natural with Leah at his side—it was rather mind blowing.

The music shifted to a slow song and Edward took my punch and placed it on a table. "It was a pleasure to meet you both," he said politely, "But if you'll excuse us, I owe Bella a dance."

I froze and Edward squeezed at my hand. "We need to have at least one dance," he whispered as he gently, but firmly pulled me towards the dance floor.

"I…but…wait." My words were pointless. Edward's crooked grin spread across his face as he pulled me into his arms.

"Breath Bella, it's all in the leading," Edward reassured me. I attempted to follow his lead, but kept stumbling over his feet or my own. Edward chuckled softly and picked me up, placing me on his own feet. Once I was settled, he twirled us gracefully and beautifully around the dance floor. I relaxed in his arms and our movements became almost effortless. _I am in love with the most amazing creature—and he loves me in return._ I smiled into Edward's chest and sighed deeply.

"So dancing isn't as bad as you feared?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I giggled softly. "I don't know how anything with you could be bad."

The song ended and Edward pulled me towards the back door. I followed closely, thankful he wasn't interested in pushing our luck with my dancing. Once outside, Edward led me to a bench and sat. I crawled up into his lap, earning a soft chuckle from him. Nestling my head in his shoulder, we sat in comfortable silence for the longest time.

Eventually I broke the silence. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"When James bit me, why didn't you simply let the venom spread?"

Edward took a haggard breath. "And have you miss out on this?"

"What?" I pulled back my head so I could clearly see his expression.

"Bella, I am not going to take your life away from you." Edward's eyes were sad. "You have a beautiful future ahead of you filled with endless possibilities. I am not going to steal that from you."

"My future will amount to nothing without you," I told him.

"I will be here," Edward whispered, gently wiping a tear from my cheek. "I will never leave you."

"But Edward," I took a steadying breath, "I'm getting older. Every second that ticks by ages me. Every breath I take could be my last."

Edward's jaw flexed and he returned my head to his shoulder. "As is the way of life. I will not trade your life for an endless death. I love you too much to damn you to an eternity as a monster."

"_You_ are not a monster."

Edward sighed and pulled my face towards his, "Then cherish the time we do have together." And before I could speak again, his lips touched mine. Our kiss was sorrowful and longing. Before I was ready, Edward broke it and set me on my feet to lead me back into the gym.

_This conversation is not done Edward._ I thought to myself as we wandered back towards our friends. _You are my life now and I will find a way to spend it with you—I need to be with you forever._

**Don't forget to review & put me on Author Alert. Hope this closes the story for you (or at least for now). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
